The Presidential Treatment
by smmiskimen
Summary: President Edward Cullen decides to pass a bill that will change life as Bella Swan knows it. A misplaced Jimmy Choo and a stupid publicity stunt will change the lives of Edward and Bella. Are either of them ready?
1. Chapter 1 Fly Jimmy Fly

**So this is a plot bunny I had watching National Geographic Channel the other day while dealing with my real life. I will be taking liberties with some political and White House protocol along with ****liberties with the Secret Service. This will NOT be a political story and I won't even go into political parties. This story is going to be about the relationship, love, drama, some angst, and some humor**. **I will continue to update Cougar Town every 2 weeks and will attempt this on the off weeks. **

**Thanks, as always, go to the best beta a girl could ever have! Preciousfairymom80, my Twilight Crystal, you are everything to me! And, in the words of Jerry McGuire, you complete me. **

**Don't own Twilight, but I do share SM's initials!**

**Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy Presidentward!**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 1<p>

EPOV

"President Cullen! President Cullen! President Cullen!" the reporters shouted at me as I stood at the podium in the Press Briefing Room. Cameras rolled, cameras flashed, and pens and fingers waved in the air.

"Yes?" I pointed at a male who was shouting louder than the others.

"Do you think that this new bill, if it passes, will be the best bet for the citizens of the U.S.?" he asked and I smiled my diplomatic smile at the people in the room before answering.

"I do feel that the Assistance Reduction Bill will allow for some of the budget cutbacks that are important in the recent economy downturn, and that it will also help to reduce the aid for those who have been using it for too long, or for frivolous reasons."

Rosalie Hale, my closest advisor, leaned toward me and murmured, "good answer, and keep smiling."

"Mr. President! President Cullen! Mr. President!" was shouted again and this time I pointed to a rather attractive female standing in the front of the group. And when I say she was rather attractive, she really was. Rich brown hair, slender yet curvy figure, light makeup just to highlight her natural beauty, and she was in a charcoal pencil skirt, red silk blouse, and matching red heels that looked ominous to stand in, let alone walk in.

"So, according to you, the Assistance Reduction Bill will kick people out of government assistance programs because they have been riding it instead of getting a job to help themselves? And that it will kick people out who have multiple medical costs that seem, as you put it, 'frivolous'?" she asked, an odd fire in her eyes as she spoke.

"Well, yes," I replied and made to continue but was cut off by the female.

"So you're agreeing that this bill is designed to kick people out of government assistance programs just because they've been on it for a while, or are racking up too many bills?" she asked again, the fire now in her voice.

"That's not what I said," I replied, smiling at her with my vote winning grin that everyone loved.

"Excuse me? You're denying that you just said all that? When everyone in this room just heard you?"

"No, I said that was not what I said, Ms…?"

"Swan, Alice Swan."

"Well, Ms. Swan, if you listened, I said that the bill would reduce the aid to those that were abusing the programs, not those that truly need the help."

"So, say a single mom needed help for her son who had medical issues, and he had been piling up medical bills since he was born, but the doctors don't necessarily agree that he has an issue so some are stating that there is nothing wrong with the child. Would that be considered frivolous?" Ms. Swan stood there, arms crossed as she glared at me with a look of hatred on her face, so I smiled my winning smile at her and answered her as best I could.

"Doctors are in their positions because they know what they are talking about. If multiple doctors agree that nothing is wrong with the child in question and ascertain that the single mother you mentioned appears to be abusing the assistance she has been given, then yes, the assistance would be cut for her and her child." There, that summed it up pretty well, didn't it?

"You motherfucker!" I heard a female voice shriek and then saw the bright red object flying at my head.

I ducked just as Rosalie hit the floor and Secret Service surrounded me. From behind the podium I couldn't see what was happening, but I heard the screams, the grunts, and the sounds of cameras clicking and people shouting.

I was helped up from the floor as the screaming continued in the room, and saw for the first time what actually was thrown at me. It was a bright red high heeled shoe. Jasper Whitlock, one of my top personal Secret Service agents, held it in his hand, turning it around and around as he directed the rest of the Secret Service surrounding me to escort me from the room and back to the Oval Office.

Right before I left the Press Briefing Room, I looked back to see the reporter who had identified herself as Alice Swan, pinned to the floor under Emmett McCarty, my other top personal Secret Service agent, holding her down roughly as he placed hand cuffs on her wrists. Looking down her struggling form, I saw that she was missing one red high heel.

An hour later, as I sat behind my desk in the Oval Office, I was handed a file by Emmett and Jasper on Ms. Swan.

"Ms. Swan, first name Isabella, middle name Marie, prefers to go by Bella. She's thirty-one, single mother to a seventeen month old son, Seth Swan, father listed as unknown. Works at Stanley Grocery in Mt. Rainier, Maryland. Lives there too in a home left to her by her grandmother when she passed away five years ago," Emmett recited, giving me a partial background on my attacker.

"Sister to Mary Alice Swan, prefers to go by Alice, who's Press Pass she used to gain entry into today's briefing. Her sister, Alice, is thirty-three, but they greatly resembled each other until Alice cut her hair drastically last month," Jasper explained, handing over Alice Swan's Press Pass and Driver's License, along with a new photo of her that was somehow obtained.

I compared the photo on her Press Pass when she had long hair to the photo of Isabella Swan that was attached to the file in my hands. They really did resemble each other as if they were twins.

"Father is Charles Swan, preferred name Charlie, Chief of Police in Mt. Rainier, Maryland. Mother listed as Renee Dwyer, no longer in the picture. Reported that she took off when her children were young, leaving the father to raise them on his own. He had help from his mother, Marie Swan," Jasper continued and then Emmett picked up.

"Bella Swan has no arrest records, no outstanding warrants. Other than the utility bill and the house in her name, which is paid for, she has a prepaid cell phone. No home phone, no internet, no cable. And…" Emmett paused as if to build the suspense. "Her son, Seth Swan…he is on the assistance programs that you are cutting."

And there you have it! She was out for something she didn't deserve. She had a job, a house…she should be able to take care of her child. I mean, how much could they cost to take care of? Just diapers and clothing and bottles, right? It's not like I knew first hand as I was the first president ever elected who was not, nor had been, married. Also, at thirty-six when I was elected, I was the youngest president for that too. Now, two years into my term, at the age of thirty-eight, I had the support of the older voters due to my family's long line of political history, and the support of the younger voters, who actually liked that someone close to their age was in office. It didn't hurt that I had one of the largest female voter percentages in history. Guess my green eyes and odd bronze hair was pleasing to them.

"So, what are you going to do about her?" Emmett asked, bringing me out of my reverie.

"How about press charges for assault on the President, identity theft, fraud, trespassing, and anything else we can tack on to her," Rosalie said as she stormed into my office.

"Wait a second here. Before we press any charges, could I talk to her? You know, to find out why she threw that shoe at me?" I asked, looking between Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, who was now holding the same shoe that was thrown at me.

"It's a Jimmy Choo Luna Peep Toe," Jasper said in a reverent voice, before suddenly blushing the color of the assault shoe.

"It's a what?" Emmett asked, shock coloring his face while I just tried to understand what he had said.

"How do you know that?" Rosalie asked pointedly.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. But know that this shoe costs more than $600," Jasper said as he sat the shoe gently down onto my desk, as if it was made of the finest china.

But the price of it made my mind start churning. If this woman, this imposter, could afford $600 shoes, then surely she could afford to care for her child and didn't need the assistance. Right? No matter what, I had to find out and stood up, picked up the shoe, and asked Emmett and Jasper to take me to her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, um, yeah! I know it's a bit shorter than my normal chapters but I didn't want to give too many details away just yet. I'll try to update soon, but if not then it will be next weekend. Bella's POV will be next!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2 How I Got Here

**So here is chapter 2! I got the time to write after getting the update for my other story, Cougar Town, done and decided to go ahead and post since the first chapter went over so well. I hope you like Presidentward and SingleMomella! And little Seth too! Onward we go!**

**Thanks go to the best beta and prereader I could ever hope for, preciousfairymom80!**

**Not SM so I don't own Twilight...DAMN!**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 2<p>

BPOV

A big oaf in a black suit tackled me after I sent Alice's Jimmy Choo flying through the air. She was going to kill me! But that arrogant bastard, President Cullen, deserved it after his assumptions on Seth. He was an innocent baby, trying to live, and because of fucking budget cuts in the wrong places, my son was going to lose his medical care and the coverage of his special formula.

"Shit!" I screamed out when I felt my arm being twisted behind me in an unnatural manner, effectively bringing my thoughts back to the current fucked up situation I had landed myself in.

"Stay down!" the oaf growled at me as he pulled my other arm back in a similar fashion, making me scream and attempt to flail once more.

There were feet passing me rapidly, I heard the clicking of cameras, and I tried to hide my face with my hair to avoid my father seeing my face on the news. He was going to kill me! I had asked him to watch Seth while I ran some errands. He had no idea what I was going to do, and neither did Alice, who's ID I had stolen to gain access to the resident President Prick Extraordinaire.

When the cold metal began to close around my wrists, I silently thanked whatever god, deity, goddess, or being there was watching over us that my dad and sister knew how to take care of Seth, how to handle his needs. I just knew I was going to be hauled off to some federal penitentiary, far away from my family so they could only visit once a year. I would be kept there until I was old and grey because I had assaulted the President. My life was over!

"All clear," a male voice sounded from somewhere behind me and I felt Oaf's weight finally lifting off of me.

I stayed still, not wanting to add to the charges that were probably already being compiled against me, and only minutely grunted when I was heaved off of the floor and suspended between Oaf and some other man in a matching suit. The two men in black carried me by my arms and elbows, my feet suspended a good six inches over the floor, only one covered in fine, red, Jimmy Choo beauty. I didn't look up to see where we were going, or who they were. I was resigned to my fate but held onto the hope that someone heard the questions I asked, wondered the same things themselves, and would also speak up against the blasphemy that was this bill.

Finally, I heard doors open and shut and I was set back on my uneven legs, due to missing one Jimmy, and told to sit down.

I looked around and saw a long table surrounded by expensive looking chairs. There were a few small couches placed in the room, along with benches and chairs; all lined the walls. There was framed artwork that looked ancient, and probably was, and a large fireplace at one end of the room.

"I said 'sit down'," Oaf commanded again and I carefully hobbled over to one of the chairs and began to toe it out with my Jimmy clad foot since my hands were firmly clasped behind my back, secured by metal manacles.

Oaf and his buddy watched me for a moment as I tried to get the heavy chair to pull back enough to sit down, and finally his buddy, who looked like a tall, lean surfer Ken doll with his wavy blonde hair slicked back away from his face, crossed the room and pulled the chair out for me. I smiled at him graciously and sat down, attempting to ignore the scowl he placed in my direction.

I hung my head in shame and waited for the police, or someone, to arrive and haul me off for fingerprinting and a lifetime behind bars.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I was aware of deep, manly murmurs behind me and the doors opening and shutting a few times. I looked up at one point and saw that Oaf and Surfer Ken had disappeared and were replaced by two other darker skinned, suit clad men. One was extremely tall, probably at least six-foot-five, and had short, black hair. His face was slightly boyish, but still displayed the seriousness he took in his job. The other was a shorter, broader man, similar skin tone, and hair cut and color, but his face was older, wiser, meaner. They looked to be possibly American Indian or maybe Islander, but I wasn't sure. Neither would look at me though and I felt embarrassed to be watching them so astutely, so I hung my head once more.

I tried to remember why I had decided upon my current course of action, why I had been so stupid to think I could keep my temper on the topic. And I remembered how it all happened.

I had been house sitting for my sister Alice, who was taking a two week vacation before beginning her new reporter position at the White House. She already had her Press Pass for there, and had been so excited she had finally been chosen. She wasn't to start for two weeks due to the current press staff needing to complete their employment period, so she took off for a two week cruise.

She should have been back this past weekend, but her cruise ship had engine problems and the cruise line was scrambling to get all the passengers taken care of. Alice had called her boss and gotten the go ahead to take another week getting back, especially after her cruise ship had made the news, backing up her story.

She called me to see if I would go check on her house again since she wouldn't be home on time, and to water her plants and check her mail. I packed Seth up in my old truck, made sure I had everything I needed for him, and headed out.

I let myself in and set Seth down so he would toddle about while I tended to all the things she needed, even turned on the television so he could hopefully be entertained and stay out of trouble. It was only minutes later that I heard him screaming and I ran to see what was the matter.

He had made it to the living room and was sitting beside the couch, an angry red mark on his forehead probably from falling. I picked him up to calm him down and noticed something in his hand.

"What do you have there, honey?" I asked as I gently pried his prize from his chubby grasp, and saw it was Alice's lost driver's license, the one she had panicked over losing days before she was supposed to fly out for her cruise.

I meant to put in on the kitchen counter and finish up my tasks and leave, but the television switched to the news and I was distracted by the story of President Cullen's upcoming press conference about the Assistance Reduction Bill that had been worrying me for weeks. Apparently it had passed in the House and the Senate by slim margins and was set to be signed into action in a few weeks.

I knew that the bill needed to be shut down, that it was imperative for my son that it was done away with, and it was in that moment that my plan formed. I wasn't thinking when I raided Alice's closet for appropriate attire, or when I took her Press Pass from the key holder by the front door, or when I decided to snatch her spare car keys for my big fuck up because my old, rickety truck wouldn't be appropriate to arrive in. I just did it and only thought of my son.

Now, I wish I would have thought of him more, and his need for his mom since his sperm donor hadn't been around since a few weeks after telling him I was pregnant.

Thinking of him and how he would grow up without me had tears spilling down my cheeks and onto my lap. I couldn't wipe them away because my hands were firmly stuck behind me, so I just let them fall.

I tried to be quiet, to suffer my indignity in silence, but I apparently didn't succeed because I felt someone behind me, uncuffing one hand before attaching that cuff to the chair. Then a box of tissues appeared before me and I mumbled a 'thank you' before hastily grabbing a few to catch my fallen sorrows.

It was in the middle of trying to stop myself from crying, trying to resign myself to my fate, that the doors to the room opened and I heard President Asshat enter and speak.

"Isabella Swan? I don't believe we've been formally introduced, President Cullen," he stood on the other side of the table and I slowly looked up, taking in his luscious suited form, ashamed at myself for ogling his perfect figure, and finally met his hardened, emerald stare.

"M…Mr. President," I mumbled and stuttered through the sobs I tried to hold back and dropped my head again.

I heard him sigh and a woman's voice whispering harshly to him, and then heard a chair being moved back.

"Miss Swan?" President Cullen spoke and I looked up to meet his now curious gaze as he sat level with me across the table.

"Yes?" I replied meekly.

"Care to explain this?" he asked and produced the other Jimmy, my weapon of stupidity, my life sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella, Bella, Bella... The things you do when attempting to do the right thing. So, what's your explanation going to be? And what will Mr. President do to you?<br>**


	3. Chapter 3 Explanations

**So here is the next chapter with President Asshat and Single Momella! I know these chapters are short, but it's to set the story up and I hope you all enjoy where this is going to go! I know I said that this is not a political story, and it isn't. It will be about the relationship between E and B and S and there will be some political undertones. **

**Thanks, as always, go to preciousfairymom80 who is the best ever. **

**Own the story line but not the characters!**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 3<p>

EPOV

"She's in the Roosevelt Room, Sir," Emmett informed me and I stood up, grasping the assault shoe as I walked around my desk, but my advisor, Rosalie, tried to stop me.

"You can't do this, Mr. President. Just let the authorities handle her. You need to leave this one alone," she kept saying, scurrying to walk ahead of me, trying to keep me from gaining access to the Roosevelt Room where one Isabella Swan sat.

"I will do as I want in this matter, Ms. Hale, and you will do well to remember who I am," I said sternly when she tried to block the doors to the Roosevelt Room with her body.

She only challenged me briefly, and only with her eyes, before her body sagged with defeat and she stepped aside to allow me entrance. If she hadn't moved, I wouldn't have had any problem letting Jasper or Emmett do the moving for her. She was tenacious and dedicated, which made her a great advisor, but she sometimes was too tenacious when it came to me and needed to learn when to back down.

I opened the doors to the room and walked in, nodding to Jacob and Sam, two other Secret Service agents, then went to stand across the table from Miss Swan. She was sitting there, sniffling, one hand cuffed to the chair she occupied. I took a breath and spoke.

"Isabella Swan? I don't believe we've been formally introduced, President Cullen," I stood and waited for an acknowledgement and Miss Swan slowly looked up. And, if I wasn't mistaken, she took her time taking in my appearance before she finally met my gaze, or glare I should say. Anyone else in my position would be glaring at their would-be attacker too!

"M…Mr. President," she mumbled and stuttered through the sobs she tried to hold back and dropped her head again.

I sighed and relaxed my stance some. There wasn't anything else that was a greater weakness for me than a pretty woman crying. And yes, I said she was pretty, because she really was. Even with the makeup streaking down her splotchy face, she was stunning. Rosalie wasn't happy with my relaxed position and began whispering to me that I was making a big mistake. But she wasn't the President, I was, and this was my decision.

I pulled the chair opposite of her back and sat down, then spoke up again.

"Miss Swan?" she looked up to meet my curious gaze. I knew she was probably feeling remorse at her actions but I wondered why she went about them in the first place.

"Yes?" she replied meekly.

"Care to explain this?" I asked and produced her shoe, the one she threw at me, the one Jasper called a Jimmy something. All I knew was it was red and had a high heel, and it was rather nice and expensive looking.

She blanched before me and her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water for a few seconds before she spoke. And when she did, I was almost shocked to amusement.

"It's a shoe," she said flatly, looking up at me with an expression that begged me to get on with it.

"I realize that. I was told it is actually a Jimmy Choo. Is it yours?" I replied. If she wanted to get smart with me, I could definitely play the game.

"Not sure. Let me check to see if I'm missing one," she replied snidely and leaned back, looking under the table. "Well, what do you know! It is mine! If you're done with it, I'd like to have it back. Uneven walking can be so tedious," she snarked and I felt the odd sensation to pull rank with her, so I did.

"Well aren't we coy? You know, I could have you locked away for the rest of your life for your little stunt with this shoe."

"Well, if that is what you're going to do, can you hurry up with it so I can at least get my phone call? I'm sure you're already aware, but I have a son at home that needs to be cared for and I have to arrange that if I'm going away for a lifetime."

I was actually shocked at the fire in her voice since she had been crying when I came in. Maybe it was me that set her off? She did call me a 'mother fucker' after all, and you don't call someone that if you aren't harboring some animosity towards them. I decided two could play at her game, since I had nothing to lose on my end.

I pushed my chair back and stood up, leaving the shoe as I walked toward the door, talking.

"All I asked for was an explanation. But, if that's what you want, I can definitely arrange it since it seems that you have no problem not seeing your son again."

I kept walking even when I heard her gasp. And when my hand touched the door knob, she spoke up.

"Wait!"

I turned slowly around and released the handle, then stood there and waited for her to continue.

She had her head in her free hand and was shaking it back and forth, mumbling indistinctly to herself. Then she sighed and began to speak, but without looking at me.

"It's my son. He's seventeen months old and on government assistance. He gets Medicaid and WIC and this new bill will cut out his coverage because the doctors can't agree on what is wrong with him. He needs an elemental formula and I can't afford it on my own, which is where WIC comes in. And if you pass this bill, I won't be able to feed him what he needs and get him the care he requires and he won't thrive and grow and be the happy little boy I know he is and wants to be."

When she finished, her voice was quavering, and I felt an odd tug in me towards her, as if I wanted to comfort her, but I stood my ground firm. The President couldn't just go cuddle some woman who had thrown a shoe at him. I straightened my spine and cleared my throat before replying.

"Miss Swan, if there are doctors saying that there isn't," I began but her head whipped up, a fire burning in her eyes and voice as she cut me off.

"Stop right there! There _is_ something wrong! I know it, _he_ knows it, anyone around him knows it. And if you don't believe me and want to side with the doctors, I'll invite you over to see for yourself, first hand! You know absolutely nothing about my son and what I have to go through day in and day out, and until you have experienced it for yourself, don't stand there all high and mighty and tell me that there is or isn't something the matter with my son!"

Her mood swings nearly gave me whiplash and the Secret Service agents in the room had tensed, awaiting a physical lash out from her. She did still have her other shoe.

"Be that as it may, Miss Swan, that did not give you the right to assault me," I replied, my voice grim with the severity of her actions.

"Oh, for crying out loud! It was just a shoe! You can't die from a shoe!" she screamed at me and I was suddenly reminded of my position and her lack of respect for it.

"You will do well to watch your tone and volume with me, Miss Swan, as I currently hold your future in my hands," and on that comment, she froze, mouth hanging slightly open, eyes wide with the fear of uncertainty.

"Yes, Mr. President, I understand," she all but growled at me, and I found myself somewhat amused with this woman.

Most other women I had faced either openly hated me and turned away, disgusted, or they openly craved me, and did nothing to hide their overt advances. I was the most eligible bachelor in the world, or so _Time Magazine_ had called me, and _Playboy_, and _People_, and most other publications and news stations out there. My position demanded respect, and 99.9% of the population gave me that respect. Miss Swan seemed to be the exception to that rule and it intrigued me.

"Now, Jake, uncuff her and see that she makes it home safely," I said in a dismissive tone, making Miss Swan's head shoot up with a questioning look on her face.

"I'm free to go?" she asked in an unsure voice.

"For now, yes, but know that we aren't done. You have to be responsible for your actions and you will do just that. I'll be in touch," I concluded and turned to exit the room.

I passed by a shocked Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, and headed back to the Oval Office ready to look over the details of the Assistance Reduction Bill.

I wasn't sure why, but something about Miss Swan's actions had me rethinking the implementation of that bill, and I had a feeling that there would be massive changes before I ever signed it into effect.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time! And the POVs are going to switch back and forth every chapter or so.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble at Home

**So, the urge to write came upon me today, so I caved like the weakling I am and this is what happened. Thought I'd post it to make you all happy. Are you? NO? Well, I can just take it down? Ok, sheesh, remove the death threats lol. Hope you enjoy!**

**Preciousfairymom80, you're the BEST! And I think you're more excited by this story than I am!**

**Own the story but not the characters, although, little Seth is modeled 100% after my 17 month old Cayden, so what Seth does, Cayden does (with a few minor exceptions lol).**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 4<p>

BPOV

He was letting me go? Oh holy shit fuck! I'm getting out of this one! I'm not going to rot in prison! I can still take care of Seth!

I watched as Oaf and Surfer Ken followed President Asshat out of the room, shortly followed by Business Suit Barbie, and was left alone with the two darker skinned agents. The taller one stepped forward and finally undid my handcuffs while the other one reached for my shoe and handed it back to me. I slipped it on and stood up, waiting for instructions on getting out of there.

Before we could leave the room, though, Surfer Ken returned carrying my purse, Alice's press pass, and my cell phone, which had been taken apart by someone. I hastily put it back together, as they had only removed the sim card, battery, and back case, then slid it into my purse and waited for someone to lead the way out.

"This way, Miss Swan," the shorter agent said and began walking out of the room. I followed and the tall one was right behind me. I could feel his presence and it was intimidating.

I was led outside and shown to Alice's car, which I promptly got in. But before I could shut my door, the tall one held onto it and looked down at me.

"You will drive straight to your house and we will be following you. Don't make any detours."

I nodded my acceptance of the instructions and pulled my door shut quickly.

Starting the car and pulling out, I was hyper aware of the menacing black SUV directly behind me. I made sure to obey every traffic law, sign, and light, and finally made it home.

I pulled into the driveway and rushed inside while the SUV slowly crept by, not driving away until I was actually behind my closed door and peeking out the window.

Just as the SUV drove out of sight and I let the curtain fall, I jumped and screamed due to my father's booming voice as he yelled at me.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What in the hell did you do and how in the hell did you get out of it?"

I slowly spun and looked upon my very red faced father, Mt. Rainier Police Chief Charlie Swan. And was he a sight to behold in all of his fury. I suddenly felt like I was five years old again.

"Well? I'm waiting on an answer," my father said in his voice that let me know not to play with him and just answer.

"I, um, I threw a shoe at the President?" I replied, my voice making it come out like a question.

"You think you did or you know you did?"

"Know I did?" Again with the voice that made it sound like a question, and I needed to stop it because I think my dad just flushed a never before seen shade of purple.

"Do you know how I know you did?" Shit! I hated it when he did that to me. He always knew how to get me to confess.

"The press conference was telecast live?" I asked, this time meaning to make it a question.

"Yes, it was, and no I wasn't watching it. But when I get a frantic call from your sister wondering why she was named as a person who had assaulted the President, but then switched over to see a replay of _you_ actually throwing the shoe, I found out the immature, idiotic, insane, and _illegal_ action you partook in."

"That's a nice alliteration, Daddy," I said, trying to give him my best 'I'm your little girl and you can't stay mad at me forever' look, but it wasn't working.

"Enough! Do you know how much I have worried? Who would take care of Seth if you were locked up? Did you even think?"

My dad was furious and he did have every right to be. I fucked up.

"I did think, of Seth. He's all I think of, who I do everything for!" I had begun yelling and was greeted with the tell-tale beginning of a cry from the baby monitor.

I sighed and Charlie gave me the look of 'this isn't over yet' and I nodded my head, acknowledging that I understood, then walked past him to Seth's room.

By the time I got in there, he was standing up in his crib, pants off, and trying to undo his diaper.

"Oh no, no, no. Don't you even think about that, young man," I lightly scolded him.

He had a fascination with being naked and I had woken up several times to find him completely naked in his crib, dirty diaper in his hands, and poo smeared everywhere. I contemplated duct taping the diapers on, but had just switched his clothes for sleeping. He either was in a onesie and pants or a full body sleeper instead. But Charlie had changed his clothes and put him in jeans and a t-shirt, which he had successfully stripped out of.

"Ma-ma," Seth called to me, a grin on his face as he tried to undo his diaper again.

"Oh no, sir," I said playfully before swooping to the crib side and picking him up. He was my little fat boy and I buried my face in his neck, kissing and cuddling him.

Seth giggled, immediately lightening the dark fog that had settled over the day due to my stupid actions. How could I have risked my future with him? I was thirty-one and needed to start acting like it. I was somebody's mother, and needed to always be there for him.

"Let's get you some dinner, baby. Would you like to eat?" I cooed at the squirmy baby in my arms and got a tiny toothed grin and a 'mmmm' from him followed by 'good good'. "Yes, food is good-good. Let's see what we have for the fat boy."

I carried Seth to the kitchen and put him in his high chair, then began digging in the fridge for something for his dinner. I came up with a banana, some plain pasta, and a few green beans; and Seth began digging in before I could even get all the food on his tray.

"Mmmmm," he almost purred then grinned showing me the half masticated chunk of banana in his mouth.

"Oh yes, mmmmm, that banana looks yummy," I played along before coaxing him to eat some more.

By the time Seth was done eating, he was covered in preloved goops of gooey banana, had green bean chunks in his hair, and was squishing pasta in his fists.

"Bath time for the dirty baby," I declared and left him there to go run the water.

I hadn't heard a peep out of my dad for a few minutes and looked to see him passed out in the recliner, a football game playing on the television. I turned the volume down and that woke him up.

"Oh, sorry about that. Was up for the late shift last night then came over here today for you," he mumbled sleepily.

"Why don't you go lie down in the spare bedroom and just crash here?" I suggested and was happy when he accepted and trudged off for the spare bedroom.

I resumed my path to the bathroom when I heard Seth squeal and the sound of his sippy cup being tossed across the kitchen. That boy had an arm. Quickly, I ran the bath water, grabbed a diaper and a sleeper and put it on my bed, placed a towel back in the bathroom for him, and then ran back to get him before his now screams woke up Charlie.

Thirty minutes later I was soaking wet, Seth was totally clean, and the bathroom looked like a flash flood had passed through it. Did I mention that Seth loved water? Loved to splash? Well, yeah, he does, on both accounts.

I dried him off, lotioned him up, and dressed him in the near unremovable footed sleeper. Placing him in the playpen in my bedroom, I turned on a twenty-four-hour cartoon channel to amuse him while I cleaned up the mess he left in the kitchen and bathroom.

An hour later I was finally done and had showered while I was in the bathroom, then grabbed him a bottle and took him to lie down. He hadn't been up from his late nap long, but he was giving me his sleepy sign and I knew it was better to let him go to bed early instead of deal with his overly tired cranky baby ways. I could use sleep too after the stressful day, so I tucked him in with his bottle, turned his lights off and plugged in the night light, then crept to my bedroom to await his soft snores.

They came about thirty minutes later and I quickly followed, lost to an unconscious sleep from the exhaustion and stress of the day.

The next morning I awoke to Seth squealing and glanced at the clock. It was already ten in the morning and Seth was typically up around eight. Shit! I suck as a mother!

I jumped out of bed, not bothering to do anything about my appearance, and rushed to the living room where the squealing was coming from. How had he gotten out of his crib?

Skidding around the corner, I saw that he was with Charlie and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Bells, I heard him wake up and thought I'd let you sleep in since you have to work tonight. Do you need me to watch him for you again? Or is Mrs. Cope doing that for you?"

"Mrs. Cope said she would. Have you guys eaten yet?" I asked as I walked toward the kitchen.

The sight that greeted me in there gave me my answer before Charlie could even speak up and say so.

"Yeah, I made us pancakes. Seth ate them up, but I think he's getting tired because he's been fussy the last twenty minutes," Charlie called out to me from the living room.

I wanted to yell at him, but my first instinct was to read the box beforehand.

I picked it up with slightly shaking hands and started to read the ingredients, and when I got to what I suspected, I dropped the box and ran back to the living room.

"When? When did you feed him the pancakes?" I asked, anger and worry lacing my voice.

"About an hour ago," Charlie said. "I made sure to make them with his milk so they'd be safe."

"No!" I yelled out. But before I could explain what was going on, someone knocked on the door.

I went to answer it quickly, and when I opened it, cameras began to flash in my face and microphones were thrust forward.

"Miss Swan! Miss Swan! Is it true that you assaulted the President of the United States yesterday?"

"How did you get the charges dismissed?"

"Do you have a personal vendetta against President Cullen?"

I slammed the door shut without answering any of the questions and turned to my dad with wide eyes.

"We have a major problem, Daddy," I told him as he got up to look out the window. Then he moved to the television and changed the channel to the news and there was my house, being broadcast live on the television, and numerous reporters camped out on my front lawn waiting to hear from me.

We didn't go back outside, instead sat in the living room, watching the television and listening to the information they had obtained on me in a short amount of time.

Seth was getting fussier and fussier, and I tried to soothe him with a bottle, but knew that nothing would help, and that I would be calling in to work that night to take care of him and his reaction.

While we were watching, the reporters suddenly got frenzied and I heard the yelling through my front windows as I watched the long black limousine pull up on the screen. The flags were a dead giveaway, as were the flanking black SUVs and the police escort.

"Mr. President! Mr. President! Are you here to arrest Miss Swan for the assault finally?" one overly eager reporter yelled at him and I swear I saw him roll his eyes as he stepped out of the back seat.

"No, I'm simply here to speak with her on some matters discussed yesterday," President Cullen answered in his velvety smooth voice, and I suddenly realized that he was here, that I still looked like hell, and that he was going to be knocking on my door in a matter of minutes.

I thrust a lethargic Seth at my father and ran to my bedroom to make myself more presentable, and definitely put on a bra. I slid into a pair of jeans and pulled on my tennis shoes, then grabbed a plain shirt, and put it on after my bra, and finished with the hair brush and tooth brush.

When I ran back to the living room, I was just in time for the knock at my door.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened it, revealing a handsome, suit clad, too good looking for his own good, President Asshat standing on my doorstep smiling.

"Miss Swan, I do believe you invited me over, did you not?" he murmured before turning to smile at the press that was busy filming our interaction.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a harsh whisper, trying to shield my face from all the cameras.

"Saving you from the parasites on your lawn. I saw the story on the television and knew they were here to devour you," he whispered back, his lips barely moving.

"You're just here to protect your ratings," I growled and accused and was about to say more when I felt a small chubby hand grab onto my pants leg.

Looking down, Seth was standing there crying, so I picked him up, allowing the President and press a view of him, which was not intentional.

"Are you ok, baby?" I asked him and he shook his head no and laid it down on my shoulder. It was going to be a long day with him.

"Ladies, gentlemen? I want to be the first to tell you that there will be no charges filed against Miss Swan, and that she and I will be working hand-in-hand, along with other advisory staff, to rework the Assistance Reduction Bill to what it needs to cover, and not what it is currently set to cover," President Asshat said, beaming at the press as they moved in closer to us.

"Excuse me?" I asked but he didn't have a chance to respond.

Seth lifted his head up, turned to look at the President, and suddenly projectile vomited all over his designer suit, and the camera flashes went crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, my fat boy Cayden hasn't ever thrown up on the President, but everything else in this chapter is totally him, including any issues that may arise with him. More as to why he threw up on the President in the next chapter, and I'm thinking it might be this weekend. Gotta update Cougar Town first.<strong>

**Now, if you want to, show Presidentward and Single Momella some love and if you're enjoying, tell your friends! Friends don't let friends not read Presidentward! Let President Asshat ride that pimp train! LOL! Ok, I'm tired so it's off to bed with me before I say anything else stupid! **


	5. Chapter 5 Emergency

**So, yeah, couldn't help myself and HAD to write some more. But, I also wrote for Cougar Town and it just updated so RUN over there and see what's happening when you're done here. **

**Thanks go to preciousfairymom80 who is a betamaster! LOVE YOU!**

**Don't own Twilight but own this! More in the note at the bottom.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 5<p>

EPOV

Fucking. Sick!

I'm standing there, doing my thing, making the voters like me, and this baby has to go and spew vileness all over my Armani suit! _Smile and pretend it doesn't bother you, Cullen. You got this. Make the press think you don't mind._

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod!" I heard Miss Swan say rapidly and then she was gone and the door slammed behind me, leaving me to the vultures, covered in her son's rancid smelling stomach contents.

"That will be all," I heard Rosalie speak up and she, Jacob, and Sam began herding the press away from the house and off the lawn.

Jasper and Emmett converged on me and handed me some wet naps to try to clean the mess up. It was splattered on my neck, in the tips of my hair, and was currently dripping down my suit.

"Looks like pancakes were on the breakfast menu," Emmett snidely commented and I glared at him, warning him to shut it or else.

He often got away with more loose comments around me, but I knew him growing up. His father was an agent for my father when he was in Congress. If I hadn't grown up with him then he wouldn't get away with half of what he did. He's good at his job, the best, actually, and that was why I kept him around. But enough of that, I had matters to attend to with Miss Swan and her spewing son.

I turned and knocked on the door and heard Miss Swan yelling from inside. Then I heard a man's voice saying he was going to get it, and the door opened to reveal an older gentleman.

"Oh, Mr. President, do come in," the man stuttered when he looked at me, and I got the feeling that he didn't do that to just anyone.

"Thank you," I replied curtly, but Emmett and Jasper were quick to hold me back, entering before me.

I watched them look around with sharp eyes, taking in the access points to the house and assessing the risk factor for my presence. When they felt satisfied that there was no immediate danger, they moved aside so I could walk in more.

"Can I get you anything? Something to eat? Drink? Anything?" the man asked eagerly.

"No thank you, Mr…" I trailed off, not knowing who he was.

"Swan, Chief Swan actually. I'm the Chief of Police here in Mt. Rainier, and Bella's father," he introduced himself and stuck his hand out towards me.

I took it in a firm handshake, the kind where men fight to see who's the manlier man, and clearly impressed the man by the caliber of it.

So this was Miss Swan's, or Bella as he referred to her, father. I could see the resemblance. Speaking of her, where had she and her offspring gone?

I didn't even have to ask because at that moment she appeared, defiler of designer suits in her arm, and a bucket in the other to catch the vomit currently being expelled from him.

"Daddy! You let them in?" she half shrieked and caught her father by surprise.

"It's the President! You don't tell him no," he countered and I instantly liked the man by that statement alone.

"Well, tell him it's time for him to go. And I need you to take Seth and me to the hospital. Can you?" she asked with a frantic edge to her voice as she grabbed a diaper bag and began throwing things into it, somehow balancing the vomiting child and bucket in the other arm.

"Lights and sirens the whole way?" he asked and I wondered why they needed to go to the hospital. It appeared that he just had the flu.

"Yes, and NOW!" she practically yelled, looking down at her son with a panic stricken expression.

"There you are, Mr. President," I heard Rosalie say as she opened the door behind me. "Are you ready to…oh my god! What's wrong with him?" she asked, pointing to the kid that Miss Swan was holding.

I looked at him and realized that something was actually wrong with him. His head had fallen back, the vomiting suddenly stopped, and he had gone very pale and wasn't moving.

"Daddy, NOW!" she screamed and dropped the bucket of vomit, clutched the child to her chest, and barreled past all of us standing near the door, her father hot on her heels. We all followed her outside and I was glad to see that Rosalie, Jacob, and Sam had gotten rid of the press.

Miss Swan was opening the back door of a police cruiser I hadn't really noticed before, sitting off to the side of the driveway, when I heard myself speak up.

"Get in the limo, we can get there faster and stop any traffic on the way."

Everyone but her father rushed back to the vehicles along the road, Miss Swan carrying her limp son, climbed in, in front of me, and settled down into the plush leather, cradling the child to her. It was quite heartbreaking to see the child in his current state. I wondered what was wrong with him.

"DRIVE!" I heard Rosalie shout as she slammed the door shut, and we were moving down the road, a convoy of police, Secret Service, and my limousine.

The hospital was normally a fifteen minute drive away, but we made it in seven, thanks to the escort. The whole way I was subjected to Miss Swan calling to her son, begging him to wake up, to move, to do anything. I wanted to ask what was wrong with him, to offer my assistance, but thought it better to wait until after he was seen. Rosalie was busy on her phone arranging a team to meet us at the emergency room doors and getting a room designated for Miss Swan and her son.

"Stay!" Rosalie said, looking at me, then opened the door and Miss Swan climbed past me to rush into the emergency department doors.

I didn't want to stay locked away, but I knew that any security threats had to be assessed before I could enter. And I had the strange urge to find out if Miss Swan's son was ok and what was wrong with him.

Finally, twenty minutes later, Emmett and Jasper opened the door and allowed me to enter the hospital.

Rosalie was waiting with hospital security and the officers that had escorted us on the trip.

"She's in a room with her son, her father's with her. The doctors are taking care of Seth and have him stabilized," Rosalie said while looking down at her electronic tablet.

"What was wrong with him?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"According to Miss Swan he has something called…FPIES. Yes, FPIES, Food Protein-Induced Enterocolitis Syndrome. It's a rare severe food allergy of the gut and can make the person be allergic to any food with a protein makeup. Only 1 in 100,000 children have it and does not present like typical food allergies with anaphylaxis and hives, instead having a delayed reaction that can include vomiting, diarrhea, lethargy, and finally sepsis like shock," Rosalie spouted off, reading from her tablet. Apparently she had looked it up.

"That's real?" I asked incredulously. It wasn't that I didn't believe it, but I hadn't ever heard of it. Hell, I was pretty sure no one had heard of it.

"Yes, real, and yes, she has a diagnosis for her son. Just got it last week from an allergist. You should have heard her when the doctors tried to say he had a stomach bug, started yelling and screaming and produced a paper listing the condition and how to treat it. They have him hooked up to a fast flow IV and are treating him symptomatically right now."

Wow! That was really the only thing I could think.

"Let's walk and talk, Mr. President," Rosalie said as she began to move further into the hospital.

I followed her and Emmett and Jasper guarded us, one in front and one behind.

"So is this kid going to be ok?" I asked, really concerned about him.

"Yes, and so will your campaign if you handle this right," she replied.

"How so?" I asked. I knew that over the last few months, my approval rating had fallen some, and then taken a sharp dive in the last forty-eight hours with the Assistance Reduction Bill. Rosalie paused in one hallway and looked at me.

"You need something to bring more people back to your side, such as the single mothers, parents of children with disabilities, and those getting government assistance. By working with Miss Swan, as you told the press you would do, to rework the ARB, you will get those that are on government assistance to come to your side since you are getting one of their own to help. The single parents will also come to you when they see you interacting with Miss Swan and her child. And finally, the parents of children with disabilities will be happy that you are helping one of them," Rosalie stated in a firm tone and then looked up at me.

I could feel the bewildered expression on my face as I tried to absorb her words, then finally managed to speak.

"You want me to…to _use_ Miss Swan and her son for votes?" I asked in disbelief. I mean, yeah, I had done similar with different classes and careers to win their votes, but never had I ever used a child!

"Exactly. You want to win reelection, don't you?" she asked, and I didn't have a chance to respond because right then Miss Swan herself walked around the corner, furious expression on her face.

"First off, my son is _not_ disabled, he has food allergies. Second, you will not be getting any extra votes from me. And third, you will _NOT_ use _my_ son to further your political agenda!" she spat, her face flushing red with anger and I was at a loss for words on how to respond.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so, as I stated before, Seth is a fictional recreation of my son. Yes, my son does have FPIES. He is currently allergic to dairy, soy, eggs, and coconut, with soy causing the reaction detailed above. We have thankfully kept the soy out of his diet, but it isn't without work. With FPIES, any food can cause an allergy, just as any medicine, lotion, or other items such as crayons and playdough. It all depends on what is in them. Every day can be a struggle with him and the precautions we have to take, and I am required to constantly give him new foods, one at a time for up to 2 weeks to see if he is allergic or not. There is only a 60% chance he will outgrow these allergies. If you would like to know more, look up the FPIES Foundation or the PIC Foundation or the IAFFPE. All three have valuable information on FPIES and other similar conditions. <strong>

**Thanks for reading and I will be back in probably a few days with more as I can't get enough of this story! Oh, and as for the reaction above...my son Cayden has not gotten to that stage of a reaction yet, but it could happen any day if we aren't careful of what he eats.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Bargaining Chip

**Thank you all so much for your kind words and desires for my son to get better. We have thankfully not had an incident that required us to go to the hospital, but I know it can happen any day we introduce a new food. Now, I want to say that this story will not be all about Seth and ****FPIES, the main point of this story is the interactions between Edward and Bella, but Seth will be there too, sucking up the spotlight with his antics lol. **

**Thanks go to preciousfairymom80 who I think is more excited by this story than I am lol. LOVE YOU CRYSTAL!**

**I may share SM's initials but unfortunately I'm not her!**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 6<p>

BPOV

"Why don't you just leave and go back to your fancy home, have people cater to your every need, and find some other schmuck to use?" I spat at the pathetic piece of shit in front of me and shot a glare at Business Suit Barbie, then spun on my heels, coffee forgotten, and went back to Seth.

He was completely innocent, not asking for any of his issues, and yet some pompous ass and his militant bitch of an assistant wanted to use him to further their agenda. Over my dead body!

I stopped outside of the door to his room and took a few calming deep breaths, then went in to relieve my father, who had been sitting with him.

"Ma-ma," Seth called out when I entered the room and I rushed to the bed to hold him.

"Baby, you're awake. Oh baby, Momma's sorry you ate food that made you sick. I'll make sure Grandpa learns the rules for next time," I said more to myself than him, but still, I was so glad to see him awake.

"Bells, I'm sorry," Charlie spoke gruffly from behind me and I turned to look at him. "Really, I am. What did I do wrong?"

"Soy, Dad. Soy, soy, and more soy. Remember, no soy, dairy of any kind, eggs, or coconut," I reminded him.

"I thought I looked at it well enough. I really did. Oh, and I called Mr. Stanley and let him know that you wouldn't be in tonight because of Seth," he replied with a sheepish smile, like his actions made up for his oversight earlier.

"Good, thanks," I replied and I really was happy he had done that for me.

"Good-good," Seth added in from my arms and I looked down at him and smiled.

"Yes, honey, Grandpa did a good-good. Are you feeling better?" I asked him as I brushed his hair to the side and he nodded at me. "Good, honey. Let me go get the doctor and see what they're saying. Dad, can you hold him for me?"

Charlie held out his arms and I passed Seth to him, being careful of the IV tubes, and got him settled.

"Want me to turn on the TV and see if I can find some cartoons?" I asked and Seth nodded weakly.

I reached up and began flipping through the stations, but stopped when I came across the news channel broadcasting live from outside the hospital. I stopped and stood there, watching raptly.

"Sources say that President Cullen is inside the hospital right now but is not being seen by the medical staff. We are still awaiting information as to why he is here. Oh, here comes his advisor, Rosalie Hale, right now. Ms. Hale, Ms. Hale! Is President Cullen ok? Has he fallen ill? Why is he here?" the reporter on the screen said and the camera panned to Business Suit Barbie, or Rosalie Hale as she had called her.

"I assure you that President Cullen is in excellent health, and that he is not here being seen. However, the reasons around his presence are that, when he was visiting one of his constituents earlier in the day, their child fell ill and needed to be transported to the hospital immediately. President Cullen had the forethought and sincerity to offer up his services to obtain the necessary medical care the child needed in the fastest manner possible. And, President Cullen is still here waiting on word of the child's health." Rosalie finished up her statement and answered a few other questions, albeit vaguely, then turned to reenter the hospital.

I could hear my teeth disintegrating as I grinded them against one another, seething in fury. That Asshat was still at the hospital?

"Um, Bells? Cartoons?" Charlie asked, bringing me out of my rage. I went back to the TV and quickly found the channel, then excused myself from the room to hunt down the doctor, and then hunt down the Asshat.

I found the doctor first, which was probably a good thing because it gave me the chance to calm myself to the point of not wanting to assault the Asshat again.

"Dr. Gerandy," I called to him over the short wall around the desk he was sitting at.

"Yes?" he said, not looking up.

"Dr. Gerandy, I'm up here," I replied and stood there waiting to be properly addressed.

He sighed and took off his glasses, then looked up at me, pure boredom on his face.

"How may I help you, Ms..." he started.

"Swan, Miss Swan. My son Seth Swan is in room twelve. He's awake and I was wondering when you would be in there to check on him and when we might possibly be discharged," I said to him, ignoring the studious look on his face.

"Miss Swan, your son was extremely dehydrated and had passed out from shock, and yet you want him released so soon?" he asked like he was in disbelief of my request.

"The shock and dehydration were due to the ingestion of soy, one of his known allergens. My father mistakenly fed him pancakes with soy in them, and he had his reaction. I know how to handle him from here on out, continue to give him fluids, monitor for any worsening symptoms, and bring him back if he doesn't get better. Also, if you weren't aware, he will most likely have several days of diarrhea which will cause a bleeding diaper rash, so if you don't mind, please include a prescription for the steroidal diaper rash cream with our papers."

I stood there, silently challenging him to not give me what I wanted, and when he began, I wasn't at all surprised.

"I think it will be best to keep him for a few more hours just to..." Dr. Gerandy started but I cut him off.

"Excuse me, I know you're the doctor and all here, but I know my son and I know his allergies. Were you even aware that FPIES existed before I brought him in here? No! Are you well versed on it now? No! Do you know my son's full history and reaction timeline? No! Who does? I do! And I know what to do for my son at home. I only brought him in because of the shock and the immediate need for intravenous fluids. The rest I can manage at home. And if you have any questions on what I have told you, feel free to contact his pediatrician or his allergist. I've listed both their names and numbers in his paperwork."

"But Miss Swan," Dr. Gerandy started up again, but then stopped, looking past me for the first time. "Oh, um, Mr. President, how can I be of service today?" Dr. Gerandy said as he stood up rapidly.

"I believe Miss Swan asked you when you would be releasing her son. And I also believe that she is more than well versed on how to care for her son's medical issues," the Asshat said from beside me and I sneered at him.

"Why are you still here?" I asked, the acid clear in my tone.

"I was concerned about the kid," he replied with a shrug and a smile I once found alluring, but today it just grated on my nerves, like he expected to get anything he wanted just by using it.

"The _kid_ has a name, Seth. And he's none of your concern or responsibility," I shot back.

"Doctor, please have a nurse tend to _Seth_ and get the discharge papers drawn up, along with any necessary prescriptions," Asshat said, ignoring me, and I turned to walk off after Dr. Gerandy agreed.

But the idiot wouldn't go away, following behind me and calling my name.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" I yelled and spun around, causing him to crash into me.

There was a pulse of electricity that surged through my body under his touch, and I stepped back reflexively to get away from it, unsure of what caused the reaction.

"I told you, I was concerned for Seth," he replied.

"Look, I can understand that, but he's ok, or he will be once the rest of the reactions pass. I believe you've done your vote earning duty and are free to leave now. My father is here and will make sure we get home safe and sound without the entire processional you require to do it." I was hot under the collar with this man and I just wanted him to go away and leave me to take care of my son without his constant interference.

"Be that as it may, aren't you forgetting something Miss Swan?"

"What would that be?"

"That things aren't done between us. I believe that you still are indebted to me after your stunt yesterday."

"Those charges were dropped, you said so yourself on camera. I helped you look good to the masses, playing my unknowing part on my doorstep. What else could there be?"

"You are going to help me rework this bill to what it needs to be, what it should be."

"And if I don't?" I challenged, raising one eyebrow at him. I didn't like where he was going with this.

"Do I need to remind you of the charges you could face for assaulting the President of the United States? That's a Class D felony, Miss Swan, five to ten years in prison, $250,000 fine, and not to mention you would lose custody of your son until you were out and proved yourself to the state."

Was he...? He was! He was threatening me, blackmailing me almost!

"How dare you!" I growled and he just looked at me with a cold, dead stare.

"That is not the path I wish to take with you, so I propose this alternative. You help me and I help you, you know the saying, scratch each other's backs. You help me on the Assistance Reduction Bill and I help you stay out of prison. Seems a fair enough trade to me."

That sorry sack of shit! I wanted to fucking hit him, beat him, make him regret ever threatening me! But I couldn't if I wanted to stay out of prison for the rest of my life.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked, silently challenging me to reject his offer.

"And if I refuse?" I countered.

"Try and see what happens. Deal or not, Miss Swan?"

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath. "Fine, deal!" I growled and turned to stalk back to Seth's room. But before I was out of earshot, the Asshat called after me.

"I'll be sending a car for you tomorrow for our first meeting!"

I huffed in annoyance, ignored him, and returned to Seth's room just in time for the nurse to remove his IV and hand me the discharge papers.

I signed them and sent Charlie for the car while I dressed Seth in clean clothes and headed toward the front doors.

Stepping outside I noticed the Presidential convoy had left and I was glad that I didn't have to see him again. If only I could make sure that I would never have to see him again. But I had made my own mess, now I had to deal with him to clean it up.

* * *

><p><strong>So, who's hating Edward right now? What about Rosalie? And anyone have any thoughts or theories? Don't forget to tell everyone about Prezward if you're loving him! Rec's and Reviews make my day! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Schedules

**So I'm back! Thanks for all the love for Prezward and Singlemomella! I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Also, thank you all so much for your kind words for my son, Cayden. Each day is a challenge for us but he is a happy, adorable little boy. We don't let his FPIES rule our lives, we just simply manage around it. There is only a 60 percent chance that he will outgrow the allergies but I'm being optimistic. **

**Thanks, eternally, go to preciousfairymom80, who I think loves this story more than I do. Oh, and Sunday was her birthday so HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRYSTAL! LOVE YOU!**

**Not SM but I do share her initials!**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 7<p>

EPOV

"Jacob, Sam, where is Miss Swan?" I asked them when they returned from her house without her.

"Mr. President, sir, she was not home," Sam replied.

"And did you not look for her?" I asked, growing angry at her blatant disregard of our meeting.

"We checked her work but she was not there. Her boss would not give us the information on when she would be arriving in or if she worked that day," Jacob answered.

"Can't you just do your thing and get me that information and find out where she is?" I questioned, disbelieving that they had returned empty handed. They were the Secret Service for Christ's sake!

Before either of them could answer, Rosalie walked into the office.

"Mr. President? Miss Swan just phoned the receptionist and asked for a message to be delivered stating that she would be unable to meet with you today due to a doctor's appointment for her son." She set the hand written note down onto the desk in front of me and went to stand by the wall in her customary spot.

"Did she say anything else?" I pressed.

"No sir, Mr. President, just that she was unable to make today's meeting," Rosalie replied.

"Call her back and inform her that she _will_ be meeting with me tomorrow. If she refuses, just remind her of our deal," I seethed and Rosalie turned and walked back out of the room.

"When she returns with the time Miss Swan is available, you two will make note of it and go retrieve her, are we clear?" I asked Jacob and Sam. Both nodded and stood there stoically until she returned, which was almost twenty minutes later.

"Mr. President, Miss Swan said she would be unavailable tomorrow due to working all day," Rosalie said and I was furious.

"Get her on the phone, Ms. Hale," I responded through gritted teeth.

She turned to leave the room again and I stopped her.

"Ms. Hale? In here. Get her on the phone in here," I said, trying to calm my voice. "Jacob, Sam, please leave the room. I'll let you know when your services are required."

They nodded at me and quietly left the room while Rosalie dialed the number, then put it on speaker phone. It rang four times before Miss Swan actually answered.

"What? The prick didn't like my response? Was he upset that I couldn't fit into his precious schedule? Well, I have news for him! I have a child and a job and real life commitments that can't just be dropped because some asshole _demands_ my presence!" Miss Swan spat into the phone and I found myself irritated with her, but I had to exude the calm exterior that was expected of me.

"It is always pleasant to hear what my constituents think of me. So tell me, Miss Swan, what exactly is keeping you from my precious schedule when we already agreed upon the meeting today?" I almost purred into the phone, using my genetically predisposed Cullen charms on her. But they weren't working.

"Oh, so it's you this time? Finally decided to do your job yourself instead of having others do it for you?" she shot back and I felt the corners of my mouth twitching into a partial smile. Her spirit intrigued me and I had yet to meet a woman that didn't like me, until her. Hell, even those in the other party enjoyed looking at me, and what was there not to enjoy?

"Miss Swan, I wouldn't expect you to understand all that my position entails and why it is necessary to delegate smaller tasks to others, especially since you cannot be bothered to attend our scheduled meeting. However, as it stands, you are indebted to me and I _will_ collect. I told you that we would be meeting today but you found other matters more pressing than serving your country and fellow citizens. Now, when I reschedule you for tomorrow, you inform Ms. Hale that you will be unable to meet with me. So, do tell, when would you be able to take time and fulfill your end of this arrangement and meet with me?"

I sat back and tented my fingers, actually half smiling at the muted string of profanities that flew from Miss Swan's mouth. She really was quite the spitfire. In all my time on the earth, I had females fawning over me, eager to do anything I wanted or fulfill any of my desires. Moving into the positions of power that I had been elected to, even more women, and the men, did as I bade them to do, and not once had one of them told me no. Not once had one gone so far as to stand me up for a meeting, even if it meant rearranging their schedule. Cullen's were not told no, they were not bested at any challenge they undertook, and they always got what they wanted and desired.

"As I told Business Suit Barbie," Miss Swan started and I saw both of Rosalie's eyebrows shoot to her hairline. Miss Swan was unaware of her presence in the room or her ability to hear the conversation. I had to fight a laugh at that nickname because it really did fit her. "I have to work all day tomorrow to make up the hours I lost the other night from Seth's hospital visit, so I'm not sorry to say that I won't be making it to your meeting."

"I didn't ask why you were unable to attend tomorrow, simply when you would be able to attend." That's right, Cullen. Keep calm and she will end up folding like all the rest.

"When hell freezes over? Or how about when pigs fly?" she retorted and my jaw dropped. She was being blatantly rude to the President of the United States, and after all I've done for her! The gall of this woman!

"Miss Swan, do not play coy with me. We will meet, you will hold up your end of this, or do I need to remind you of the ramifications of your actions from the press conference? Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Easy way, you tell me when you are not working and I send a vehicle to escort you here. Hard way, I call Mr. Stanley down at Stanley Grocery," I started to say and I heard her gasp on the other end of the line. I knew I had her hooked. All I had to do now was reel her in. "And I tell Mr. Stanley that your presence is required at the White House and that, for the foreseeable future, you will be unable to work due to the commitment you have made to the good people of the US. And I can make sure to draw out this time and make it so that you do not work for weeks at a minimum. Think really hard about this, Miss Swan. The easy way will have you out of my hair in a short period of time. The hard way will have you not earning paychecks and unable to stay out of my hair for a very, _very_ long time. So what will it be, Miss Swan?"

I sat back and tented my fingers again awaiting her answer. The line was silent for a few minutes but I knew she hadn't disconnected the call. I could still hear the ambient noise around her through the phone line.

Finally, she let out a jagged sigh and spoke.

"Saturday I am off work. I can see about arranging for babysitting and should be available after eleven in the morning," she said dejectedly.

"That's what I thought, Miss Swan. There will be a vehicle at your home at ten-thirty on the dot. I expect you to be in the back seat and moving towards me by eleven-oh-one or the hard way goes into effect. Are we clear?"

"Crystal!" Miss Swan fumed through the line and I disconnected the call without even saying goodbye.

"Ms. Hale, have Sam and Jacob tail Miss Swan until Saturday. They don't have to stay hidden. In fact, I'd much rather them be nice and visible to her so she knows who she's dealing with. I also want an immediate update if she tries to leave town before we meet," I instructed her and Rosalie nodded and left the room.

She was going to give me what I demanded. It wasn't like I was asking her to lay across my desk so I could fuck her. Once the door closed, I stood up and paced back and forth. It bothered me that Miss Swan kept denying me, I just wanted her help on the Assistance Reduction Bill. Rosalie was right, my approval rating was dropping due to this bill, and I'd be damned if a piece of legislation prevented me from serving the second term of my presidency. I was a Cullen and I deserved that term, I had earned it. Cullen's always won, always got what they wanted, and Cullen's were _not_ told no. It just didn't happen. But Miss Swan seemed to be the enigma to everything Cullen, and it bothered me as much as it intrigued me.

I didn't know what was going to happen when we finally met up to work on this bill together, but I had a feeling that it would be interesting. As I stood there looking out the window behind me, I found myself smiling at the thought of seeing Miss Swan again.

* * *

><p><strong>So, a lot of you shocked me by not being more disgusted or angry with Edward. I'm actually enjoying writing him as such an asshat, but I can assure you he won't always be that way. And Bella being so bitchy won't always be the norm either. She has her reasons for being like she is, which will be explained eventually. As for an update schedule for this story, At least one a week (on the weekends), and possibly more. But it all depends on my boys, my classes for my Masters, and if any RL issues arise. But there will be at least one a week. Leave Prezward and Singlemomella some love and I'd love to hear your thoughts and theories for this story. Until next time...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Repercussions

**So...I'm back! And I'm still loving how you all are almost divided 50-50 on who's worse, Edward or Bella. I promise a HEA, just like 99.9% of my stories have, so remember that. And as for several asking for Oval Office Desk Sex...maybe...**

**Thanks, always and eternally, go to preciousfairymom80 who is like, old now, cause her birthday was Sunday and all.**

**May have her initials but I'm not SM!**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 8<p>

BPOV

I can't believe the asshat is still demanding that I come help him out. Doesn't he have advisors and consultants and other overpaid people to help him out? Aren't there lobbyists that he could use? Why in the hell does it have to be me?

And now I was going to be stuck with him on Saturday. Thankfully that gave me a few days to adjust to the idea. I had to work all day Thursday to make up my missed hours, and then Friday I had to work until six. Mrs. Cope would be watching Seth on both days for me. Luckily she knew how to handle his allergies and care since she was a retired nurse.

The allergist saw us today to make sure that Seth was ok, and that was why I stood up the President. Really, I didn't want to see him anyway and would have probably fought going, but would have most likely been dragged there by his suited henchmen, otherwise known as the Secret Service.

I still found it ironic that the presidential personal guards had the same acronym as Hitler's personal guards. Coincidence? I think not!

I got Seth home from the allergist and was taking him into the house when I saw the black SUV creep by. The windows were darkly tinted so I couldn't see who was behind them, but I had a feeling who it was.

I stayed in the rest of the night, tending to Seth and keeping him on a bottle only diet to help him get back to his baseline. The fastest way to do that was keep him on his formula and let his system relax. He was still pretty tired after the episode and I knew it would be an early night for him.

I finally got him settled in his crib shortly after nine and decided to go to bed myself knowing that I had a long day tomorrow at work.

The next day was hell, literally and figuratively speaking. I left Seth with Mrs. Cope and headed to work, tailed by the same black SUV that had driven by my house the day before. When I parked behind Stanley Grocery, the SUV pulled in as well and I watched as two of the Secret Service agents got out. They were the two darker skinned ones that had stayed in the room with me after I unleashed 'Jimmy' at President Asshat.

I tried to ignore them as I went in to begin my shift at work. Mr. Stanley asked me how Seth was doing and I let him know about the accidental ingestion of soy and that he was much better today. I grabbed my unsightly apron and slid it over my clothes, then went to count down a register in case I was needed on it. When I had just finished sliding the tray full of cash into the register, the doors opened and in walked the two agents that had followed me.

I wanted to scream at them, yell, cause a scene, but I knew I needed to act professional since I was at work. I shut the register drawer and walked over to them, holding my hand out to the shorter, stockier of the two.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. Apparently you two are following me," I said with a smile, but it was slightly tight.

"Miss Swan," the stocky one said. "Sam Uley, and this here is Jacob Black."

"Sam, pleased to meet you. And you as well, Jacob," I said as I shook his hand, too.

"Likewise, Miss Swan," Jacob said and I hated that they were being so formal.

"Please call me Bella. I know you have to follow me and report and everything, or at least that's what I'm assuming you're doing, but you don't have to be all proper with me."

They both had shocked expressions, like what they were doing was a secret but I mean, come on! Why else would Secret Service be following me around? Neither one spoke so I decided to.

"Well, boys, I have to get to work. I take my lunch around two and I'll be in the break room for that. So, if you can't find me, that's where I'll be."

They both nodded and I turned around to start on the merchandise returns. I figured they had a hard enough time with a prick for a boss; I'd make things a little easier on them.

I had only been walking the shelves for about thirty minutes when I heard my name over the intercom by Jessica Stanley, Mr. Stanley's daughter and my manager. I headed to the front and jumped on my register, but the third customer in line took one look at me and got out of my line and into the other open lane.

I shook it off and took the next customer. I smiled and was polite, but when I handed the woman her change, she sneered at me and called me a bitch. I gasped and watched her stalk away, groceries in hand, and tried to shake it off.

It was the customer after her that really caused a scene. I had just started ringing up his purchases when I heard him growl 'traitor' at me.

I pretended I didn't hear him and went back to his items, but then he said it louder. I looked up at him, fire in my eyes, and started speaking without even thinking.

"Do you have a problem with me?" I spat and everyone up front froze, eyes eagerly taking in the scene before them.

"Yes, I do. I served in Desert Storm and I fought to protect my country, but I didn't watch my friends, my _brothers_, die just so you could go commit treason. I don't want a traitor ringing up my purchases. In fact, you shouldn't even be allowed in this store," he said in a vicious tone.

I opened my mouth to let him have it when Mr. Stanly appeared and placed his hand on my shoulder, effectively silencing me.

"Bella, go to my office, please. I'll be in there shortly," he said in a low tone and I spun around and stomped off.

I couldn't hear Jacob and Sam following me, but I knew they were back there somewhere, I could just feel them.

I stood at the door for Mr. Stanley's office and waited for him to arrive. Five minutes later, he finally did.

"Bella, come in, please," he held the door open and I went in and took a seat in front of his desk. He sat down in his chair and took a deep breath. "Bella, I can't have you upsetting my customers. You understand that, right? Without them, business will falter and I'll have to start letting people go."

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Stanley. But he called me a traitor," I tried to defend myself, but he put his hand up to silence me.

"Look, I like you and I know what happened. And I'm sure you had your reasons, but it still wasn't the best action for you to perform. How about this, go work in the back the rest of the day, stay out of the customer's line of sight, and we'll see if things have calmed down tomorrow. How about that?"

"And if they don't?" I asked, my voice suddenly weak. If I lost this job I wouldn't be able to take care of Seth.

"Um, er, we'll cross that bridge if we get to it," he said and I could hear the message underneath. If things didn't calm down then I wouldn't be working there anymore.

"Ok, sir, I understand," I replied meekly and got up to head to the back of the store.

I kept myself busy back there all day, even hiding out for my lunch and dinner break so no one would see me. The only times I saw Jacob or Sam were when I went to the restroom and when I clocked out from my shift and headed home.

I pulled into my driveway and shut off my monster of a truck, silencing the night. The SUV parked along the curb in front of my house but neither got out.

I went in the house and turned on the lights, then walked next door to retrieve Seth.

Mrs. Cope told me he just had a bath and a warm bottle, and had been rubbing his eyes. I thanked her for her help and tried to pay her, but she refused, she always did. I had learned to make it up other ways like mowing her lawn, taking her trash to the road, and running errands for her. I thanked her again and took my sleepy boy home, promptly tucking him into his crib.

Once I was sure he was sound asleep, I took a quick shower, then went to grab a light snack before bed. I heard my phone beeping from my purse so I grabbed it and saw I had a missed call from an unknown number and a voicemail.

I called the voicemail number and almost dropped the phone from the message.

"Listen here, bitch," a raspy male voice spoke, "you fucked with my President, now I'm going to fuck with you!"

The message ended and I hung up the call and promptly called my dad.

"Daddy! Daddy! Get over here please! Someone left a message on my phone!" I cried into the phone and I heard the rustle of clothes and then a slamming door from his end.

I couldn't speak because I was crying so hard. How had this person gotten my number? I heard the sirens of my dad's cruiser as he tore across town, and then when they pulled up outside. I ran to the door and flung it open just as my dad, Jacob, and Sam came running up the sidewalk.

I thrust my still connected phone into Charlie's hands and he dialed the voicemail number to listen to the message while Jacob and Sam checked the house.

I ran to peek in on Seth and saw that he was still sleeping soundly so I turned on his monitor and brought the receiver out into the living room with me.

I heard Jacob and Sam on their ear pieces and Charlie on his cell phone talking to someone. And when I heard the request for more protection to come, I knew that things were bad.

"Bella, baby? Everything's going to be ok. We're going to take care of this," Charlie said as he pulled me to him, cradling my head against his chest while I continued to cry.

I had fucked up royally this time. I knew I got off too easy with the President and should have expected some sort of backlash. I just wasn't expecting this. Not only had I almost ruined my life from my actions the other day, I had now put the lives of my son, my family, and god knows who else, in danger. I deserved it all, but they didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Did you like? What do you think Edward's going to do about the threat made? Any thoughts or theories? And don't forget to tell all your friends to jump on board with the Prezward Party! It's the only party I'll vote for! See you this weekend!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Changes in Attitudes

**Here we are, back again with Prezward and Singlemomella! I was happy to hear that most of you were surprised with the plot twist that was thrown into the story and I hope you continue to like where I take this. **

**Thanks, eternally, go to preciousfairymom80, who is my princess in shining armor,**** my own personal Joan of Arc. I love you woman!**

**I don't own Twilight but I do OWN this story!**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 9<p>

EPOV

"Ms. Hale, what is my schedule like Saturday morning?" I asked her as I finished signing some documents in front of me.

"You have meetings with several lobbyists throughout the morning and a free hour at noon, then more meetings throughout the afternoon, and Vice President Cheney will be here for those. Saturday evening you are having dinner with him and his wife, Angela," Rosalie recited while looking down at her tablet screen.

I would just have to steal a few minutes here and there with Miss Swan while she worked with one of the staff on what should be in the Assistance Reduction Bill, and what shouldn't be in there. I would have to get Rosalie to actually schedule some time with her in the future.

"Mr. President, sir?" Emmett said as he entered the Oval Office.

"Yes?" I looked up at him.

"Whitlock and I are heading out. Call and Atera just arrived to take over," he informed me of the changing of my personal agents.

Emmett and Jasper were the best, hence why they both took a six day a week daytime position with me, working over as needed. Embry Call and Quil Atera were second best and took the night shift during the week. I had Leah Clearwater, one of the few female Secret Service agents, Michael Newton, Eric Yorkie, and Tyler Crowley that rounded out the weekend shifts, filling in during the week as necessary. But, if I ever went out of town, I made sure that Emmett and Jasper were there with me.

"Thank you, Emmett. See you tomorrow," I sent him off with a wave, and got ready to retire to my personal quarters.

I walked out of the Oval Office and came upon Emmett and Jasper, both frozen as they listen to some unheard conversation in their earpieces.

"Got it, sending them now," I heard Jasper say as they turned to look at me.

"What's going on?" I asked, knowing that they would tell me without abandon.

"Someone called Miss Swan's phone and left a threatening message shortly after she arrived home this evening with her son. Black and Uley are there and I'm putting in a call for Cameron and Lahote to provide assistance." Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote were some of my backup agents when any of my regular ones needed time away from the job, or if I needed more protection. They worked well with Jacob Black and Sam Uley and would be the best for Miss Swan and her son.

"How did they get her number?" I asked, "Do we know? What was the threat?"

Emmett and Jasper began walking and had me follow behind them until we came to an office down the hall from mine. Inside there were multiple computers set up and I saw an array of monitoring devices scattered around. Jasper and Emmett each took a seat behind two screens and began typing furiously away. I stood there, anxiously awaiting the information, but was unsure of why I was so worried about Miss Swan. She was just a constituent, after all, and I only needed her to rework the ARB and bring the popular vote back to my corner…right? I didn't have time to ponder on that too much because Jasper began speaking.

"Mr. President, sir, there's a website here I just found listing Miss Swan's information, name, address, phone number, job, and even has a picture of her on there," Jasper said in a low voice, swiveling the screen so I could see.

And there it all was, for anyone to see, with detailed information about the shoe incident from the beginning of the week. What kind of lunatic would make this publicly available? Did I really have voters that were that hard core about me? Would one of my supporters actually go out of their way to harm someone they deemed a threat to me? And the answers were right in front of my face…yes, they would.

"Can you shut it down?" I asked in a slight panicky tone before I got it under control. The President, or a Cullen, does not panic.

"Working on it now, Sir. Tracing the site admin first so we can get a lock on whoever did this," Emmett explained as his fingers flew across the keyboard and then a printer behind him began to whir rapidly. "Got it, and him!" Emmett said as he produced the page to me.

I looked down and saw the face and information for one James Hunter, a ragged looking man with long, scraggly, blonde hair and a menacing expression on his face. The picture was a mug shot from an arrest three years ago for stalking. Below it was his driver's license and all personal information on him.

"And the site is down in three, two, one," Emmett said as his fingers finished up on the keyboard.

"This won't be the last of actions such as these," Jasper spoke quietly and I looked at him, actually it was more like a glare.

"Sir, with all due respect, some of your voters are insane. If one person already did this, think of how many others have thought of doing something like this, or possibly worse. And we still don't know who placed the call and threat. We have people working on that information right now," he explained and I wanted to go live, on air, that instant and demand that people leave Miss Swan and her son alone. "People see what she did as an attack on you and an attack on their country. It will be difficult to make them see otherwise."

"Well then we'll just have to find a way to do so," I seethed, already thinking of ways to ensure her and her son's safety.

"Mr. President, sir?" Rosalie spoke from behind me.

"Yes?" I said, turning around to face her.

"Cameron and Lahote just called. Miss Swan is refusing their presence and has told Black and Uley to leave as well," Rosalie explained and I let out an exasperated sigh. Why was and how could one small woman be so stubborn and insistent on getting her own way?

"Did she say anything? Or is she just telling them to leave?" I asked.

"She wants them gone. Said her father will be staying with her tonight."

"Fine, tell Black and Uley to head home and for Cameron and Lahote to stay back but to make regular patrols around the block to check for anything suspicious. I also want Black and Uley back on her first thing tomorrow. She isn't to leave their sight. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Oh, and put some agents on this immediately, the information he put online has possibly caused the actions of tonight," I said as I thrust the printed page to her. She took it, gave it a quick once over, and nodded her head.

"Anything else, Mr. President?"

"That is all," I said, dismissing her and I turned to look back at Jasper and Emmett, nodding to them and looking up to let them know that I was retiring to my private quarters.

I finally got upstairs and decided a nice, hot shower would be key to unraveling the tension in my frame put there by none other than Isabella Swan.

As I lay in bed that night and tried to sleep, my mind kept wandering to Isabella Swan and how she had quickly become a regular part of my day. I was constantly updated on her actions, issues that arose with her, and now had two sets of agents keeping vigil over her and her son. And all this happened because of a stupid bill that would cut out government help for individuals deemed undeserving of it. But it was all wrong. The stipulations and provisions within that bill were done to get me votes and to keep the politicians happy down in Congress, not to mention the lobbyists.

I had finally started acting like the president I had never wanted to become in the first place. Yes, I was a Cullen, and with that name came great things. But I got elected without the dirty votes and without smear campaigns. I was elected because of my agenda and my desire to make the United States better. I'm sure my looks and the family name did help…well it was probably what sealed the deal for half of my female voters, but still, I did earn many of the votes that got me to where I was.

And what was I doing with them? How was I repaying those that entrusted me to the most powerful position in the United States, if not the world? I made seedy deals with back alley senators and congressmen to maintain my cushy seat of luxury and power. I was the reason that Miss Swan was in her current situation, the catalyst of her actions. And I had to fix it.

I finally fell asleep sometime well after midnight, and awoke the next morning to start the day anew.

When I arrived in the Oval Office, Rosalie was waiting with a stack of papers that required my signature. Normally I would just sign away and not think anything of it, but today I began to take notice of what I was putting my name on, what I was allowing to happen with the flick of my wrist and the scrawl of some ink.

It was all innocent enough, for the day – dinner invitations, scheduled meeting approvals, thank you cards to foreign dignitaries. My day passed quickly with meetings, phone calls, and more signing.

But just after noon, the phone rang on my desk informing me that Miss Swan was there demanding a meeting with me. I assured the front desk clerk that it was fine, and to allow her through, and I heard Jacob Black and Sam Uley's voices through the phone.

I stood to greet Miss Swan properly when she entered my office, and enter it she did…with a bang.

"Miss Swan," I began to speak, offering my hand for her to shake, but she had other ideas.

"You owe me a god damned job!" she seethed and I knew that my peaceful morning had just ended.

* * *

><p><strong>OOooo! What has Prezward gone and done now? And why does he owe Bella a job? Thoughts? Theories? Or just a smiley face? See you next update!<strong>

**And if you're looking for a funny as hell story to read, check out Dazzleglo's Moose on the Loose on ff! Drunk vampire Edward has a little chat with a moose in a tree. You won't be sorry for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10 Career Move

**HAPPY PRESIDENT'S DAY! Your present...A NEW CHAPTER! YAY! Ok, so really, I did want to update on President's day so our lovely Prezward could get some love on the day devoted to him. Oh wait, that's every day, isn't it? I know I devote every day to some form of Ward worship. Don't you?**

**Thanks go to my own little burned at the stake savior, preciousfairymom80. LOVE YOU! **

**Don't own Twilight but I do OWN this story.**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 10<p>

BPOV

"Bells, are you sure you want to go to work today?" Charlie asked me the next morning and I could understand his concern. But, I had to support Seth and I needed to keep my job.

"I'm fine, Dad. Mrs. Cope is keeping Seth today and I'll be surrounded by people at work. If anything feels weird, I'll call you, ok?" I replied, trying to keep him from worrying.

Yeah, last night I was freaked out at the message. But I made my bed and now I had to lie in it. As long as Seth was ok then I was ok. He was all that mattered in my life. And it wasn't like I could just go out there and get another job, because they were few and far between, especially when they discovered I was a single mother to a child that may require lots of sick days.

And my college degree was just sitting in my closet gathering dust, not doing me any good. Why I thought majoring in English when I wasn't going to become a teacher was a good idea, I'll never know. But there were not any job prospects for me when I graduated so I began the life of job hopping, something I continued until I found out I was pregnant with Seth, and then I was working at Stanley Grocery and knew I needed something stable to support him.

"Fine, I'll keep my phone on me. I'll be at the station most of the day and if you want, I can have the guys do patrols by to check on you." My dad really was a caring man.

"I think I'll be fine. But, I really have to go. I'll see you later, Dad."

I hugged him, grabbed Seth out of his playpen, and headed for the door. When I opened it, I almost screamed, but then realized that the two men that were flanking my door were Sam and Jacob.

"Shit, you guys scared me," I scowled at them, still clutching Seth to my chest protectively.

"Nnnnn!" Seth fussed as he pushed against my chest, so I released my hold on him a bit.

"Sorry, baby. Mommy was just trying to keep you safe. Are you good-good?"

"Good-good," Seth replied, flashing me an eight-tooth grin.

"If you two will excuse me, I'm taking him next door and heading to work," I said, stepping through the suit clad shoulders and walking across the lawn to Mrs. Cope's house. And the two of them were right behind me, no further than a few steps away.

I rang Mrs. Cope's doorbell and she opened it, taking a grinning Seth from my arms. She was one of the few people that Seth actually liked and would allow to hold him.

"I'm off at six today, and he's feeling better, but his stomach is still a little upset from the soy the other day," I told her after leaning in to kiss Seth on the cheek.

"Don't worry, dear. I've got him. Tell Mommy bye-bye," Mrs. Cope said, as she waved to me.

"Ma! Bye-bye," Seth mimicked and I told him bye back and kissed him one more time, then turned and walked back across the lawn to my truck, two suited men shadowing my every move.

I climbed in my truck and headed to work, ever aware of the black SUV following closely behind me. I parked and headed in, clocking in for my shift and getting to work. But work was difficult when I had Sam and Jacob right behind or beside me no matter what I did.

Customers were staring at me strangely, my coworkers gave me questioning glances every time they saw me, and when Mr. Stanley arrived at eleven, I found myself being called into his office.

Sam and Jacob tried to follow me inside, but Mr. Stanley shut the door before they could enter and gave me a disparaging look.

"Bella, what's going on? Why do you have two guys following you around?" he asked.

"Oh, Sam and Jacob? You can thank the President for them. Apparently they are here to babysit me," I replied, trying to laugh it off, but the expression on Mr. Stanley's face had me quieting quickly.

"I can't allow this, Bella. Several customers have complained to Jessica, and I can't have people that aren't my employees or customers in the store like this. Now, I know that you've gotten yourself in some trouble this week, but that is still no reason to have those two," he motioned to the closed door behind me where they were no doubt waiting, "following you around and disrupting my business. This isn't working out anymore, so I'm going to have to let you go."

"Wait, what?" I replied, my voice shooting up an octave, shocked at what was happening. "You're firing me?"

"It's the only choice I have left. I warned you yesterday that this would occur if more complaints happened. I'm sorry, Bella. I'm going to give you a two week severance package, but that's the best I can do."

I wanted to argue, scream, yell, throw a hissy fit, but the look on Mr. Stanley's face somehow made me think otherwise. I could see the finality in his eyes and the set of his mouth. Instead, I held my head as high as I could, opened the door, clocked out on the wall beside it, and handed in my badge and name tag.

I didn't look at Jacob or Sam as I walked out of the building, my head held high, and headed to my truck. I didn't look in the rear view mirror as I drove towards Washington D.C., and I only motioned to them to pass me when I pulled into one of the drives off of Pennsylvania Avenue so that they could get us entry through the gates.

I was pulled over, thoroughly searched, along with my truck, and was finally given clearance to continue on my way.

Jacob and Sam's SUV led the way to the West Wing, and I parked, hoping like hell that my ozone killer of a vehicle decided to spontaneously spring a massive oil leak all over the pavement. It would serve the asshat right to see that every day.

I followed Sam and Jacob into the main entrance for the West Wing, and the receptionist stopped us, smiling at Sam and Jacob and looking at me with disdain. It was a look I was becoming accustomed to.

"What can I do for you two today?" she asked and I had to hold back a gag at her overt flirting.

"Actually, it's me that needs something, I want to see President As- Cullen," I said, stepping forward so I was in between Jacob and Sam.

"He's actually busy right now, Ms?" the receptionist replied, asking my name.

"Swan, Isabella Swan, and I'm sure he'll see me if you call him. So pick up the phone, dial his extension, and see that I'm telling you the truth," I said overly sweet and watched as she did like I told her to.

A minute later, we were waved down the hall and Sam and Jacob showed me to the door to the Oval Office of the Asshat.

Jacob knocked softly on the door and opened it for me to enter, and I stormed in, almost scoffing at how the asshat stood behind his polished desk, smile plastered on his way too good looking face, and had his hand out to shake mine like he was happy to see me.

"Miss Swan," he began to speak, but I cut him off, pissed beyond belief.

"You owe me a god damned job!" I practically screamed and his carefully arranged expression sagged momentarily before he replaced it with a thin set near grimace.

"And why exactly do you think that?" he asked, and I wanted to hit him.

"_They_," I sneered, pointing behind me to Jacob and Sam, "are the reason! And don't stand there and try to tell me that you aren't the reason that they were literally up my ass!"

He was silent for a moment before speaking, and when he did speak, I lost it.

"So, what I'm gathering here is that you believe I am to blame for you losing your job just because I ordered a protection detail for you after you received a threat due to your attempted assault on me, which I did not ask for or warrant?"

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" I screamed, "This is all your fucking fault!" And then the room was full and I found myself almost pressed against a wall.

"Mr. President, is everything all right?" someone asked and I saw it was Business Suit Barbie.

"Yes, everything is fine," President Asshat said in his too calm voice as he took in everyone in the room.

I saw Oaf and Surfer Ken standing in front of him, ready to protect him even if it meant their life. Sam and Jacob were on either side of me, facing me as if I was the problem in the room. Business Suit Barbie was in the middle of the room looking around, and other various people had streamed in as well to see what the commotion was.

"Are you sure?" Business Suit Barbie asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, so please, all of you leave except for Miss Swan," he said and Oaf and Surfer Ken began to object.

"Mr. President, sir, we cannot allow that," Oaf began.

"We will stay as long as she is in here," Surfer Ken started. But Asshat ended both of their objections with a single look, and they began to retreat from the room, clearing others out with them.

"Black, Uley, you both are excused too, and Ms. Hale, I'll let you know when we're done in here," Asshat commanded everyone present, and I found myself a bit jealous at the amount of power he had.

The door shut with a resounding thud and I found myself alone with him, and it made me a bit uneasy.

He looked at something on his desk for a moment, then rounded it and crossed the room to stand a few feet from me.

"That is the last time you will disrespect me in my office or place of employment. If I'm counting right, and I am, that is the third time you have done so. And it is exponentially worse that you did so in the presence of others. I demand respect and have the power and authority to get it, do you understand me, Miss Swan?" he practically growled at me, but I wasn't going to back down.

"No, I don't understand, Mr. Cullen," I seethed back at him, and he seemed angry that I called him by his given name instead of his position. "You deserved everything you got and more! You tried to sign off on a joke of a bill, threatened and blackmailed me into helping you not look like an ass with the bill by demanding that I assist you in amending it, and then ordered your henchmen to be stuck up my ass while I was at work, which created a problem for my boss, and I was fired because of it, thereby making it your fault that I lost my job. Now, I repeat my earlier statement. You owe me a god damned job!"

My chest was heaving with the anger that coursed through my body against the man before me, but he didn't fight back, argue, or say anything as he looked at me. I continued glaring at him while he let his eyes wander down my body and back up, taking me in with a slightly appreciative glint to his eyes. His focus resettled on my face and his mouth set into a smirk for a moment, before he finally spoke.

"Work for me," he said and I thought my eyes were going to bulge out of my head.

"Excuse me?" I asked, shocked beyond belief at his statement.

"I said, work for me. You need a job, I need your time, and it would allow me to guarantee your safety from the threat posed against you without having, how did you put it…oh yeah, my 'henchmen stuck up your ass,'" he retorted and I felt my hands curling into fists beside me, knowing this was just some ploy of his to get something out of me.

"And why would I do that? What makes you think I want to work here? And if I did, what in the hell could I do anyway?"

"You _will_ do it because you need to support your son, and you will get benefits here. You want to work here because it will give you the opportunity to scream at me on a daily basis, which is clearly something you enjoy but you might need to start carrying some throat lozenges so you don't lose your voice. And I'm not sure, what can you do anyways? Do you have a degree in anything?"

I stood there, mouth open at his retort, and found myself answering his questions without even yelling at him.

"I have a Bachelor's in English, and I can do anything with training," I replied and he smiled at me, which was odd.

"So you can speak without yelling? Impressive! That will come in handy," he smirked back at me and I felt my blood beginning to boil in my veins. But he continued speaking before I could start yelling at him. "You start Monday, pay will be discussed tomorrow when you arrive for our meeting at noon, and you will be taking notes during my meetings, proofreading and editing documents for errors as needed, and…" he paused as if for dramatic effect. "Getting me coffee when I so desire."

"Like hell I will!" I exploded. I was not going to serve that man anything when he desired!

"Do you want benefits for your son? Do you want to be able to feed your son, pay your bills, and take care of yourself?" he asked and I just glared at him. "That's what I thought. You'll do as I assign or you will find yourself unemployed. Now, we're done here," he dismissed me and I really had to fight the urge to hit him.

Instead of getting arrested for really assaulting the President, I turned and stalked toward the door.

"Oh and Miss Swan?" he called out from behind me just as I reached for the handle.

"Yes?" I said through gritted teeth when I turned to look at him.

"Make sure to wear those Jimmy's again. You'll need to look professional in here."

I didn't reply to him and threw the door open, smiling with satisfaction when I heard the resounding thud of it slamming into something, and stalked down the hall toward the exit.

Jacob and Sam shadowed me as I returned to my truck and followed me all the way to my house, parking out front when I pulled into the driveway. I waved at them and headed for my door, but was stopped by the sound of screeching tires and the shrill voice of my sister, Alice.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What in the hell did you do to my Jimmy?"

* * *

><p><strong>So? How do you think this will all play out? There might be more than shoes flying in the future for these two. Would love to hear your thoughts on this all, and show Prezward some love on his day! He needs your votes since his approval rating has declined lol.<strong>

**Oh, and note about my little man who is Seth's inspiration, he almost ended up in the hospital Saturday night due to a new allergy we discovered, sodium lactate. It's a preservative found in many processed meats, and he got it through some sliced ham that he was enjoying for several days. Friday night he kept crying in his sleep and woke up several times with a severe stuffy nose, mild wheezing in his chest, and his cheeks were really red. All day Saturday he was really lethargic and only drank 2 ounces of formula in an eight our span. His nail beds weren't reactive and he was borderline severely dehydrated. I finally got him to drink some of his rice milk through a syringe and he finally drank 5 ounces from a bottle at nine that night. Ten pm was my cutoff point for an ER trip. He's doing better today and I found a sliced ham that is safe for him, free of sodium lactate. Just thought I'd give you all an update. **

**Until the next chapter!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Arrangements

**And I'm back! Things are looking good for me to continue with 2 updates a week for this, since they are shorter chapters and all. Thank you all so much for loving the story and to vbfb1 for reccing the banner she made for the story on Twificpics. You are awesome BB!**

**Thanks, eternally, go to preciousfairymom80, who is the proud owner of a new ride, just like I am, so we will be seeing each other a LOT more! FUCKING SQUEEE!**

**I'm not SM but I do share her initials, and I OWN this story!**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 11<p>

EPOV

"You hired _her_?" Rosalie asked in a seething manner, and I shot her a disparaging look.

"Yes, Ms. Hale, do you have a problem with that?" I asked as I began stacking some papers on my desk.

"No, Mr. President, sir, but if I may be so bold as to suggest, if you are just doing this for…_personal_ reasons, you know I can make arrangements for you again. It has been several months since your last _meeting_," Rosalie spoke and my eyes flew to her, anger flashing in them.

"Are you trying to suggest that I hired Miss Swan solely to get into her pants? Because I assure you that is most _certainly_ not what I did!" I was beyond livid at the suggestion that I hired Miss Swan just to get laid…like I needed to do that.

"Sorry for suggesting such a thing, Mr. President, I was wrong to assume," Rosalie replied in a subdued tone, but the damage had been done.

"Please leave my office, Ms. Hale," I dismissed her, disgusted beyond belief in her suggestion.

The door closed softly behind her, leaving me alone in the Oval Office, and I sat there musing her suggestion. Yes, it had been some time since I had been otherwise engaged with a female companion. Each time the need arose, Rosalie made some calls and presented me with a few photos to select from, then arranged a nice weekend getaway for us at a heavily secluded cabin, deep in the woods in a remote area of Virginia. Even I didn't know the exact location of the cabin. I was flown by helicopter to a different area each time, then driven by way of Secret Service the rest of the way.

The first time, I had been nervous as hell, and even had trouble performing, but the woman seemed to know just how to put me at ease, and by the end of the weekend I was fully sated. I wanted to request her again, but when I finally had the guts to ask for a getaway, different women were offered to choose from. I even made it a point to ask for her specifically, but Rosalie informed me that they were one time deals.

"Mr. President, sir?" Rosalie's voice interrupted me, and I looked up and scowled at her. I was still peeved over her suggestion.

"Yes, Ms. Hale?" I sighed.

"I just received word that Senator Cullen and your mother will be arriving in an hour, they only just called to notify us of their visit," she said in an almost timid voice, as if she was afraid I would explode on her for it.

"Fine, clear my schedule, and tell Aro to make my father's favorite, rack of lamb with mint sauce, roasted asparagus, and the blood orange salads. Dessert, make it my mother's favorite, sweet spinach pie," I told her, and then gathered my items to retire to my personal quarters.

Jasper and Emmett shadowed me down the halls toward my rooms, and then stood outside in the hallway as I entered my bedroom to shower and get ready for dinner with the illustrious Senator Carlisle Cullen. He hadn't ever made a bid at the presidency, but the people of Maryland loved him as their Senator.

While I loved my parents, as they had helped shape me into the man I was, they always seemed to look down upon my choices and expect me to do more…better.

Thirty minutes later I was dressed and ready for them to arrive. Aro was busy in the kitchen in my private quarters, I heard him singing in Italian, and chuckled softly to myself. Aro Volturi was one of the most sought after chefs in the world, hailed from a small town in Italy, and I had been able to secure him as my personal chef. His dishes were divine and people would wait for months just to get a table at one of his restaurants, especially if he was creating that night. And create he did. Aro was no mere cook. He could take the blandest ingredients, the vilest of all things you could imagine, and make it melt in your mouth until you begged for more. His dishes were worth their weight in gold, and I got to enjoy them every night.

I checked on the dining room and saw the staff setting it with the china I had designed when I took office. It was simple, yet elegant, and guaranteed that whoever saw it would know it was from my administration. The plates were white with a thin gold edge around the outer lip, and a wider green band set right before the well. The center of the well housed two symbols, the presidential seal, and the Cullen crest. They sat there, brandished in gold and emerald green, a testament to my time in office.

I nodded at the staff and headed downstairs to greet my parents just as their vehicle pulled into the drive.

One of the armed sentries opened the back door of the limousine and allowed my father to step forth, before offering a hand to my mother. I greeted them both, my father with a shake of the hand, and my mother with a gentle hug and kiss on the cheek, then led them inside and upstairs to dinner, which was waiting to be served.

Chairs were pulled out for us as we took our seats, and then Aro entered the room in all of his flair. I secretly wondered at times if he was gay, but never asked or dug for answers. It was none of my business.

"Buona sera!" Aro exclaimed as he took my mother's hand and kissed it, then bowed to myself and my father. "Tonight I 'ave preparred ze favoret-es. Per favore, please, enjoy!" Aro said in his thick accent and clapped his hand, ordering the meal to be served.

My father thanked him for the salad and entrée before Aro exited the room, then dug in with fervor, while my mother lightly ate hers, gently cutting each bite only just before she ate it. I did use my manners, and ate the meal, though lamb wasn't my favorite, and asparagus was vile and should be outlawed. The blood orange salad was different, and I was dreading dessert. How on earth spinach could be made into a pie and be called sweet was beyond me. I would have rather had a greasy burger, fries drowned in ketchup, and a chocolate milkshake, complemented by a slice of hot apple pie topped with vanilla ice cream and caramel sauce. But getting that around here was like a sin. Maybe I needed to send one of the staff for a burger run again…

"Edward?" my father spoke up as his empty plate was cleared from the table, and I was brought out of my burger dreams.

"Yes?" I replied, knowing the look on his face. He was about to discuss something that he didn't enjoy, and I could only imagine what it was this time.

Carlisle cleared his throat and spoke again, taking my mother's hand in his as he did so as if to show a position of solidarity.

"Son, I've received word that you've hired the woman who assaulted you on Monday. What are you thinking?" he asked, his voice giving off hints of the bewilderment he was feeling, but his tone was strong and steady, the true tenor of a well seasoned politician.

"First off, I don't know how you heard, but it was my decision and my business, not everyone else's. And, I was thinking that she needed a job after she lost hers," I replied calmly, and my mother scowled.

"She probably lost it because she's worthless," Esme muttered under her breath, and I felt my blood boil at her speaking about Miss Swan that way, instantly spurred to defend her for some unbeknownst reason.

"Actually, _Mother_, she lost her job because I had two of my agents watching over her after she received a threat against her and her son because of her _attempted_ assault on me," I exaggerated the words and the truth. Yes, she had been threatened, but no, the threat had not verbally extended to her son. Still, my mother needed to be taken down a notch.

My father opened his mouth to speak but dessert was brought in at that moment, so he held his tongue until the room was cleared. When it was, he spoke once more.

"Apologize to your mother, and do not take that tone with her again, no matter the circumstance," Carlisle scolded me, and even though I was considered the most powerful man in the world, I still owed my parents some respect.

"Sorry, Mother," I amended the situation, and my father smiled tightly, then continued.

"Edward, are you sure you know what you are doing? The press will have wind of this by morning and it will be all over the news. This woman will be hounded by reporters accusing her of many different things, and all because you are helping her out. By the way, why exactly are you helping her out? Is this for personal reasons? Do I need to speak to Rosalie Hale about making some arr…" my father started to suggest and I cut him off.

"God, no, Father. Please, stop right there, _especially in front of Mother_." I darted my eyes between my parents and saw the faint blush begin to color my mother's cheeks.

"Fine, Son, but know that things can be arranged if you need them to be, and please, do tell why you are helping her out?"

"Well, actually she was already going to be contracted through my office to aid on the rewrite of the Assistance Reduction Bill, and when things declined for her at her job, I ensured that she would continue to be free to provide the assistance she already agreed to while still allowing her to support her son."

"Is this the same son who decorated your suit on national television?" my mother asked, a slight amusement playing in her eyes, as if she had enjoyed watching that clip on repeat, and I smiled inwardly.

This was the mother I knew, not the insensitive, thick skinned woman she always tried to be in front of others. My mother and I hadn't ever had the really close relationship I've seen portrayed in movies and books, but I knew she loved me and only the wanted the best for me. And if anyone could ever get her to break that outer shell she wore, they would see the wonderful woman underneath.

"Yes, one in the same. His conditions are another reason I offered her the position, so she could receive benefits for him. He has the state funded assistance that was going to be cut by the ARB, which was the inciting factor in Miss Swan's attempted assault on me," I explained and hoped that my reasons appeased them.

They were both silent for a moment before my father finally spoke up.

"Well, Son, be careful. You don't know much about her and having someone that unknown working so close to you could be perilous to your reelection." Ah yes, my father was only worried about his prodigal son's reelection chances. That explained so much.

"I'll keep your concerns in mind," I replied, and my parents did seem momentarily appeased.

The conversation over, I struggled through dessert for my mother's sake, and bid them goodnight an hour later when they left for their home.

As I lay in bed that night I thought over my parents' concerns and tried to keep their cloud of doubt from shadowing my mind. Yes, I had told them most of the reasons that I had hired Miss Swan, but there was one reason that I wouldn't tell them, or anyone, if asked. And that was that Miss Swan had awakened a desire deep within that I had never felt before. It stirred inside of me and confounded me at every encounter. I should have been troubled by the unknown emotion, but instead I found myself wanting her near more often so I could start to being understanding it. Miss Swan was an enigma for me, and I was bound and determined to figure her, and the new emotion, out.

* * *

><p><strong>So Prezward and his parents don't really see eye to eye on things, but would you be protective of your child if they were the president? I know I would! And we will be back next chapter with Bella's POV and her confrontation with Alice. Don't forget to vote for Team Prezward and show your love for him by campaigning for others to read him. Lots of love and see you all later this week!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Barbie Bella

**So I'm back, and we finally get to see Alice! I hope you like her, and yes, she will be around more in the future. Thanks for all the well wishes for my little man Cayden. He is doing better with his food allergies, but appears to be developing asthma, so he is now the proud owner of a fire truck designed nebulizer and has up to 4 breathing treatments a day right now. His allergist is looking into a relation between the wheezing/gravelly chest episodes and his FPIES. **

**Thanks, eternally, go to preciousfairymom80, who is my rock in everything lately. You are amazing, chicka, and I love you!**

**I'm not SM but I do OWN this story, so don't steal, it's not nice!**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 12<p>

BPOV

"Miss Swan, is everything alright?" Sam asked as he and Jacob rushed from their SUV and stood in between Alice and me. She shot me a slightly panicked, questioning glance before I spoke up.

"Yes, Sam, I'm fine. It's my sister, Alice. And please, call me Bella," I said with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, Miss Bella," Sam replied and he and Jacob returned to the SUV and closed themselves in.

"Who are the suits?" Alice asked, momentarily deterred from her shoe rage.

"Apparently they are my security detail. I'm actually surprised I can take a shit without them following me in there to see if I need help wiping," I joked and Alice looked mortified. "I'll explain inside, just let me go get Seth."

Alice looked at me, telling me with her expression that I would tell her _everything,_ and I nodded and trekked across the adjoining lawns, and knocked on Mrs. Cope's door.

"Bella, dear, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Mrs. Cope asked.

"Oh, yeah, about that... I don't work at Stanley Grocery anymore. They let me go. But I do already have another job that starts Monday, so things will be fine," I said, not wanting to give away too much in front of Mrs. Cope.

"Oh, ok dear. Well, Seth just fell asleep for his nap. Want me to go wake him or just call you when he wakes up?"

"It's up to you, I can take him or come back," I explained. Letting him sleep there would be helpful because I'm sure Alice was going to freak out once we were alone. She was being oddly calm beside me.

"I'll call you when he wakes up," Mrs. Cope decided and I thanked her, then walked back to my house.

Opening the door, I let Alice in and followed behind her, waving to Sam and Jacob before closing it behind me. And when I did, Alice exploded again, just like I was expecting her to do.

"Where's Jimmy?" Alice seethed. She had apparently been holding in her anger at me while others were present, and rightly so because she could be downright vile when she wanted to be.

"Your shoes are in my bedroom, and they are fine," I explained and started walking there, but Alice was in front of me, spinning around my room searching for them.

"Here, Alice," I said with a sigh as I grabbed them out of my closet and handed them over.

She clutched them to her chest like they were her children and started murmuring to them. Then she pulled them back and started inspecting them.

"They're fine, Alice. Nothing wrong with them at all," I tried to placate her, but there was none of that when she discovered some hidden mar.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You scuffed Jimmy!" she screamed, grasping the one I had launched at President Asshat and waving it in my face. I couldn't see anything on there at all, but apparently Alice imagined a scuff of some sort.

"Calm down! God, Alice, you're so damn melodramatic!"

"Calm down? Melodramatic? Do you even realize how much Jimmy cost? Six hundred dollars, Bella! Do you have that kind of money to buy me a new pair?"

"NO!" I blanched, not expecting a pair of damn shoes to cost that much. But then I remembered that I would soon be making more money, and had an idea to fix the situation. "But I will, in a few weeks I think."

"What do you mean? You lost your job!"

"And I have a new one that starts Monday," I explained, and Alice was looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"How in the hell did you get fired and find a new job within hours?" she asked, her voice at a more normal tone but I could still hear the aggravation in it.

"Well, um, it's complicated," I said, trying to stall while I figured out how to explain what had happened, but I knew Alice would demand the full explanation, and she did.

I collapsed onto my bed and started from the beginning, telling Alice everything about how Seth found her missing driver's license to me stealing her press pass and borrowing clothes, and all the way up to Seth's episode, puking on the president, and our constant arguments. Alice didn't intercede except for once, asking how Seth was doing now, and then went back to listening quietly until I finished up with the threat on my voicemail, the Secret Service detail I had, getting fired from Stanley's, and finally the demand and subsequent job offer from the Asshat himself.

"Wow!" was her brilliant response when I finished, and I rolled my eyes at her eloquence.

"Is that all you have to say?" I replied snidely.

"So he asked you to wear Jimmy again?" she questioned.

"Yes, and I have no idea why. It's not like he even cares. We hate each other and that's all there is to it. But now I have to work side by side with him just to take care of Seth while I look for another job," I lamented and Alice's eyes bulged out of her head.

"You're not seriously considering quitting President Cullen, are you?"

"Of course I am! He's just using me to get shit fixed that he fucked up in the first place!" I challenged and Alice smiled and shook her head.

"Oh my god, Bella. You are so damn blind sometimes!"

"What are you talking about?"

"He wants you, honey. He wants you bad!" Alice said, practically swooning as she said it.

"Bitch! Don't disgust me like that!" I shot back, almost offended at the idea.

"Oh please! He's fucking hot and you know it! You can't tell me that he doesn't make your panties wet! Why do you think I fought hard for the press position there? I wanted to be close to that hot piece of presidential ass!" Alice exclaimed and I felt a deep blush settle across my face.

Yeah, I had, at one time, imagined what he would look like naked, in my bed, doing all sorts of illegal things to my body. Then he began his term in office and things went downhill. It was almost as if he only cared about the people when they needed to vote for him, and after that it was all about making deals to get what he wanted out of the office. And then the shit started with the Assistance Reduction Bill, and I began to hate him.

"Bella?" Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face and I refocused on her. "Thinking about him naked, weren't you?" she asked with a laugh and I shoved her off the bed.

"Whore!" Alice screamed at me, springing up. Ah, sisterly love, makes you feel _so special_!

"Better than a slut, because at least I get paid!" I countered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, what are you going to do about your wardrobe? You can't go in there in anything _you_ own," Alice asked, changing the subject.

"I guess I'll hit the clearance racks and see what I can dig up this weekend," I explained, only now thinking about it. My jeans and sneakers from Stanley's would not be appropriate work wear at the White House.

"Seth still sleeps for three hours, right?" she asked, confusing me, but I told her yes and she jumped up and down excitedly. "Come on, we're going to my house. I've got plenty for you to wear and I haven't played Barbie Bella in a while!"

I groaned and Alice grabbed my arm, pulling me from my room and the house. I waved to Sam and Jacob as I climbed in her passenger seat and she took off down the road, the black SUV directly behind us. Alice kept eying it suspiciously, and I had to remind her that they followed me everywhere. She just huffed and kept driving, pulling up to her house a few minutes later.

Once inside, I was forced into multiple skirts, pant suits, blouses, and slacks. Shoes and accessories were outfitted, and two hours later I was climbing back into Alice's car, the trunk full of several thousand in clothes, shoes, and accessories, including the assault shoes.

We made it back to my house, the ever-present SUV shadowing us the entire way, and Alice helped me get everything inside before laying out an entire week's worth of outfits, making sure I knew which shoes to wear with each one. She listed off names like Gianmarco Lorenzi, Alexander McQueen, Christian Louboutin, and others, making sure to emphasize how much they cost and what she would do to me if I injured any of them.

Now, many people wondered how Alice had so many high fashion shoes and clothes in her wardrobe considering she was a reporter, but she hadn't always been. Right after high school, she decided to try her hand at modeling, but was too short and never got work. But she started a blog about the fashion scene, shows, designers, and was eventually hired to actually report on the very fashion designers and shows she had wanted to work for.

Everyone, wanting good reviews, lavished her with shoes, clothes, and other various items from their collections, and she quickly amassed a large wardrobe, which was finally coming in handy. She finally decided to get serious, and with the connections she had made from the fashion world, landed a position in Washington D.C., reporting on the politicians. She lived for it, and rightly deserved the position as a White House reporter, something I hoped I hadn't messed up for her.

I asked her about it while she discussed how I would wear my hair and do my makeup on Monday Morning, and she told me that I hadn't, but that she had to meet with her boss tomorrow at the White House. I told her that I'd be there too and we planned on riding together since my truck was a serious environmental hazard.

Just as we finished up playing Barbie Bella, my cell phone rang. It was Mrs. Cope telling me that Seth was up and I rushed over to get him, eager to see my little man, while Alice headed home.

"Mom-mom," Seth cooed when I appeared, and I quickly took him in my arms, kissing his jaw and making him giggle.

"Get-get," Seth said with a laugh.

"Yes, Mommy get-get you," I replied, kissing his jaw again and making him squeal in delight. "Thanks again, so much Mrs. Cope. Will you be available for all next week? I start my new job Monday morning."

"Oh, yes. Mr. Cope and I will be back in town Sunday night. We're going to visit our son for the weekend. He and his wife just had a new baby, our fourth grandchild," she said, a broad smile crossing her slightly wrinkled face.

"Oh, ok, congratulations. Well, I'll bring him over Monday around seven," I said, thanking her again, and went back to my house, all the while trying to figure out what I would do with Seth while I met with the Asshat on Saturday.

I debated it while I made Seth something to eat, and came to the only conclusion, especially after calling my dad and finding out he had to work all day too. I was going to just have to take Seth with me, and I really hoped that the Oval Office was toddler proof.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be interesting? Yes? No? Let's see what Prezward thinks of Seth in his professional sanctum. See you this weekend! And don't forget to check out Cougar Town while you wait!<br>**


	13. Chapter 13 Diverting Disaster

**I'm back! ****One of my readers brought to my attention that the ARB that Prezward was trying to pass is a Republican type of bill, and I want to point out that I will not EVER list any political party affiliation for any of the characters involved. This is not a political story, but a love story, and the presidential position is just part of who Edward is. Yes, there will be political sprinkles throughout, but it is in no way a political story. Also, as for the bill being Republicianish, I honestly didn't know as I don't follow the parties or politics in general. So I apologize if my political ignorance possibly offended or turned anyone off**.

**So, thanks go to the ever awesome preciousfairymom80 who is absolutely in love with this story! I couldn't write it without you!**

**I'm not SM but I do own this Prezward!**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 13<p>

EPOV

"Any news on James Hunter?" I asked Emmett and Jasper. They were seated across from my desk, briefing me on the updates of Miss Swan's threats.

"No, sir, Mr. President. He appears pretty clean, except for posting that page, and a few others with questionable, but not illegal, material. He seems to have a desire to expose everyone's dirty little secrets, and does so quite well. We are having him monitored, and have tapped his calls, internet, and know his every movement, and so far, no new threats have surfaced against Miss Swan that we can find," Jasper filled me in.

"We have also attempted to track the threatening call placed to her phone, but the number was a prepaid, disposable cell, which has had no activity since the call. We even had agents asking around the gas station where it was purchased, but no one remembered anything about the phone or the purchaser," Emmett added.

"Ok, so we are still at square one, but at least no new threats have surfaced. Please keep a watch on them, and keep the agent rotation for her as well. I have a feeling that this isn't over yet, especially when news gets out that she is working for me," I replied, which earned me a reproachful look from Emmett, but a knowing look from Jasper, who then spoke up.

"About that, Mr. President, sir, the news is already out. It is slated to be in the six o'clock news broadcast on every major news station in D.C. And we have no idea who leaked the information. But we are trying to find out, and will inform you when we do. But Cameron and Lahote have been informed to be extra vigilant on the night shift, and Black and Uley are with Miss Swan now."

"Duly noted, and thank you," I expressed my gratitude one second before a knock sounded at my door and Rosalie walked in.

I dismissed Emmett and Jasper, and gave Rosalie my undivided attention.

"Sir, you still have dinner scheduled tonight with Vice President Cheney, and Mrs. Cheney, at seven. Here is your itinerary for the day, complete with your list of meetings, and I have just been informed that _Miss Swan_ has arrived," Rosalie rambled off, until the part where she sneered Miss Swan's name. I was beginning to wonder if she was jealous, or if she was being protective.

I didn't have a chance to ask, because there was a knock at the door and in walked Jacob, Sam, Miss Swan _and_ she had her little projectile puker on her hip. What?

At the sight of him, Rosalie stepped back and eyed him suspiciously, as if he was going to pull an Exorcist move on her next. I was just wondering why she had brought him knowing that we were scheduled to meet.

"Miss Swan?" I tried to greet her, but the unasked questions were floating through my voice.

"I'm sorry," she began, and I was stunned by those words alone coming out of her mouth. She didn't appear to be the type to apologize to anyone, let alone me. "My normal sitter went out of town and my father is working," she tried to explain, all the while fighting a squirming boy.

"Don't you have a sister?" I asked before stopping myself, but Miss Swan narrowed her gaze at me.

"Yes I do, but I can't expect her to drop everything just to watch her nephew. Besides, she's here for a meeting with her boss, the head press dude, or something."

"Oh, well you could have called to reschedule…" I began but was cut off by her voice.

"The last time I called to reschedule, I was threatened by you, so I figured I better just show," she nearly growled, and I found myself amused at her quick change of attitude. She walked in here actually somewhat soft and sweet, and the snarky, hot headed woman that intrigued me had just come out to play.

"Eh-em," Rosalie cleared her throat loudly, distracting Miss Swan and I from our bickering. "Mr. President, sir, you have your next meeting in ten minutes. I will patch the call through. And do you need me to reschedule Miss Swan and fit her in somewhere next week?" Rosalie asked, and I could hear the venom in her voice when it came to Miss Swan.

"Ms. Hale, have you forgotten? As of Monday, Miss Swan will be working alongside us. Today is absolutely necessary as there is paperwork to handle, pay to be discussed, benefits to be initiated, and job duties to be explained. We will manage around my schedule today, and please, will you get Miss Swan the employee paperwork so she can get started?"

"Yes, Mr. President, sir," Rosalie said dejectedly and headed out of the office quickly. I really needed to find out what was going on with her.

I watched Miss Swan continue to struggle with her son, her purse, a large bag slung over her shoulder, and a smaller red bag that looked like a lunch box, and only just then when looking at her, did I notice what she was wearing.

She wasn't dressed in the jeans and tennis shoe ensemble of yesterday, but it wasn't the exquisite look of our first meeting either. Today, she had on a pair of black pants that hugged her feminine curves quite nicely, a blue flowing top, almost gauzy but not see through, and matching blue flats. Yes, I knew some about fashion, like what to call shoes with no heels. Oddly, Jasper taught me that.

Her hair was down and wavy, and she had on light makeup, I think. Whether she actually did or not, she looked naturally glowing, even as she glowered at me.

"You can put those down," I suggested, pointing to the bags that were attempting to slip from her shoulder at any moment, and she sighed in relief, depositing them on a settee near the door, but kept hold of her son, who had began to fuss.

"Uley, Black, you are excused. I'll have you paged when Miss Swan is ready to leave," I said, dismissing her agents, and then we were left alone in the office.

The air was tense for a moment, before I finally broke the silence.

"So, Miss Swan, do you have a sitter arranged for the work week?" I asked, unsure of why it was my first question.

"Yes, just not for today or tomorrow. So I can't start until Monday," she replied. "No!" she shouted right afterward and I almost jumped, wondering why she yelled at me. But I hadn't noticed her son, Seth, trying to pull at her shirt collar until she grabbed his hand.

"You can put him down, if you need to."

"And risk him breaking something so you can hold that over my head too? Unlikely!"

And here we go again!

"He won't break anything, and I am not holding anything over your head."

"Like hell you aren't!"

We both stood there, near opposite ends of the room, staring at each other for a moment.

"Are we really going to do this every time we see each other? Because if so, I can always remove the job offer. I'd rather enjoy not spending my days arguing with an employee," I said, trying to get her to ease up some. I actually quite enjoyed arguing with her, but knew that my other duties would suffer if we continued it on a daily basis. Plus, she needed to show me respect in front of others.

"I'll try to behave for your benefit," she said in a sharp tone, then finally let Seth drop to the floor.

The moment his feet touched the carpet, he was high stepping it around the office, inspecting everything with his ever present curiosity, curiosity meaning hands.

Rosalie entered the room right then, papers ready, and gave them to Miss Swan before exiting once more without saying a word.

"Here," I offered her a pen, "you can use any of the tables to fill those out. And while you do, I'll fill you in on your duties."

"Seth! No touch!" Miss Swan said loudly as she sat down to begin the paperwork, and I spied Seth trying to reach for one of the vases from the McKinley administration. That vase was an antique and when I saw it begin to teeter, I rushed over to rescue it.

I quickly picked it up and walked over to my desk, setting it down on top, then turned around to see Seth going for a plant along the wall, his fingers inching toward the dirt in the pot.

"No, Seth. Bad!" Miss Swan said, not even appearing to look up as she quickly moved the pen across the papers in front of her.

Seth turned and moved across the room, locating a chair and trying to climb up into it. He wasn't successful, as he was so short, so he decided to drop his dripping mouth to the fabric, allowing his drool to soak into the silk. That chair had been designed by Eleanor Roosevelt, and was the last remaining piece of four that had been made. I cringed at the thought of the ruined fabric, but I had been the one to offer letting him roam the office.

To distract myself from the possible destruction this small child was going to inflict upon the furnishings of my office, I began filling Miss Swan in on everything she was going to do, what time to arrive for work, when her work day would be over, possibilities of days running late, the benefits she and her son would receive, dress code, and even pay. When I filled her in on the amount she would be making, her head shot up, a shocked expression on her face.

But she quickly composed herself and went back to the papers, shuffling through them, filling each line out rapidly.

"Mom-mom!" Seth called out, pulling on the large bag that Miss Swan had brought with her, and she headed over to him, pulling the bag down and retrieved a cup from one of the side pockets.

Seth quickly began pulling at the spout of the cup, humming in satisfaction, then toddled around the office some more, his cup dangling from his chubby little paw.

I tried to feign nonchalance at his continued exploration of the office, but kept my eyes sharp on his movements. I actually smiled when I watched him work to expertly place his cup on a table, just so, so that it was perfect in his mind. When he accomplished what was the perfect placement for him, the ear splitting squeals began.

"Did it! Did it! Did it!" he screeched in an octave that should have broken glass. He was clapping and jumping excitedly while he let loose the ear drum busting volume, apparently extremely proud of what he had just done.

"Yes baby! You did it! Way to go!" Miss Swan suddenly praised him, in a loving voice I hadn't heard from her before, and the tone of it was so pleasant, I instantly found myself wanting to hear it again. Instead, I just smiled and watched the interaction, pleased to see another side of Miss Swan that I hadn't been privy to before.

However, my adoration of the moment was caught, when Miss Swan turned to look at me, and her eyebrows rose as she took in my expression. I tried to wipe the smile off of my face, and was thankful to have my intercom buzz at that moment with Rosalie informing me that the call was about to be patched through.

It was Department of State Secretary Eleazar Denali, and I tried to keep our conversation brief, all the while watching Seth for any more potential destructive tendencies that he might exhibit. He kept walking around in an uneasy manner, as if he was still not able to walk that well, and made it behind my desk.

I pivoted in my chair, trying to pay attention to what Secretary Denali was saying to me, but only really saw and heard Seth as he said "get-get" and reached for the American flag that was in the stand against the wall.

He had his hand grasping the material and was pulling with all his might, making the flag pole begin to topple over when I acted.

The phone call was forgotten, the receiver clanging to the desk, as I jumped up and grabbed onto the pole, stopping it from falling over and taking the kid out.

Miss Swan realized what was happening a moment too late, and didn't get there in time for me to scream out 'no' as I saved her son from injury.

The glare on her face was definitely not a 'thanks' kind of expression as she snatched Seth up and walked away from me.

I tried to ignore her expression as I righted the flag and sat back down at my desk, picking the phone back up to hear Secretary Denali still speaking to me, unaware of the fact that I hadn't been listening.

I didn't even really know what he was saying. But I did know one thing, for sure. The next time Miss Swan had to bring her son in, I was going to make sure that the office was baby proofed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, new news on my real life Seth, Cayden. We have now discovered a latex sensitivity after the nebulizer mask caused near hives to appear on his face along with an angry red ring around it where the mask sat. We have a new, latex free mask on it's way to the house so we can continue treatments without risk of his face breaking out or swelling. But, other than that, he's doing good and is pretty healthy. Went for his 18 month checkup and is only 23 pounds (STILL! Same weight for the last 7 weeks) but has grown and is now 32 inches tall. He's still under the 25th percentile, but at least he's alive. <strong>

**Ok, now, thoughts? What do you think of Prezward's observance of Seth? And how about Bella's reaction to him? Are these two ever going to settle down and get freaky on the desk? Or will they choose a couch or wall instead? What's up Rosalie's ass? And the still big unknown, why does Bella hate the president so much? Answers to come in future chapters but I'd love to hear what you think! **

**Don't forget to vote for Team Prezward by recommending him to all your fandom friends. Everyone needs a little presidential treatment! See you later this week!**


	14. Chapter 14 Demands

**Seriously, guys, you all are blowing me away with your love for this story and your well wishes and sympathies for Cayden. I freaking love you all! And all of you who have shared stories of your own children, my heart goes out to all of you. It sucks when there is an issue with your child, something I know all too well, but I think it makes us stronger as parents and people. **

**Now, onto the story. I hope you all continue to like it, and I know there are so many unanswered questions, and they will slowly start being answered, I promise you that. I don't have a predetermined length for the story, but I know what I want to happen, so I will let you know that there is still a lot to happen.**

**Thanks go to preciousfairymom80, who is seriously the best I could ever ask for, even when she challenges me on repeated words, and my choice of sentence structure. Love you lady!**

**I'm not SM but I do own this story, so don't steal, it's not nice!**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 14<p>

BPOV

I was trying to rush through the new hire paperwork and get the hell out of there before Seth could cause too much destruction. He had already almost toppled a vase, had drooled on a chair, and had tried to dig in dirt. He was only a toddler, but still, I'd rather him keep his antics to the parameters of my house.

But the paperwork was extensive and more seemed to appear when I finished a page. I was actually lost in it when I heard the Asshat yell, fucking yell the word 'no' at my son!

I jumped up and ran to retrieve Seth, who had moved behind Asshat's desk. Seth was standing there, face screwing up and turning red signaling the beginning of a crying fit. Asshat was there, his hand on the pole of the American flag, staring down at my son, almost standing over him.

I quickly picked Seth up, trying to keep him from exploding into tears and glared at the jerk who had just yelled at him. What in the hell was his problem? He was the one who didn't want to reschedule!

I tried to ignore him, sitting back down with Seth on my hip, and tried to finish the paperwork, but Seth kept squirming and sniffling.

"It's ok, baby. Mommy will be done soon, I hope, and we can go home," I said to him quietly, hoping to not be overheard, but the Asshat decided to hang up his phone right before I spoke and most likely heard every word.

He didn't say anything in acknowledgement, instead he pushed a few buttons on his phone and a moment later, there was a knock on his office door.

"Come in," he called out and in walked Oaf and Surfer Ken. I tried to ignore them, but it was hard to.

"McCarty, can you locate Miss Swan's sister? She's meeting with the Press Secretary," Asshat asked and Oaf, who was apparently named McCarty, left the office and returned a minute later with Alice in tow.

"Hello, Miss Swan," Asshat said in his 'vote for me because I'm hot' voice, and I swear I saw Alice swoon, fucking swoon!

"Mr. President, it's an honor, truly an honor to meet you. My sister tells me wonderful things about you," Alice blatantly lied, and I spoke before I could stop myself.

"Shut your mouth, Alice! I haven't said one good thing about him other than he gave me a job!" I seethed, and all eyes in the room turned to me. And, with all the attention on me, Seth took that moment to try to get my attention.

"Mom-mom!" he called out loudly and went to pat me, but his hands landed on my face, and his chubby little finger poked me right in my fucking eye!

"Argh!" I shouted, and grabbed Seth's hands. "No, Seth, bad!" I scolded him, one eye squinted shut and tears beginning to form in it.

"As you can see, Miss Swan," Asshat started, speaking to Alice, but she interrupted him.

"Please, call me Alice," she said with a toothy grin, laying it on thick for him.

"Alice, then. As I was saying, Miss Swan could use some assistance with her son while she fills out paperwork, and I was wondering if you could assist so that she could finish." The fucking nerve of the dick! I had no problem taking care of my son!

"No problem at all!" Alice replied cheerfully, and I looked at her through my undamaged eye and gaped. Why on earth was she helping him? "Bella, does he need to eat? And is it in his cooler?" she asked, turning to look at me finally, and I just gave her the stink eye. She challenged me with a raised eyebrow, and I caved to her, just wanting the damn day to be over already.

"He needs to eat, and his nap time is in an hour, so I'm going to try and be done before then. And yes, his food is in his cooler, several options just in case." Alice nodded and reached for Seth, so I stood up and hugged him.

"Give Mom-mom a kiss," I said and was presented with the slobbery, open mouth that I adored. I planted a big one right through the slobber, and I swear I heard three disgusted sounds from the room, all of them male. But I ignored them, hugged Seth one more time, and handed him over to Alice.

"Is there somewhere I can take him to feed him and let him down to play?" Alice asked Asshat, turning back to him.

"Yes, Agent Whitlock will show you to the family dining room, and you can let him play in the court if you wish," Asshat said, and Alice thanked him before moving to grab the diaper bag and Seth's food cooler, but Surfer Ken, or Agent Whitlock as he had been called, grabbed it for her and led the way out the door. "That will be all McCarty," the Asshat told Oaf, and then we were alone in the room.

"Now you can finish your paperwork without distractions," Asshat said to me just as his intercom buzzed, signaling another call coming through. I wanted to scream at him, smack his satisfied smirk right off of his face, but I decided to internally boil about the situation and get back to the paperwork at hand so I could get out of there. Why on earth I had actually taken the job was beyond me at that moment, but I knew I needed it to take care of Seth.

I flew through the rest of the paperwork and signed the last page just as he ended his call. I stood to hand it to him, and he stepped around his desk, meeting me halfway.

"All finished?" he asked, that smirk back in place.

"Yes, can I go now?" I asked, trying to keep my tone under control.

"Not just yet. We need to get you a badge, set up your clearance, and file all of this. Follow me," he said smugly and started walking toward the door.

The moment it opened, Oaf, I mean McCarty, stood at attention and began following the two of us as we moved down a few hallways.

"You know," I said, speaking in a low, but strong tone, "if you were so bothered by my son being in your office, you could have just rescheduled. You didn't have to yell at a baby because he was behind your desk," I pointed out, stalking along behind him, with McCarty bringing up the rear.

"Excuse me?" Asshat exclaimed, spinning so suddenly that I actually ran into his chest…his rock hard chest at that. I stepped back before I could even consider feeling it, and glared up at him.

"You heard what I said. I'm sorry that my son is a nuisance. But you had no right to yell at him for being curious!" I accused him, and I became aware of doors opening on either side of the hallway we were in, people looking out to watch.

"McCarty, guard the door," Asshat said as he opened the door to a room beside us and ushered me in to the empty space.

Shutting it behind us, and turning the lock, Asshat positioned himself between me and the door, guaranteeing that I couldn't leave without going through him to do it.

"Now, Miss Swan," Asshat started, his tone harsher than I had ever heard before. "First off, I don't know what your issue is, or why you feel the need to be so hostile toward me, but it ends now! You will address me as Mr. President, Sir, or President Cullen, and you will speak to me in a cordial manner. And second, I had no problem with your son being in my office. I may not have children and may not be around many, but I do know how to treat them, and I would never yell at one without just cause. He had grabbed onto the flag and when I saw the pole beginning to tilt, I reacted. I thought you would have been happy that I saved your son from injury over letting him get harmed by a flagpole that probably weighs more than he does."

"You...!" I started but stopped as his words settled in my mind. He had been protecting Seth? But, I didn't see the flagpole falling at all.

"What, Miss Swan? Nothing to say? no quick retort? You can yell at me and cause a scene when others are present but not when we're alone? I know you can do better than just yelling 'you' at me!" he almost growled at me, and I felt my defensive hackles rising.

"Oh I have plenty more to say to you, but it would only make you issue more threats; something you seem all too happy to do!"

"God you are such a pretentious bitch!"

"And you are an egotistical asshole!" I fired back, and then found myself pressed against the wall, Asshat stalking toward me in the suddenly too small space.

His hands slapped against the wall beside my head and I looked up at his face, scowled in anger, as he towered over me.

"You are so damn infuriating, you know that? I don't know what I did, or why you chose me to direct it toward, but your anger, attitude, and hate are getting pretty damn old. I know you aren't really like this, and underneath that hard as steel exterior is a kinder, softer hearted woman. I've seen her in you. I don't know what you have to do, or what you need done, but I'm done with this hot and cold routine of yours. I demand to know what in the hell makes you think that you have the right to treat me this way!"

His presence was large and dominating as he surrounded me, and I felt myself fighting the urge to sink inside my shell and hide.

"Don't go quiet on me now. Tell me! What did I do to deserve your hate? It's more than just the Assistance Reduction Bill, because I'm fixing that...for you! So what in the hell is it?"

"That's none of your damn business," I retorted, crossing my arms and huffing, which actually made Asshat laugh, fucking laugh.

"Don't play coy with me, Miss Swan. Whatever you think I did, I deserve to know as I seem to be the only one on the receiving end of your tongue lashings," he growled in a low tone, but it sounded more like a purr to me, and I felt my body begin to react in traitorous ways...especially thinking about his tongue.

"As I said, it's none of your business, it's personal," I replied, but with less fight than before, my face staying turned toward his. He leaned in even more, his nose inches from mine, and I felt my breathing pick up.

"You're going to tell me, and you're going to tell me now, if I have to force it out of you," he said in a low voice, dropping his face an inch closer.

I licked my lips involuntarily. His nostrils flared. Both of our chests expanded and contracted with the deep breaths coursing through our lungs, and we were suddenly only an inch apart.

"No," I whispered, the heat of the fight leaving me, only to be replaced by the heat of him.

"Yes, you will. Tell me...please? I want to make it right," he replied, his voice tapering off as his head moved even closer, his mouth so close I could feel his exhales across my skin. His deep emerald eyes burning into mine.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Mr. President, sir?" Agent McCarty called through the door after knocking on it, making us both break apart, dazed and gasping for breath.

"Yes?" he asked in a semi strangled voice, his eyes still locked on me.

"There's a situation...with Miss Swan's son," he said and I shoved past the President and flung the door open, effectively breaking the intense draw of him, and rushed out to find my son.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOO! Tension is getting thick! And why does Bella hate Prezward so much? What could be hear reason? I know...but do you? lol! Any guesses? Don't forget to check out my other story, Cougar Town, if you aren't already reading it. Cougarella and Cubward are lots of fun! <strong>

**And this week, I have anotehr rec for you all. I know I don't normally do it, but this story had hooked me and I'm absolutely loving it (even if I haven't had a free moment to leave a good review, but I promise I will soon!). The story that has me snared is Thump by chartwilightmom. Seriously, go check it out. Daily updates on the drabbleish fic, and you will LOVE it! E's human and B's the vamp, and that's all I'm going to say. So, if you find yourself wandering over there, tell her Prezward sent you!**

**And don't forget to cast your ballot in the review box for the Prezward Party! Reelection is coming up for him and he needs you!**


	15. Chapter 15 Searching for Connections

**Hi! *waves wildly at all my wonderful, amazing, stupendous, majestic readers and reviewers* Do you know how much you guys rock? Cause you do, so effing much! I loved the reactions to the last chapter and I'm dying to see what you all say about this one. Things are going to only get better from here on out, so fasten those seatbelts and get ready for the ride. **

**Thanks, eternally, go to preciousfairymom80, whom I hope to see in 11 days for Hunger Games! LOVE YOU CRYSTAL!**

**Not SM but I do own this Prezward! **

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 15<p>

EPOV

Miss Swan and I followed after Emmett. We had made it to the ground floor of the West Wing, and found ourselves running up stairs to the first floor, past the press offices and through the Palm Room, running straight to the ground floor of the Residence, or as most called it, The White House.

I saw Jasper standing in the center hall outside of the reception room for the private doctor's office that I had, and Miss Swan ran inside. Immediately I heard her sister, Alice, start begging for forgiveness, and I followed them in to see what had happened.

The door to the examination room was open, but around a corner, so I leaned and saw little Seth sitting there, crying, a bright red towel pressed to his neck.

"What happened?" I asked before I could stop myself, and found that I was standing in the doorway to the exam room.

"I'm sorry! I took him out to the court, just like you said, and he started trying to run and he's just so little and uncoordinated and he fell and he busted his chin open!" Alice almost yelled, obviously distraught.

"This little guy is going to be just fine. All he needs is a few stitches on his chin," Dr. Greene said as he walked into the room and began putting on gloves. "I can take care of it here, or we can get you temporarily bandaged and you can go to the hospital. Which would you prefer, Miss Swan?"

"Here, please. Just make sure it doesn't hurt him," was her reply as she pulled back the bloody towel to peek at the wound.

"Don't you worry there, Miss Bella," Dr. Greene soothed her as he readied a syringe of a clear liquid. "I'm going to give him a mild sedative to relax him and make it easier on all of us. And then I'll stitch him right up. Can you hold him so I can give him this?" he asked as he held up another syringe and popped the cap off of it.

I watched him work on Seth, and was grateful that somewhere along the way, one of my predecessors had decided it was a good idea to staff a doctor inside the White House. I also decided that I would make an area for the staff's kids to play that was safe and not full of concrete. There had been a few other occasions when the staff had to bring their child in for some reason or another, and they had always been stuck just sitting around.

Dr. Greene finally had Seth relaxed, and his eyes were halfway shut as he lay on the examination table and was prepared for the sutures. Alice had come to stand by me and passed something to me, which I slid into my pocket, not even thinking about it.

A few minutes later, and Seth was stitched up, bandaged, and back in Miss Swan's arms, practically asleep.

"Thank you, Dr. Greene. Please, can you send me the bill?" Miss Swan asked, and I cut in before he could answer.

"It'll be taken care of, no need Dr. Greene," I replied and she shot me a look that was a mixture of thanks and anger. Maybe she didn't like the help? Regardless, she was going to get it in this instance because it was my fault, my suggestion, which had caused her son to be injured.

And the way that she looked up at me, the anger warring with the gratitude, reminded me to discover exactly why she held such animosity toward me. Surly there had to be some connection, some way I knew her from somewhere. There had to be a reason, and I was going to find out.

After Dr. Green released Seth, I told Miss Swan to just come in tomorrow or Monday and we would get her ID and clearance done then. She thanked me softly and headed out with Alice and a fully sleeping Seth in her arms.

Once they had left, Agents Black and Uley following, I called Emmett and Jasper into my office and told them to start digging up anything and everything they could on Miss Swan and her son. I needed to know everything if I was going to find the connection between us that garnered her hate.

That night, I had dinner with Vice President Ben Cheney and his wife Angela, but I was distracted and Ben called me out on it. I mentioned the incident with Miss Swan's son and Angela's interest was piqued. She began asking me questions about her, questions I somehow knew the answers to but felt wrong for divulging that I knew that much about her, so I politely avoided them. I was so out of it, I ended up excusing myself from dinner early and retired to my private quarters. I got ready for bed, indulging in three fingers of Makers Mark beforehand to ease myself to sleep. I didn't drink much, but when I did, I made sure it was the good stuff. I passed out that night with Miss Swan on my mind.

Sunday brought very little information, mainly just where she had gone to school, which was nowhere near where I had.

Monday, Miss Swan showed bright and early at eight in the morning, and I was so distracted by trying to figure out the enigma of it all that I had her shadowing Rosalie for the day, after she got her ID badge and clearance set up, that is. I tried to ignore her, I really truly did, but every time she entered the Oval Office, I could literally feel her presence. It had been that way since our close encounter Saturday in one of the vacant press offices. And I couldn't help but notice that she had worn the assault shoes… Those tall, sleek, beautiful, red Jimmies. It was almost as if she was taunting me with them, daring me to give her an excuse to throw them at me again, and this was oddly appealing to me.

Tuesday brought more torture from the pull that Miss Swan elicited toward me. And each time I saw her in the office, I wanted to allow my eyes the opportunity to roam her body. It didn't help when Jasper came in to report on her extended family tree, making sure we weren't somehow related, that he started talking about the shoes she was in. All I saw were glittery black high heels with straps across her feet, and they did make her legs look amazing. Jasper corrected me after he saw me staring at them. They were Badgley Mischka Junebugs in black. I was tempted to ask him if he was either gay or had some weird shoe fetish, but less knowledge was probably better in our current relationship...don't ask, don't tell. I had to stop him when he tried to go into detail on Miss Swan's sister, Alice, and the shoes she was wearing. Apparently Jasper had really enjoyed their time together on Saturday before the unfortunate accident and had been watching her since. Speaking of, I needed to ask Miss Swan how Seth was. But I didn't get the chance to ask, as I was stuck in meetings and appearances.

Wednesday and Thursday I had meetings with the Cabinet, and I got to see Miss Swan as she sat near me, taking notes and handing out papers as needed. And once those days had drawn to a close, I was presented with more information on Miss Swan, but still, nothing added up. I finally ordered Emmett and Jasper to get her son's information as well; birth certificate, Medicaid information, all of it. There had to be a connection somewhere.

Friday morning came and I got a chance to talk with Rosalie, because I had yet to find any answers in Miss Swan's life that would give her just cause to hate me so.

"Yes, Mr. President? You asked to see me?" Rosalie said as she entered my office.

Jasper and Emmett had been there prior to my calling her in, and had informed me that Seth Swan did not have a father listed on his birth certificate and that there was nothing in his medical paperwork listing anyone as an emergency contact or father other than Miss Swan's own father, Charlie Swan.

"Yes, Miss Hale, I had a few questions for you," I replied, trying to figure out how to ask her what I wanted to ask.

"Sir?"

"Why do you dislike Miss Swan so much?"

"Excuse me, Sir? I'm not sure I understand your question."

"Don't be like that Rosalie," I said, using her first name, which I almost never did in the professional capacity. However, Rosalie had been with me since I had begun campaigning for the presidency years before and she was the best. "I've seen the looks you give her, the way you speak toward her and about her. You don't like her. Is there a reason why?"

"None at all, Sir."

"Are you sure? Is there some connection that I am unaware of? She wasn't one of the...um...arrangements, was she?" I asked, actually flushing slightly thinking about it. I was sure if Miss Swan had been one of my arranged women that I would have remembered her.

"Sir, no, she was not one of the arrangements. I can guarantee you that."

"Then why do you dislike her so?"

"You don't want me to answer that."

"Actually, I do and I'm ordering you to do so."

Rosalie didn't say anything for a moment, and I was beginning to get impatient with her. But she finally spoke up, looking at me with an odd expression, soft somehow.

"I don't want this woman, who seems to have garnered your interest and attention, to ruin your future. You have plans to run for reelection and have a very good chance of winning it, and I see her as a distraction and a potential bad seed for this office, your presidency, and for you."

I was literally shocked by her admission, but I could see where she was coming from.

"Why do you ask, Sir?" she said before I could reply to her confession.

"I need you to do something for me, Rosalie. And before I tell you what, I need you to swear that this is confidential. No one can know that I've asked this of you and no one can know that what I am giving you came from me. Can you promise me that?"

"Yes, Sir, I promise. The utmost discretion."

I took a deep breath and couldn't believe that I was entertaining the idea that had been in my mind for the last twenty-four hours, ever since I found the item in my suit coat pocket. Thursday night, I went to finally hang up my suit coat that had been draped on the back of the chair since Saturday, and discovered the bulge in the pocket.

I should have disposed of the item, but something made me keep hold of it. And that something was what I was going to have Rosalie handle for me.

"Sir?" Rosalie spoke up, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, Rosalie. Um, I need you to do something for me. I need you to run DNA on this," I said, producing a ziplock bag that held the blood covered washcloth that had been used on Seth on Saturday.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

"I said, I need DNA done on this," I repeated as I handed over the bag, which Rosalie immediately stowed away inside of her jacket.

"Is there someone I need to match it to? Shouldn't someone else be handling this?"

"No, I need you to do it, and I need it done discreetly. As for who to match it to..." I paused and took a deep breath. There was no other conclusion I could come to and I hadn't been in office and had been travelling. I had found a woman or two in that time, as well, and I didn't remember them other than remembering their flesh. It was the only thing I could think of, the only thing that could cause her to hate me like she did.

"Me. I need you to see if it matches me. And I want you to find out exactly what I was doing twenty-seven months ago."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, um, I'm going to leave this here and see you in a few days with an update... So yeah, um, don't forget to cast your ballot for Prezward and Singlemomella. The ballot box is that little review button down below lol! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16 Close Encounters

**WOW! Seriously you guys, you freaking blew me away with the response to the last chpater! And only two reviewers remembered a key point that basically answered the question. But I will say that the big question from the last chapter is answered somewhere below, but more questions arise. And for now, I'll leave you to it! See you at the bottom!**

**Thanks, eternally, go to preciousfairymom80, whom I'm going to see Hunger Games with in a week and a half! YAY!**

**Not SM but I own this story!**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 16<p>

BPOV

All week had been…weird. There was really no other way to put it. President As…Cullen, I mean, had actually been civil and had not provoked me in any manner. It even seemed as if he was being almost nice to me. Rosalie, or Bitchy Barbie as I had taken to referring to her as, had been anything but.

I had been assigned to be her shadow, and didn't get to do anything solo until Thursday and Friday when I actually started performing my job of taking notes and assisting the President, as he had told me my duties would be. I was introduced to the entire Cabinet those days, and got along with some of them surprisingly well.

After the meetings wrapped up late Friday afternoon, I was tidying up the Roosevelt Room, where the meetings had been held, when _he_ walked in. I knew it was him because I felt that same damn pull I had been feeling ever since Saturday and our close encounter in that empty office. Damn that man!

"Miss Swan?" his voice rang out, and I turned toward him, smiling politely.

"Yes, Mr. President?" I replied, using the manners and respect he demanded from me. I really was a nice person, but he deserved every bit of hate I had for him. However, he was also the one governing my financial status at the moment, so I had to put forth an air of civility towards him.

"I will need you to come in tomorrow, we still have to work on the rewrite of the Assistance Reduction Bill, and it needs to be done soon so it can be presented to Congress for voting," he said, his right eyebrow rising slightly as if to challenge me to say no. Challenge accepted.

"I can't. I don't have a sitter for Seth."

"Bring him along."

"Yeah, cause that worked out so well last time!" I spat, and then caught myself. "Sorry," I said, trying to dial back the venom in my voice.

"Don't worry, things will be arranged so that he will not be a danger to himself or inanimate objects, and he can even stay with the two of us in my office," Asshat said smugly, and I found myself wanting to defy him and not show, wanting to challenge him right then and there, and wanting to attack him out of lust._ Whoa, wait! What?_

I seriously needed to get laid, by someone other than him, if I was to the point of having fantasies of us together.

"Like I said, I can't."

"Well, then I'm amending my previous statement from 'I will need' to 'you _will_.' Are we clear now?"

I let out a hefty sigh and let my shoulders slump.

"Yes, Mr. President."

I would just see if I could find an emergency babysitter. I went back to my task of tidying the room and thought he had left, when he spoke again, making me jump.

"I'll expect you at nine, and feel free to dress comfortably," he said, then turned and left me alone in the room.

I finished everything up and saw that it was already six in the evening. Quitting time! I sought out Bitchy Barbie to see if she needed anything else, and when she didn't, I headed out, happy to be done for the day.

I rushed home as fast as my ancient truck would allow, which wasn't very fast, and retrieved an exuberant Seth from Mrs. Cope.

"Mom-mom!" he squealed in an octave that Mariah Carey would be proud of, and I kissed him on his chubby cheek.

"Hey baby! Are you hungry? Want to eat?" I asked him, walking back to my house and waving to Sam and Jacob in their SUV.

"Mmmmm," Seth said, flicking his tongue out in his hungry sign.

"Mmm, right. Let's see what's for dinner tonight."

I deposited him in his high chair and set to making him a Sunbutter and jelly sandwich on homemade bread. I was afraid to give him peanuts or peanut butter, so the Sunbutter was my favorite alternative – pureed sunflower seeds and salt and it was so good! I made one for myself too and we dined on our sandwiches and milk, well rice milk mixed with formula for him.

By the time dinner was done, Seth was a sticky mess and there was Sunbutter and jelly in places it should never be, like inside his ears and in his belly button.

"Bath time for the baby," I declared and Seth squealed and clapped his sticky, messy hands together.

Thirty minutes, and three wet towels later, both of us were clean, and the bathroom had experienced a monsoon. I needed to get him a pool with his love for the water.

We spent the rest of the evening playing on his bedroom floor with his toys, all plastic because of his desire to eat anything made of wood, cardboard, or paper. And when I say eat, I literally mean eat. I caught him taking a bite out of a board book one day and trying to swallow it, so they got taken away. Then a week later, he took a chunk out of a wooden block, so they were gone too. Finally, he tried to eat the paper sticker off of a wooden puzzle, and I removed anything remotely edible. Plastic was the safe way to go with him.

I finally got him to bed and called my dad and Alice, both of which were busy and couldn't babysit Seth the next day. I knew Mrs. Cope wouldn't be in town so I didn't even try to ask. And there wasn't anyone else I trusted with him, so I resigned to taking him along and started packing for the day.

Once a small suitcase full of toys, a playpen, and his cooler of food was packed and ready to go for the next day, along with a fully stocked diaper bag and change of clothes for each of us, I crawled into bed and fell promptly asleep.

The next morning dawned and I found myself, with Seth in tow, heading back to the White House. Sam and Jacob had checked everything over beforehand so there wouldn't be any problems trying to get it all inside. I wasn't happy about having to bring him along, but _he_ had said to and that there would be arrangements in place for Seth. I had no idea what to expect, but I wasn't holding my breath for anything significant.

I parked, put Seth in his stroller, and loaded myself down with bags and the playpen. Sam and Jacob rushed to help me with everything, for which I was extremely grateful, and then we headed inside.

The receptionist gave us a dirty look for everything we were bringing in, but waved us on, and we headed for the Oval Office. But when Sam opened the door for me, I was sure we were in the wrong room.

Asshat still sat behind his desk, and it was in front of the windows, and couches were still in place, but everything else – everything breakable – had been removed. I glanced around and saw a massive plastic corral of sorts against one wall, and there were toys inside too.

What had he done?

"Good morning, Miss Swan," Asshat greeted me warmly, but the look in his eyes was questioning, as if he was silently asking my approval of what he had done.

"Uh, morning?" I replied, still at a loss for the sight before me.

"Mine!" Seth squealed waving toward the corral, claiming it and trying to get out of his stroller.

"Is…is all this…ok?" Asshat, which was slowly becoming an inappropriate name for him in light of his current actions, asked.

"Um," I replied, not sure of what to say. "Thanks?" Brilliant reply, Bella! God, I was such a spaz at times.

I decided that it would be best to just accept the gesture and get to work so that Seth and I could get out of here sooner rather than later, so I rolled Seth over to the corral to inspect it. It appeared safe and secure, so I unbuckled Seth and set him inside, and he was in heaven!

I hadn't seen him that happy in a long time, and I had to smile and laugh at his exuberance with all the new toys.

"Black, Uley? I'll notify you when Miss Swan is ready to leave," Cullen – yeah, Cullen, a completely acceptable moniker for the time being – said to my personal escorts, and they left the room. "Ready to get to work?" Cullen asked and I nodded, eager to get started so the task could end that much faster.

Three hours later, Seth was fussy and wanting a nap, so I picked him up and readied a bottle while still discussing the changes I had recommended for the Assistance Reduction Bill. I had been pleasantly surprised by how well Cullen and I were working together. And we hadn't really been bothered all morning long so there had been no distractions.

I cuddled Seth and sat on one of the couches, crossing my denim covered legs and tucking my Chucks clad feet under myself. Cullen eyed me with an odd expression on his face, and I'd be lying if I said I hated the way he looked at me. What was wrong with me? I hated him! I did! I had to remind myself of that, remind myself of everything he took from me, took from Seth!

"Can you, um," I started and took a deep breath before asking, "Can you by any chance put the playpen together? Seth needs a nap."

Cullen put down the pen he had been holding and crossed the room to the playpen. I watched him as he opened the carrying bag and slid everything out, then started to laugh at him as he struggled to assemble it.

"Find something amusing?" he asked, a lethal glare on his face, but a teasing tone in his voice. This was totally uncharted territory between us. This wasn't work or arguing, it was…different?

"Need some help?" I asked in a soft tone because Seth was starting to drift off.

"Yes, please."

I tried to verbally direct him on how to set it up, but apparently my directions did not compute in his brain, because the playpen wasn't even standing on its own.

"Here, sit down and hold him," I said, not even thinking about what I was doing, and he listened, sitting on the couch beside where I had been, and I placed Seth in his arms, replacing the now empty bottle for a pacifier.

The sight before me, Cullen holding Seth, looking down at him with an awed expression, had my ladybits all excited, but I pushed back that feeling so I could get the playpen set up.

Once I had it together, only ninety seconds later I might add, Seth had already succumbed to sleep against Cullen's chest. Cullen was staring down at Seth in an odd manner, almost as if he was searching for something, and it disturbed me some. But I shook off that feeling and gently scooped Seth out of Cullen's arms; trying desperately to ignore the electric jolt I felt when his hands brushed my arms during the transfer. I put Seth down in the playpen, covering him up with a blanket, and he was out cold.

"Shhh, now. We'll have to whisper," I said, and Cullen nodded.

We worked almost silently for the next three hours, rewording and changing the ARB around some more, and when Seth began to wake up, I got another bottle ready for him. He eagerly took it, draining it quickly, and I didn't even think about it at the time, but I started changing his diaper right there in the Oval Office. Thankfully he was only wet, so I didn't feel too bad about putting the diaper in the trash can beside Cullen's desk.

As I was redressing him, Alice knocked on the door and walked in.

"Good afternoon, President Cullen," she said in a sickly sweet tone that made me want to smack her. She was such a horrendous flirt.

"Same to you, Miss Alice," Cullen replied with his patented crooked smile. _I don't want him to smile at me like that_, I lied to myself.

"I just finished up and wanted to see if Bella was ready to go or if she needed me to take Seth for her," Alice commented, and I looked up in astonishment. Did she really want to leave me here with Cullen like that? Her replying smirk told me my answer, yes she did!

"Well, we still have a few more hours ahead of us, and I don't mind Seth staying, but it is up to Miss Swan," Cullen said, giving me the option. And while I wanted Seth to stay, to provide a buffer between Cullen and me, I knew that he didn't deserve to be stuck here all day long.

"Um, yeah, you can take him home. He just napped and had a bottle, but he'll probably want something to eat soon," I told her as I started packing his things up.

"Whitlock?" Cullen called out, and Surfer Ken walked into the room, his eyes alight as he took in Alice, toe to head, in that order I might add. Weird!

"Yes, Mr. President, sir?" Surfer Ken spoke, still staring at Alice.

"Please help Miss Alice carry Seth's belongings to her vehicle," Cullen said, and Surfer Ken looked all too happy to comply.

Alice huffed in annoyance, but started helping get everything together, and when Seth was properly kissed goodbye and securely strapped in his stroller, Alice and Surfer Ken headed out of the office, leaving me alone with Cullen.

For the next two hours, we worked over the desk, me suggesting changes, and him agreeing or arguing them. When he suggested the idea that all recipients had a set time limit that they could receive the benefits, I got angry.

The surprisingly pleasant day we had been having crumbled around us, and we were both standing, yelling at one another over a stupid suggestion for the ARB.

Through the yelling, neither of us heard the knock at the door, if there was even one, before Bitchy Barbie walked in the room.

"I have those test results for Seth Swan for y…" she trailed off as if she hadn't realized that I was in the room until too late, but the evil glint in her eyes informed me that she knew exactly what she was doing.

Cullen stormed across the room and snatched a folded piece of paper from her hands, then ordered her out of the room, fury lacing his every word. Cullen slammed the door shut behind her and turned to face me, but my eyes were on the paper in his hands.

"What is that?" I demanded to know.

"It's nothing," was his reply as he unfolded the paper, glanced over it with furrowed brows, and closed it back up.

"Don't lie to me. _She_ said it was test results...about _my_ son. Now tell me!" I shouted.

"I said, it's nothing," he nearly growled.

"Do not fucking lie to me!" I screamed and he was suddenly across the room, nearly up against me with a dark expression, and I took a few steps back until I felt myself hit the wall. He closed the space between us.

"I have warned you time and time again about speaking to me like that! Youwill _not_ speak to me in that manner!"

"I will speak to you however I want when it involves my son! Now what the fuck is on that paper?" I screamed, and snatched the paper from his hand.

I opened it quickly, afraid that he would take it away before I could see what it was, and when my eyes saw 'DNA,' paired with Seth's name and his name, I saw red.

"You fucking ran DNA on my son? Against yourself?"

"I had to know."

"Know what? He's not yours!"

"And the test confirms that."

"What in the hell made you even consider the idea that he could be yours? Like I would ever even sleep with someone like you!" I screamed, and my body cried out that it was a lie. Cullen seemed to think so too, because he stepped even closer, his body almost pressed up against me.

"Don't lie to me like that. You know you would if given the chance. Your physical reaction to me tells the truth you aren't willing to admit," he purred darkly. And before I could stop myself, my right hand flew through the air and connected with his cheek.

"How dare you!" I screamed, and he grasped my wrist, pinning it to the wall behind me.

"I wouldn't do that again if you know what's good for you!" he challenged me, and my left hand was raised before I could stop myself, but it was quickly ensnared by his other hand, and also pinned to the wall.

"Get your hands off of me!" I screamed and tried to buck my body against his, but only succeeded in making myself worked up when I felt every inch of him, and there were quite a few that demanded attention in his pants.

My traitorous body wanted more, and made me moan softly at what I felt, but my mind fought the desire as I reminded myself that I hated him. He, however, took the moan for more than it was, and before I could stop him, his lips were on mine.

My struggles ceased with the contact and I felt myself beginning to kiss him back. His hold loosened on my wrists, and then he dropped them completely. My hands made a path up his arms and around his neck to the hair at the nape of his neck just as I found clarity from the lustfilled haze that had descended around us. Gathering strength to break the hottest kiss I had ever had, I let my fingers weave into his hair and pulled, much harder than would be considered sexual, and finally got his mouth off of mine.

"Argh!" he growled as I pulled him back, and I let go of his hair and slapped him again.

The door flew open as he rubbed his cheek, Oaf and Surfer Ken rushing in, but the look he shot them as he pointed to the door had them retreating, and his distraction allowed me to distance myself from him. I started quickly gathering my things, ready to sprint out of that office, when he stopped me by grabbing my wrist again.

"Let me go!" I yelled and snatched my arm away.

"We aren't done here!" he seethed.

"Yes we are! You had no right! No right to kiss me!"

"Like you didn't want it," he replied and I was beyond furious.

"Fuck no I didn't want it! I fucking hate you!"

"Why? Why do you hate me? Tell me because I can't figure it, or you, out! You have to be the most infuriating woman I've ever encountered! And I haven't found anything to give you reason enough to hate me! I know we've never met before, I checked on it. There's no relation between us, and Seth isn't mine so that can't be why either! So, for the love of god, tell me what I did to garner your hate!"

"You don't even remember, do you? So quick to forget since your election?" I screamed at him, the memories of the event beginning to flood my mind. Flashes of dark blue eyes. The feel of his embrace. The look of him in as he dressed for work. Him touching my swollen belly, love in his eyes.

"Remember what?"

"Brady Collins! How in the hell can you forget someone who died for you?"

Saying his name was too much for me, and the tears began to fall. I grabbed my things and rushed from the room, not stopping for anyone or anything as I threw myself into my truck and drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>So Prezward isn't Seth's daddy, but someone is. Who can it be? And who is Brady Collins? Also, how damn cute was Prezward holding Seth? Some answers will be given in the next chapter, but buckle your seatbelts because this ride isn't anywhere near over yet! There's still the threat to Bella to deal with, Rose needs a good scolding, Jasper's weird shoe knowledge needs to be explained, as does Alice's aversion to him. And will Prezward and Bella ever have a repeat of that kiss? Like I said, hang on tight because this is just getting good! <strong>

**Don't forget to tell everyone you know about Team Prezward and get those ballots cast! His reelection campaign is about to start lol. **

**Update on the real life Seth, my little man Cayden. Funny story! I wrote in about him with the flagpole, and then at my oldest son's cub scout meeting, Cayden was walking around and about brought the flagpole down, ON HIS HEAD! Then he did fall on the concrete and busted his head. Ended up with a nasty bruise but no cuts or stitches. Maybe I should be careful what I write. Also, the doctors suspect he is anemic from malabsorption issues from possibly EE or EG (eosinophilic esophagitis and eosinophilic gastritis). He is getting scheduled for a procedure where he will have to go under general anesthesia and be scoped, so fingers crossed that it goes fine and there are no complications. **

**Ok, wrapping up! See you this weekend and don't forget to check out my other story, Cougar Town!**


	17. Chapter 17 Emotional Confrontations

**Sorry about the delay in posting this. Between failfiction's messup and scheduling differences with the beta, I only got this back about 6 hours ago, but then kids and obligations called so I had to deal with those and now I'm posting from work. But good news, I'm about to work on the next chapter and it will be up later this week!**

**Thanks, eternally, go to preciouafairymom80 whom I absolutely love and adore and get to see on Saturday!**

**I'm not SM but I own this story, so don't steal, it's not nice.**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 17<p>

EPOV - 2 years ago

"And now, the man of the hour, Presidential hopeful, Edward Cullen!" the man at the podium announced into the microphone and I smiled, stepping forward while waving to the gathered crowd.

Rosalie had scheduled an appearance at Andrews Air Force Base in hopes of swaying a few more votes my way before the election the following month.

The crowd was so large that police officers from surrounding cities and towns had been called in to ensure a smooth appearance.

I walked forward and began to rally the crowd with my speech and prime points of my campaign. There were mainly cheers, but a few boos from the detractors in the crowd, each of which were being monitored by members of the police in attendance, especially after a few threats had come in during my campaign. I hadn't paid them much mind, but others had taken them seriously, hence the extra protection.

About ten minutes into my delivery, I heard the word 'gun' shouted, and I was suddenly under several suited bodies of the Secret Service that were assigned to me, two of which were Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock.

I heard, rather than saw, the two shots fired, and then the screams started as people began to run due to panic.

I was hoisted off of the stage floor, surrounded by agents, and rushed to a vehicle waiting near the stage. The door slammed shut behind me as the armored car sped off down the road, police and Secret Service escort in place.

I was taken immediately to the White House, a definite safe location, and was informed of what had happened.

A man had somehow gotten a gun past all of the guards and staff at the appearance, and when it was spotted, a Maryland officer from Mt. Rainier, named Brady Collins, had jumped in front of the would be assassin, taking the point blank shot to his throat, but not before firing off his own weapon into the assassin's chest while taking him down.

Officer Collins was pronounced dead on the scene, as was the attempted assassin, Stefan Vladimir.

*~*TPT*~*

That happened two years ago, and I hadn't thought about it since the news of his funeral. I had wanted to attend, but the potential threat of appearing was too great, and it was decided that I would stay away and not pay my final respects to the man who had given his life to save mine.

And apparently Miss Swan knew him.

"McCarty! Whitlock!" I called out, knowing that they were only a door away, and they both appeared, knowing looks in their eyes. Apparently they had heard everything that had gone down. Damn microphones and cameras in the office.

"Get me info on Brady Collins…NOW!" The two of them left and I began to pace, eating up the expanse of carpet in the room awaiting their return. Ten minutes later, they appeared and both looked loaded with knowledge.

"Well…give me the info," I demanded and Emmett began speaking.

"Brady Collins was an officer for Mt. Rainier Police Department under Police Chief Charles Swan, father to Isabella Swan," Emmett informed me.

"He had no wife, no next of kin listed on his file with the department, and a further search showed that he had been in the foster care system since he was three years old after being abandoned in a park. He was never adopted and aged out of the system. He immediately tried to join the police force, but did not make it until he was twenty-two," Jasper continued.

"Charles Swan was his mentor and took Brady Collins under his wing, but there was no listed relationship connection between him and Isabella Swan." Emmett finished up.

"Take me to her," I said, walking toward the door. I had to get to the bottom of this. And if she blamed me for Officer Collins' death, I had to make her see that it wasn't my fault, that he took an oath to protect and serve, and that I was forever in debt to him for saving my life.

"Mr. President, sir, I don't think we can do that," Jasper said, and I just glared at him.

"Make it happen. We have unfinished business!" And with that, I walked out of the Oval Office, heading toward my fleet of vehicles. Emmett, Jasper, and several other agents were scurrying behind me, all talking into their hidden microphones or on cell phones, arranging the excursion.

*~*TPT*~*

An hour later we pulled up outside of Miss Swan's house. Rosalie was furious with me, as she had been otherwise engaged when we left the White House. Or maybe I just forgot to mention it to her. I was going to deal with her later for what she had done in Miss Swan's presence. I had fired people for less, and was considering doing the same with Rosalie even though she had been my advisor for so long and had never done something like that before. I would have to figure it out later, because first, I had to handle Miss Swan.

"She's home alone. Black and Uley confirmed it. Her sister took her son with her shortly after she arrived home. She hadn't come outside at all, and there's been no sign of movement inside either," Emmett told me over his shoulder as I got ready to step out of the SUV.

"Stay outside; I need to speak with her alone. And don't come inside unless you hear gunshots," I said, completely serious.

"What about if another Jimmy flies?" Jasper asked, the seriousness of his question etched on his face. I almost laughed at the absurdity of it.

I shot him a scathing look and replied. "Shoes I can handle."

Then I got out of the SUV and walked up to Miss Swan's door. I knocked and got no reply, so I knocked again. The third knock still received no reply, so I called out loudly for her, hoping she would hear me. The muffled 'go away' I heard shouted, told me she was alive and inside, so I pressed my luck and tried the handle. It was unlocked so I headed inside with a wave to the agents outside, and shut the door behind me.

It was dark when I first entered, and I called out for Miss Swan again. This time I heard 'get out of my house' coming from down the hallway. I began to follow her voice.

"Miss Swan, I need to speak with you," I said as I headed closer toward the closed door at the end of the hallway, which was presumably her bedroom.

"I said, 'get out of here!'" she screamed out from the other side of the wood door, and I stopped outside, my hand on the handle, ready to open it if she didn't comply with my demands.

"This is your last chance, Miss Swan. Either you come out here so we can talk, or I'm coming in there," I threatened, and there wasn't a reply, so I twisted the handle and flung the door open.

The sight before me was heartbreakingly beautiful. Miss Swan was sitting on her bed in a pair of soft pants and a small tank top, her normally styled hair was now thrown up into a haphazard bun of sorts. Her feet were bare; her face streaked with the remains of her makeup, and her red, splotchy face was stunning, even through the tears that she was fervently wiping away. I thought she had looked amazing earlier in her jeans, Converse tennis shoes, and casual blouse; but Miss Swan completely raw was a sight to be seen. She was simply beautiful.

"Get out," she seethed through the stifled tears.

"Not until you talk to me," I said calmly as I shut the door behind me, but stayed near the wall.

"I have nothing to say to you! Not after what you did!"

"Like I said, I'm not leaving until you talk to me. And believe me when I say there is much to talk about."

"Like what? How you forced yourself on me?" she fired back, and it stung when it contacted. "Or how you said that I wanted it, like you could know what I want?" Shit! I was an ass.

"You shouldn't have!" she yelled as she got up off of the bed and stormed across the room toward me. I wanted to back away from her, but where I had positioned myself gave me no opportunity.

"You had no right to kiss me! No right to say that I wanted it! No right to touch me like that! To take that from me!" She was in my face now, her finger waving as she yelled at me, chastising me for my actions, and I found myself wanting to repeat them. Her kiss hadn't been enough, and my body yearned for more of her sweet lips and soft tongue. But I had to fight the desire to kiss her again, even as she was in my face, screaming at me. She was right, I had no right to kiss her like that and take away her free will on the matter. I shouldn't have assumed that she wanted to kiss me. Miss Swan's screaming rant continued, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Even if I enjoyed it! Even if I wanted it! You didn't ask, and you forced it on me! You tried to take his place after you're the reason he's dead! He was good to me, for me. He was going to be great for Seth! We were all he had and because of you he's gone! You took him away from us! You're the reason he's gone! And he's never coming back! And you don't even remember what he did for you! How much it hurt to find out!"

Miss Swan started hitting my chest, breaking down even further. Her tears flowing freely down her face. I wanted to reach up and wipe them away, but knew it was not my place to assume that it was ok.

"And I feel so horrible, like I'm betraying him! And it's all because of you! I shouldn't have enjoyed that kiss, shouldn't have wanted it! No one but Brady should be able to kiss me like that and have me enjoy it! It's wrong and I should be ashamed of myself, and I am but I don't want to be because no one has made me feel like that for years! And I hate you for it and for making me betray Brady's memory!"

Miss Swan was a sobbing mess by the time she finished her rant, and everything I learned from it was shoved to the back of my mind as the only desire in my body was to comfort the beautiful, broken creature in front of me.

When she collapsed against my chest, her knees beginning to fold under her emotions, I did the only thing I could in the moment. I wrapped my arms around her and helped her slowly sink to the floor, cradling her against my chest while I let her cry for the man she had apparently loved more than anyone else other than her son.

My heart broke for her as her tears fell and her fragile emotional grasp slipped, revealing the broken woman underneath in need of love.

* * *

><p><strong>I know there are still questions about Brady, like his exact relationship to Bella and Seth, but that will definitely be answered in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to vote for Prezward! The ballot is that little review button below lol. See you in a few days!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18 Letting Go

**I told you I'd be back! And here I am! Brady's relationship to Bella is explained below so I'll leave you to it!**

**Thanks go to preciousfairymom80, who I get to see in a few days! Hunger Games here we come! **

**Not SM but I own this story! **

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 18<p>

BPOV

Cradled in his arms, crying on his chest, I couldn't help but feel like I was still betraying Brady. He had been my best friend after my father introduced us; and when Seth's donor left, Brady was there. What had started as friendship blossomed into more without us realizing it was happening.

We never told my father, and Alice didn't know until after Brady was killed, but Brady and I loved each other and had talked about getting married. He already considered Seth to be his and didn't care that he wasn't the biological father.

_I love you, Bella. I think I've always loved you. I want nothing more than to make you happy for the rest of my life,_ Brady's voice echoed in my head as I remembered the day he had declared his feelings for me.

It was that night that we officially became a couple, and Brady made my world perfect when he told me that he wanted to be Seth's father.

_Come on, Bella. Why don't you want your dad to know about us? I think he already suspects it. Let's just tell him. _

But I had been scared that my father wouldn't approve of our relationship, so I had told him to wait until the baby was born to have him softened up some.

_A boy! A boy! I'm going to have a son! God I love you, Bella Swan! Marry me! Marry me and make me the happiest person...man...father! _

Brady had been so ecstatic when he found out that the baby was a boy, and we had decided that night on the name Seth. And his proposal... God how I wanted nothing more than to be with Brady forever. I said yes, even with no ring present, knowing that he would get me one when the time was right. I didn't need a ring from him, though. All I needed was his love.

_Baby! You'll never guess what I get to do! Your dad chose me to go with him to Andrews Air Force Base to help guard Candidate Cullen. I get to work alongside Secret Service agents. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and he chose me!_

I tried to be happy for him and share his excitement, but all I could remember was the news story two weeks before about the threats made against Edward Cullen. I had a bad feeling about the whole thing, but Brady was so happy that I couldn't find it in myself to take it away from him. Instead, I went to my dad and begged him to keep Brady safe. He promised me that they would be fine, and that they were mainly called in to help with crowd control.

_Bella? Oh my god, Bella! Do you have the TV on?_ Alice shouted into the phone when she called me that day, but I didn't hear her since I watched my world crumble on the screen.

_Reports are coming in that the officer shot was from Mr. Rainier Police Department but names of the officer and the attempted assassin are not being released at this time_, the reporter on the screen announced and I hung up on Alice and tried calling Brady.

He didn't answer his phone no matter how many times I called, so I tried my dad, and he answered after the second ring.

_Daddy? Daddy, oh god, are you ok? Is Brady ok?_ I cried into the phone, half out of panic and half out of relief that he had answered.

_Bells, god, Bells. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,_ _I..._ Charlie had trailed off, but I could still hear the pain in his voice, even after two years. My mind was powerless to let it go, to let that day go. And I was stuck reliving it as Cullen held me in his arms.

_Dad, is Brady ok? Who was shot? What happened?_ I cried into the phone, and when I heard my dad's voice break, I knew what had happened and who had been shot.

_Brady...he's dead, Bells. He's dead..._

Those had been the last words I heard from my father before I passed out. I awoke to Alice screaming into the phone, demanding an ambulance while she checked over me.

I was in the hospital for two days before they released me on strict bed rest orders. The stress of losing Brady had caused preterm labor to start, and they were able to stop it for the time being, but I was to stay at home and not lift more than five pounds. The doctor was reluctant to approve me to go to Brady's funeral, but the only thing that would have kept me away was death; and I was still alive, even though I felt like I had died on the inside.

I leaned on my father's shoulder through the entire service, trying not to cry but unable to stop the tears that fell. The words spoken about him, from people that thought they knew him, were kind, but they hadn't known Brady like I had. I wanted to get up and tell everyone how much I loved him and how he was Seth's father and that it was a tragedy that our son wouldn't ever meet him, but I couldn't move from my father's side.

Only when they were about to lower the casket into the ground did I break. I had stopped to place a single red rose on top of the casket, and started shaking uncontrollably. I dropped to my knees, crying and begging God, any deity that was listening, to give me Brady back. I cried out that I loved him and that it wasn't fair. I cried for the loss of my best friend and my love.

Alice and my dad were able to get me up and help me to the car, taking me straight home, but I was a ghost...a shell of the woman I had once been.

I ate, drank, slept, and took basic care of myself, but I was devoid of life in the absence of my other half.

The day I finally woke from the blankness was the day that Cullen won the election. I had completely forgotten about him through the pain, but a fire shot through my veins when I saw his smiling face on the TV.

That bullet had been meant for him, meant to kill him! But he was alive and Brady was dead in a horrible twist of fate. He was the reason that my son's father was gone, and he was the reason that I lost the love of my life and my best friend.

The anger began to grow and fester, always there in my mind. Even through the birth of Seth, the hatred for Cullen grew and multiplied, ultimately leading up to the shoe incident. That damn bill had been my breaking point.

And as I lay in the arms of that man, the one that I had spent so much time hating, I realized that I only hated myself for not remembering Brady more during that time. I had wasted all that time hating a man who wasn't really at fault for Brady's death. It was Stefan Vladimir who was the reason that Brady was dead. Cullen didn't ask to be targeted...shot at. He was just trying to get elected...do a job. And realizing that I had lost so much time that I could have been happier in, that I could have spent remembering all the good times with Brady instead of the way I had lost him, brought on a new round of broken sobs.

"Shhh," Cullen finally said, breaking through the sound of my cries. "Just let it go."

Instead of quieting, I cried harder. Cullen didn't deserve my hatred, all my anger towards him. He was innocent in the equation and I had been in the wrong the entire time. The past week and a half had shown be that he was more than a title. He actually was a caring person. He had done so much for me, for Seth, even baby proofing the Oval Office and getting the play things for him. What other man would have done something like that?

"It's ok, M...Miss Swan," he said softly again as his hand began hesitantly rubbing my back.

"I...I'm sorry," I said through the tears I tried to stop.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he murmured, and I wanted to disagree with him, but couldn't find the fight in myself. I was so exhausted, so tired of fighting and being angry all the time. It had to stop or I was going to waste my life on a worthless cause.

I tried to steady my emotions, and finally succeeded some, pulling back from Cullen's now soaked jacket. I eyed the wet spot, making him look as well, and he just smiled at me as if to say that he was fine with it.

We sat there staring at each other for a moment, before he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan," he began, and I interrupted.

"Bella...you can call me Bella," I gave him permission to use my nickname as the situation we had just experienced definitely put us past formal names.

"Thank you, Bella. And please, call me Edward," he said softly, and I nodded. "I am truly sorry. So sorry that I caused you so much pain. I never wished that for you...for anyone. And I understand if you never want to see me again...never want to work by my side. I'm going to leave the choice up to you. I can arrange it so you still have your job, but never have to see me, as I cannot bear to take away your ability to care for your son. But I won't force you to endure my presence when I'm the cause of all your sorrow. You decide, and let Black and Uley know your decision. If you show up Monday, I'll know that you've decided to try again, to start anew working with me. But if you cannot bear to be near me after everything I've taken from your and Seth's lives, I will understand. The choice is yours," he said each word slowly, seriously, and almost as if the thought of me not continuing to work with him would cause him pain.

I simply nodded, unable to speak as my mind was churning with his offer.

Cul...Edward stood up and offered me his hand, assisting me to my feet, and the connection I felt through our touching skin gave me shivers. Apparently he took them for bad ones, when they were anything but, and released me quickly once I was on my feet and steady.

"Take your time to think about what I offered, Miss...Bella, and if you need more time to decide, just let Black or Uley know. I won't force anything on you no matter which decision you make. And I am truly sorry that I am the reason you lost Brady. He was an honorable man, someone I respected with everything he selflessly gave that day. I am honored to have even known of him and so very sorry that I am the reason he was taken from you and Seth. He was a good man, and very blessed."

When he said those words, especially the last few, I felt the tears begin to slide back down my face. Edward looked torn as I watched his hand rise slightly, as if he wanted to wipe the tears away. But he clenched his hand into a fist, and turned for the door.

"Take your time and decide what you really want, Bella. And, as I said, I am sorry Brady is gone."

Edward walked out of my bedroom right then, and I felt the urge to chase after him, tell him that I didn't hate him and only hated myself. But I was rooted to my spot, unable to move under the guilt that began to flood my senses. Guilt from the way I enjoyed Edward's touch to the feeling that I was somehow betraying Brady.

But I really wasn't. Brady would have wanted me to be happy, even if he was gone. All he ever wanted was my happiness. And what would allow that other than Seth? Seth was the sun in my cloudy life, but still, storms sometimes rolled in, obscuring the light he shone on me. What if Brady wasn't the only man capable of keeping the rest of the clouds at bay? What if there was someone else? Someone who could evoke passionate emotions from me? Someone who had done nothing but try to help me out, no matter what I had done to him…

Could I walk away and not see him again? Could I switch jobs around and still work but not have to look at him? It hurt just thinking about it, infuriating as he was, there was something there…something that drew me in. I knew my answer to his offer without even having to say it out loud.

I would stay.

With that decision made, and the newfound resolve in my mind, I walked to my closet, ready to start closing the doors on the past and opening the ones on the future. As long as I held onto the past, I would forever live in it. Letting go of Brady wouldn't be wrong, because I would forever love him. But as long as I held onto him, kept him on an emotional shrine in my heart and mind, I would never move on from the pain, anguish, guilt, and loss I had been harboring since he was killed. With those thoughts in my mind, I said my goodbyes to Brady Collins.

_I love you, Brady. Always have and always will._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Sniff, sniff... Brady would have been awesome to write out fully. And LOOK! I didn't leave yo with a cliffie! I hope you all like the explanation and how Brady was tied to Bella and Seth. He is not Seth's dad, but who that is remains to be seen, and it will be seen at some point. And the ride is just beginning. I'm anticipating at least 50 chapters, and that number can easily grow, so I hope you are all in for the long haul. **

**Don't forget to tell your friends about Prezward and get them on the bandwagon. **

**New rec for the week is a new story called Ace by NothingWrongWithImperfection. I'm already in love with this story and it's only three chapters in. Go check it out and let her know Prezward sent you! Until the weekend!  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19 Vultures

**Sorry I am late in posting this, but I am having a rough go of things right now. Our little real life Seth, well he's going under general anesthesia on April 19th to see if he has 2 more rare diseases, eosinophilic esophagitis and eosinophilic gastroenteritis. I'm very worried about the procedure, even if it is a general one, because he has a family history of malignant hyperthermia on his donor's side of the family, which can kill under anesthesia, and the drug they normally use for patients with a history of MH has soy and egg in it, which are two of his allergic foods. I'm still not sure what the ****will be used, but I'll update after definitely to let everyone know how he's doing and what they say. **

**Also, school is kicking my ass, so for now, this is just going to be a weekly update until I finish my other fic Cougar Town, or school slows down, or Cayden does better. Also, with FF being total fail again, I wanted to let you all know that when I do update, I post the links all over FB in the groups I'm in and on my profile. My name there is Smmiskimen Phan Phiction or facebook(.)com(/)smmiskimenff. This way people can know when I update even if FF is messed up, as it seems it is EVERY weekend.**

**Ok, long enough author's note, I'll leave you to the chapter.**

**Thanks to preciousfairymom80 who is the best beta and best friend I could ever have.**

**Things I own: this plot line and a personalized, autographed copy of Lover Reborn (inspected by Zsadist himself). Things I don't own: Sadly, Twilight.**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 19<p>

EPOV

Walking away from Miss...Bella was one of the hardest things I had done, broken as she was, but I knew she needed time to come to her decision on her own. It still didn't keep me from aggressively running my fingers through my hair, fighting myself every step that took me further from her.

I did feel responsible for her pain and her loss, but I couldn't do anything about it but try to help her now, and I was doing just that with the job and helping her be able to take care of Seth.

I was finally able to pry my fingers from my hair and looked down at my tear stained and slightly snotty suit coat. I grimaced and decided to remove it over wear it and risk touching that mess, even though it had felt wonderful to hold her in my arms.

Draping my jacket, folded to keep the contact at bay, I opened the front door and stepped out, instantly flanked by Emmett and Jasper, who had been standing guard. We began walking toward the SUV, Black and Uley watching our movements from their vehicle, and other agents standing out of their vehicles, ready to spring into action if necessary.

I was halfway across the yard when the news vans flew down the road, brakes and tires squealing to a stop, doors flung open, and cameras and reporters rushing toward me.

"Mr. President! Mr. President! Is it true you're seeing Isabella Swan?"

"President Cullen! What is the nature of your visit to her home?"

"Mr. President! Is Isabella Swan your mistress?"

"Is it true you're the father of her son?"

"Was the shoe incident just a relationship dispute?"

"Should the people of the US expect her to be their new First Lady?"

The questions were being shouted at me as more agents swarmed my immediate area, shielding me from them best they could as they rushed me toward a vehicle.

I quickly jumped in the back seat and the door slammed behind me, the SUV rapidly accelerating down the road away from the mayhem on Bella's front yard.

How had they known I was there? I mean, yes, the vehicles were probably a giveaway, but who would have tipped them off? And my disheveled state most likely just fueled their assumptions. I had a feeling that there was going to be a massive shit storm because of this, but I was determined to find out who had tipped the press off.

Arriving back at the White House, I headed inside, eager to find out if any of my staff had made the phone call to the press, but ran into Rosalie first, and her egregious comment earlier in front of Bella popped to the forefront of my mind.

"Ms. Hale, my office, now!" I practically growled at her, the frustration from her actions mixing with the anger of the reporters and whomever tipped them off.

I stalked past her and went to the Oval Office, then turned and waited for her to enter. She was right behind me and closed the door, leaving just the two of us in there.

"Explain yourself!" I barked at her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, attempting to play innocent, but I could tell she was anything but.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! The test results and Be...Miss Swan!"

"I still don't know what you are referring to."

"Don't play stupid! You may be a lot of things right now, but stupid is not one of them. How about we go about it this way? If you ever, and I mean _ever_, pull a stunt like that again, you will be out of this office faster than you can even process what is happening to you. You will never work in the field again, and everyone will know of your shameful actions. This is your only warning on the matter and if I find out that you are anything but wonderfully pleasant and cordial to Miss Swan, no matter what she says or does to you, then the same end result will occur. Do you understand?"

I was beyond angry with her, and my punishment threat may have been considered stringent, but she had been walking a fine line for some time, and things had only gotten worse since Bella had entered our world.

"I said, do you understand?" I practically growled at her when she hadn't responded.

"Yes, Mr. President. I understand perfectly," she replied in her hardened tone, but I wasn't sure that she was going to fully comply with my newly set rules based on the emotion in her eyes.

"Good, now get out of here and don't disturb me unless someone is dead or dying, or we've been attacked."

"But what about your..." she began to say but I cut her off.

"Cancel all my meetings for the rest of the day. I have other things to deal with. And anyone that doesn't understand the rescheduling can wait an extra week for theirs."

She simply nodded and thankfully exited the room, and I called out loudly for Emmett and Jasper.

"Whitlock! McCarty! In here, now!"

"Yes, Mr. President?" Emmett asked after the door closed behind them, affording us the privacy I wanted for the conversation.

"Who tipped them off? I want you to find out now! I don't care if we have to question everyone working in this office, I want to know. But get on it."

"Sir, I do not think that the press are going to reveal their source on this matter as they will probably be relying on them for more information," Jasper said and I wanted to yell at him for his doubt in the situation, but he was probably right.

"Then get all of the reporter's phone records if you have to and cross-check those with our employees. But just do it."

"Yes, Mr. President," they both said in unison and left the office.

I sat down at my desk and rubbed my temples, then grabbed a seldom used remote out of my desk drawer, pushed a few buttons, and caused one of the pictures on the wall to lift up and shift into the wall, revealing the flat screen TV hidden behind it. I dreaded what I was about to see and hear on the news, but wanted to see what exactly they were saying about my presence at Bella's house.

"We have report that President Cullen was seen exiting his newest aid's home this afternoon, appearing disheveled and unkempt. His normal smooth exterior was frazzled and, when questioned, he had no comment. His Secret Service agents surrounded him, allowing a quick passage to his awaiting caravan, and he exited without word to the press. Here is the video now."

The newscaster cut to video of my exit and departure, and even I had to admit that my hair and clothes gave the appearance that a lot more had been happening behind that closed door other than us talking and her crying on my chest. I flipped to another news station, and there was the newscaster, talking about me.

"Today, President Cullen was seen exiting his rumored girlfriend's house, looking quite disheveled. A source close to the President has stated that their relationship is very intense and that they are trying to keep it quiet until after his hopeful reelection. One of our reporters was at Isabella Swan's house when President Cullen emerged, but wouldn't answer any questions. We are still awaiting a hopeful interview with Isabella Swan on the nature of their relationship. We will keep you posted as the story develops."

I flipped to yet another station and almost keeled over with their story.

"In other news, President Cullen was visiting his rumored love child today at the home of Isabella Swan, newest employee at the White House, and rumored female companion. No definitive proof has been provided to confirm the biological link between Isabella Swan's son and our President, but we are working to uncover the truth. Can a president truly be trusted if they are out creating illegitimate children and only now taking care of them? The answer to that is possibly apparent as President Cullen's approval rating continues to slide downward. We will bring you more of the story as it unfolds."

I flipped off the TV and threw the remote, then buzzed for Emmett and Jasper. They arrived in the Oval Office a few minutes later.

"Get in touch with Black and Uley now. Inform them that the press is all over Bel…Miss Swan and have them on their toes. They can offer her use of one of the safe houses if she so wishes. But make sure they know to be on the lookout for anything suspicious. Also let them know I'm doubling the detail on her to keep her and her son protected in this outbreak," I told them and both nodded, turning for the door, but I needed to talk to Emmett some more.

"McCarty, wait a moment please. Whitlock, you're excused." Jasper nodded and Emmett walked up and stood in front of my desk. "Relax, Emmett. This is not official business here."

Emmett relaxed noticeably, especially with my use of his first name, and sat down, slouching some.

"So what's up, Edward?" My first name sounded somewhat weird coming off of his tongue, as I knew he was uncomfortable calling me by it, instead of Mr. President or Sir, but it was something I insisted upon with him.

"Am I making things worse for Miss…Bella?" I asked him, actually using her first name with him. He quirked an eyebrow at my use of it, then replied.

"What exactly do you mean? This stuff with the press or with her son or what?"

"All of them. If I hadn't demanded on going over there then the press wouldn't be camped out like they are, eager to pounce the moment she emerges. Also, a bill I was ready to sign off on, that shouldn't have ever been approved, is the reason she got the threat. And I have a feeling that more will be coming her way now that the vultures have descended upon her lawn. I assigned the security detail on her that aided in her losing her job. Oh, and that damn bill…it can potentially cause major issues for her son. So, am I making things worse for her? For them?"

Emmett was quiet for a minute, thinking over everything I had just said, then finally spoke up.

"Let's look at it this way. That bill was all wrong, and your almost passing it through got her attention, which in turn got your attention, and now you are making it right. The person that made the threat is not your fault either. That fanatic would have probably threatened someone else before your term was up, in my opinion. Putting Black and Uley on her was actually smart because it has offered her protection that she obviously needs. And them being the cause of her losing her job? Well, maybe you should look at it as a good thing because now she is working here with much better benefits and income to allow her the opportunity to better care for her son. The press is bothersome, but without them, you would probably have not been elected, so you have to appreciate them for that, and they are just looking for the same approval ratings that you are looking for. They just go about it in a different manner, but it is all the same."

When he put it like that, I could see his points. And I realized that maybe Bella and I were supposed to cross paths. She had already helped me realize that I had turned into the politician I loathed, and I was working to remedy that. And, I had given her the job opportunity of a lifetime, allowing her the ability to care for her son in the best possible manner. It was really a win-win situation, but it was still difficult to have it all happen so publicly.

"Thanks, Emmett. I think you're right."

"You're welcome, and one day, I'm going to get you to say that on the record," he replied with a giant, dimpled grin that made him look much less menacing than normal.

"Ok, now get out of here and find out whom in the hell tipped the vultures off."

Emmett nodded and stood, heading out of the room, and I was left alone.

I busied myself with the stack of papers on my desk that required my attention, reading and signing them as needed, and finally finished up a few hours later. Emmett and Jasper didn't have any information for me yet, so I decided to retire to my personal quarters and try to regroup for the following week.

I still wasn't sure of Bella's decision regarding her employment, and only hoped that she chose to stay on. I would be lying to myself if I said that holding her hadn't felt good, because it had. Too good in fact.

I was still remembering the feel of her in my arms when I stepped into the shower, could still smell the scent of her shampoo, and could hear her words when she told me that she had enjoyed my lips upon hers.

Without thinking, my hand began to descend down my body until I reached my groin, grasping my suddenly hard shaft. I began stroking myself as I thought back over the kiss and how I held her up against the wall, and found myself calling out her name and picturing her underneath me as I came harder than I had in years.

Dropping into bed that night I realized that I was in this way too deep with Bella, and had no idea how far the hole went, or if I ever even wanted to come back out of it again. Bella dancing in my thoughts, I succumbed to sleep and had the first wet dream I had had since I was a teenager.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I'm going to leave it there, and will hopefully be back later this weekend, but my Master's program is kicking my ass and then there are the issues with Cayden so I can't guarantee it right now, but things will hopefully be back to normal in a few weeks so just hold tight. LOVE YOU ALL!<br>**


	20. Chapter 20 When Vultures Attack

**I'm back! And remember how I told all of you to hold on for the ride of this story? Well, that ride has started and I hope your hands and feet are inside the car, seat belts buckled, and the safety bar is down because here we go!**

**Thanks go to preciousfairymom80 who started to get teary eyed in the beginning of this, and I'm sorry I made you cry, sis. You know I love you!**

**I'm not SM and I don't own Twilight but I do own this plot!**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 20<p>

BPOV

The breakdown I had in front of President...er...Edward, was actually refreshing, and I found myself ready to let go of the past. I would never forget Brady, or not love him, but holding on so hard to the anger and resentment of his death hadn't allowed me to live a fully happy life.

I moved my clothes over to one side of my closet, revealing a few items I had gathered of Brady's before he died, and began to pull them out. I had one of his uniforms, several shirts and pairs of jeans, and there was also a large plastic tub of some of his socks, boxers, a bottle of his cologne, and a few other odds and ends. I had been keeping them as a way to keep him with me, but realized that he would always be there in my heart and holding on to his stuff wasn't good for me...wasn't healthy...at least not everything that I had kept.

I knew I couldn't bear to part with his uniform, or his cologne, but everything else, all it was doing was making me hold on to a memory that was already ingrained in my brain and heart.

And with new thoughts of Pres...Edward in my head, and how he held me and kissed me, I had to let go of someone, and it was time for me to keep Brady as a memory but remove the shrine I had mentally erected for him.

I finished putting the last of Brady's items, which I was getting rid of, back into the tub. Placing the lid on, I sealed away the odds and ends I had kept of his, leaving me open to embrace a new beginning. That new beginning would start with my acceptance of Edward's offer. I would be returning to my new job, and would work alongside the man who had finally helped me let go and begin to move on.

I picked up the tub and started walking toward the front door to take it out to the curb when there was a knock. I set down the tub and opened it, seeing Jacob and Sam standing there, and realized that it was perfect timing.

"Sam! Jacob! Hey, I was actually going to come tell you guys that you need to let President Cullen know that I'll be at work Monday," I told them, but got no response except for them turning their backs on me and backing up. I peeked through an opening by Jacob's elbow and saw the horde of reporters running across my front yard, all shouting my name and waving microphones.

They kept stepping backward, making me move further into my house unless I wanted to be trampled, and when they were clear of the threshold, the door was slammed shut.

"What are they doing here?" I asked but neither Sam nor Jacob answered, instead pulling out phones and pressing buttons on them.

My own phone began to ring so I ran to grab it off the table and saw it was my dad.

"Hey Daddy," I answered the phone, but then held it away from my head due to his yelling.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Why are you all over the news and what is this about you being the President's mistress?" he screamed and I blanched.

"Do what?" I asked, grabbing the remote and flipping on the television, and there was my picture, plain as day, and two people debating the pros and cons of the President having a girlfriend.

"I'm waiting!" my dad's sharp comment snapped me out of my daze and I refocused on the call.

"Dad, I really don't know what they are talking about."

"Why, then, do they have footage of the President leaving your house looking freshly...um...well, you know?" he questioned, his sternness declining in light of his embarrassing question.

"That's not right! We didn't _do_ anything!" I replied, not really believing that this was happening. And before he could reply, my phone beeped with a new call. I checked and saw it was Alice, who had Seth with her.

"Dad, Alice is beeping in and she has Seth, let me call you back." He grumbled a reply and I clicked over to the frantic voice of Alice and the sound of Seth screaming.

"Bella! Help!" Alice screamed into the phone and my stomach dropped thinking the worst.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I nearly shrieked into the phone.

"We're in the driveway, there are reporters everywhere. They're scaring Seth and I can't get out of the car!"

I didn't think twice; didn't hesitate to spring into action, and the front door was open before I realized it. I ran across the yard, shoving reporters out of the way to get to my son, who looked to be having an anxiety attack in the back seat.

Jacob and Sam were there, along with two other agents I hadn't met, and they were trying to get the reporters away from Alice's door so she could get out.

Freeing Seth from his car seat, I pulled him into my arms and buried his face in my neck, spinning to dash back into the house, but the reporters were too close, the microphones and cameras right there. And the process of me trying to get through them, and Sam and Jacob trying to get to me while the others got Alice in the house, caused the biggest mistake of those reporters' lives.

One got too close, too aggressive with their camera, trying to get my picture, and I twisted away, trying to protect Seth, when it happened.

I heard the loud thump and felt Seth's head pushed farther into my body, his scream intensified, and when I cupped his head, I felt the warm ooze of blood seeping out onto my hand.

Jacob and Sam saw it happen too, and the overly eager cameraman was flat on his back, his camera confiscated, while the other two agents that had helped Alice get inside, grabbed me and Seth, and shielded us so we could get to safety.

Once inside, I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the dish towel, holding it to Seth's head to stop the bleeding. Jacob and Sam burst back through the door, and told the other two agents, whom I learned were named Felix and Demitri, that police were on the way to get rid of the reporters, which meant my father was on the way too. But I couldn't think about that as Seth was still screaming and bleeding.

Sam walked away and was practically growling into the phone, and then turned to look at me when he shut it.

"Miss Bella, how's Seth?" he asked, walking over to inspect his injury. While he was looking at Seth's head, my phone rang, the display showed an unknown number.

"I think it's a reporter," I said, tossing my phone to Alice, who answered it, and then sat there, blanching under whoever was speaking to her.

"Ok, it's just a flesh wound, he's going to be ok, but it needs to be cleaned and closed up. We can escort you to the hospital for that, make sure that you're not bothered there."

I was listening to him, but staring at Alice, who got paler and paler, and finally spoke to her. "Alice, what's wrong?"

She dropped the phone, which was still connected and Felix picked it up, listening in, before placing it on speaker. The computerized voice that came through the line chilled me to the bone.

"Fucking whore! Seducing the President and infecting him with the plague you carry. People like you, living off of the government are killing us tax payers. What better way to rid the world of your infestation, than to take you out. Run while you can, hide behind those suits, but know your day is coming, and that I'm coming for you."

The message repeated once it had finished, and I wanted to run and hide, scream, and forget that all this was happening. Demitri pulled out his phone and recorded the message as it continued to play on repeat, then thankfully, Felix cut the connection, sparing me from hearing the eerie, threatening message anymore.

Sam was back on the phone and was talking low and indecipherable, then closed it with a quick movement, spinning to look at me.

"We're taking you and him to a safe location and Dr. Greene is going to meet us there to take care of Seth."

"But what about Alice? I can't leave her here!" I cried out, panicking over everything that had just happened.

"Fine! She can come too," he said, turning to a still shaking Alice. "Can you pack a bag for Miss Bella?"

"Y…yes," she said, standing up from the couch to head into my room, Demitri following after her.

I continued to try and console Seth, changing out the bloody towel for a clean one, and kept trying to get him to calm down, which he slowly was.

A minute later, I heard the police sirens arrive, and vehicle doors quickly slamming shut. Jacob headed outside and reappeared shortly with my father in tow.

"Bella! What is going on? Is Seth ok? Let me see," he said rushing to my side, peering at Seth's wound. "It's just a flesh wound, but it could use a few stitches. Let me get you an escort to the hospital."

"Actually, sir, Miss Bella, Seth, and Miss Alice will be accompanying us to a safe location, undisclosed of course," Sam interjected and was locked in a stare-down with my father.

"You mean to not tell me where my daughters will be? My grandson? Inexcusable! They can just come stay with me! Why do they need to go? The reporters are under control now, so it will be fine for them."

"No sir, I'm sorry. But we're acting under executive orders from the President, she goes where he says she goes," Sam said, standing taller in front of my father. "But I assure you, when she's able, she will contact you."

"What the hell is going on?" my dad asked, finally looking at me for answers, but Demitri answered the question, pulling out his phone and playing the recorded message for my dad. When it was done, my father sprang into action.

"Do you need a diversion to get her out of here? And Bella, do you have everything you need? What about for Seth, his formula and plenty of clothes?"

"Uh, no," I replied, holding Seth closer, who had finally quieted down, but was still sniffling.

My dad moved past me and into the kitchen, grabbing a few spare grocery bags from under the cabinet and filling them with cans of Seth's elemental formula, bottles, and an assortment of safe food. When they were packed, he moved to his bedroom, pulling out an old suitcase to fill it with plenty of clothes, toys, and other various items. I really did love and appreciate my father.

All packed and things for myself and Seth by the front door, Jacob went out and pulled the SUV directly onto my yard, the reporters that had been all over the place were now held back at the street by the officers on scene, and I spied through the blinds that the one who had hit Seth was sitting in the back of my dad's cruiser.

Once the SUV was positioned on my yard, the back door opened for us to easily access with minimal exposure, Sam took helped Alice, Seth, and me into the vehicle and we were off, not looking back as we raced away, the police cars blocking in the reporters vehicles so they couldn't follow.

Sam spun around in the front seat and looked at the three of us in the back seat, and explained that Felix and Demitri would be bringing my belongings to the safe location, and that they would then escort Alice to her house to get some things once the coast was clear.

"Um," Alice spoke up. "But where exactly are you taking us?"

"The penthouse presidential suite at the Park Hyatt Washington."

* * *

><p><strong>The penthouse is real, go look at pictures! It's AMAZING! And, a little note about Cayden. Up above, Seth got his head cut open and was bleeding a lot. Well, 12 hours after writing that part of this chapter, our real life Seth, my mister Cayden, decided to bounce in his new crib (he BROKE his other one) and got to close to the rail. His chin hit the wood and the rest of his head continued down and he nearly bit through his bottom lip with his two front teeth! BLOOD! Lots of blood! And it bled for 30 minutes! That makes 3, count them 3, near identical real life accidents that Cayden has mimicked from our dear Seth. So, for the duration of the story, Seth will remain UNHARMED lol. It's too eerie that I'm writing these out and they are happening. Now I just need to write myself meeting Rob and him falling madly in love with me and whisking me and my boys away to California! <strong>

**I'm going to try to update next weekend but I can't guarantee it since I don't know what RL holds for me. Only 12 more days until Cayden's procedure and if you don't get the update next weekend, it will be the following one, which will include an update on him and how he did with it. Thanks everyone for your kind words and thoughts and prayers. The stress can be overwhelming, but knowing that there are wonderful people all over the world thinking of him and praying for him makes my stress ease greatly. You are all so amazing and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Oh, and this update should bring us to the big 1000 review mark! SQUEEEEEEEE!  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21 Handling Things

**So I'm back! And Cayden is currently nearly injury free, except for some road rash and a bruise from trying to eat the sidewalk on Easter. But I didn't write that so it's all his own. His scope is Thursday and I'm going to update next weekend and I'll let you all know how he's doing. Thanks for all the well wishes and thoughts and prayers coming his way. You are all amazing for them. **

**Thanks go to preciousfairymom80 for her lightning fast beta job so I could get this to you all! LOVE YOU LADY!**

**I'm not SM but I do own this plot!**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 21<p>

EPOV

I awoke at six in the morning to pounding on my bedroom door. I stumbled out of bed and grabbed my robe, slipping it on before answering the door. There before me stood two very angry looking agents, Emmett and Jasper.

"What's wrong?" I rasped, my throat still dry from sleep.

"Miss Swan, both of them, and Seth, are safe, not that you care," Emmett seethed at me, and I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Excuse me?" I countered as Emmett and Jasper walked into the room. Jasper held a murderous gaze in his eyes and Emmett opened his mouth and ripped me a new one.

"You give orders to Black and Uley to take Miss Swan, Seth, and Miss Swan to the safe house at the Park Hyatt, send over Dr. Greene for Seth, and then never follow up to see if anyone's ok or what happened to the asshole that assaulted Seth?" Emmett practically growled in my face and I honestly had no idea what he was talking about, but I wanted to punch him in the face for taking that tone with me.

"What in the hell are you talking about? I didn't do any such thing! After I got done speaking to you, I did somepaperwork and then came up here. I haven't talked to anyone! What in the hell happened? Why did Dr. Greene go over there? Why are they at the safe house? And what in the hell happened to Seth?"

I stomped over to my wardrobe and started pulling out clothes, eager to go ahead and get to the bottom of things. Jasper started talking, filling in the gaps while I got dressed.

"A few hours after you left Miss Swan's house, her sister arrived home and the press swarmed her car, and she had Seth in there with her. Miss Swan rushed out past Black and Uley to help get Seth inside, and Black and Uley worked to get Miss Swan out of the driver's seat, that's Miss Alice Swan to be specific."

I nodded, following along with him to that point as I buttoned the slacks I had pulled on, then removed the robe to put on a button up shirt.

"The press converged around Miss Swan as she got Seth out of the car, and when she tried to get through them, one reporter, a Charles Makenna, got too eager for a picture and hit Seth in the head with his camera lens, cutting his scalp open."

Upon hearing that, I spun around, my shirt half buttoned, and glared.

"Is the bastard behind bars?" I spat and Emmett's glare towards me began to soften some. "And yes, Emmett, I honestly had no idea what in the hell happened. Now, finish filling me in, then get the fleet ready to take me over there."

"Yes, Mr. President, sir, and Charles Makenna was taken in by Chief Swan, himself, and Dr. Greene tended to Seth, putting a few butterfly bandages on the wound. Agents Mancini and Mancini," Jasper said and I shot him a questioning look, not placing them immediately. "You know, Felix and Demitri, the brothers?"

"Oh, yeah, continue."

"The Mancini brothers escorted Miss Alice Swan to her home to obtain some belongings and apparel, and have taken turns with Black and Uley, and Cameron and Lahote, rotating through shifts for protection detail. Miss Bella and Miss Alice and Seth are all at The Park Hyatt until further notice. Oh, and another threat came in towards Miss Bella," Jasper added in, almost as if it was an afterthought, and I shot up, having just finished putting on my shoes.

"Do what?" I screamed and Emmett began filling me in.

"One of the Mancini brothers recorded the call with his phone, and we tried tracing the number that called Miss Bella, but it was a dump phone, just like the last time. We're working to put a permanent trace on Miss Bella's phone and will be ready in case another comes in. Also, we will be obtaining the recording of the message to see if we can voice analyze it. And, Mr. President, sir, I hate to ask, but if you did not issue the orders, who did?" Emmett asked and I demanded to know the answer to that myself.

"I don't know, but I have an idea who it could possibly be. Get the fleet ready, and meet me in my office in fifteen, ready to go. I'll see you down there," I commanded, grabbing a suit coat and walking out of my room.

I heard the two of them behind me, talking into their phones, but I kept moving, practically marching toward the West Wing. And when I went through the Palm Room, I spotted the one person I had a feeling was responsible for the orders without notifying me, Rosalie Hale.

"Ms. Hale!" I nearly shouted, and she jumped at hearing my voice.

"Y…yes, Mr. President?" she replied, looking at me with a mixture of fear and something else I couldn't place.

"Did you have anything to do with yesterday's events with Miss Swan and her son?" I asked as I walked by her and continued toward the Oval Office, and I heard her heels clicking on the floor as she bustled along behind me.

"Yes sir, I did. I arranged things for them to be taken to safety as you had already retired to your quarters. I…I gave the orders as if they came from you, sir," she said, her voice softening some as she shut the door behind her, leaving the two of us alone in my office.

"And why in the hell wasn't I notified?" I shouted as I spun around to face her.

"Because sir, you had retired to your personal quarters, it did not concern you, and I handled the small issue."

"Small? Small? Nothing about this is small! A child was injured because of reporters that were there for me! There to get a story on me because someone tipped them off! And now, another threat has come in against Miss Swan because of her connection to me! It sure the hell does concern me! From now on, Ms. Hale, anything, and I do mean _anything_, that happens to Miss Swan, her sister, or her son, is immediately relayed to me, no matter the time. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but what I don't understand is why you are taking such a personal role in something that you have nothing to do with," Rosalie snapped back, and then realized what she had said, and shut her mouth, which was a damn good thing because I was ready to fire her ass.

I stepped forward until I was towering over her, and looked down, the menace clear in my tone.

"You are in no position to ask that, no position to question anything I say or do, and until further notice, you are on probation. One more slip-up, Ms. Hale, and you're gone. I'm only giving you a final chance because of all you've done for my campaign and because you came highly recommended. But this is your final warning. Anything but perfect behavior out of you, especially toward Miss Swan, and you're gone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Good, now clear my schedule for today," I told her and she started to say something, but closed her mouth when I glared at her again. "That's more like it. Clear my schedule, and don't inform anyone of where I am. I don't know who leaked out where I was yesterday, but I will find out, and when I do, there will be hell to pay. So tell no one because I have things to do."

And with that, I walked away from her, opened the door, and greeted Emmett and Jasper who were standing on the other side, prompt and ready.

"The fleet is ready to go, along with the decoy so we can guarantee no tails. We'll have to detour around, but we'll make sure you get there without anyone knowing," Emmett said and I nodded as we began walking toward the cars.

"We've already sent a team to secure the location to get you upstairs undetected. Agents Black and Uley are on the way to relieve the Mancini Brothers, and Cameron and Lahote will be meeting us in the garage to help get you up the staff elevator," Jasper added in as we settled into one of the armored SUVs waiting for us.

There were several others already running and a few of the cars that were sometimes used, as well. Once everyone was in their vehicles, we began to pull out of the gates, and there were press waiting at them, some people already running toward their vehicles, ready to follow us, and I saw the need for the decoys then.

I ducked down in the back seat and hoped that our vehicle wasn't one that was followed. A few minutes later, I was given the all clear by Jasper and sat up. We drove around for about twenty minutes, ensuring that we were not followed or detected, and finally pulled up into an underground parking garage for the hotel.

Cameron and Lahote were waiting with the staff elevator, doors held open so I could literally jump out of the SUV and into the car for the ride up. Emmett and Jasper stayed with the SUV, and found it a parking space as I rode up to the Presidential Suite, nervous about the condition of Bella and Seth, and her sister too.

Arriving on the floor, Mancini One and Two greeted me and ushered me, along with Cameron and Lahote, to the door of the suite, and knocked. A few odd words were exchanged; I believe they were 'red, road, thing' and I realized that it was a code to let Black and Uley know that it was safe to answer the door.

It opened and I was quickly ushered inside, Mancini One and Two staying outside to keep an eye out for any potential threats or issues. It was almost seven in the morning at this point, and the sun was beginning to brighten the room, even with the curtains mostly drawn. I looked around the suite, taking in the opulence of it all, and wondered what Bella thought of it knowing her distaste of wasteful funds. Well, if this wasn't a waste of funds, then I didn't know what was. This room was probably at least a few grand a night, and knowing that we had it on permanent standby meant that we were shelling out a pretty penny for it. There was a freaking piano in it, for crying out loud.

I did notice that a microwave oven had been set up on the dining room table, along with bottles of water, baby bottles, cans of formula – I think, and there was also a miniature refrigerator plugged in and humming away. Apparently the room didn't come fully accommodating.

"Miss Swan isn't up yet, but probably will be soon as I heard her son beginning to fuss," Uley informed me and I nodded my head in acknowledgement, deciding to take a seat, in a somewhat hideous yellow chair, and wait for her to wake up. She had had a rough day before and I knew she needed the sleep she was getting.

"Oh, and she wanted us to tell you that she would be returning to work tomorrow, or she was until all this occurred," Black added in and I looked up at him, a questioning expression on my face. "She told us to inform you but then all the problems happened with the press and Seth getting hurt, and we didn't have time. I informed Ms. Hale when we called in for orders, but I guess she didn't tell you."

And the mention of her name made me angry again.

"No, Ms. Hale didn't tell me, but thank you for doing so. And speaking of her, if a situation like this occurs again, I do not care who you are speaking to, even if it is Vice President Cheney giving out the orders, have him get me because my orders supersede anyone's," I commanded, making sure to look around at all the agents present, to which they all replied 'yes, Mr. President.'

I nodded at them and tried to relax in the chair I had occupied, but sat up straighter when I heard Seth begin to scream at an octave that should be breaking glass. It was so loud and shrill that it reminded me of the velociraptor screech from _Jurassic Park_. I wanted to rush in there to see if he was alright, but I heard Bella's hoarse, morning voice sound out.

"Ok, ok, ok. I'm up. I'll get you a ba-ba," she said in a nearly husky voice, and I tensed when I heard the bedroom door open.

She walked out in a pair of shorts that looked like men's boxer shorts, and a plain white A-shirt – also known as a wife beater, I was told. Her hair was twisted up haphazardly and looked like a haystack. But I was mesmerized by her body and how it swayed with each step, her unfettered breasts…they were lightly bouncing against her chest, her nipples almost exposed through the thin material of the shirt. And she didn't notice my open gawking because she was lazily rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. I was instantly hard, and infinitely more so when my eyes traveled, unwillingly I might add, down to her bare legs and back up again.

I quietly stood up, trying to discreetly adjust myself, and apparently Black noticed, because he shifted to stand in front of me, blocking me from view so I could do a belt tuck. Once I was sufficiently discreet about my almost obvious physical reaction, I cleared my throat, alerting Bella to our presence.

"Oh, holy shit!" she screamed, jumping and clutching at her chest, which only brought my attention back to the bouncing breasts. But she relaxed when she saw that it was just us, the agents stepping aside to fully reveal me standing there. And she took off running towards us, wrapping her arms around my neck as she thanked me repeatedly, but all I could think of at that moment was that her nearly bare breasts were pressed against my chest.

I was so fucked when it came to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so? Thoughts? Theories? Questions? I might answer them if they don't compromise the future plot points. And YAY! We broke 1000 reviews! Don't forget to tell everyone about Prezward, especially if you love him lol. <strong>

**Now I have a few rec's for this week. The first is Shamrocks and Shenanigans by mathisson- Irish Mafiaward and he's HOT in this. I'm seriously loving him so damn much. Second is My Perfect Match by HappyMess - olderward and youngerella and they meet at an online dating website when Alice practically forces Bella to sign up. Lastly is Runaway Train by TwilightMomOfTwo - Bella looses it after Edward leaves her and turns to drugs and more. It is currently a charity piece, each chapter being written for various charities, but will eventually be updated regularly, but it is absolutely amazing. Go check these out and let them know that me and Prezward sent you! You won't be disappointed, I promise.  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22 PJs and Ringing Phones

**So I'm back. Cayden is doing great after his procedure but the day of was pretty hectic. His surgery was delayed 5 hours due to conflicting information from the GI doc and what the anestheologist allowed. He ended up with 4 bracelets up his leg (ID, food allergies, latex allergy, and malignant hyperthermia risk), and was given 5 separate types of anesthesia to keep a malignant hyperthermia reaction at bay. He does not appear to have eosinophilic gastroenteritis but it does appear that he has eosinophilic esophagitis. I'll know more on Thursday when the results come in. I want to thank all of you, all around the world, who sent good thoughts and prayers his way. They helped calm my nerves and make me feel better that we weren't going through this alone. I had all of you with me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Now, thanks go to preciousfairymom80 who put down Lords of the Underworld to beta this. You rock woman!**

**I'm not SM so I don't own but I do own the plot!**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 22<p>

BPOV

I was suddenly aware of the agents surrounding us and I extricated myself from Edward's body, suddenly embarrassed at my reaction. I was in my pajamas, in a ridiculously expensive hotel room, my son had been assaulted, my sister terrorized, and I had been threatened. But he had called the shots and cared enough to get us to safety and to get Seth cared for. Dr. Greene had cleaned his wound and bandaged it up, making sure I had some children's ibuprofen to help ease the pain. And Edward had called him in. The last few days he had really shown how caring, sensitive, and just plain real he was.

"Ma-MA!" I heard from the bedroom, followed by the animalistic shriek that Seth should be famous for, and I knew that his morning bottle was needed that moment before he went into meltdown mode.

"Um, I'll be right back," I said, turning and quickly grabbing a bottle I had premade in the small refrigerator, and popped it in the microwave.

I could literally feel the eyes of everyone else on my back, and I glanced down at the floor, getting an eyeful of my attire…and I was beet red. My breasts could almost be seen through the thin material of my wife beater, and the boxers I wore had been rolled at the waist, making them pretty short so I was most likely giving everyone a show of my ass.

Thankfully the microwave beeped then, and I grabbed the warm bottle and rushed to safety behind the closed bedroom door. I resettled Seth with his bottle, and changed his diaper from the overnight hours, then grabbed some clothes so I was more presentable when I went back out to the living room.

Seth drained his bottle while I got dressed and then was ready to play, so I picked him up and carried him out to the living room with me, as a buffer of sorts. Especially after I had practically molested Edward moments before when I threw my nearly naked self at him, in front of his agents at that. I couldn't be sure, but I think he might have enjoyed it too, if his body gave any clues as to what he liked.

I shook that thought from my head, realizing that there was no way that a man of his upbringing would ever even consider someone of my class and situation, and entered the living room, fully presentable, and a happy Seth on my hip.

Out in the main room of the suite, I found Edward sitting at the dining room table, all the agents – Jake, Sam, Felix, and Demetri – sitting with him, and they appeared to be having a meeting about me. Paul and Jared had disappeared and it seemed that Felix and Demetri had taken their place.

"Anything I need to be informed of?" I asked, alerting them to my presence, and they all straightened up and acknowledged my return.

"Just discussing your protection detail, and a few other things," Edward told me, which I hadn't expected him to do.

"Ake! Ake! AKE!" Seth started screeching in my arms, reaching for Jake, and I tried to stop him and calm him down, but Jake reached out and plucked him from me, settling him on his knee and letting him play with his cell phone.

Over the last few days, Seth had really taken to Jake and Sam, but mainly Jake, and I caught Jake trying to teach Seth to say his name. 'Ake' was the closest that Seth could get, but the resulting grin on Jake's face told me that it was more than enough.

The other men at the table began to snicker at Jake's reaction to Seth, already apparently wrapped around his little finger, all except Felix that is.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I made myself a cup of coffee.

"Seeing this oaf over here cuddled up to a little runt is what's funny," Sam said, and I smiled at the sight.

Jake was the more stoic one of the two. He was tall, muscular, and always appeared to have a scowl permanently etched into his face. But when Seth was around, I saw the hints of a smile appear on his face. I could see the snickers at his expense.

Seth wiggled off of Jake's lap and toddled over to a box of toys Demetri had acquired for him, and pulled out a toy phone from it, then walked back over to Jake and handed it to him, keeping his cell phone and placing it against the chubby little, nonexistent neck like he was talking on it.

"Ooo," Seth said, pushing the toy phone at Jake some more, and Jake surprised me by picking it up and talking into it in a very soft voice. It was really quite sweet, and I saw that all the guys surrounding the table were being slowly reeled in by my little man. It wasn't hard either.

"You going soft on me, Black?" Edward asked with a smile and I expected him to respond, but it was Felix who did so instead.

"I don't care how gangster or badass you are! A toddler hands you a ringing phone, you answer it," Felix said in his deep voice, and I laughed when he and Jake fist bumped in agreeance.

"Alright, that's something we can all agree on, but back to the matter at hand, Miss Swan's protection. Black and Uley, you two will remain her primary agents, with Mancini One and Two with you during daytime hours. Cameron and Lahote will remain on the nighttime hours and Atera and Call will be assisting them. How long do we have this room for?"

"As long as needed, Mr. President, sir. But might I suggest something more home like for Miss Swan and Seth? As you can see we have already had to get appliances delivered here, and there is a higher risk of someone seeing her come or go, unless you plan to keep her from going to work," Sam said and I spoke up then.

"You can't keep me from leaving and doing something. Alice needs to work too and you saw what happened to her yesterday. You had to get agents to cover her, too! And I need to get Seth to a sitter or something for when I'm at work," I added in and I watched Edward go from his calm, collected self, to the thinking, frustrated one; one hand started running through his hair and the other pinched the bridge of his nose.

Two minutes passed with no word out of him, and I cleared my throat impatiently.

"Just…give me a minute to think," he growled. So I gave him one more minute, glaring at him the entire time. "Can you give me a week to figure it out?"

"No go, I can't keep Seth cooped up in here for a week! He'd drive everyone insane! Do you really want your agents shooting themselves because of being confined with him? Besides, someone will notice all the Secret Service coming and going from up here, and there is housekeeping that will see. Someone will tell someone I'm here and then the press will swarm again."

"You know she's right," Jake said, and the rest of the agents agreed.

Before anyone else could say anything, there was a knock at the door, and Felix and Demetri got up, guns drawn, as Sam and Jake moved Edward, Seth, and I back by the bedroom door, blocking us and drawing their weapons as well. I had Seth clutched to my chest and Edward was standing in front of me.

"Calm down, it's just me," a voice came through the door to the room, and Felix looked through the peep hole, and relaxed his stance, opening it up and allowing Surfer Ken, I mean Jasper, through the door.

"Whitlock, I told you to stay with the SUV," Edward said, stepping out from behind Sam and Jake.

"I know, Mr. President, sir; but we were notified by the other agents that the reporters tailing them have moved off, and we don't know where they are. We need to get you away from here before they discover Miss Swan's location," Jasper informed us all as everyone began to relax and move back toward the dining room table.

"Ok, five minutes and we'll head out. I'll have Mancini One and Two lead me down with Cameron and Lahote, just have the vehicle ready," Edward said and then the room had one more in it.

"Coooooooffeeeeeeee," Alice moaned as she suddenly appeared, looking like she had been run over by a semi. She so wasn't a morning person.

I tried to let her know we weren't alone, but she wasn't paying attention to anything as she sauntered out in her red satin camisole and shorts sleep set, paired with the matching short robe and heels. Alice refused to go barefoot and loved the sex heels as she called them.

I watched Jasper as his eyes nearly bulged out of his head and he started fidgeting with the waistband of his pants. Well, that was interesting since Alice hadn't mentioned anything about him.

She turned to look at me and then shrieked in surprise, grabbing her robe and clutching the front together.

"BELLA! You didn't tell me he was here!" she screamed at me while pointing at Jasper, and ran from the room, and I heard masculine chuckling behind me.

"Sorry!" I called out after her but only got a door slamming shut in response. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned around and faced the guys in the room, my eyes landing on Edward as he stood there, looking away from where Alice had been standing.

"Ok, I know you have to leave, but you can't expect me to stay holed up in here. I'll give you two days to come up with a solution or I'm going to go home and just have my father camp out on my lawn to keep the vultures away. Deal?" I asked, looking at Edward for his agreeance.

He sighed heavily and looked around the room at the other agents who nodded at him.

"Fine, deal," he replied and I had no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't follow through with the two day timeline.

It appeared that Edward and I were finally starting to work together instead of fight against one another.

With that set, Felix and Demetri notified Paul and Jared and they escorted Edward back down to the awaiting vehicle, leaving Jake and Sam to watch over myself, Alice, and Seth. Alice finally reappeared, fully dressed and I knew what I'd spend my day doing…questioning Alice about her and Jasper's reaction to one another.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Thoughts, theories, ideas? What will Edward do about Bella's living arrangements? Who is behind the threats? When will it come out that he wasn't the one to call in the arrangements? And what is going on with Alice and Jasper? I should see you in a week! Until then, my wonderful readers. <strong>


	23. Chapter 23 Alternate Arrangements

**So yeah, I'm late, but I have reason, I promise! My 7 year old was out of school all week sick with the flu, and woke up Thursday morning barely able to walk. It got worse Friday and he went back to the doctor to find out that the flu he had was Influenza Type B (which can cause meningitis and pneumonia) and that he had three times the muscle enzymes in his system causing his legs to not function right. Plenty of rest and fluids flushed his system and he's better now. And to make the stress and matters worse, I had finals for my class. Whoever thought it was a good idea to combine accounting and law into a class needs to be shot! I love accounting but hate law lol. **

**Thanks, eternally, go to preciousfairymom80, who beta'd this sick as a dog. She normally helps me when I'm in a funk with a chapter, like I was with this one, but she couldn't speak, let alone hold a conversation to help me work through it, so yet another delay maker.  
><strong>

**Not SM but I do own this plot!  
><strong>

**Oh, remember, I am taking creative license with parts of this story so there may be some parts that might not be 'believable' in real life, but they are integral to this story, so just go with the flow!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 23<p>

EPOV

We finally made it back to the White House after a few minutes of detouring in case anyone was tailing the vehicle. I headed straight for the Oval Office, Emmett and Jasper flanking me, and motioned for Rosalie to join us as we passed her.

Once settled inside, I knew I had to get to work on a resolution for Bella and Seth, especially considering that she had only agreed to a two day stay at the hotel.

"So, we have an issue," I began, gathering everyone's attention. "Miss Swan and her son cannot stay at the Park Hyatt Washington forever, and suitable arrangements need to be made to ensure their safety, especially after another threat has come in. Now, what I need from you three, as my closest confidantes, are suggestions."

"Let her go home?" Rosalie said in her bitchy tone, and I just glared at her. "What? She does own it, it is hers, and she was fine there before. Just don't go over there again and all will be well in the world," she continued as if she wasn't interested in anything dealing with Bella.

"That's an option," Jasper said, "but we could move her to another safe house, something more permanent. But the press would probably get wind of her staying there and it would be a repeat all over again."

"Yes, yes, I thought the same myself. So where can we put her?" I muttered, trying to figure out what I could do to keep them safe.

"May I suggest something?" Emmett said and we all looked at him. I sat there expectantly, waiting for him to speak, and then had to prod him on when he didn't. Finally, he gave his suggestion. "Move them in here."

"What?" Rosalie shrieked but I tuned her out as I thought over Emmett's idea.

It really wasn't a bad idea. I did have staff that stayed in some of the rooms. There were bedrooms available on the third floor, and a small kitchen up there, but there were also offices up as well as storage. What if Seth got away from Bella and got into something there?

But the first floor was all meeting rooms and dining rooms. The ground floor definitely wasn't suitable, which only left the second floor, where my personal quarters were located. I could put her at the end of the hall in the Lincoln room, but I've heard reports of ghost sightings there and have been told that the bed is quite difficult to get into and that the mattress is lumpy. There was also the Queen's bedroom, and it had a sitting room to put Seth's nursery in. But it was all the way across the house from the kitchen, and what if Seth needed something?

I could put Bella in the West bedroom and Seth in the East bedroom, and Bella could have access to the kitchen through the cosmetology room and dining room. Yes, that would be perfect! She wouldn't even have to go out into the center hall or the west sitting hall that led to my bedroom, much to my dismay, but it would be easiest and best for her.

"Mr. President? Mr. President? Hello?" Rosalie's voice broke through my apparent day dream, and I shook my head and looked at her.

"You aren't seriously considering this, are you?" she asked incredulously.

I just looked at her, wondering if she was really going to question me on this, or challenge me. And apparently, she was.

"You can't! With all due respect, President Cullen, when the press gets wind of this, they will be all over you. Your approval rating is going to plummet, and you might as well just hand over the office to the next candidate, because with all the people in the United States who are against living in 'sin' and everything, you are going to lose more than you bargain for!" Rosalie yelled at me and I stood up to face her.

"Miss Hale, you are treading on thin ice," I warned her.

"I'm just trying to do my job! But you know what? You want to move that little harlot in here? Fine! But don't expect me to have anything to do with it. You'll have to find someone else to settle in your new _arrangement_, because I refuse!"

I didn't say anything to her as she walked out of the office, too pissed that she insinuated that Bella was an _arrangement_ of mine. I mean, sure, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't imagined it. But she was too good to ever be used as an arrangement of any sorts.

I sighed and sat back down, looking at Emmett and Jasper, who sat there not mentioning what had just gone down.

"Where are we on the threats against Miss Swan?"

"Well, Mr. President, sir, the newest once came in from another dump phone, and we've been unsuccessful in finding out who purchased it. The closest we came was the store it was activated at, but they had no cameras or anything, it was paid for with cash, and no one can remember what the person looked like, or if they were male or female. And it wasn't the same store that sold the first dump phone, not even near the same area," Jasper informed me.

"Any more on James Hunter?" I asked, knowing that he had been the one to first put Bella's information on the internet.

"He's been quiet, just coming and going from his house to the store and back. He works from home, so he doesn't leave there much. We tried to get a warrant to tap his phone and monitor his home, but the judge wouldn't give it due to lack of cause. What Hunter did was wrong, but not illegal," Emmett replied.

"And there is still no idea of how he is connected to Miss Swan?" I asked and both of them shook their heads. "Ok, keep looking, and if anything else comes up, be sure to let me know right away. Whitlock, you're excused. McCarty, stay for a minute."

Once Jasper had left the room, I relaxed in my chair, Emmett mimicking my movement.

"What do you really think of me moving Miss Swan in here?" I asked, tenting my fingers in front of me, resting my chin on the tips. Emmett would tell it like it was, and I was anxious to hear his thoughts.

"Well, what Ms. Hale said is right, about the approval rating and the general public. They may live together, unmarried, and do all sorts of things that go against the religious grain, but when a public figure does it, they all become hypocrites and attack, and you will have to deal with that. You're the first President who has garnered this much approval from all voter pools, and if you do this, they will lash out. But that doesn't mean that moving Miss Swan and her son in will be a bad thing. We can't leave them out there with some psycho on the loose, threatening them like that. Now her sister? She hasn't had any issues and the press hasn't been around her house, maybe because she's one of them. Who knows? But Miss Swan and Seth need the protection. But may I be so bold as to suggest that you come clean on not being the one to make the decisions yesterday?"

"How did you know I hadn't…?" I started to say and Emmett just smirked at me.

"Please! I have connections! Just come clean to her, preferably before you tell her that you're moving her in."

"How did you know that I was going to…" I started and Emmett just smirked at me.

"Like I said, connections. And don't even ask me who, just know that I know pretty much everything that is going on around here. But don't worry, I'm not telling anyone anything."

Emmett just sat there smirking at me and I shook my head and tried to ignore his teenage boy attitude that he sometimes had, because he really was my best friend.

"Ok, so, should I do it? And if so, who do you think I can get to get the rooms ready? I only have two days to get everything done. And who would keep Seth while Bel- I mean Miss Swan, was working?" I asked, rambling off all the questions I still had.

"Should you do it? It's up to you. But if it was me, I would in a heartbeat. Who would I ask to get the rooms ready? You know Second Lady Cheney would love to help. Remember she helped a lot when you first took office, doing the things the First Lady normally would have done? And, as for Seth, that little guy could use a whole team to keep him corralled, but you could always hire a nanny. Or…" Emmett trailed off, an odd look on his face, like he was thinking too hard or something. "I got it! A way to somewhat cover up moving her in. You could redecorate one of the third floor rooms to be a daycare for the staff. Bring in a nanny for Seth for the time being, and if anyone questions why you're doing it, just let them know that you are using her as a consultant for the White House Day Care that you are starting, knowing that your staff has children and would rather keep them close, especially given the odd hours we can sometimes keep."

And Emmett was brilliant, not that I was going to tell him that any time soon. It would go to his head and I'd never live down saying it.

"Thanks, man," I said, and smiled. "Ok, now get out of here and be my human shield. I'm going to talk to Angela and see if she'll help, and then I'm going to call Miss Swan and let her know that it was Rosalie. Then…I think I might actually do my job for the day," I said with a smile and Emmett just laughed at me.

"Let me know if you need me. I'll be around," he said and left the room.

I called Angela Cheney into my office and she was more than happy to help out, as she loved to redecorate. I told her that I was putting Miss Swan and Seth in the West and East bedrooms, respectively, and that the East bedroom needed to be Seth proof. She questioned how much trouble he could be, and I let her know about the flag pole, the vomit, and the busted chin. She grabbed a pen and piece of paper off of my desk and began making a list. Four sheets of paper later, she and I were finally done and she headed out to start on the redecorating. She was even going to look into the nanny for me, as she knew a few people.

Once she left, I knew what I had to do. I wasn't looking forward to calling Bella and telling her that I hadn't been her knight in shining armor, especially after that 'thank you' she had given me. But if I didn't tell her, someone else would eventually, and I didn't want her to hate me again.

I sighed and pressed the intercom on my desk, calling Rosalie.

"Yes, Mr. President?" she asked in an off putting voice, and I just ignored it.

"Please connect me to Miss Swan's room at the Park Hyatt Washington," I said smoothly and heard her audibly sigh.

"Wrong number," I heard Uley say when he answered the phone.

"Wrong person to say that to, Uley," I said back, a hint of teasing menace to my tone.

"Mr. President, sir, sorry. What may I do for you?" he asked, tone changing instantly.

"I need to speak to Miss Swan."

"Miss Bella or Miss Alice?"

"Miss Bella," I said, and he had me hold while he retrieved her. A minute later, I heard her voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, er, um, hi, Bella. It's Edward, you know, the President," I stammered, suddenly nervous that she was going to explode on me when I confessed to her that I hadn't helped her out. Her laughter did nothing to ease the dread in my stomach, either.

"I know who you are, Edward," she giggled into the phone, and I felt something flutter in my stomach at the sound. "What can I do for you?"

_Don't answer that! Don't answer that!_

"Oh, um, nothing really. There was just something I needed to tell you," I said, rubbing the back of my neck while trying to get the courage to confess.

"What is it?"

"Well, um, you see…" I tried to start but didn't know how to.

"Just spit it out, Edward. It can't be that hard," she snickered into the line.

_That's what she said_.

"Well, what it is, um… You know how you thanked me for, um, helping you, Alice, and Seth out yesterday?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you see," I took a deep breath and tried to prepare myself for just getting it all out at once before I lost the ability to speak. "I didn't know about the press attacking or anything until this morning when I woke up. It wasn't me that helped you out, it was Ms. Hale," I said quickly and then held my breath as I awaited her reply.

*~*TPT*~*

**Mystery POV**

I adjusted the screen in front of me, displaying the four cameras I had access to. The White House had one of the best security systems, all the cameras grouped together and placed on different servers. I had been able to woo one woman enough to get access information to the server I was currently monitoring. I was all but invisible with the layers of protection I had surround my dial in, IP tracking possibilities, and data erasure if someone did get to my computer and tried to remove it from my home.

I had view of the hallway outside of the Oval Office, one camera in the Palm Room, one in the center hall of the first floor of the White House, and oddly, one in the third floor storage. It appeared that the cameras had been grouped together in odd manners to prevent someone from taking out an entire section of cameras on one part of the building.

I settled with what I had and watched, waiting to see the bitch, Bella. But she never showed up for work that day. Maybe the threat I had called in as a favor to me was enough to send her into hiding for the time being. It would only be a matter of time before she went back home, and then I'd have to arrange something else to get her out of there. Unless…I could have it arranged now to keep her away. I needed her elsewhere.

_What was this? _I stared at the screen while items were carried through the first floor center hall of the residence, and was able to see all sorts of toys, and then two people carrying in a large box with a picture of a crib on it. Interesting…

Maybe my work wouldn't be as hard as I thought, since it appeared our dear President was moving things forward for me. I'd have to make that call and have something done to ensure she moved there instead of back home. I could do that…

_Damn, that's a nice ass! _

On the Palm Room camera, I took in a woman bent over, picking something up off of the floor, her suit pants clinging tightly to her perfect ass. She stood, throwing her long, blonde hair over her shoulder, and I wanted to wrap it around my fist and pull…hard!

When she spun around, I was instantly hard as I took in her stacked rack and let my eyes rake over her perfectly poised and clothed body, but I knew it would look better naked and under me.

I might have to get my hands on that perfect replica of Secretary Barbie while I continued to manipulate things my way.

Palming my dick in my hand, I kept watching her on the screen and began to stroke myself as my plan for keeping Bella away from her home began to unfurl.

* * *

><p><strong>So, mystery POV, who is it? Any ideas? And what do you think Bella will say about Edward's confession? And yes, you were all right about Prezward deciding to move Bella and Seth in, so YAY to all of you! Ok, I've finished up Cougar Town and just started a new class so there will be no finals for 6 weeks. I'm hoping to do more than one update a week, but there will definitely be at least one a week from here on out, so YAY! See you all this coming weekend at the latest!<br>**


	24. Chapter 24 Sisterly Conversations

**So, interesting theories you all have there. Some of you are close, some aren't, and I will say that I won't tell either way because I want it to be a secret until it all comes out! So things have been interesting in my house these past two weeks. My oldest got the flu, and not just any flu, influenza type B (Hib vaccine we get as kids kind of flu). I don't know how he got it even though he's been vaccinated against it. But he got it last Monday, and on Thursday he woke up and could barely walk because his legs didn't want to work. Friday was even worse and I took him back to the doctor and that's when we found out about the Hib through a blood test. Lots of rest and water helped him get better and he was back at school Monday. But then Wednesday, Cayden woke up with a high fever. Took him into the doctor and guess what he has? SAME DAMN THING! So I've been dealing with a sick, cranky, clingy baby for the last few days. He's starting to get better so I'm glad about that. Oh, and I finished up Cougar Town so I can devote more time to this story! I'm going to try to get back to the 2 posts a week but can't always guarantee that, but there will be a chapter every weekend.**

**Thanks go to preciousfairymom80, whom I got to put down Lords of the Underworld to beta this. You rock chicka and I hope we get to take our road trip together this summer.  
><strong>

**I'm not SM so I don't own Twilight, but I do own this plot!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 24<p>

BPOV

"Well, you see," Edward sounded like he took a deep breath and continued. "I didn't know about the press attacking or anything until this morning when I woke up. It wasn't me that helped you out, it was Ms. Hale."

And I was speechless. Part of me was angry that Edward hadn't been the one to rescue Seth, Alice, and me. But a larger part of me was disappointed that it wasn't him, especially after I had made the embarrassing display of thanking him hours before. But what really bothered me was the fact that it was that Bitchy Barbie that had helped us out. Why? What were her intentions? I knew she hated me and it was obvious that she was somewhat threatened by my presence; if so, why help me out? Unless she was just trying to look better in his eyes?

"Bella? Are you there?" his voice came through the line and I realized that I hadn't responded to his confession.

"Yeah, I'm here," I replied, the previous joy at his call and fumbling was quickly waning.

"I'm, um…I hope you know…I would have…" Edward stammered and I cut him off.

"It's ok, I understand. Look, I…I have to go," I said, trying to get off the phone and deal with the disappointment I was feeling.

"Oh, ok. Well, I want you to know that I'm working on getting you out of there and someplace safe."

"Ok, two days, remember," I reminded him and then Seth screamed, giving me the best excuse to get off the phone.

"I remember. You go take care of him and I'll let you know when I've figured something out."

"Ok, bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella."

I hung up the phone and went to walk back to the bedroom where Seth was still screaming, but Sam's hand on my arm stopped me.

"Miss Bella? You know that he would have done all Ms. Hale did, and more, if he had been made aware of the situation. Don't you?" Sam asked me and I wasn't sure of whether or not I believed him.

Yeah, it seemed like there had been a connection at my house…when he held me and let me cry on his shoulder. And yes, I couldn't deny that I was attracted to him. Who wouldn't be? He was very handsome, had green eyes you could get lost in, carried himself with confidence, and he _was_ the most powerful man in the world.

Seth screamed again and I looked at Sam, nodded in agreeance, and continued walking to the bedroom to find Alice fighting to change his diaper.

"Having issues?" I asked, finding amusement in watching Alice try and control a little baby.

"Not exactly. I'm doing fine, he's just restless," Alice said and I laughed, but it wasn't my normal one and Alice could tell. "What's wrong?" she asked as she finally got the new diaper and Seth's onesie fastened.

"Nothing really, just got off the phone with Edward," I said as I sat down on the bed and played with Seth's hair.

"Edward? We're on a first name basis now?" Alice asked and I realized that she didn't know everything that had gone down yesterday before she arrived back and the mob ensued, so I told her…everything.

"So, you like him?" she asked when I returned to the room with a bottle for Seth so he could get ready to nap.

"No, yes, I don't know. He infuriates me to no end with his 'more powerful than thou' attitude. Who cares if he's the President? He's still just a regular guy underneath the title and I hadn't ever seen him let go of the chiseled exterior until he was comforting me over Brady's loss. And then I thought it was him that cared enough to get us to safety, but it wasn't. And then I made a fool of myself when I threw myself at him, thanking him for something he didn't even do. And he couldn't even confess to my face! He had to wait a few hours and call!"

I picked Seth up and placed him in the playpen I had set up, giving him his bottle and turning to look at Alice.

"Let me guess, you're upset with yourself that you started to care and now you're not so sure he does?" she asked and I wanted to kick her and her damn insightfulness.

"No! Not it at all," I huffed, plopping down on the bed.

"Bella, listen to me. He's going to be more withdrawn than any other potential guy in your life just because of his position. He's under the public scrutiny all the time and he just has to be careful. He might feel the same way, and from the way you said he stumbled over his confession, I think he does. You just need to understand that he is going to have to be reserved, and if something does happen, it might have to be hidden for quite some time because of his position."

I sighed, knowing she might be right, but didn't say anything else for a moment.

"It'll be ok, Bella. I know it will. Let's get through whatever is going on, find out who in the hell is making threats against my sister, and then we can work on maybe something more with you and Prezward," Alice said and I just turned to look at her oddly.

"Prezward?" I asked, trying to not giggle.

"Well, I can't call him by his first name, and it feels weird to call him by his title seeing as how he might be boinking my sister soon, so I came up with a combination of the two," Alice said with a shrug and I practically tackled her on the bed, giggling at her sometimes stupidity.

"Mom-mom," Seth called out in a sleepy voice, and I peeked over to see his eyes closing on their own, the now empty bottle barely in his hand.

"Shhh," I motioned to Alice and pulled a blanket up over Seth, then tiptoed out of the room, Alice on my heels.

I shut the door quietly and pulled Alice to the living room area and onto the couch beside me. Sam, Jacob, Felix, and Demitri were at the dining room table playing cards. I knew I'd have to keep my voice lower now, but also knew that they would probably try to not listen no matter what.

"Ok, so I spilled, now it's your turn," I said, looking at Alice seriously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said nonchalantly, which is what she had been doing all morning after her reaction to Jasper.

"Do I need to play dirty?"

"You have nothing up your sleeve, so it doesn't matter."

"You might want to rethink that."

"Hmmm, just did and still my answer is the same. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ok, you forced my hand," I said as I got up and walked toward the dining room table. All four men sitting there looked up at me. "Hey guys, I wonder if you could do something for me. It seems that there's something going on with my sister and Agent Whit-," a hand cut off my words as Alice flung herself on my back, screaming at me to shut up.

I wrestled to get the little spider monkey down and finish talking to my agents, but Alice was a strong little shit and I found myself surrendering as I collapsed back on the couch.

Her hand still over my mouth, Alice finally spoke in a hushed tone.

"Meet me in the bathroom and I'll tell you, bitch. And this stays between us, got it?" she asked, her eyes narrowing at me.

I simply nodded and my mouth was finally released from her grasp. We both stood up and headed toward the bathroom, locking ourselves away. Since we were trapped in the most luxurious hotel room I had ever imagined, there were actually nice chairs in the bathroom, and Alice and I each took one, both curling toward one another.

"Ok, spill," I said in a hushed tone.

"God, this is so damn embarrassing!" Alice moaned in a soft voice.

"What is? Did you already have sex with him? When? Where? Why haven't you told me?" I demanded to know and Alice actually laughed at me.

"God, no! Nothing like that. Ok, um, where to start. Remember the day you and Prezward were working on the bill together and I took Seth to play?" Alice asked and I nodded. "Ok, it started then. Agent Whitlock came along and I noticed him watching me, a lot. At first I really liked it, but then I began to notice that it wasn't so much me that he was looking at, but my feet. Any time I took a step, flexed my foot, adjusted my heel, anything…he was staring and I swear I watched him get a stiffy over it. Well, at first I thought he might just have a foot fetish, and we both know I have gorgeous feet," she said with a proud smile, pushing her tiny feet out and wiggling her manicured toes.

"But the thing is, when Seth fell and I dropped down to make sure he was ok, I swear to god I heard him groan something about my shoes," she said, a disturbed expression on her face.

"Ok, I'll bite. What did he say? And what shoes were you wearing?" I said, playing along with her story.

"I was in my Badgley Mischka Black Randee's," Alice said and I looked at her nearly cross-eyed. I didn't know shoes unless they were Chucks or Docs. "God, Bella. You wound me with your lack of shoe interest. The black strappy ones with the big poufy black flower looking things on the front," she explained and I remembered them…kind of. "Anyway. I dropped to the concrete and scuffed the side of one of the heels, and I swear to god I heard him moan 'not Badgley' in this creepy, almost sexy tone. It was weird," Alice said, shivering at the memory. "Oh, and later, when Seth was getting fixed up, I caught him staring again, but not at me, at my shoes. Do you think he's gay? I mean, I've seen guys that like heels on a woman, but to know the designer? That's sounds kind of fairy to me."

And I burst out laughing because I remembered how he reverently held my assault shoe when I had almost lost my freedom.

"Alice, I have no idea if he's gay or not, but I can go ask if you want me to," I teased her and she screamed out for me not to. "Honestly, Ali. I have to ask you this. Are you mad that he seemed more interested in your shoes than you? Or at the possibility that he may be gay and not into women at all? Or are you generally creeped out by the guy?"

Alice sat there quietly for a minute, then looked up at me sheepishly, and spoke. "Option one."

"Well, my dear sister. First order of business is to get him to notice the rest of the package that is you, because it seems that you may have a crush on him."

Alice flushed red and I knew I had hit the nail on the head.

"Ali, he's a pretty good looking guy, so it's fine that you're attracted to him. But, think about this before we take any steps to uncover the truth. He has to put his life on the line every minute of every day that he's working. If you two start something up, can you handle that kind of pressure on him and risking him not coming back to you every day he goes to work? Because if you can't, don't even attempt to get closer to him and string him along, especially if you are even considering possibly making him feel resentful that he took his position. He needs to keep his head clear because he's Edward's personal agent. And until he's replaced, steps down, or Edward is not reelected, that's going to be his job. Can you handle that?"

"I…I think so. I don't even know if I would want more with him, but I do want to know if my shoes are safe from him. Can you at least find that out for me and then I can work on figuring out exactly what I want from him, if anything?"

"Of course. Anything for my sister."

Seth was my first priority, but Alice was a close second, and I knew that I would do anything for her. I knew that Edward would know more about Surfer Ken, or Jasper as I should probably start referring to him, so I'd ask him when I saw him next.

Bored and restless, I decided to see what was on the TV and try to occupy my time until the two day deadline was up and I could go home, if Edward let me that was.

*~*TPT*~*

**Mystery POV**

I had to keep Bella from going home, so I knew that it was time to call in one of the many favors I had awaiting me.

The ringing stopped after the second ring, and an accented voice filled the line.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Nahuel. It's me. Don't say my name; don't speak, other than yes or no. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, remember that favor you owe me?"

"Y…yes?"

"Nahuel, you haven't forgotten that you are indebted to me, have you?"

"N…no, no sir."

"Good. Good to hear. Now, here's what I need you to do."

I gave him Bella's address and told him to make it look pretty in there as I continued to watch the few security cameras I had access to.

* * *

><p><strong>Another mystery pov... You'll find out who it is eventually, I promise. These will start coming at the end of some chapters throughout the rest of the story, so be prepared.<br>**

**Ok, thoughts? Theories? Ideas? Who thinks Jasper is gay? Does he just have a shoe fetish? Or is he actually into Alice? And what about Bella's blossoming feelings for our Prezward? Does he return those feelings? And some of you have requested Oval Office desk sex... Well, I can promise you that it WILL be in the story at some point, but can't say when exactly. But know that it will happen. Until next update!  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25 A New Home

**So I had hoped to get this posted yesterday as my birthday present to all of you on my birthday, but things didn't quite work out and I'm posting it now, so I hope you all are still happy about it lol. I hope you enjoy this and I am loving all the theories on the Mystery POV. It's absent below, but more will be coming, I promise!**

**Thanks, eternally, go to preciousfairymom80 who always helps me write myself out of a corner. You are the best beta I could ever hope for. LOVE YOU!  
><strong>

**Not SM but I do own this plot!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 25<p>

EPOV

I paced around the entrance hall of the first floor of the White House, anxious for Bella, Alice, and Seth to arrive. I was going to show Bella the rooms I had prepared for her and Seth, and explain to Alice that a security system had been installed at her home along with exterior cameras for her to watch. The same was going to be installed at Bella's house the following day in case she flat out refused my offer for her to move in.

I tried to calm myself down and assure myself that she would move in with no objections, but that wasn't how Bella seemed to operate. She didn't seem to have a filter on her emotions, but it made for an interesting encounter every time, not knowing what she would say or do.

"They're coming through the gate now," Emmett informed me, having been notified from one of the agents with her.

I got even more nervous then, because I was kind of playing dirty with this. I had the agents keep her at the hotel until eight in the evening before bringing her over, thinking that maybe she would stay for the night due to the late hour; and then realize that it was a good idea to stay, and just relent and move in. Playing dirty? Yeah, it was.

Finally, the convoy of black SUVs pulled up to the North Portico, and I tried to compose myself so she wouldn't know something was up. Alice and Bella entered the room, Seth affixed to Bella's hip, and I cleared my throat to address them.

"Miss Alice, Miss Bella, Seth," I said, nodding at them. "Dr. Greene wanted me to let you know that he'd like to see Seth tomorrow to check his head," I let Bella know and she nodded.

"So, um, why are we here?" Bella asked, not wasting a minute with pleasantries.

"I…I wanted to show you something," I replied. "Follow me?"

"Um, sure?" Bella said but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

I turned and headed toward the grand staircase, nodding at the agents stationed by it, and was happy when everyone followed me, including Black, Uley, Mancini One and Two, Emmett, and Jasper. I continued up the stairs and kept glancing behind me, enjoying the look on Bella's face as she took in her surroundings. I knew that the White House Tour was kept to the first and ground floors and only select individuals got to access the second or third floors as they were the private residence areas.

When we reached the top of the stairs, I turned right into the center hall, and turned to Bella and Alice.

"Right this way," I said with a smile and kept walking, turning toward the closet hall in between two massive built in bookcases.

Now I was really nervous because I was about to show Bella where I wanted her and Seth to stay. I paused in front of the closed bedroom doors and let Alice and Bella catch up as they had been walking slowly due to looking at everything.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, looking at me while juggling Seth to her other hip.

"I, um, wanted to show you something. You know how you gave me two days to find a suitable alternative for your residence?" I asked, the formality of my elected position bleeding through my words.

"Yes," Bella replied, her eyebrow quirking in curiosity.

"Well, here it is," I replied, opening the door to my left, to the east bedroom.

I had only seen it when it was partially complete, and it appeared that Angela Cheney had outdone herself once again.

Bella gasped as Alice nearly shrieked, and I just held my hand out for them to enter before I did. I nodded to all the agents accompanying us, silently letting them know to stay back for the time being, then entered the room.

Angela had left the walls painted the soft butter cream yellow they had been, but put a large area rug on the floor, mostly covering the gold carpet. It was varying shades of blue and green, and set off the rest of the color scheme for the room.

There was a sturdy mahogany crib against one wall, the bedding a rich hunter green, and beside it sat a matching changing table, the mattress also a dark green. The curtains had been replaced to navy blue ones that grazed the floor. There was a twin bed against another wall; the bedding on it was blue with green and white stripes, and a matching rocking ottoman and footstool in between the crib and the bed. There was a small table with two chairs, a bookcase full of nursery rhymes and other children's books, and the lower shelves held an array of toy trucks, planes, and stuffed animals. There was also a rocking horse and a large toy box overflowing with toys that guaranteed hours of enjoyment. All in all, it was the perfect boy nursery.

"What…what is all this?" Bella asked, her voice husky with some unknown emotion, and I feared that it was anger or rage.

"This is for Seth, and I've prepared a room for you as well, if…if you'll have them that is," I said.

"EEEEEE!" Seth nearly yelled as he tried to squirm out of Bella's arms. She set him on his feet and he immediately toddled to the toy box and began digging things out.

"Well he apparently loves it," Alice spoke up for the first time and went to sit beside Seth and check out the toys. "Why don't you show Bella her room and I'll stay here and keep Seth company?" Alice suggested and I thought I saw the mischievous twinkle in her eye right before she turned her attention back to Seth. Bella must have seen it too because she glared at her.

"Bella?" I called out, pulling her from my death glare at Alice, and she spun and followed me from the room, right across the small hallway, and I paused before the door to the room I had designated for her. "This is the room I thought you might like."

I was anxious of her reaction as I opened the door to reveal the pale blue walls and carpet, the chocolate brown, white, and blue area rug, the antique four poster, canopy bed that I had removed from storage for the room. It had been purchased during the Truman remodel and I thought Bella might like it.

Bella didn't say anything as she moved about the room, sometimes reaching out to touch a piece of furniture, and other times just looking with slightly widened eyes. I was growing more and more nervous as the silent seconds turned into minutes, and was about to beg her to say something when she finally looked at me and spoke.

"Why did you do all this?" she asked in a soft voice, looking at me in earnest, and I was powerless to her.

"Because I want you and Seth safe," I said, in all honesty. "I'd really like the two of you to stay here, where you can be protected, and, if it's ok with you, I was wanting to bring in a nanny for Seth so you can continue to work. It'd just be temporary until the daycare I'm having put in is complete."

"Daycare? What are you talking about?"

"I'm having some of the third floor rooms remodeled into a daycare for the employees here. There are quite a few that have to work long hours and have to arrange for extra care past the normal daycare times, and I thought that it would be ideal if they could have a place here to know that their children are being taken care of."

Bella looked up at me and I saw her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Oh shit, tears. Tears weren't normally good, right? Please tell me that I didn't royally fuck this up. Yes, I wanted Bella and Seth safe, but I also wanted them near. Seth may be a destructive, curious toddler, but he quickly grew on anyone he was around with his big blue eyes and chubby cheeks. And seeing how Bella was with him made it even harder to not love the little guy. And Bella, god how I would give anything to hold her in my arms again, only under better circumstances, dare I say romantic circumstances?

"And what about Alice?" Bella asked softly, looking down at the floor.

"I've had her place fitted with a state of the art security system, complete with cameras and a way to monitor it from inside and remotely. And she'll have a single agent watching her for the next month or so, until we can ascertain that there will be no threat against her," I told her, and stood there waiting for her reply. And when it came, I was not prepared for it at all.

Bella crossed the space between us and started pounding her fists into my chest, tears streaming down her face.

"You stupid, stupid, sensitive, caring, perfect man! Why do you have to be so damn perfect? Why can't you have faults so I can have a reason to not like you? Why are you doing this? Why are you making me fall for you?" Bella cried, her fists finally stilling as she collapsed against me, my arms wrapping around her and holding her close.

"I just want to make you happy, safe, protected, and have you close," I whispered in her ear as I held her. "I don't want anything to happen to you or Seth, or anyone you care about. Please, let me do this for you. Let me take care of this and make things better."

Finally Bella's tears stopped and she looked up at me, her face only inches from mine. All I would have to do is lean down and press my lips to hers, kiss her and claim her as mine. But, as it always seems to happen, we were interrupted by a knock at the door.

We broke apart quickly, Bella turning away to compose herself as I looked to see the source of the interruption. Emmett and Jasper were standing there with serious expressions as Emmett spoke.

"Mr. President, sir, we have a situation at Miss Swan's house."

~*~TPT~*~

Cameron and Lahote brought in Bella, Seth, and Alice's things from the vehicle while Emmett, Jasper, Black, Uley, and I sat in my personal quarters and I was informed of the situation. Mancini One and Two were standing guard outside of Bella and Seth's suites.

"Chief Swan called it in. He was driving by her home to do a quick check on it, and saw a light on inside. He called for backup but went in alone. He said the place was trashed, things destroyed all throughout the house. And when he got to Miss Swan's bedroom, the door was shut, but he saw the glow of the light under the door. He pulled his service piece and got ready, then opened the door," Emmett explained.

"There was a man in there going through Miss Swan's belongings, and when Chief Swan surprised him, he pulled his own gun and shot at him. The bullet barely missed him, imbedding in the door frame right beside his head, and Chief Swan returned fire, killing him. Backup arrived and secured the scene, and questioned Chief Swan about what happened. They didn't find identification on the guy, and are checking his prints and DNA to see if he was ever in the system. But her home has been compromised, not to mention trashed." Emmett finished up and I was enraged.

I wished that the fucker that broke in hadn't been killed so I could go do it with my own bare hands for even thinking of messing with her. At least her father hadn't been injured. Shit! Now I was going to have to tell her what happened.

"Get on it and see if you can help them. He might be in our databases that the police cannot access. Just find out who the fucker was and then find out who sent him. I'm going to go let her know," I told them and stood up, the four agents following suit, and we all exited my quarters.

I passed by Mancini One and Two and stepped into the closet hall, only to practically run into Alice and Bella as they were coming out of Seth's room and shutting the door.

"Shh," Bella said and crossed the hall to her suite, Alice and I following her.

Alice took a seat in one of the arm chairs while Bella chose to sit on the bed. I simply stood there trying to decide how to inform them of what happened.

"So, um, I'm going to need some things for Seth if we are going to be staying here," Bella said, breaking the silence I had yet to fill with morose news.

"Make a list and I'll ensure that you get them," I nearly snapped at her and she leaned back some, her eyes widening slightly at my tone.

"I can get them myself. I just need to go to the store tomorrow to do so."

"That's out of the question. You make the list and I'll make sure that the items are procured and sent to you."

"Excuse me? Who died and made you my father?" Bella snapped at me, and Alice sat there, her mouth agape as she watched the scene before her unfold.

"Your father nearly did tonight when he caught someone destroying your house and was almost shot in the head before he killed the guy!" I yelled at her, then realized what I had just said. "Shit! Shit, shit, shit! I didn't want to tell you like that."

"Is our dad ok?" Alice asked and I nodded, then told them everything that I was told.

In the end, it was decided that Alice would be staying for the duration of the week to ensure that no one tried to gain access to her home. Bella and Seth would be moving in, but she insisted that it was only temporary, until the threats were dealt with appropriately. Bella still insisted that she be the one to obtain the items Seth needed, but I only agreed with the provision that she travelled with four agents at all times she was outside of the grounds. If she stepped foot out of the building, but remained on the grounds, she would have only one or two agents with her.

There were nannies coming in the next day for her to interview and discuss Seth's conditions and care needs with. Also, her father was coming by so Alice and Bella could see for themselves that he wasn't injured.

I showed Alice and Bella where Alice could sleep for the next few days, in the Queen's bedroom. Alice was ecstatic about the opulence of the room, all done up in shades of pink, gold, beige, and light green. Bella said that it was too much, but perfect for Alice. Alice was even more excited by the long list of people that had stayed in it - namely the queens of the Netherlands, Greece, Norway, and Great Britain.

Cameron moved Alice's belongings to the room so she could settle in, and I had one more thing to show Bella before I let her retire for the evening.

"Come with me, please?" I asked and motioned down the center hall toward where my quarters were.

She nodded and started walking beside me.

"Thank you, for all of this. Really, it means the world to me," she said softly, and I smiled at her.

"It isn't a problem. I just couldn't bear the thought of you not being safe," I replied honestly.

"So, what do you need to show me?" she asked, not so suave at the change of topics, but I just went with it.

"I know that you need access to certain things for Seth, especially given his food allergies. And I wanted to make it easier for you," I said as we entered the west sitting hall that led to my rooms and the dining room and kitchen.

"Over there is my personal quarters," I said, gesturing with my arm, and I couldn't help but notice her eyelids dropping some, giving her a lust-filled expression. I tried to ignore it, even with the sudden tightening in my pants, and headed toward what I needed to show her.

"And over here is the dining room and the kitchen. Aro is normally the only one in here, but I've already informed him that you are to have free reign in here whenever you need it. He typically stays in the kitchen on the ground floor, but comes up here when he prepares my meals. I've already had several cabinets cleared for you, so you can put the items you want or need in them. The refrigerator also has space for you," I said as we walked into the kitchen and I showed her where everything was and how to work the microwave, which I had Aro show me the day before so I wouldn't look like an idiot.

"You can even get here without accessing the center all or the west sitting hall," I said as I directed her through the family dining room, the beauty salon that hadn't been used since I took office other than for my once a month haircut, and back to her suite.

"If you need anything, I'm just down the hall. Please do not hesitate to ask," I said and then showed her one last thing - the baby monitor I had placed on her nightstand so she could listen for Seth. "Ok, well, I'll leave you to do...whatever it is you need to do."

I walked toward the door to the closet hall and almost had my hand on the doorknob when Bella spoke.

"Edward?" she said, her voice almost a whisper.

I turned around, unprepared for her being right behind me, and even more so for her next course of action.

Bella stepped right up against me, leaned up, placed her hands on my shoulders, and pressed her lips softly against mine for just a moment, a single second, but it was enough for me. When she stepped back, her face was flushed and she had a small smile playing across her lips.

"Goodnight, Edward," Bella said softly.

"Goodnight, Bella," I replied, still shocked over her actions, and I turned and exited the room, completely in a daze as I headed to my room and collapsed on my bed, my face practically beaming over the simple kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Yes, things are blossoming between these two, but the road ahead is not paved yet, and there will still be a lot of bumps coming. I hope you enjoyed and I should be back this weekend! Don't forget to tell your friends about Prezward and have them jump on his campaign team. He loves all of his constituents! <strong>


	26. Chapter 26 Press Conference

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! And I'm back! Longest chapter yet here! And I will give all of you the option of having one long update a week or two shorter ones. You decide and let me know and I'll do it as long as no major issues arise with Cayden's medical issues or life in general. Monday I'm going to start posting a new drabblish fic I'm working on called Hear Me, and it will post a chapter a day Monday through Friday. Each chapter is less than 500 words and it's not going to be hugely long or anything, but it's not like anything I've read or heard of before.**

**Also, I'm putting a link on my profile for the White House. It is for interactive maps of the layout and rooms and you can get a lot of information from it if anyone is interested. The maps include all floors of the residence, west and east wings, as well as information on Air Force One and more. Most of the rooms are clickable and will take you to detailed pictures throughout the history of the white house and give you lots of information, such as the bedroom Bella is staying in was once John John's bedroom.  
><strong>

**Thanks, eternally, go to preciousfairymom80, who is like the driving force behind me and this story. If I didn't have you to call when I was stuck between which way to take a chapter, they'd never get written in time. Love you sis and can't wait to see you in a week.  
><strong>

**Not SM but I do own this plot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 26<p>

BPOV

I awoke the next morning and stretched in the overly large and comfortable bed, forgetting for a moment where I was. But when I heard Seth's cries through the monitor and opened my eyes, I took in the gorgeous mansion of a room surrounding me.

I still was in disbelief that Edward had moved Seth and I into the White House, and knew that it was going to cause major problems when the press found out, if they hadn't already. But it really wasn't safe at my house with someone breaking in and almost shooting my father.

"Ma! EEEEEEEE!" Seth screamed through the monitor again and I knew he wanted his morning bottle.

I slid out of the bed and grabbed my short cotton robe to cover my camisole and shorts sleeping attire, then headed toward the kitchen that Edward had shown me. I went out through the center hall and headed toward the end where the kitchen was, still in a daze over the fact that I had actually stayed the night in the most well known home in America.

I grabbed the bottles I had made the night before and popped one into the microwave, letting it heat up for a few seconds. When it beeped, I pulled the bottle out and started shaking it as I walked back toward the center hall and Seth's room.

However, coming out of the kitchen, I was apparently still not all there in the head and I ran into a very hard body.

"Oh my god!" I yelled, jumping back and suddenly there were two agents I hadn't seen before, standing in the sitting room entry.

"Everything's fine," Edward said, nodding to them and they moved back out of sight.

How had I not noticed them before?

"Um, sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I mumbled while looking down at the carpet.

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault entirely. I was rushing to get down to meet your father. He just arrived at the West Wing entrance and is in my secretary's office. Why don't you tend to Seth and then you, he, and Alice can come down and use my private office to meet with him?" Edward said, slipping his finger under my chin and tilting my face up to look at his. "Don't hide something so beautiful," he whispered when I was finally looking up at him, making me blush deeply.

He looked down at me for a moment then my breath hitched when his face came closer and closer, his lips finally pressing against mine. And as delicious as they were, as much as I wanted to kiss him and never come up for air, I broke the kiss instead and stepped back out of his grasp.

"I thought…" Edward started to say but apparently some expression on my face had him changing his words. "Forgive me," he said, his face hardening before my eyes. "I didn't mean to be so forward with you, Miss Swan."

"Edward, wait," I said when he turned to walk away from me, grabbing for his arm. He didn't understand, didn't know why I pulled back.

"Don't bother. I shouldn't have overstepped my boundaries. Please forgive me. Now, I have to be on my way. I'll let your father know to expect you within the hour."

And with that, Edward walked out of the sitting room and turned left out of my sight. I hurried after him, wanting to stop him, but when I reached the turn, he wasn't in sight. There was an elevator and a flight of stairs, along with the hallway to the salon. When I stopped and sighed, I heard the rapid footfalls of someone going quickly down the stairs. I assumed it was Edward, but knew I was in no condition to follow after him, so I went to Seth's room to give him the bottle instead.

While Seth was drinking it greedily, I went to rouse Alice and let her know that our dad was waiting for us. She got up quickly and started to get dressed while I returned to my room to do the same. Once I was fully clothed and presentable, I changed and dressed Seth, then met up with Alice outside out the closet hall. I was shocked to see Sam and Jacob waiting there with her.

"Miss Bella, Miss Alice, your father is waiting for you. And Miss Alice, your boss was wondering if you would be returning to work today as there is a press conference scheduled in twenty minutes," Sam said and Alice and I looked at each other questioningly at the mention of the press conference.

"Um, yeah. Let me go get my badge and everything so I can just head over after I speak to my dad," Alice said before sprinting back to her temporary room and returning a minute later. How she ran like that in heels, I'll never know.

"This way please," Jacob said, leading us away from the grand staircase we had come up the night before, and heading toward the hallway Edward had disappeared down earlier.

"This is the family elevator, but feel free to use it as you need to," Sam said, pressing the button and gesturing for us to enter.

Once we were all in, the descent started and we found ourselves on the first floor being led toward the West Wing. Once through the Palm Room, we were taken through the west colonnade and finally entered the hallway leading toward the Oval Office.

"Your father is inside," Jacob said, knocking on the door to the office and then opening it.

When Alice and I entered, Seth on my hip, we both ran to our dad, hugging him and thankful that he was alive.

"God, Daddy, I'm so happy you're not hurt. How could you be so stupid to go in like that alone? Without backup?" I scolded him as he took Seth from my arms and cuddled him.

"I was looking out for my girl, for both of them, and for him. I'm sure any father or grandfather would have done the same, especially in the profession," Charlie replied and I had to give him that one.

"Excuse me, but would you like to make use of my dining room down here? I have some things to do before the press conference," Edward said from behind his desk, and I was caught off guard by the disconnected tone in his voice.

"Oh, yeah, sorry for intruding President Cullen. I just wanted to see my girls and this little man and make sure they knew I was fine. I'll just go and be out of the way," my dad replied and it was odd to see him humbled like he was before anyone.

"Nonsense, Chief Swan. Take all the time you need. The room is just through there," Edward said, pointing to a door to his left. "And if I don't see you after the conference, know that it was a pleasure to see you again."

My dad stood and crossed to Edward, shaking his hand firmly.

"Thank you, President Cullen, for taking care of my family. I can never repay you for what you have done," he said and Edward just nodded at him before glancing quickly at me and away again.

I was going to have to have a talk with him before the day was done.

"Let's go in here so we can talk, ok Dad?" I asked, heading toward the door to the private presidential dining room, and he stood to follow.

"I'll just see you later, ok Daddy? I have to go check in and get ready for the press conference. I need to make use of my new position," Alice said, leaning up to kiss Charlie on the cheek before retreating from the office quickly.

We entered the dining room and I shut the door behind us so Seth could get down and play some.

"So," I said, wondering what to say to my dad about where he came to see me.

"So? Something on your mind, kiddo?" he replied, a smile in his eyes.

"I, uh, well we, kind of moved in here last night," I said, gesturing to Seth.

"So I heard."

"Wait, how did you hear?"

"CNN, Fox, NBC, ABC, they all have been going on about it all morning, which is probably the reason for the press conference in a few."

"Oh god! How did they find out?" I moaned, standing up and pacing the room, making Seth squeal at me thinking it was a game.

"Bella? Calm down, honey. You being here is the safest thing for you right now. Especially given the threats that have come in. I've been working with some of the agents but we can't find anything. And so far, no prints have come up on the search for the asswipe that was in your house last night. Poor Mrs. Cope is going crazy thinking the neighborhood is going to shambles but I convinced her otherwise when I explained what was going on. Now she's worried about you and Seth."

"But, Dad! People are going to get the wrong idea about us!"

"It was bound to happen after everything that has occurred between the two of you over the last few weeks. But, are they really assuming something that isn't happening?" Charlie asked, looking at me like he knew something was going on, and I cursed my chemistry when my signature blush filled my cheeks. "That's what I thought. Just make sure he treats you with respect and like a lady, and don't let him hide you away if there really is something going on. His position may complicate things, but you deserve nothing but the best."

"Thank you, Dad," I replied, walking over to hug him. But we jumped apart quickly when the flat screen television on the wall suddenly flickered to life revealing the packed press room. I guess all the screens in the White House and both wings were set to come on during presidential appearances and press conferences.

Charlie and I stopped talking and stared at the screen, Seth temporarily distracted by Charlie's keys, and we waited to see what was going to be said.

A minute later, people started filing onto the stage. Then, Edward appeared and took his place behind the podium, cleared his throat, and began speaking.

"Thank you all for coming today on such short notice. I wanted to address everyone about the circumstances surrounding Miss Isabella Swan and her son currently residing in the White House. Recently there have been some threats made against Miss Swan and her son resulting from a prior altercation between her and I. The altercation was merely a misunderstanding but the threats have continued to surface, in addition to an attack by some members of the press which resulted in an injury to her son. Last night, an intruder broke into Miss Swan's residence, armed, and was gunned down by local law enforcement during the break in. The Secret Service is working with the local law enforcement agency and is consulting with the FBI to uncover and apprehend the person or persons who are behind the malicious plot to place Miss Swan and her son in harm's way. Until the threat has permanently been removed, the two will be residing within to ensure their safety and the ability for Miss Swan to continue her employment," Edward said in his smooth, public speaking voice, and I was drawn in to his words, expressions, and overall appearance.

"Mr. President! Are you sure that you haven't moved her in to pursue her?" a reporter shouted and I groaned at the implication.

"There is no personal relationship between Miss Swan and I other than a working relationship as she is one of my secretaries," Edward replied, deflecting the question.

"President Cullen, you were recently seen exiting her house looking quite worked over. Are you sure that she isn't your mistress?" Another reporter shouted and I flushed red at the suggestion. This was getting worse by the minute.

Edward didn't reply before more questions came in rapid succession.

"Will there be a White House wedding in the future?"

"Is her son actually yours and you're just now taking an active role?"

"Do you even care how this will affect your approval ratings?"

"Do you consider yourself the knight in shining armor for the single mothers of America?"

The questions continued to roll in and I watched as Edward grew more and more agitated at the podium, but then a familiar voice broke through the hubbub and commotion, and saved the day.

"President Cullen! What is the nature and severity of these threats against Miss Swan and her son, and what does the White House plan to do to bring them to an end?" Alice asked and I knew that I would forever owe her.

Edward looked relieved too, and answered her, mentioning the heightened security detail as well as working in conjunction with every possible agency to track down and remove the threats.

He quickly concluded the press conference, Rosalie taking the podium to inform them that it was over while Emmett and Jasper flanked him and exited the stage behind the curtain. I knew that he would be returning to the Oval Office quickly, and I didn't want to see him at that moment out of embarrassment over the questions and the reason for the press conference.

I grabbed Seth and told my dad that I would call him later but that I had to get back to my room, then hurried back into the empty Oval Office, knowing that there was an exit to the Rose Garden and west colonnade that would allow me to get back to the White House without running into Edward.

My dad tried to follow me but I was faster and was out the door and sprinting across the Rose Garden before he could really give chase. I ran through the palm room and into the White House first floor, only to run smack into Dr. Greene as he was coming out of his office.

"Oh, Miss Swan. I was just going to see if someone could find you so I could take a look at Seth," he said, ushering us into his office.

I was somewhat impatient as Dr. Greene looked him over, checking the wound for healing, and he finally said that Seth would be fine with a very minimal scar, if any, and let us go. I ran with Seth across the hall to the elevator, trying to remain unseen as I didn't want to confront anyone in my current state of embarrassment, but spied Sam and Jacob walking through the center hall before I could duck out of sight.

"Miss Bella?" Sam called out but the elevator door opened and I jumped in with Seth, who seemed to be enjoying all the running and bouncing, then pushed the button for the second floor, grateful that the doors closed before Sam or Jacob could get to me.

However, they were apparently quick up a flight of stairs, and were waiting for me, albeit winded, at the landing on the second floor.

"Is anything the matter?" Sam asked as he took in my now disheveled appearance.

"Um, no. Seth just needs to eat and his diaper changed," I quickly lied, placing the blame on my son who decided that then was the perfect moment to let a loud fart go and fill his diaper, making Sam and Jacob's noses wrinkle in disgust. "See?" I said, grateful that Seth's bowels decided to play along.

I stepped around them and headed for Seth's room to change the toxic waste of a diaper, and Sam and Jacob informed me that they would be in the center hall if I needed them.

I tended to Seth and snuck across to my room, then made my way to the kitchen to get him something to eat. But once I got his safe ham and special cheese broken up into bite size pieces and was in the dining room, I realized that there was a problem. No high chair.

I called out for Sam and Jacob, and they were in the room within ten seconds, which was quite impressive.

"Yes, Miss Bella?" Jacob said as they stood by the door.

"Um, I don't think it would be a good idea for me to leave and get some things for Seth, but there are quite a few I'm going to need. Could you guys get them for me?" I asked, hating having to do so.

"Sure thing, Miss Bella," Sam said, pulling out a pen and a pad of paper from the inside pocket of his suit coat and sat down at the table ready to write.

I sat Seth on my knee, feeding him small bites to contain the mess while I rattled off a laundry list of things I would need for him – a high chair, diapers, wipes, specific food items and where they could be purchased, pacifiers because he always seemed to lose them, his specific elemental formula and which pharmacies would carry it, his special milk, and so much more. I think five pages were filled by the time I was done, but they were all necessary.

Sam and Jacob ensured that they would get the things and bring them back before the evening, and I reminded them to call with any questions and ingredient labels they came across. They agreed and headed out, and when I left the dining room, I saw that Felix and Demitri had taken their place as my guardians.

"I'll be in Seth's room," I told them as I passed by, and went in to spend some play time with him.

About thirty minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and it opened to reveal Felix.

"Miss Bella, the nannies are here for you to interview. President Cullen just sent them up. Would you like me to send them in one at a time?" he asked and I sighed and nodded, completely forgetting about that task for the day.

I let Seth continue to play as I sat in the rocking chair in the room and waited for the first to enter. Five potential nannies later, none of them were a match. One cringed when Seth squealed, one offered him a cookie out of her purse without checking to see if it was alright, one had no experience with children outside of a traditional daycare setting, and one was so elderly I feared she might have a heart attack or a stroke just taking care of Seth. The sixth one, however, seemed perfect from the start.

Sue Clearwater was a former nanny for the governor of Maryland, and had been working with children all her life. She was also a nurse, having gone to college after her time with the governor had ended, and was familiar with food allergies but not with FPIES. We talked about it at length and I explained the feeding difficulties that had to be maintained, along with the basic care requirements for Seth. She was informed of his developmental delay stemming from his prematurity, and didn't seem fazed at all when he screamed loudly at a toy that wouldn't cooperate.

Seth even liked her, which was a surprise. He toddled right over to her and put his arms up, demanding to be picked up, then even planted a slobbery kiss right on her lips. Ms. Clearwater laughed it off and kissed him back, then held him as we continued to talk.

I quickly made up my mind that she would be perfect for Seth, and told her that she was hired. She would be starting the next day so I could show her where everything was for Seth, and how to prepare certain items for him, and also spend the day with the two of them to make sure it was the best fit. The day after, I would be returning to work in the West Wing, which was something I was nervous about given Edward's current coldness toward me after the failed attempt at a kiss and the press conference he had to endure. But I knew what I was going to have to do about it.

Ms. Clearwater finally left, and I instructed Felix and Demitri to send the other nannies away, that I had made my choice, and they did. Seth started to yawn so I went and made him a bottle and got him settled for his nap.

Right after I left his room, my phone rang with Sam's number.

"Hello?" I said, answering it.

"Miss Bella, we're back with everything and it will be coming up the elevator in a moment. Just wanted to let you know," Sam said and I thanked him then walked over to the elevator corridor.

However, when the doors opened and an agent I hadn't met before wheeled out the large cart full of stuff, I knew I was in trouble.

I stood there in awe as cart after full cart was brought up the elevator, seven in total. Each was piled high with diapers in Seth's size and beyond, boxes upon boxes of his safe foods, wipes, pacifiers, bottles, and one was nearly full of his formula and shelf stable milk. There was probably, easily several thousand dollars worth of stuff before me, and I was simply shocked.

"Do you need help putting all this away?" Sam asked as I stood there looking it over, and I just shook my head. I knew that I needed to keep myself busy and I had just found the perfect way to do so.

"Ok, well I'll be in the dining room setting up the high chair, and if you need me afterward, I'll be in the hall." I simply nodded and he and Jacob left the hallway.

I knew the bulk of the items would have to be stored in the large closet hall between mine and Seth's rooms, so I started wheeling all the carts there. Then came the tedious task of putting everything away. Thankfully the massive closet was empty and I was able to make great use of the space, filling nearly every nook and cranny with Seth's provisions.

I knew that there was more than enough stuff for the supposed short duration of stay that we were supposed to have, but I didn't let myself think about it or what it could mean.

I took the rest of the food items to the kitchen and filled all the empty shelves and spaces I could find, nearly stocking the place to the brim. As I was walking the last cart back out to the sitting hall, I passed by the butler's pantry and heard a ding.

I looked to my right and saw a set of elevator doors I hadn't noticed before, and then they opened.

I stood there, looking into the car, mouth open and unable to speak as Rosalie was pressed up against the wood paneling, her skirt hiked up so far I nearly saw her promise land, one heel dropped on the floor, her blouse hanging off one shoulder, and Emmett's hulking form pressed into her, holding her up as his face rooted around in her neck and cleavage.

Rosalie saw me standing there and quirked an eyebrow at me, then smirked as if she assumed I was checking out Emmett and she was asking if I liked what I saw. I still couldn't move or speak as the doors finally closed, taking the nearly disturbing image with them and leaving me all alone once more.

_What. The. Fuck?_

I tried to shake it off and took the last cart back to the center hall.

"Here you guys go, I'm all done with everything," I said to Sam and Jacob and they just smiled and nodded at me before getting up to take care of the carts.

Seth chose that moment to wake up and I knew that he would be hungry for a real meal. A diaper change and short walk later, and Seth was happily munching away in his high chair while I sat and looked toward the west sitting hall and Edward's bedroom door.

I knew he had to come upstairs eventually, and I wanted to talk to him about earlier, but I never saw him enter his bedroom.

I cleaned Seth and his mess up, and started talking to him about his upcoming bath as I exited the dining room to the west sitting room, but stopped in my tracks as I saw Edward disappear into a room off to the right in the center hall.

I hurried after him but was stopped at the door by Felix.

"Sorry, Miss Bella, but President Cullen has asked not to be disturbed at the moment."

"Ok, but what room is that? I thought his room was down there," I said, pointing toward his bedroom door.

"It is, but this here is his living room," Felix answered and I just nodded and walked on.

An hour later, Seth was bathed, dressed for bed, and was enjoying his warm bottle. I stayed in his room long enough for him to start to drift off, then headed to mine to plan out what I was going to do about Edward. Finally I came to the conclusion that I would have to just confront him.

I unhooked the baby monitor and turned it down low in case Seth woke up while I was talking to him, and then exited my room, monitor in hand

There weren't any agents in the hallway, of which I was glad, and I made my way quickly to Edward's door. I didn't know if it would be better to knock on the living room or bedroom door, but chose the bedroom as it was the door Edward had pointed out when he mentioned ever needing him.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the rich wood door, then stood there with bated breath, hoping that he would actually answer it.

I heard the lock click and watched the handle turn right before the door swung open, revealing a disheveled Edward, barefoot but still in his dress pants, his button up shirt untucked with the sleeves halfway rolled up his arms, and his hair a total mess. There was also a short glass with amber colored liquid in his hand.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" Edward asked, his voice sounding bored but his eyes said otherwise. There was a fire burning in them that excited me. I took another breath and finally spoke.

"We need to talk, and I'm not leaving your room until we get all this straightened out," I said, and then pushed past him into his private bedroom, slightly jumping when I heard him shut and lock the door behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>So what is Edward's issue? And what will Bella say to him? Anything going to happen behind that locked bedroom door? What about the press conference and the press assumptions? What will Senator Cullen and his wife have to say about Edward's actions? All this and more coming up in future chapters! And remember to let me know if you'd prefer two shorter updates a week or one long one, because I can work either way, the choice is all yours.<br>**


	27. Chapter 27 The Presidential Bedroom

**Reedited the chapter to conform to guidelines, but everything is still below, just 'cleaned' up lol. **

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 27<p>

EPOV

Finally done for the day, I retreated back to my personal quarters, making sure to evade Bella on the journey. I heard Seth in the dining room as I stepped off the elevator and took the coward's way out by sneaking in through my living room door so Bella wouldn't see me. It was childish of me, yes, but after her rejection that morning, I was in no hurry to see her and hear her explanation of why she couldn't be with me.

I tried to watch some television but it seemed that the news stations were debating my relationship with Bella and the views the good people of America had on it. Apparently having an unwed single mother living under the same roof as me meant that I was partaking in premarital sex, like the rest of the US didn't do that at some point... I tried to flip through the channels but it seemed like every channel either mentioned something political or had some dark haired beauty on it, making me think of Bella.

Frustrated, I stood up and stormed into my bedroom, contemplating the earlier incident when I kissed Bella and she rejected me. Maybe it was because of me being the president; but it was only a position. Who cared about my position? It was just a fucking job! I was getting worked up thinking about it and decided to relax some with my old friend Jameson. I poured out two fingers into the etched crystal rocks glass sitting on my dresser.

Slumping down in a chair, I quickly downed the warm amber liquid and set the glass on a table, staring at the emptiness of it. Sure, it was decorated on the outside, the presidential seal etched into one side and my family's crest on the other. But inside it was just as empty as I was feeling. I really was nothing but a position it seemed. I had no wife, no children, meaning I probably wasn't worthy of them. My parents saw me as an achievement and a trophy of sorts. The prodigal son achieved all his father couldn't. And no matter what I did, it still wasn't enough in their eyes.

_I am the fucking President of the god damn United States! If that isn't enough of an achievement for them then they can fucking suck it!_

I huffed and stood up, shrugging out of my suit coat and loosened my tie, then poured another two fingers of my favorite drink. I swirled the amber liquid around in the glass before tipping it back and down my throat, enjoying the burn.

Setting the glass back on the table, I began to pace the room, my mind on Bella. Why in the hell had she pulled away? She was the one that kissed me the night before! She initiated it! But suddenly I wasn't good enough?

I kicked off my dress shoes and pulled off my socks, dropping them haphazardly on the floor before ridding myself of my tie.

The pacing resumed as I continued to mull over everything about Bella. Fuck, she was gorgeous. She was seriously everything that set my heart racing and made my dick hard. And those thoughts proceeded to make my body temperature rise, so I unbuttoned the sleeves of my shirt and rolled them halfway up my arms.

I ran my hands through my hair, frustrated beyond belief that just thinking about Bella had this kind of physical reaction for me, and decided to pour another few fingers worth and hopefully pass out afterward. The situation in my pants wasn't going to ease up without physical or alcoholic help, so I decided to not be the dirty creep down the hall and drink the hard on away.

I had just poured the four fingers worth of Jameson when there was a knock on my bedroom door. I quickly untucked my shirt to cover my embarrassing situation in my pants, then walked to the door, glass in hand.

I unlocked and opened it, finding the last person I expected on the other side. I watched Bella's eyes slide up and down my body, literally eating me alive with her gaze, which did nothing for my erection. She didn't speak so I knew I had to; the silence was nearly unbearable.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" I asked, returning the favor and letting my eyes peruse her body. Bella's chest heaved as she took a deep breath.

"We need to talk, and I'm not leaving your room until we get all this straightened out," she said, and then pushed past me into my private bedroom.

I shut the door and relocked it, not wanting anyone to disturb our talk, and I saw Bella slightly jump when I did so.

Bella was just standing in the middle of my bedroom, her head twisting slowly as she took in her surroundings. I walked past her, making sure to brush my arm against hers, and headed back to my makeshift bar.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked, holding up my glass so she could see what I was offering.

"Oh, um, sure," Bella replied, her eyes finally meeting mine and I picked up another etched crystal rocks glass, pouring her only two fingers of Jameson. I didn't know if she even drank the stuff, but it was all I had on hand, save for water, and I didn't want to ring anyone to bring something else.

I handed her the glass and she immediately tossed the liquid down her throat, swallowed, and began coughing. I couldn't help but laugh as her eyes watered and she sputtered. I did think to grab her a bottle of water and handed it to her, which she gladly took and swallowed a third of it quickly.

"What was that abomination?" she asked, putting the cap back on the bottle.

"Jameson, the best Irish whisky that you can find, in my opinion that is," I replied, taking a swallow of mine. "You said you wanted to talk, so talk," I prompted her, leaning against my dresser and crossing my arms, eyeing her the entire time. She swallowed and then opened her mouth to speak.

"What was your attitude about all day?" she asked, catching me off guard. I wasn't expecting that to come out of her mouth, but my defenses were immediately up and I retorted without thinking, something she was prone to bring out in me.

"Like you don't know. Please don't play dumb, Miss Swan."

"I don't know! And what's with the 'Miss Swan' all of a sudden? I thought we were on first name terms!"

"Oh please!" I shouted at her. "You know damn well what's wrong. But, if you insist on me enlightening you, I will. This morning!"

Bella stood there, her face slightly scrunched up as she appeared to think about what happened, and my patience was almost nonexistent. I was only starting to slightly feel the Jameson, and my anger and irritation was making that wane, so I brought my glass to my lips and emptied it, slamming it down on the dresser afterward. Bella jumped at the sound and looked up at me, confusion on her face.

"Is this about the kiss?" she asked softly and I was beyond pissed.

"It's about your fucking reaction to the kiss! It's apparently fine for you to kiss me whenever the hell you want, but when I try to kiss you, you pull the fuck back. You can't have it only one way!" I yelled and Bella's face had shock written all over it. She didn't speak for a minute and I just stood there, glaring at her. But when she did speak, her voice was much softer than I had heard it before.

"Edward, it's not that I didn't want you to kiss me. I pulled back because of the agents that had been there. I…I didn't know if you wanted anything to be known outside of the two of us, and I didn't want to cause you any issues, more than I have already, that is."

She still wasn't looking at me, more so looking down at the floor and the baby monitor in her hand that I had just noticed. I looked back at her and saw a single tear slip down her face and I suddenly felt like a total asshat. I had made my fucking assumptions, like always; and apparently I was fucking wrong.

I slowly crossed the room to her and reached for the monitor in her hand, pulling it away and setting it on table with a stretch because I couldn't bear to walk away from the beautiful woman in front of me. The woman who just admitted to wanting to kiss me, wanting me to kiss her, and she was just worried about me and my job security.

I put my finger under her chin and tilted her face up toward mine, using my other hand to brush away the few tears that were tracking down her cheeks.

"Beautiful Bella, I would never hide you away. You deserve only the best. I don't care who sees us, or who knows, because all I know is that I can't get you off my mind. I don't know what you want, or if you even want me, or if you could even try, but I can only think of you. I don't know what exactly this is but I'm willing to give it a shot and see where it goes," I confessed to her and her eyes grew wide at my words.

"But I'm not good for you. My background, my history and hell, I freaking attacked you on national television. What will people think? What will they say? This would ruin everything for you!"

"Did you know that Andrew Jackson, Abraham Lincoln, Andrew Johnson, James Garfield, Herbert Hoover, Dwight Eisenhower, and Ronald Reagan all came from lower class, lower income families? And the people of the US still loved them. Your background and history don't matter. But what does matter is if you're willing to see where this could go. Unless you tell me no, I can't stay away anymore," I said, stepping even closer to Bella so our bodies were pressed against one another.

"Edward…" Bella sighed as she leaned up toward me, and then I was lost and found at the same time as her lips pressed against mine.

The kiss started out slow, as if we were exploring each other's mouths; but it quickly grew heated as Bella's mouth opened, allowing my tongue to enter and tangle with hers.

My arms went around her body, my hands resting low on her back as I pulled her against me. She moaned into my mouth, my body hardening in a natural response.

She started walking backwards, and I didn't realize where she was taking us until my knees hit the bed and she pulled me down with her. I grunted as we hit the mattress, her legs immediately spreading to accommodate my body between them. Bella's hands went straight to my hair, pulling roughly as she deepened the kiss. I felt her body undulate under me, pressing up against me and making me want more of her.

Instinctively, I pressed my body into her and she moaned, her head dropping back onto the bed and I wasted no time in moving my mouth to her neck, kissing, licking, and nibbling the tender flesh there. My hands, which had been on the bed beside her, began to move across her body, one gripping her hip and the other moving up her side.

"Ungh! Edward!" Bella called out as she pushed her upper body toward me, inviting me to do more.

I let my hands roam her body, feeling it react to my touch.

"Bella," I moaned out her name as her hands moved to my shoulders, her short nails digging into my flesh through my shirt.

She started pulling on it, as if she wanted it off, so I pulled back and ripped the shirt open, not caring about the buttons when they scattered across the room. I dropped the shirt off of my body and covered her with myself again. I slid her further up the bed and climbed back on top of her. Bella's hands immediately started roaming the flesh of my chest and back, constantly moving. My mouth resumed the attack on hers.

She moaned into my mouth as I caressed her flesh. I wanted her like I had never wanted a woman before, and my body was wound so tight as I pushed against her willing form.

"Yes!" Bella hissed as my hand moved north along her taut stomach, then I paused when I reached the edge of her bra. "More, Edward, god, please, more!" Bella cried out and I let my fingers move further north..

"God yes, Edward!" Bella cried out when our skin touched.

"I want to see you," I moaned, my mouth breaking contact with hers and she nodded, trying to sit up and pull her shirt off.

Both shirtless, Bella grabbed my face and pulled it back to hers, effectively pulling me back on top of her. When her heated chest came in contact with mine, I moaned in delight. She felt so right…so perfect against me; I never wanted to let her move.

My mouth traversed her flesh, eagerly tasting all I could. Skin, lips, tongue, and teeth met as I familiarized myself with her body, wanting more but unsure if she did as well.

My body was curled up so our lower halves were connected and I began to move against her, giving our bodies the contact they so desired.

"Don't stop, Edward," Bella moaned when the movements became rougher, and I had no intention of doing so.

Bella was moaning and shifting under me, our clothed lower halves joining in a delicious way. I wished all of our clothes would disappear, but was happy at the moment with all Bella was allowing. It had been months since I had experienced anything other than self love, and having her with me, at my home, willing and wanting, was more than I could have ever hoped for.

I moved again, shifting slightly and Bella cried out, "Yes! Right there, Edward. More!"

Not wanting to disappoint, I did just as she requested, and was rewarded with her moans of pleasure as I continued the motions she begged for. If I wasn't careful, I was going to end up making a mess in my pants, but as long as Bella was taken care of, I couldn't care less.

I kissed across her flesh, seeking out her mouth once more. My hands snaked under her back and gripped over her shoulders to provide more leverage so I could give her what she wanted.

The actions of our bodies increased in tempo and strength and I knew that the end was near, my body tingling in anticipation.

"Fuck, yes! Al…almos…right there…" Bella panted.

I could feel myself nearing the precipice of release and buried my face in her neck, kissing, licking, and biting her flesh. Her body was like a drug to me and I couldn't get enough.

Bella seized up underneath me, her head dropping back to reveal more of her neck, and the most beautiful cry of pleasure fell from her lips. I sped up my movements, and when her hands resumed residence in my hair and pulled, I lost the fight and felt myself began to release in my pants.

"Shit, shit, fuck, shit!" I cried and finally stilled on top of her.

We both lay there, panting heavily, my head resting on her shoulder and hers thrown back on the bed. I was waiting for the awkwardness to settle but it seemed to be absent in the aftermath of our activities. But the mess in my pants _was_ awkward and I knew I needed to clean up.

I cupped my hand under Bella's head and pulled her head up to me, kissing her lightly on the lips, and this time she didn't pull back, returning it instead.

"I'm going to go clean up the mess I made," I told her and kissed her again.

I reluctantly stood up and headed toward my private bathroom, which was off of my dressing room. I always kept a few pairs of sleep pants and some plain white t-shirts in there, so I grabbed a set to change into and removed my messy pants and boxers. I cleaned up with a wet washcloth and pulled on the green flannel sleep pants, sans boxers, and slipped the white t-shirt over my head. I took a quick glance in the mirror and nearly laughed when I saw the goofy smile that was adorning my face. I looked like a love sick chump, but I could have cared less.

However, that look began to wane as I realized that I had basically just treated her as nothing but a fling. I had let myself get carried away. But she did want it, too, so it wasn't _all_ my fault. I wanted to do right by her, treat her like the amazing woman she was. She deserved more than a teenage-ish dry hump in my bedroom. I had to treat her like a queen, because she was wonderful enough to be one. I knew what I needed to do to treat her right.

I disposed of the soiled clothes and headed back to my bedroom, only to sadly find Bella redressed and sitting on the side of my bed looking down at the floor. She apparently didn't hear me enter and jumped when my feet appeared in her line of sight.

"Hey," I said softly, reaching for her hands and pulling her up to me.

I had to tilt her chin up again as she had a bad habit of looking at the floor. I was going to have to remedy that because she was too beautiful to hide her face. When Bella looked up at me, I saw the uncertainty written all over her face.

"Hey, are you ok? You don't…regret…" I started to say and Bella was quick to reply.

"No! That's not it at all! I, um," Bella blushed deeply before continuing. "I really enjoyed it and wanted more…"

"But?" I asked because I was sure there was a 'but.'

"But what is going to happen now? Am I really going to be the Presidential Mistress?" she asked and I had the urge to punch every reporter and newscaster who had used that term and tainted Bella's mind.

"Not at all. I told you before, I think there's something here between us and I want to see where we can go. I mean it, Bella. I want to continue this with you, but I want to do it the right way."

"The right way?" she asked, her brow creasing some as she tried to figure out what I was trying to say.

"Yes, the right way. I want to take you out on a date, call on you even though you're just down the hall, take you to dinner across the hall, and I want to just spend time together. Give me a chance to _date_ you. Would that be ok?" I asked, nervous that she would say no.

"Yes," Bella whispered with a smile, and I was so overtaken with joy that I wasted no time in eagerly claiming her lips with my own, making her laugh as she kissed me back before she finally pulled away.

"But there have to be some stipulations," she said and I wondered what stipulations she was going to suggest.

"Like?"

"Like when we are in the West Wing working, you are Mr. President and I am Miss Swan, your _employee_, not someone you are trying to date. It's strictly professional there. And no funny business in front of Seth. He may be young, but he doesn't need to see that."

"I can live with those. But can I tell people about us?" I asked, wondering how much she wanted to go public with.

"Can we have a while to ourselves first?" she asked and my face must have fallen some because she was quick to explain. "It's just that I don't want some big announcement that we are dating and then it doesn't work out and the public and media make a big spectacle out of it. It's bad enough that they know I'm living here and are spinning tales from that. But to have them know that something is going on, and if we don't take it anywhere, it will just be worse."

"I think I will agree with you on that. The media can be quite brutal. So, we take some time to ourselves and see what happens before we take it outside?" I asked to make sure everything was clarified.

"Sounds good to me," Bella said and leaned up to kiss me again.

I was more than willing to kiss her back, but apparently fate had other plans for us as, just at that moment, Seth's cries could be heard loudly through the monitor on the table.

"I should, uh, go," Bella said, pulling away reluctantly, and I was hesitant to let her go, but Seth was her first and foremost priority, I understood that.

"Wait, real quick. Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow at seven, right across the hall?" I asked.

"What about Seth?" Bella replied, and I was shocked that she would have even thought to ask.

"Definitely bring him too, as it's also his dining room. Besides, I can introduce you to my chef, Aro, and maybe he can learn what Seth can and can't eat so he can start preparing items for him, too."

"Then I'll see you at seven," Bella said, kissing me one last time before I saw her to the door.

I hated to see her go, but knew that she needed to take care of Seth and I didn't want things to move too quickly.

As I shut the door behind her, I headed straight to bed, easing into a peaceful sleep that only an orgasm can bring. All night long, I dreamt of Bella and the many things I wanted to do with her, in and out of the bedroom. And when I awoke the next morning, I knew that it was the start of a new day, and hopefully a new me.

Getting dressed, my first call was to Aro so he knew to plan for the meal. After relaying what I wanted him to prepare, I headed down to my office with a new skip in my step and a smile on my face. Yeah, it was going to be a great day!


	28. Chapter 28 Adjusting to Change

**Ok, so the vote was in favor of two shorter chapters a week over one longer chapter. Right... So I tried to make this shorter, but damn Edward and Bella for making me write out more! I swear, when they hijack my fingers, I have no control, and Edward just had to have a moment in here and wouldn't let me leave it out. I think you all will enjoy it, I know I did lol. I'm going to shoot for Wednesday's and Saturday's for the updates, but can't guarantee those days as RL often has a way of screwing with my plans. And you all know the issues with my Cayden and how they can turn at a moment's notice. But, good news on his front, he passed sweet potatoes with flying colors and now gets them a couple times a week with no issues. Next on the trial list is apples. I actually started them late last week, and he began to react to them after the third day. I mentioned it in the FPIES facebook group I'm in, and found out that the Gerber diced apples I gave him are basically a no-no with FPIES kids. The reason, Gerber is notorious for cross contaminates and nearly every allergist that is familiar with FPIES will tell you to ban Gerber anything from your food trial list. So, I'm cleaning out Cayden's system, and he's still a little fussy from the Gerber incident, and we are starting new next week with homemade diced, cooked apples. Fingers crossed that he passes them. Oh, and another tidbit about Gerber, they don't follow the food allergy labeling law stating that the allergens have to be listed in their common form (ex. albumin is egg and casein is milk). So yeah, boo on Gerber!**

**Ok, epic AN over. Preciousfairymom80, you rock, just saying. Especially since you got me a pocket Edward and Twilight car decals for my birthday! BEST BESTIE AND BETA EVER!  
><strong>

**Oh, and my drabble fic, Master May I is up for a Wordsmith Award for Best Drabble. Voting ends May 26 so if you'd like to support me, the link for voting is on my fanfiction profile, just remove the parenthesis.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 28<p>

BPOV

I left Edward and headed toward Seth's room even though he hadn't fussed again, and just wanted to check to make sure he was back asleep, which he was. I slipped quietly into my room, a huge smile on my satisfied face, and shut the door behind me.

"Well don't you look like the cat that ate the canary," Alice said from her seat in my room and I screamed.

"Holy hell!"

"Miss Bella? Is everything alright in there?" the voice of Agent Cameron sounded through my bedroom door just as Agent Lahote's came from the door to the salon asking the same thing.

"Yes, I'm fine. Alice just scared me," I called out and they both told me to yell if I needed them. "Ok!" I yelled again and then turned to glare at Alice.

"Are you out of your mind scaring me like that?" I growled at her and she just smiled at me.

"Want to tell me what has you so damn happy?" Alice asked as she looked me up and down, "and disheveled? You look like you just got…" she trailed off as her eyes got wide and her mouth dropped open in an 'o.' "You didn't!"

I just stood there smiling smugly at her, not giving her any information and letting her make her assumptions.

"You dirty little slut! So, was he big? I've always imagined that he was with those big feet and hands. And was he good? What was it like sleeping with the most powerful man in the world? God! You are such a lucky bitch! Why aren't you saying anything? You have to tell me how it was!" Alice kept going a mile a minute, and I was surprised I was able to keep up with her.

"Bella! TALK!" Alice yelled and I collapsed onto my bed, smiling like a lunatic.

"It was…amazing," I sighed and felt the mattress bounce when Alice joined me.

"So the presidential staff is quite large then? Or did he just know exactly how to use it?" she asked.

"I actually don't know. We didn't…I mean we both, but we didn't," I tried to explain but I didn't want to tell her everything.

"What in the hell are you talking about? Did you or didn't you have sex with him?"

"I didn't," I replied, rolling over to look at her scowl of confusion.

"Then why do you look freshly fucked?"

"God, do you have to be so crass?" I asked and rolled onto my back again, remembering the feel of him against me, the way his body seemed to perfectly fit against mine, the way his lips felt on my skin. I hadn't ever felt anything like that with anyone before.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you are walking around all dreamy like you just had the best orgasm of your life and you did it without having sex with him. Did he dine at the Y? Is that what happened? How could you let him get that personal and not jump on his junk?"

"Oh my god, Alice! Where do you come up with this stuff? Aren't you supposed to be the eloquent one since you have to report in proper English?"

"Oh shut it and give me the details! I'm dying here and you're holding out!"

"Fine! We fooled around, were naked from the waist up, and apparently our actions were enough like sex to allow us both to…you know," I replied, blushing at the fact that I was telling her that we dry humped. But I swear, if the dry humping of high school was anything like what I had just experienced, I might not have ever needed to lose my virginity.

"So, you're telling me that you two got it on without getting it on?" she surmised and I nodded giddily.

Alice sighed and I followed suit, then she began questioning on whether or not Edward and I were dating, and I knew I could fill her in on every detail of that, and did.

Two hours later, and a raided refrigerator, Alice and I were both stuffed, sleepy, and had rekindled our sisterly bond once more. It was her last night here and I wanted her to stay, but I knew that she had a safe home to go to and would have an agent with her at all times over the next month.

We said goodnight and she promised to see me tomorrow before she headed home, but I knew that I would still get to see her often, as we both worked in the West Wing.

I was almost asleep when Seth began crying for his middle of the night bottle, so I got up with half open eyes, and tripped my way to the kitchen to get it. When the bottle was slowly rotating in the microwave, and I was fighting not falling asleep standing up; I jumped when I felt two arms snake around my body.

I almost screamed but Edward's voice at my ear stopped me.

"What are you doing up so late?" he murmured, gently pressing a kiss to the soft spot behind my ear, and I swear I melted.

"Seth wanted a bottle," I replied just as the microwave beeped, signaling that it was done. "What are you doing up so late?" I asked him, repeating his words as I pulled the bottle out of the microwave and shook it up.

"I may have worked up an appetite earlier and woke up hungry," he said with a smile that was so damn sexy, it should have been illegal.

"Ah." I didn't know what else to say so I spun around in his arms, facing him and he pulled me close, preventing any more talking as he kissed me softly.

But Seth's cries sounded out over the monitor I had brought with me.

"I should get this to him," I said, holding up the bottle as I stepped away.

"Would it be too forward of me to ask to tuck you in?" Edward asked and, if I thought I had melted before, I was a total puddle with that suggestion.

I shook my head and took his hand, pulling him through the dining room and salon and into my bedroom, telling him to stay put and trying hard to not take in his perfect body, only clad in the flannel sleep pants and t-shirt. I set the monitor down and snuck into Seth's room, slowly rolling him over and giving him the bottle.

He was still asleep but was lightly crying, and he quickly grew silent when he slipped the nipple into his mouth, drinking greedily. I covered him back up and softly rubbed his hair, then exited the room quietly, shutting the door behind me.

And then I was faced with my closed bedroom door and knew that Edward was behind it. I took a deep breath and entered, and there he was, sitting on the side of my bed, my covers turned back and waiting for me. I walked to him, standing between his legs and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands began to slowly snake up my body, starting on my thighs and moving until they were halfway up my back; and then he pulled me to him.

Our lips met quickly and heatedly, both of us not fighting the desire to consume one another. My hands were back in his hair and his dropped to my thighs, each grasping hold and lifting me until I was straddling his lap.

I could easily feel every inch of his hard cock through his thin sleep pants and my small sleep shorts. I shifted my hips and he groaned, eagerly pushing back against me before quickly flipping us over until my head was on my pillow and he was over me, panting.

I waited for him to resume but he didn't.

"Slow…" Edward muttered to himself, his eyes squinting shut in the dim light in the room.

"Edward?" I nearly whispered, my hand reaching out to gently graze his tense face, and it relaxed under my touch.

"We agreed to take this slow," he clarified as he sat back on his knees, and I was disappointed but grateful at the same time.

"Yeah," I said with a huff and he chuckled.

"Don't worry, we'll get there in due time, but I want to do right by you," he said, sliding off the bed and pulling the covers over my legs and up my body.

I growled in frustration, but he was right.

"Fine!" I huffed, unsatisfied and already worked up again. It had been so long since I had been with anyone, that I was almost physically hurting with the desire for physical contact. Edward laughed at me before pressing one last chaste kiss to my lips, and then exited the room through the salon.

An hour later, I finally succumbed to sleep from sheer exhaustion, and didn't wake until nine the next morning when my cell phone rang.

I rolled over and answered it, and it was my dad. He called to let me know that they had gotten an ID on the guy who had broken into my house. His name was Nahuel Huilen. I had no idea who he was but Charlie wanted me to come by my house later and look around to see if anything was missing, and said he would meet me there whenever I was able. I told him to plan on meeting me around four that afternoon, and then ended the call to get ready for Sue Clearwater's arrival.

Sam let me know at ten that Sue had arrived, which was perfect timing because I was preparing Seth's breakfast. He had a bottle right after I woke up but was wanting actual food. I waited for her to be shown upstairs and then showed her to the kitchen.

Setting Seth down on the floor in the kitchen, I began to show Sue where his food was kept, and which were safe for him. Normally, Seth would have been into every drawer and cabinet in the place, but he surprised me by toddling over to Sue and pulling on her skirt, wanting to be picked up. Seth _never_ did that, and it made me feel a lot better about choosing her.

I finally got Seth some of his safe alternative fruit loops and diced up half of a banana, then escorted Sue and Seth to the dining room, where she buckled him right into his high chair.

While Seth happily munched away and showed us each bite of food, Sue and I talked and I went over the details of his care. I explained every aspect of FPIES to her and his symptoms of a failed food, including the minor build symptoms. For Seth, a reaction to food could range from just being unusually fussy and barely sleeping, to a runny nose and red cheeks, or a flare of his eczema. In the worst case scenario, he would begin to vomit until there was nothing but bile coming up, then have diarrhea start, followed within an hour or two of a bleeding diaper rash, and then, if he didn't get enough fluids in him, he would slip into hypovolemic shock.

I made sure that Sue knew to document any of the reactions, and if the vomiting started and went past a single incident or two of it, to have someone come get me immediately.

Seth was done eating by the time I had finished filling her in on FPIES, so I cleaned him up while Sue tended to the high chair, and we headed back to his room for a while.

While Seth played, I showed her where his clothes were, along with the diapers, his diaper rash cream, the stock of the safe baby shampoo, wash, and lotion, and even showed her the stockpile in the closet between the bedrooms. I made sure to even tell her that she had to be careful about what she ate or was exposed to because Seth could react through as simple skin to skin transfer of the proteins he was allergic to. I let her know that there was hand sanitizer in his room and the kitchen for her to use. Sue surprised me by pulling a small travel sized bottle of hand sanitizer from her purse, telling me she always had it on her.

About two hours later, Seth began to get fussy and I knew he was ready for his nap. Sue picked him up and changed his diaper, cooing at him while tending to his little tushy, and then set him in his crib so I could show her the bottles and formula. I had to show her how to work the microwave, because it was one of the fancy ones that normal people wouldn't have in their homes, and then we got Seth settled and sound asleep.

Then it was the waiting game for him to wake up, so Sue and I went back to the kitchen and I schooled her on Seth's elemental formula mixture. I even had it all written down for her, and showed her the notebook I had made for his care, updating it as changes occurred. It contained a list of his safe foods, his known allergies, and directions for the what if's that may occur. I had also included a list of all of his doctors and my cell phone number. Yesterday, I had added the number to the West Wing receptionist in case she couldn't get me on my cell phone, and she knew that there would always be an agent or two around if she needed something.

Sue said she was more than comfortable with taking care of Seth, and even offered to keep him while I met with my father later that day. It would be a nice test run, so I somewhat reluctantly agreed, and then we sat and chatted over a pot of coffee until Seth's cries on the monitor told us that he was awake. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was already three, and knew I had to go tell Edward that I was heading out for a while.

It wasn't that he was my warden, or anything, but I knew if I tried to leave the grounds, I'd probably be stopped and questioned by him or someone relaying the information to him, so I decided to eliminate that process and just let him know.

I kissed Seth and told him I'd be back, but he didn't care that I was leaving because he had his new best friend to play with.

Sam and Jake were lounging in the hall when I exited his room and I told them where I was headed. Both stood up and followed me to the elevator, then down the center hall and west colonnade, entering the West Wing and heading for Edward's office. I would have liked to just go in from the outside, but knew that I'd need to be announced.

Emmett and Jasper were standing outside the door to his office and knocked when I said I needed to speak to him. A minute later, the door opened and I was allowed inside where I found Edward and Rosalie going over some papers.

"Miss Swan, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Edward asked but I saw the smile playing around his lips and the subtle wink he sent my way. It was hard not to openly smile back, but I was able to fight the urge.

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that I have to go to my house in a few and meet with my father to see if anything was taken in the break in," I said and I watched Edward's face go from glorious to gloomy in half a second.

"I don't believe that would be a good idea," he said, and I instantly felt my defenses go up. He may be the president, and he may be someone I might sort of be dating, but he wasn't my father, my husband, or my keeper, and couldn't keep me from leaving.

"I don't believe that it's up for negotiation," I replied, making sure to let him know with my tone that I wasn't happy about his reaction. "Besides, I'm taking all four required agents with me."

"Still, I don't think you need to be somewhere easily accessible like that, especially when everyone knows where you live."

"I don't care if everyone knows, because they all now know I live here. I need to go to my house and meet my father, who is a more than capable enough officer and I think he and my four agents can keep little ole me safe."

Edward was glaring at me, his jaw tense as he gritted his teeth, and I stood there, silently challenging him to try and stop me from leaving. The silence dragged on for over a minute before Rosalie spoke up, breaking it.

"I can go with her if it'd make you feel better," she suggested and both of us openly gaped at her. "What?" she replied to our expressions and Edward spoke before I could.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked and I almost laughed when she rolled her eyes at him.

"It's fine as long as Miss Swan's fine with it."

Both looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders, unable to really say anything about it, and Edward picked up his phone and ordered two SUV's to be out front of the West Wing immediately, and for Jake, Sam, Felix, and Demitri to be in them.

Three minutes later, they were there and Rosalie and I were off in an uncomfortable silence.

When she finally did break the silence, it was with words I never expected to hear.

"You break his heart and I'll make sure your body is never found," Rosalie said and my head spun toward her so fast, I was momentarily dizzy.

"Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about," I replied, trying to play it cool, but I had a feeling that it would be impossible.

"You don't have to lie to me about it. Anyone close enough to him would notice the difference in him the last few days, and correlate it to your arrival. And the skip in his step this morning was definitely not typical, so I don't know what you did to him last night, but keep it up because he's much more pleasant to be around." And I was instantly red with her suggestion.

"Really, Ms. Hale," I started to say, but she cut me off.

"It's Rosalie, or Rose, and I know you're actually Isabella but prefer Bella. You can cut the formalities outside of the office. Look, I know I've been a royal bitch to you, and I have my reasons, but seriously, he's been happy the last few days, and exceptionally so today. Whatever you're doing is good for him, so keep it up. But as I said, break his heart and no one will find your body."

"Rose," I said uncertainly, not sure if she really meant for me to call her by her first name or not, but she just smiled weakly at me and I continued. "I really don't know what you're talking about, but if you think my presence is making him happy, then so be it. But what I want to know is why you were such a bitch to me to begin with. I'm not after your job, or Emmett," I said and then covered my mouth, unsure of whether or not that was supposed to be out in the open.

"We're just friends who enjoy one another's company," Rose said with a slight nod toward the front seat where Sam and Jacob were, and I tilted my head in acknowledgement to her gesture. "And the reason that I was such a bitch is that it's my job to keep him in his job. I can't do that if he's being attacked or led on by someone, and it was obvious from the start that he was interested in you just by his actions surrounding your attempted assault. But I've seen how he is after having you around and I think you just may be the best thing for him. He's already happier at work and not so down about the tediousness that the position entails, and his approval rating has even gone up some, meaning the public has noticed a change too. I haven't seen it since the big announcement at the press conference, but I think if it does drop, that it will rebound nicely with your presence."

To say I was confused while understanding, would be an understatement. I saw where she was coming from but it was still an odd assumption on her part to suggest that I was the reason he was better or happier at his job.

I was about to reply to her when the SUV stopped outside of my house and my dad was standing at the front door, waiting for me. Sam and Jake got out and Rose spoke one more time.

"Just make him happy, if you can, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry for how I acted toward you. I was just trying to do my job."

"O...ok," I replied, still not sure what to say to her about anything since Edward and I had agreed to keep our actions between us for the time being, and I was thankful that Jake opened my door at that moment, and I was flanked by agents all the way to my front door.

I took a deep breath, and then began the tedious task of going through my demolished belongings with my father, searching for some clue as to why Nahuel Huilen had broken in and destroyed all of my possessions.

* * *

><p><strong>So now we know who was in her house... Any theories on why he was there? And E tucking B in...AWWWWW! I swooned writing it lol. How about Rose's new attitude toward Bella. Is she being real or just pretending? I'd love to hear all the thoughts, theories, and ideas bouncing around in your head. So, cast the ballot with that pretty review button and show Prezward your support! See you this weekend!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29 Dinner and a Kiss

**And I'm back. It's just after midnight Saturday night/Sunday morning, but it's still Saturday in the central and west parts of the US so I made my tentative update schedule, GO ME! I hope you like this chapter. I really liked writing one part of it and I think you'll all agree with me on how sweet it is. So, without further ado, I'll leave you to it.**

**Preciousfairymom80 is the fleas to Jacob, the sparkles to vampire skin, the Ward to my Ed! Love ya chicky!  
><strong>

**Don't own Twilight but this plot is totally mine!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 29<p>

EPOV

I felt bad that I was so short with Bella when she came into my office earlier, especially since it wasn't her fault. I had been on the phone all day trying to avert a crisis. The airline pilots were threatening to strike if their demands weren't met, and the union reps and the airlines couldn't seem to reach a happy medium. A mediator had stepped in, but still, nothing seemed to be getting resolved. I had a bad feeling that if they couldn't reach an agreement I would be heading out to stop the strike from going through. It was set to start the next night at midnight, which would practically ground all air traffic in the US.

I finally got a few minutes to consult with Aro about dinner, making sure that it would be ready at seven, and he assured me that it would be.

I got word from Emmett that Bella and Rosalie had arrived back at six, and that Bella had gone directly back to the residence. Rosalie hadn't stopped by the Oval Office to tell me that she almost killed Bella, or vice versa, so I had to assume that things went fine with the two of them.

At six-thirty, I left my office and headed to my room for the world's fastest shower, changing into a pair of black slacks, a plain white v-neck shirt, and a light blue button-up. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and slipped on my shoes once again, not wanting to go as casual as bare feet would have been. This was kind of a tentative first date of sorts and I didn't want Bella assuming that I wasn't taking it serious by showing up barefoot.

I headed across the west sitting hall to the dining room, and was pleased to find Bella strapping Seth into his high chair, a plate of tiny, bite sized pieces of food on it was on the dining room table.

"Hey," I said, leaning in to kiss her on the lips, but she quickly turned her head so I only caught her cheek. "Oh, sorry," I replied sheepishly, pulling back from her as she nodded toward Seth, who wasn't even paying attention.

"It's fine, I just don't want to do too much in front of him in case this doesn't work out, you know? He may be young, but he's still observant," Bella explained and I assured her that I understood.

We both sat down right as Aro wheeled in a silver cart with plates, glasses, and more.

"Buona sera!" Aro exclaimed as he took Bella's hand and kissed it, his typical greeting to women; and then bowed toward me. "Tonight I 'ave preparred ze speseeall Presidente Cul-een. Per favore, please, enjoy!" Aro said in his thick accent and uncovered the trays to display the meal.

I had asked him to prepare my favorite meal, beef tips smothered in mushroom brown gravy, served over a bed of rice, with garlic green beans on the side. Bella eyed the plate that was placed in front of her, licking her lips, and I smiled, pleased to know that she already appeared satisfied with my selection.

"Thank you, Aro, that will be all," I excused him as he placed glasses of ice water by each of our plates, along with wine glasses and a bottle of Australian Shiraz red wine.

I picked up the bottle, which Aro had already uncorked, and offered Bella some, which she actually turned down. She must have noticed my perplexed expression because she was quick to explain.

"I'm not really a wine fan," she said, blushing slightly as she put some of Seth's food on his tray.

"Good-good," he said, picking up what looked like a piece of a hot dog.

"Yes, honey. Your vienna's are good-good," she replied and laughed at me and my expression.

"What are vienna's?" I asked, forgetting the wine question I had wanted to ask her.

"Vienna sausages, they are safe for him, unlike most hot dogs which contain the preservative sodium lactate. Seth's allergic to it," she explained and held up a bite of the 'vienna's' for me to try.

I did so reluctantly, and found myself chugging half of my water to get rid of the horrible taste.

"That's repulsive!" I exclaimed as she laughed at my reaction, Seth mimicking her and giggling from his high chair. "I'm serious! It tastes like canned dog food!"

"Do you make a habit out of eating canned dog food?" Bella questioned with a smirk before taking a bite of her meal, moaning around the fork, and I was momentarily distracted by her noises, remembering last night in my bedroom. But I quickly composed myself, willing away the half mast I was sporting and replied.

"No, but it smells the same and tastes horrible, so I just imagined that they would taste similar. How can you feed him that vile stuff?"

"His diet is pretty limited, so if it's safe and he'll eat it, and it's not too bad for him, I just deal with it. Just be happy you aren't the one to taste test all of his concoctions like I have to. His cheese smells like stinky feet so I was reluctant to taste it, but it's not too bad. However, I'd have to agree with you on the Vienna sausages. They are pretty horrible."

I completely agreed with her, taking a bite off of my own plate before speaking again.

"So, why don't you like wine?" I asked just as she took another bite, and she held up a finger, covering her mouth with her other hand while she finished chewing, then replied.

"I've never found one I like the taste of. I'm pretty particular about alcohol. I hate beer, wine, vodka, rum, whiskey, and gin, unless it's in a dirty martini that is."

"That doesn't leave much. So what do you like to drink? It might be an easier list," I said with a laugh, and then took another bite.

Bella looked down and blushed, then looked up at me through her long lashes and replied with the last thing I thought I'd hear come out of her mouth.

"Tequila."

"Really! Te-kill-ya? That stuff is horrible!" I replied, remembering one night in college when a frat party became a puking party after I decided to go shot for shot with a couple other guys. I knew that it was tequila that we were drinking, but it was brown and looked like some sort of household cleaner over alcohol.

"It all depends on the brand and if you mix it right or not. I love a good white tequila, and margaritas and tequila sunrises are to die for," she replied and I made a mental note of her preferences for a later date.

"So, you like the hard stuff, huh?" I asked, making sure to wiggle my eyebrows at her so she caught the double meaning of my words.

Bella blushed and was about to reply, when the last three people I wanted to see, walked into the dining room.

"Mr. President, sir, Marine One is waiting on the south lawn for our departure. We need to leave in ten minutes. The negotiations went horribly wrong, and the pilots are threatening to strike tonight if something isn't done," Rosalie said as she entered the room, Emmett and Jasper on either side of her.

I looked at them and saw suit cases in Emmett and Jasper's hands, and knew that they already had packed items for me, and I was the last item needed in order to depart.

Bella sat there, trying to ignore what was happening around her, busying herself with Seth, but I wasn't going to have her left out of anything if I had my way about it. I couldn't bring her along, but I could fill her in and apologize.

"I'll meet you downstairs in five," I told Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, and Rosalie went to protest, but I cut her off with a warning glare.

Emmett turned and led the way, and the three filed out of the dining room and around the corner, leaving Bella, Seth, and me alone.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, but I have to go," I told her, wiping my mouth and pulling her up to her feet.

"It's alright, I know it's part of the hazards of your job," she said, trying to act all casual about it, but I saw something else in her eyes, something soft and sad, as if she hated to see me go.

"I'll come back home as soon as I can, once I make sure everyone can continue to fly," I said and then pulled her closer to me.

Her eyes locked with mine as I leaned toward her face, my lips inching closer to hers. At the last minute, she went to turn her head away, but I gently placed my hand on the side of her face, cupping her jaw as I held her head still so my lips could meet hers.

The kiss was slow, soft, and completely innocent compared to our others, but something about it made it feel more significant than all the others combined. There was almost a vulnerability being unleashed as our lips met slowly. Bella's body molded to mine, her arms wrapping around my neck as we continued to slowly kiss one another. It wasn't until Seth spoke that we parted.

"Mom-mom," Seth said and then I heard his little hands clapping together, him giggling adorably as we pulled apart and both looked around as if we were afraid of being caught.

"Dat, good-good," Seth said again, this time pointing at me, and I had to laugh, causing him to laugh with me.

"Yes, Seth. I'm good-good," I replied, walking over to ruffle his hair.

Bella hadn't said anything, and I didn't risk looking at her just yet, so I bent over and looked directly at Seth.

"You be good for your mom, little man. She's going back to work tomorrow and your new nanny, Ms. Sue, will take good care of you. I made sure to check up on her and she's as good as they get. Top notch, in fact. So be a good boy and I'll bring you back something, ok?" I said, poking him in the stomach playfully. I'm not sure where my newfound adoration for little guy was coming from, but he had said that I was 'good-good' so he had to be a smart little guy to be able to make that kind of assumption.

I turned back around to face Bella, and saw her wiping at her cheeks, and before I could ask if everything was ok, she spoke, stopping me.

"You go and play the hero and I'll be here when you get back," she said, looking up at me with a soft smile on her face.

"Again, I'm sorry I have to run out. When I get back, I'm going to arrange for Sue Clearwater to keep Seth for the evening so I can take you out properly," I told her, pulling her in for another quick kiss.

"But how-" Bella started to ask but I cut her off with my lips, my tongue quickly slipping into her mouth, and she eagerly returned the gesture, pulling away a minute later. I know she said to keep it PG around Seth, but I didn't know how long I was going to be gone, and knew I was going to miss out on some lip-to-lip time with her, so I was trying to get my fill in quickly. We had both agreed to take things slow, but I just couldn't seem to stop myself with Bella, and I wanted more, I wanted it all.

"Don't worry how; just know that I'm going to arrange it."

My phone started ringing in my pocket, and I pulled it out, seeing that it was Rosalie calling.

"I have to go. I'll see you when I get back, ok?"

"Ok," Bella said, stepping aside so I could exit the dining room.

I looked back at her before I disappeared around the corner and saw her standing there, watching me leave, a sad smile on her face. I smiled and waved, then sprinted down the back stairs, by the elevator, through the Blue Room, and down the outside stairs to the south lawn where the helicopter sat waiting for me, loaded with my aides and personal agents, ready to whisk me away from Bella to do my job.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys wanna go 'awwww' when Prezward and Seth had their little conversation? I did! Love that little guy. Our real life Seth, Cayden, is doing pretty great today. He's actually gaining weight now that I have him back on the hemp milk, in addition to his elemental formula. He's actually gotten so big that I had to make the car seat straps longer and he needs new shoes finally! He's 21 months old and finally going into a size 5. But he's growing so that's great news. Ok, I'm outta here and off to RL and Masters program homework, bleh. Internal Controls are so not my love. I'll see you all around Wednesday, and if you want something to read in the meantime, check out my new drabblish fic, Hear Me. Chapters are 500 words or less, I update daily Monday through Friday, and Bella is in a persistent vegetative state and Vampward is trying to bring her back.<br>**


	30. Chapter 30 Home Again

**Reedited to conform within the guidelines, but still full of juicy goodness. Explicit version on TWCS, but down below is still more than enough to get me going. How about you?**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 30<p>

BPOV

I had gone through my house with my dad, looking for anything that was missing, but couldn't find anything. All my jewelry was still there, as were the electronics and all the other items I had left behind. My dad agreed to come back and clean it up, packing up and storing what he could that might be tempting for someone else. He was also going to make sure a security system was installed so he would keep an eye on it since it looked like I wouldn't be returning any time soon. I just didn't feel that safe there anymore, especially with the mysterious break in.

I headed back to the White house and spent time with Seth, finally getting to see Edward as we had dinner together. But it got interrupted by Rose, Emmett, and Jasper, and he had to rush out of there, but not before some swoon inducing kisses could be administered.

Watching Edward talk to Seth like he had before he left was just... Well, to say that my ovaries melted was an understatement. Guys with babies were total chick magnets, but girls with babies were typically seen as having excess baggage. Edward didn't treat Seth like excess baggage at all.

I hated that he got called away, but I knew that his job had certain demands that would take him away at times, but it still sucked. What really bothered me about it all was how it made me feel. We were supposed to be taking things slow, testing the waters, so to speak. But I'd be lying if I said that him leaving didn't hurt. It wasn't that I was heartbroken or anything, but I didn't want him to go at all. I was in way too deep for the short amount of time we had been amicable towards one another, and I had a feeling that it was only going to get deeper, and fast.

Edward was gone for an entire week, and I didn't get to talk to him, but I made sure to keep the television tuned to the news to catch any glimpse I could of him. He spent four days in Atlanta taking care of the largest issue there, then flew to Dallas, only spending two days, and had reached Los Angeles the following day, finishing up there. It seemed that once he got the first negotiations taken care of, which had taken the longest, that the rest went faster and faster as word spread of the offers and work he was doing.

I almost cheered out loud in the Roosevelt Room when I heard reports that his approval rating had sky rocketed with his handling of the potential airline strike. Edward saved the country and they were grateful.

Having him gone did give one perk, though. I got to really meet and work with Vice President Cheney, who was filling in with Edward's absence, and met his lovely wife Angela. She informed me that she had done Seth's room and hoped that he was enjoying it. I assured her that he was and she mentioned me helping with the plans for the day care that Edward wanted added. I promised her I would over lunch, and she seemed happy that I had agreed.

Every day after that I worked, Angela Cheney met me for lunch to discuss plans for it. It was set to have the main portion of the day care in the third floor solarium, which had once been used for Caroline Kennedy's kindergarten classroom, so it was perfect. Then, two of the bedrooms on the third floor would be used for sleeping quarters for the children. One would be outfitted with cribs and toddler beds, with mats stowed away in case more sleeping space was needed. The other bedroom would have bunk beds and twin sized beds for the older children.

Sue had already been talked to about heading up the day care center, but her primary care would be for Seth. Even Aro was on board to oversee the meals for it. Angela had worked out the weekly costs and everything, and was asking me about safe items for children, given Seth and his odd allergies.

We worked together every lunch, and each evening, I went back to the residence and spent time with Seth, letting Sue go home. Seth absolutely adored her and she was more than amazing with him. I was so glad I had found her.

On the eight day that Edward had been away, I finished work, thankful that it was Friday and I was off the next two days, and headed upstairs to get Seth. Sue was already feeding him dinner, as I had been running late, so I fixed myself a can of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich and joined them in the dining room. Sue was eating a salad while Seth polished off some safe macaroni and cheese I had made up the night before.

Halfway through dinner, Seth started waving at me, so I waved back. Sue sat there, smirking at me while Seth continued to wave at me, and I kept waving back.

"I waved, baby," I said, trying to go back to my meal, but Seth started screeching loud enough to break glass, and I wondered what was wrong.

"Seth, no sir! Eat your dinner. Bite," I said, picking up a cheesy noodle and trying to put it in his mouth, but he pushed my hand away, shook his head, and then reached out his arms. Only they weren't toward myself or Sue, they were toward something or someone behind me.

I quickly spun my head around, shifting in my seat, and there stood Edward, smile on his face and a bag in his hand.

"You're home!" I squealed, not thinking as I stood up and rushed to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Edward chuckled and hugged me back, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"Yes, I finally made it back," he replied when I realized that we had company and backed up, blushing in embarrassment.

Edward lifted his hand up and cupped my face, his thumb brushing across my red cheek, and he smiled down at me.

"I take it you missed me?" he asked with a smirk, and I bit my lip, looking down at my feet, not answering him.

"How was the trip?" Sue asked, from behind me and I turned to look at her with grateful eyes, happy that I didn't have to embarrass myself further by admitting that I had missed Edward more than I was willing to say at that moment.

"Long, tiring, but productive. Everyone was able to reach agreements and planes stayed in the air," he replied. Did Seth behave himself while I was gone? He and I had a deal and I have to know if he met his end before I give him this," Edward said, lifting the bag in his hand.

"He was a perfect angel," Sue said with a smile and I had to grin. I knew my son and knew what kind of a terror he could be if he didn't get his way at times.

"Well then, I guess he gets his surprise."

Edward reached into the bag and pulled out a perfect replica of Air Force One, holding it out toward Seth, who squirmed, dinner completely forgotten, as he reached for the toy that was nowhere near age appropriate.

"Um, Edward? That's not really safe for him," I said, feeling bad that he had gotten Seth something that he wouldn't be able to enjoy.

"Oh, I know, which is why it's for the shelf in his room. This is for him now," he said, passing off the plane to me before reaching back into the bag and pulling out a Little People airplane with passengers.

Sue grabbed a couple of baby wipes and cleaned off Seth's hands and face, pulled him out of the high chair, and held him so he could grab onto the age appropriate airplane.

"You didn't have to do that," I whispered to him as Seth began to inspect every inch of his new toy, pulling out the pilot to chew on him.

"Yes I did. I made a promise to the little guy, and I keep my promises," Edward replied, looking down at me with a smile, and I melted.

He didn't have to treat Seth the way he was, or even acknowledge him, but he was and it was seriously a major turn-on. But Edward's stomach growled just then, not so much of a turn on, and I giggled.

"Bella, dear, why don't you finish your dinner and let President Cullen eat with you. I'll take this little boy and get his bath taken care of," Sue said, walking toward the hallway with Seth in her arms, a Little People firmly in his mouth with drool running down his chin.

"Sue, that's really not necessary, you're supposed to be off," I said, feeling bad I was keeping her late as it was.

"Nonsense, dear. Besides, your fella asked me to stay late tonight when he called earlier," Sue confessed and I turned toward Edward with a raised eyebrow, wondering just what he had planned.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said with a smirk, and I just shook my head at him and his evasive answer.

"Ok, but once dinner is done, I'm taking over care of my son," I tried to call out, but Sue was quick and was out of the dining room and didn't reply. "So, you hungry?" I turned back to Edward, and the look in his eyes said he was, but not for food.

He didn't reply, pulling me to him instead as he pressed his lips to mine in a searing, panty melting kiss. I may have moaned…loudly…but didn't care in the least when he walked me backwards and pressed me against the dining room table so I could feel every inch of his excitement in his pants.

He pulled back, panting as heavily as I was, and I wanted to mount him at that moment, right there on the dining room table. Screw taking it slow. I just wanted Edward. There was too much attraction and draw between us for us to have ever really taken things slowly. I think Edward agreed because his hands were sliding up my legs, dipping under the edge of my skirt.

"Edward," I whimpered and he paused, looking down into my eyes.

"Sorry, I got carried away there," he said, looking bashful as he pulled his fingers back, and I wanted to yell and scream and beg for them to be put back, only higher up. But Edward's stomach growled again, and I felt bad that he was hungry.

"Let me make you something to eat," I told him, taking his hand and walking toward the kitchen.

"I can just call Aro and have him bring me something."

"No way! You are not bothering that man for one meal. I'll make you something."

"Ok, whatever you say."

I decided to make him what I had had for dinner, grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. Edward leaned against the counter, looking way too good in his suit and tie. I tried to not look at him, eat him alive with my eyes, and focused on not burning his sandwich.

Finally, it was done and I carried it to the dining room as he grabbed a bottle of beer out of the refrigerator. I had seen them in there before but didn't know who actually drank them. But watching his lips work the rim of the bottle, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed… Well, I wanted to be that bottle.

"So, what is this?" he asked, sitting down beside me as I tried to resume my own dinner.

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup. Haven't you ever had this?"

"Maybe when I was a kid, but not since," he said, watching me as I dipped my sandwich into my soup and taking a bite. He followed suit, tentatively dipping his sandwich before lifting it to his mouth. When he bit down on the wedge, he moaned. Like literally fucking porn movie moaned!

"Oh my god," Edward said as he chewed the simple meal. "This is good!"

"It's just soup and a sandwich. Don't you eat comfort food?" I asked, trying to ignore the flood of moisture between my legs leftover from his moan.

"Never. Aro doesn't really cook comfort foods," Edward confessed and I felt sorry for him missing out on something everyone should be able to enjoy.

"Well, we're going to have to fix that," I replied, and then we sank into an easy conversation about the negotiations he had to handle while we finished eating.

Apparently we kept talking longer than I had realized, because Sue came in, carrying a sleepy looking Seth, letting me know she was getting his bedtime bottle.

I felt horrible for neglecting him, forgetting him actually, but she assured me that he was fine and I jumped up to get his bottle and put him to bed.

Once he was sound asleep, I stepped out of his room to find Edward and Sue talking in the center hall.

"And you got everything you needed brought over?" Edward asked.

"Yes, it was all in my car and some nice agents unloaded it for me today," she replied.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not even thinking about butting into their conversation like I had, and then was immediately embarrassed when I did realize it.

"Sue's moving into a room upstairs as it will be easier for her to oversee the day care center and take care of Seth in case you have to work late," Edward explained and I felt bad that she was practically giving up her life to care for him. Even told her that I felt that way.

"Nonsense, dear. Children are my life and it makes me happy to be their caretaker. I've felt a little lost lately until I was given the gift of tending to your darling son," Sue told me genuinely.

"Well, let me show you to your room then, Ms. Sue," Edward said studiously, extending his elbow for her, making her laugh as she took it. "Coming with, Bella?" he asked over his shoulder and I nodded then ran and grabbed the baby monitor and met them back in the hallway.

Edward led the way to the elevator and we took it up to the third floor, a place I hadn't yet been. Edward pointed out the game room, and the bedrooms that would be used for the day care, along with the solarium that would be turned into the main day care room. Then showed Sue to a bedroom on the left side of the hall, telling her that it was hers.

She fell in love with it immediately, gushing over how beautiful it was and how it was too much for her, but Edward just brushed it all off, then told her about the small kitchen on the floor that she could use if she wanted, or she was more than welcome to call to the main kitchen for something to eat.

While we were in the tiny kitchen, Sue yawned deeply and excused herself to her room, leaving Edward and I alone again.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble, you know," I said, feeling bad that he was changing so much just to have Seth and me there.

"It's no trouble at all. Besides, this place has been pretty empty only having me living in it. It will be nice to have more people around, you and Seth especially," Edward admitted, taking my hand in his and pulling me in for a kiss.

It was soft and sweet, and I instantly wanted more, but I knew that we needed to take things to a more private area first.

"Give me the tour up here?" I asked, taking a small step backwards, and Edward agreed.

He showed me the other bedrooms, the workout room, a music room that housed a small upright piano and other various instruments. I was taken through the solarium and shown the way to the promenade, and then he took me back through the hall to show me the linen room and the cedar room.

"What's there?" I asked, pointing to another door.

Edward opened it and flipped on the light, illuminating a large storage room.

"Just storage...and privacy," he said as he shut the door behind us.

He turned to me, walking forward as I slowly backed up until I hit a row of shelving along the wall. Edward pressed himself up against me, his hands sliding down my arms until he found the baby monitor, taking it from me and setting it on one of the shelves.

"Bella," He whispered as his nose began to skim my jaw line. "I know we said to take things slow, but I can't stop myself when it comes to you. I don't know how slow I can go anymore, especially being away from you this past week," he murmured into my ear.

"Then don't," I replied shakily, my breath coming in pants as his hands slid down my body to my hips.

"You sure?" he whispered in my ear, his voice husky as he gripped my hips tightly, pulling my body into his, allowing me to feel just how much he was wanting things to progress.

"Very," I said before biting down softly on his earlobe.

Edward growled with my actions, pushing me back into the shelving as his mouth began to attack my flesh. Our mouths met, lips and tongues battling for dominance as our hands began to roam more. Mine went to Edward's chest, sliding down the sculpted body until I found the waist of his pants, yanking on the shirt to untuck it and give me access to his skin. Edward's hand slipped down my left leg, gripping behind the knee and pulling it up, but it was impeded by my skirt.

Not wanting him to stop and ask permission or anything, I removed my hands from under his shirt and started to shimmy my skirt north, granting him all the access and maneuverability he needed.

When his mouth broke from mine, his lips moving down my jaw to my neck, he hiked my leg up higher, pressing himself against me, making me moan for more. I apparently asked for it verbally, too, because Edward began to slide his hand up my exposed thigh until he met flesh. He ground his body into mine, making me beg for him, for some sort of touch, some sort of release.

Edward gave in, his arm curling around my body as he began to tentatively touch me.

"Fuck, I want you," he groaned against my shoulder.

"I want you too, don't stop," I panted out as his fingers made another pass, eliciting a primal reaction from my body.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, pulling back to look in my eyes as his fingers began finally making contact with where I wanted him most.

"Ungh!" I moaned when he touched me intimately, his skin against my flesh making me nearly frantic with desire for him.

"Damn, you feel fantastic," Edward muttered under his breath before his mouth found mine again.

Over and over, Edward explored me intimately, his body rhythmically moving against mine as we continued to kiss, hidden away in the third floor storage room.

I was getting close. I could feel it building as increased the pressure of his ministrations. I whimpered into his mouth, almost on the edge, not needing much more before I was going to lose myself to his actions. When he switched his actions and connected with me, deep inside, I was lost.

I cried out, my release surging through my body and making my legs tremble under the force. Edward held onto me as I rode out the waves, then slowly removed his digits when I stilled, looking at me as he brought them to his mouth and licked them off.

I may have moaned, watching him clean off his fingers, and then I knew what I wanted to do for him.

"Let me take care of this," I said, sliding my hands between us until I met his clothing covered erection. He reached down for my hands, stilling them just as we heard a female voice humming loudly.

"Shh," he said, pressing his finger to his lips, and neither of us moved a muscle as the humming continued for a few minutes, until the sound of a whistling tea kettle took over. I heard a few cabinets shut loudly, and then the humming resumed and began to trail off. It had to have been Sue. God! I hope she hadn't heard us.

Edward stepped back, letting my leg slowly fall to the floor, before walking quietly to the door and opening it, peeking outside.

"Coast is clear," he said, motioning for me to follow him.

I fixed my skirt, grabbed the baby monitor, and walked after him, being quiet the entire way down the hall and back to the elevator. Edward didn't speak, but tried to adjust himself discreetly in his pants, and I felt bad that I hadn't been able to return the favor. But I could...back in my bedroom.

However, when we got there, Edward kissed me softly at the door, but didn't enter when I invited him in.

"No, I want to do this right. So, um, can I take you on a date tomorrow night?" he asked, and I wanted to say yes but I had Seth.

"I can't. I don't have anyone to watch Seth," I told him, feeling bad, but he just smiled at me.

"Yes you do. I already spoke to Sue about it. She's keeping him tomorrow evening for as long as needed, and even said she can sleep on the twin bed in his room if I keep you out too late."

"But, we can't really go 'out' out can we?"

"I have that covered. Just know that I'm taking you out tomorrow, and I'd like you to dress nicely for it, if that's ok?"

"Will I get to return the favor?" I asked, looking down at his groin and back up so he knew exactly what I was talking about. I definitely more than owed him, and I was anxious to see exactly how much the president was packing in his pants.

"We'll see where the night takes us, how about that?" he replied with a grin, and then leaned in to kiss me in a way that should have been illegal.

"Ok, when should I be ready?"

"I'll pick you up here at seven."

"Ok, see you then," I replied, kissing him one last time before I stepped back in my room and closed the door.

I took a long shower and then slid into bed, relaxed and sated, drifting to sleep full of dreams about the future date I had with President Edward Cullen.

~*~TPT~*~

**Mystery POV**

Damn Nahuel for getting himself caught and killed, but at least they couldn't track me through him. I made sure of that. But he had done his job of making Bella Swan's house look unsafe, getting her to move in right where I wanted her.

I had been watching the cameras for the last two weeks, watching the few glimpses I had of her on the cameras I had at my disposal. It wasn't until I finally saw movement on the third floor storage room camera, that things got interesting.

Watching that little slut go at it with the President was pretty fucking hot, and I may have gotten off watching it. But, I knew that things were going to be moving forward, just how I wanted them to progress.

Soon I would have what I wanted. It was just a matter of time before it happened. I just needed to make a few more pushes in the right direction to get things exactly how I wanted them first. Soon, yes soon, everything would be perfect.


	31. Chapter 31 Date Night

**And I'm back! I really feared that I'd never get this chapter done with all the crap on ffnet and drama and bs going on. I struggled with this chapter for 2 days, finally getting it finished after a night out with some of my best friends. I hope you enjoy it and I know it's a bit shorter than the last few, but this is the shorter chapter length I was talking about. **

**Thanks, eternally, go to preciousfairymom80 who actually had to use her badass beta skills on this chapter, seeing as how I apparently write horribly when I'm not really focused on the chapter. You rock chicka.  
><strong>

**I'm not SM but I do own this plot.  
><strong>

**Oh, and with the pulling and deleting of fics currently, I know many readers are making PDFs and downloading the stories on their favorites list. While I do not care if someone makes a document of one of my stories for personal use only, I ask that you be respectful and not share that document or post it on another website for download as they are available either here or on TWCS. Please, if someone wants to read my story, you can share the link to it, but please keep the document you made to yourself as the hit counts are the only way I can see if people are reading my stories. Thank you in advance and I really appreciate your support.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 31<p>

EPOV

I had to spend most of the day, Saturday, working down in the Oval Office. The Assistance Reduction Bill had come back from the writers, all of the provisions and changes that Bella and I made were there, and it looked better than ever. Once I signed off on it, it would go to Congress for approval before the final passing.

While I was busy working, I had Emmett and Jasper finishing up the arrangements for my date with Bella. I had even spoken to Sue to make sure that she would be able to stay with Seth all night long if need be. I didn't want to assume anything, but if Bella wanted it, who was I to stop her?

Finally at six, I was able to head back to my room to shower and get ready. I had my car taken out of storage and delivered to the White House earlier so that I could be the one to take us out.

I contemplated every aspect of this date, my first in probably seven years due to working on getting elected. To say I was a nervous wreck was an understatement, and showering and dressing didn't help to take my mind off of anything.

Emmett called to say that everything was ready so I fixed my tie and went to get Bella.

Standing outside of her bedroom door, I took a deep breath and knocked. When the door opened and she stood there in a small black number, I was stunned. I let my eyes slowly move down her body, taking in every inch of perfection until I hit her feet. There she stood in the red Jimmy Choo's that she threw at me when we first met. I smiled at the sentiment and looked back up to meet her knowing smirk that I had noticed.

"Just had to wear Jimmy, huh?" I asked playfully.

"Seemed right considering he played a major part in us meeting," she replied with a wink, and I was nearly tempted to forget the date and just take her back to my room, but I knew she deserved only the best.

"You ready?" I asked, offering my elbow for her.

"Just let me tell Seth bye first."

She went across the hall and entered his room, picking him up to hug and kiss him, then handed him back to Sue, who told us to have a good time and that he was in good hands.

I offered my elbow again and Bella took it, blushing lightly as I led her towards the grand staircase, taking her down in style. Instead of exiting to the north portico, I led her through the entrance hall and cross hall, and into the blue room. Bella's eyes lit up as she took in the massive floor-to-ceiling drapes done in royal blue and gold to match the large oval rug that took up most of the floor.

I made a mental note to take her on a full tour of the White House soon because it seemed that she hadn't seen much of it.

We exited through doors in the blue room to access the south portico. I carefully helped her down the concrete stairs that led to the ground floor level of the residence and out to the drive. When we reached it, I heard Bella gasp. Looking at her face, I noticed she only had eyes for my car. My Aston Martin V12 Vanquish to be exact.

"Where did you get that?" she asked, and I seriously think I saw drool peeking from the corner of her mouth.

"It's mine, actually; a gift from my parents when I was elected. It's been kept in storage but I had it brought out for tonight," I explained, walking to the passenger door to open it for her.

Bella slid inside and I closed the door behind her, then ran around to my door and climbed inside.

"So you're really taking me _out_ out?" she asked, her eyes warily awaiting my answer.

"Out enough that I can drive."

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see," I replied with a smirk, then started up the car, revving the engine to enjoy the purr, something I hadn't really had the chance to enjoy due to being chauffeured everywhere.

I slowly pulled away from the south portico, circling around the massive south lawn. Bella tensed as we exited the southeast gate and turned left onto East Executive Drive going back through the visitor's entrance.

"They let you leave without an entourage?" she asked, winking at me.

"No matter, we're still being watched and followed. Besides, I'll keep you safe if anything happens," I replied, smirking at her before turning into the East Wing's entrance drive.

Bella looked at me oddly and I just smiled, getting out of the car and going to open her door. She took my hand and I led her inside, nodding at the agents positioned around the entrance.

We walked through the lobby, and into the garden room where I had our dinner set up. Bella gasped when she saw the romantic setting, a small table, candles, flowers, the whole nine yards. And there stood Aro in full chef regalia, waiting by the silver dome covered platters that held our meals.

"Thank you, this looks amazing," she said, looking up at me with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I wanted to make it perfect for you," I replied, pulling out her chair so she could sit. "This is the closest I could come to what I really wanted to treat you to, given my extra security detail and the ever watchful public eye. But one day I promise to give you the full date experience." Bella blushed at my words.

"This is great, Edward. Really, it is. This is so much more than I could have hoped for. I don't think you could have made the night any more perfect than it already is."

And it was perfect. Dinner was delicious, Aro making perfect filet mignons, garlic and cheddar potatoes, and a spring leaf salad with a raspberry dressing. Conversation flowed with ease, and when the soft music flowing through hidden speakers got a little louder after we finished eating, I even got Bella to dance with me. She was reluctant at first, saying she couldn't, but I pouted and batted my eyelashes at her, making her give in.

The dance was slow and intimate, just as our date had been. But I also wanted to show her that I could have fun too, and that I wasn't just a position or a man behind a podium. I was really just Edward Cullen and just so happened to have been elected President of the United States. It was a temporary job, and eventually I'd be someone else entirely.

"So," I said once the dance ended. "You have the choice of the next activity."

"And what would my choices be?" Bella asked, twiddling her fingers, looking too delicious for words with her innocent gesture but her seductive eyes. I wanted to make her options my bed or her bed, but I knew that she deserved more.

"We can go watch a movie, any movie you want, even if it hasn't been released yet, I have access to it. Or, we can do something more fun, the choice is yours."

"Hmmm, any movie and cuddling or something fun…" she mulled over it and then looked up at me with a wicked grin. "How about you pick this time, and when you take me out again we can do the other. Sound good?"

"So you just assume that I'm going to want to take you out again, huh?"

"I don't assume anything, I _know_." She purred her words, taking me by surprise as she leaned in and captured my lips with hers.

And as much as I wanted to choose the movie option and spend the entire time making out, I wanted to show her the other side of me.

As the kiss ended, I took her hand and led her back to my Aston Martin, helping her in before taking the wheel and heading back to the south portico of the residence.

She looked at me funny again, but didn't question me as I took her in the ground floor entrance, through the diplomat reception room, across the center hall, through the north hall and basement hall, and opened the door to my own personal bowling alley.

"Bowling?" Bella asked with a bit of disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah. Is this ok?" I replied, suddenly uncomfortable with my choice of activities.

"Oh, definitely. It's just…I don't have any bowling shoes and I doubt that you just happen to have a pair in my size."

"I don't, you're right. But I do have something better."

I walked over to a set of drawers against the wall and opened one, pulling out a pair of ankle socks. They would allow for enough slide that she could still bowl pretty effectively.

"Here you go," I said, handing her the socks and she laughed at me, but sat down to slip off her Jimmy's, which made her legs look sexy as fuck, I might add, and slipped on the socks.

"So, you want to be a team, or go head to head?" I asked, walking over to the ball rack to select mine. I wasn't an avid bowler, in fact I kind of sucked at it, but I still had a ball made when I entered the office so I didn't have to settle for the best fit and weight. Bella stood after slipping on the socks and came up beside me, looking up at me with an evil, yet sexy, smirk.

"Totally head to head, and you're going down!"

The gauntlet had been thrown and we both took to the lane, typed in our names, and started, alternating turns.

It was kind of embarrassing, but Bella was actually kicking my ass. After the first game, I ended with a one-oh-eight, while she beat my ass with a one-ninety-four.

So, for the second game, I decided to loosen up some. I slipped off my suit coat, loosened and pulled off my tie, and then unbutton and rolled up my shirt sleeves. I looked over at Bella, wondering why she hadn't taken her turn, only to find her openly gawking at me, her eyes hungrily devouring my body.

"See something you like?" I asked her with a playful wink, and she blushed deeply, then turned and tried to bowl her turn, only to get a gutter ball. It seemed I found my way to win, or at least to get closer to her.

"Did I distract you?" I asked, walking over and standing behind her as her ball returned.

"Not at all," she replied a bit breathlessly as my hands settled on her waist.

"So I could stand here and watch you and you'd do just fine?" I asked.

"Y…yeah," she stuttered and tried to take her next shot. The ball spun wildly and only knocked down a single pin before depositing behind them, and Bella spun around to look at me.

"Something the matter?"

"Not at all," she replied before suddenly kissing me, taking me off guard.

But I didn't hold back for long, quickly getting into the game as our kisses increased in heat and I pressed her up against the larger end of the ball return, my body flush with hers.

Her fingers tangled in my hair, pulling lightly at the strands and I groaned into her mouth, eager for more. I pressed further into her, feeling one of her legs begin to wrap around mine. I knew that we couldn't go much further in our current location, so I started to slow the kiss down and pulled back slightly to see her beautiful, kiss swollen lips and her stunning face.

"Bella, we should stop," I started to say and her face began to fall as she tried to extricate herself from my arms. "Let me finish," I said and continued. "We should stop _down here_. Would it be, um, presumptuous of me to invite you upstairs…to my room?"

I held my breath as I waited anxiously for her reply, hoping she said no, but fearing she would say yes that I was being presumptuous. However, I apparently had nothing to fear as she broke into a breathtaking smile and shook her head.

"I think I'd love to go to your room."

I didn't waste another moment. I leaned down and grabbed her Jimmy's off the floor, took her hand in mine, and began to eagerly pull her out of the bowling alley and toward the center hall so we could hit the elevator.

Once inside, I pushed the button for the second floor, multiple times I might add, making Bella laugh out loud at my actions. I wasn't embarrassed though, and was grateful that the doors closed swiftly and we headed upstairs. When the doors reopened, I grabbed her hand and pulled her straight across the center hall and into my living room, closing and locking the door behind us.

When it was secure, I grabbed her by the waist and led her through to my bedroom, also locking that door. I excused myself for one second and checked the final entryway to my suite, the hallway by my bathroom, and locked the door to it as well.

Everything locked up and entry prevented without a key, I returned to my Bella and pulled her into my arms, my lips resuming contact with hers as we moved toward and fell onto the bed, limbs tangled as our tongues danced together.

Internally I was celebrating that I might finally get to have a full taste of Bella Swan, the woman who had the power to bring me to my knees. And if I had my way about it, I would be spending a lot of time on them, worshipping her with my mouth and tongue as I brought her wave after wave of pleasure, my name the only discernable word falling from her lips. Bella Swan had me completely wrapped around her pinky finger, and I was officially a lost cause.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed, and I'm going to try my hardest to get the next chapter up on Wednesday. I'm trying to stay away from the drama surrounding the fandom and the pulling of fics to keep my head clear of it. See you then and remember, if my stories ever end up missing in action, find them over at TWCS under the same penname, smmiskimen. They will never be gone completely, just might be gone from here.<br>**


	32. Chapter 32 Outed

**I know everyone hated where I ended the last chapter, but don't worry, this one picks up RIGHT AWAY! And a lot happens below, so get ready!**

**Preciousfairymom80 absolutely loved this when she beta'd it, so I hope you do too!**

**If I do end up disappearing from this site, find me on TWCS and on Archive Of Our Own under the same penname.**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 32<p>

BPOV

My skin was flushed with the desire that coursed through me, my nerves tingled with anticipation, and my hands were everywhere as Edward nearly consumed me. There was no stopping this, no stopping what had been put in motion with the simple flinging of a shoe. I was lost to everything about this man and he nearly engulfed my soul with what I felt for him.

Edward rolled us until I was straddling him, and his hand slowly slid up my back, finding the zipper to my dress, letting it down inch by inch. His fingers caressed the bare skin that was exposed. Chills ripped through me, making every touch even more sensitive than the one before.

My dress fully unzipped, Edward slid the straps off of my shoulders, sitting me up to let it fall down my body, and then rolled us over once more and lifted up to rid me of the material. Once I was down to just my undergarments, Edward's mouth began a path of worship, tasting and licking every inch of exposed skin, making my breath come in rapid, shallow pants as the anticipation grew.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, sliding off the bed and looking down at me, his eyes eating up my exposed body as he disrobed down to his boxer briefs.

I blushed under the intensity of his compliment, flushing down my chest, while he climbed back on the bed, gathering me in his arms to lay me down, my head on the pillows.

He resumed the oral worship, removing my bra before kissing his way down my quivering abdomen until he reached the thin scrap of material covering the last bit of me.

"May I?" Edward asked, looking up at me with hungry eyes.

I nodded, not trusting my voice as my throat already felt parched under the weight of our desire and lust. Edward slowly slipped his fingers under the edges of the black lace, slipping it down my legs before resuming his position between them, looking up at me once more with an expression that should have been illegal.

He maintained eye contact as his tongue peeked out, contacting in that place that drove me insane. My back arched off the bed, my legs splayed out, and I was an incoherent mess of moans, mumbles, and cries of passion.

Edward worked me over, winding me so tight that when I finally exploded, my limbs twitched, my heart raced, and my mind was gone.

He crawled back up my body, reaching over to his bedside table and pulling out the foil packet I was too lost to even think of asking for. Ripping it open with his teeth, he sat back on his knees to apply the thin latex protection, testing for a snug fit before covering me with himself.

"You sure, Bella?" Edward asked as he got in position.

"If you don't do it, I'll have to force it from you," I replied breathlessly, more than ready to take what I so desired from this amazing man. Edward chuckled at me, leaned down to kiss my lips softly, and then locked his eyes onto mine as he made our bodies' one.

Full...so full... My body rocking, arching... My fingers tried to find purchase on his back, gripping as we rocked together. He kissed my lips, my jaw, my neck... I could hear his deep grunts as he moved within me, filling me, completing me.

"God...yes...Edward..." I called out, not fully sure of the words that left my mouth as I experienced more pleasure than I ever had before.

"Fuck, Bella...shit...so tight," Edward said through clenched teeth, speeding up his movements and rocking against me.

I was there, right there, teetering on the edge of euphoria and about to tumble over the precipice, unable to stop myself.

"Shit, so good...never before...never like this...so...fuck..." Edward nearly growled, his body doing wicked things to mine as his primal voice and words pushed me that last inch, and I was gone.

My back arched up, my fingers dug into his shoulders, and I cried out for him in pleasure.

Edward began grunting as he sped up one last time, his exertions causing a rapid connection of our bodies as the sound of skin meeting filled the room. Edward stilled his movements, his face strained in beautiful agony, his neck muscles bulging out as his jaw clenched, and a vein became exposed on his forehead. Then he collapsed on top of me, both of us gasping for breath as we curled up into one another.

We both lay there for a minute before he rolled over and got up to discard the used condom. I didn't move, unable to as I was worn out. I noticed Edward snapping off lights on his way back until only the bedside lamps were illuminating the area around us. He got in bed a minute later with a bottle of water for each of us, and pulled back the covers, allowing both of us to snuggle deep within them.

I took a few pulls off of mine and then placed it off to the side, eager to be back in his arms for a while before I redressed and headed to my room.

"Bella?" Edward whispered as he lay there and cuddled with me.

"Hmm?" I replied, fatigue beginning to plague me.

"This may sound juvenile, but will you be my girlfriend?"

I chuckled at how middle school it did sound, but couldn't hide the elation that soared through my veins at the fact that Edward wanted me as his and only his. I could have responded with many different cheesy things, but I chose to go simple with my reply.

"Yes," I let out on a sigh and Edward smiled, pulled me closer, and kissed the hell out of me.

We cuddled up together, and I hadn't meant to, but I fell into a deep, restful sleep, my head on Edward's shoulder, my hand on his chest over his heart, and his arms around me. I was getting some of the best sleep in my life when I was awoken by the sound of the phone ringing on the table by Edward.

"Ed…Edward?" I called out softly, my voice hoarse with sleep. "Edward, the phone," I said again, trying to nudge him, but he kept on sleeping and pulled me tighter into his arms.

I tried to shift my body and get out of his embrace so I could wake him up, as a glance at the clock showed it to be nearly four in the morning. But my actions only woke up one part of him, and he started grinding against me in his sleep, soft moans slipping from his barely parted lips.

"Edward," I called out again when the phone rang once more, but he still didn't wake up. I didn't want to scream at him, or yell, but it was quickly beginning to become the only option. However, before I could do it, the phone stopped ringing and there was someone banging at Edward's bedroom door.

"Mr. President! Open this door now!" I heard Rose's voice come through the wood and I cringed.

"Unnnn," Edward moaned rolling over to switch on the lamp on bedside table, blinking against the sudden brightness.

"It's Rose at the door, I think," I told him, pulling the covers up to shield my naked body as Edward walked out of the room to pull on a pair of sleep pants, returning to open the door.

Rose barged in and took in the scene surrounding her, her eyes finally landing on me in the bed.

"Well, I guess it's really true," she said, and Edward closed the door, walked back to the bed, and sat on the foot of it near me.

"What are you talking about?" he asked sleepily.

"You two are out," she said, lifting up the newspaper she had in her hand that I hadn't noticed before, and handed it to Edward.

I sat up and scooted near him, making sure to keep myself covered, and peered at the front page Edward was looking over.

There, front and center, was a picture of Edward and I entering and then leaving the East Wing, along with photos of us in his car driving there. There was also a story about the intimate date we had, but the details were off, even though it was true that we had a date. The story went on to detail my move into the White House and I gasped when I read 'Miss Swan appears to have no issues parading men in front of her son. What kind of example is she setting and would you want a woman like this as the potential future First Lady?'

"Mother fuck!" Edward growled when he got to the same part. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm going to take care of this." He pulled me to his side, kissing the top of my head, not caring that Rose was there.

"The news channels are debating this new development, as well. Some are saying that they are happy for you while others are spouting off religious arguments about premarital sex and the sanctity of marriage, and are saying that you aren't fit to run the country," Rose said as she grabbed the remote for Edward's television and switched it on.

There, on channel after channel, were pictures of us coming and going from the East Wing, in the car, and my arm in his.

"So what do you want to do about this? I've already gotten a speech in the works denying it-" Rose started but Edward cut her off.

"NO! I'm not denying anything. Let them believe what they want, but I'm not sweeping Bella under the rug. This wasn't planned, and she only was moved in here for protection, but I'll be damned if I let those piranhas taint what we have!" Edward seethed and I wanted to smile at his defending of our relationship, however new it might be.

"Ok, I'll get the speech changed and we can have a press conference this afternoon."

"No press conference. Just issue a statement if you must, but do _not_ deny the relationship."

"Yes, Mr. President. Now, unprofessionally, you two look amazing in the photos, and I'm happy for you, really I am," Rose said genuinely and I was relieved.

"Thank you, now, can I get back cuddling and sleeping next to my girlfriend?" Edward asked, yawning and I was giddy on the inside that he had just called me his girlfriend so nonchalantly.

"Yes, you two get back to whatever you were doing, I'll handle the calls that will no doubt be flooding the West Wing today. It's Sunday, so I don't want to see you down there at all. Take the day to relax and hang out here. Tomorrow morning, though, I assume you'll have a lot of questions and calls to answer," Rose said, smiling at the both of us before letting herself out, turning the lock on the handle before closing it behind her.

Edward crawled back across the bed, slid under the covers and slipped his sleep pants off.

"Come here, you," he said, pulling me down to him before reaching back to turn off the lamp.

I molded myself to him, seeking out his lips with my own as we began to kiss slowly, seductively, but they quickly became frenzied. When Edward broke away and reached for his table drawer, I knew that there wouldn't be more sleeping for a while, and eagerly accepted him back into my body.

~*~TPT~*~

Edward and I stayed in the residence all day, spending time with Seth and cuddling to watch a movie when he napped. Sue declined the offer for dinner with us, opting to stay upstairs and let us have our time together, and I cooked for Edward and Seth, making the meal safe for him.

I ended up making goulash, or my version of it which consisted of elbow noodles, tomato soup, and hamburger meat, topped off with a hint of garlic. The garlic bread was not Seth friendly, so he missed out on that, but Edward chowed down. At first he had been hesitant to eat it, but after the first bite, he consumed not only seconds, but thirds.

Seth was a total mess at the end so he needed a bath, which I promptly gave him, and then set him on his bedroom floor to play while Edward promised he'd clean up the leftovers. I had a feeling that he would put the leftovers away, but that the dishes would be sent down to the main kitchen for washing.

Edward finally showed up in Seth's doorway, and Seth got up and toddled over to him, hugging his legs.

"Hey, little man," Edward said, picking him up and swinging him around, making Seth squeal with delight, and my heart warmed at the sight. He was just so at ease with Seth, and Seth loved him too.

It was a perfect day, but I should have known that the joy of it wouldn't be forever, and the bubble was popped right then.

"Edward! Edward!" a man's voice called out from the center hall and I tensed when Edward heaved a sigh.

"In here," he called out, moving over to stand beside me, not putting Seth down.

"What are you doing in there?" the voice said before the person came into view. "Oh! I see."

"Yes, father?" Edward said and I bit back a gasp at his father, Senator Cullen, stood there before me, glaring at my son in Edward's arm and me standing beside him.

"So it's true, then? You are actually going to ruin all I did for you? You're going to let some gold digger coerce you like that?" Senator Cullen yelled and I winced, hating that he thought that of me, but was too worried to say anything to defend myself.

"First of all, she's not some gold digger and she's not ruining anything, neither am I. Second, you need to control your tone and temper, you're upsetting Seth," Edward said, lightly bouncing Seth in his arms, and he did look a little upset. I tried to reach for him but Edward just smiled and kept holding him before turning to look back at his father. "And third, if you are going to be disrespectful, you can leave my home and place of employment, and not return until you learn some manners."

"Why you-" Senator Cullen began to yell but another voice broke in, stopping him.

"Carlisle! What do you think you're doing?" the female voice said, the owner of it appearing in the doorway. I assumed that it was Edward's mother. "I told you not to come here and do this! Edward, I'm so sorry he did this. And you must be Isabella," she said, smiling as she crossed the room to greet me, shocking me as she hugged me lightly. "Please pardon my husband, he normally gets his way but I'm tired of sitting on the sidelines and letting him run everything. When he heard about the two of you, he took off, heading straight over here, and I've let him ruin my son's happiness for the last time. So, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Mrs. Cullen stepped back and I just stood there, eyes wide as Edward openly gaped beside me. Apparently this wasn't the normal mother he had grown to expect.

"And Edward, if you're happy, then I'm happy for you. And this cutie pie must be Seth, is that right?" she asked and Edward nodded, still slightly in shock. "Aren't you just adorable!" she gushed, reaching forward to tickle Seth's belly, but he shied away and buried his face in Edward's neck. "Oh, shy little thing, huh? Well, don't you worry. We'll be best friends soon enough."

Mrs. Cullen turned and looked at her husband, her hands rising to her hips.

"Carlisle! You need to apologize to your son and his girlfriend. Then you are going to leave here and I'll see you at home. If you aren't there within ten minutes of my arrival, you'll regret it!" Then she looked over her shoulder at us and winked slyly before walking out of the room.

"Well, we'll talk later, Edward. And Miss Swan…I…" Senator Cullen started to say, but never finished before turning and walking out of the room.

Edward and I stood there silently for a moment before Seth broke it.

Seth pointed toward the door where Senator Cullen had disappeared and said, "Bad!"

Edward and I both started chuckling and then the chuckles turned into all out laughter. Seth joined in, clapping and raising his little fists into the air as he screeched, "YAY!"

After the laughter died down, we spent some more time playing before it was time for Seth to go to bed. I went and got him a bottle while Edward stayed in the room with him, insisting that he was fine. When I got back, I had to giggle as I watched Edward try and fumble with Seth's flailing arms and legs, trying to get him in an onesie and a pair of pajama pants.

"Need help?" I asked, startling him.

"No…" Edward replied before realizing that Seth's onesie was being worn like a toga. "Yes, please! I've never done this before."

"You didn't have to start. He isn't your responsibility, you know," I replied, crossing the room to take over dressing duties.

"I know he isn't, but one day I'd like him to be, if that's ok with you that is."

I froze under the implications and tried to keep myself from imagining the possibilities of a future with Edward. I knew I felt very strongly for him, and seeing him with Seth only increased those feelings. But, did I love him?

I finished dressing Seth and hugged and kissed him, then settled him in his crib with his bottle, placing his pacifier beside him on the pillow and covered him up. Blowing one last kiss at him, I turned off the light and ushered Edward out of the room, closing the door behind me. Still not having responded to his comment, I walked into my bedroom.

Edward followed behind, closing the door as I switched on the baby monitor. I didn't turn to look at him, still unsure if he was actually saying what he was saying.

I felt him come up behind me, his hands grasping onto my hips as he slowly turned me to face him. He lifted one hand, placed two fingers under my chin, and tilted my face up toward his so I was looking at him.

"I mean it, Bella. I know it seems soon, and I know that there is a lot going on and that a relationship with me won't be the easiest. But I want to be there for you…for Seth. I want him to look up to me as a…as a father figure, if you'll allow it. And I want to be with you because…" Edward trailed off when a single tear slipped down my cheek.

My emotions were welling up inside, threatening to spill out completely, and it was all because of the wonderfulness that was Edward. I was no longer unsure of my feelings for him as I peered into his vivid green eyes, getting lost in them as they displayed all the emotions I was feeling and more.

I took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to get my emotions under control so I could speak.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Who said 'I love you'? What do you think of Rose's nicer behavior? How about Seth taking to Edward like he has? What about Senator Cullen busting in like that? I plan on updating on Saturday but this is finals week for my class and 35 percent of my grade is due this week so I have to make that my priority. I will update again, but it might be a day late or so. Oh, and a few chapters back, people asked about the camera in the storage room and how it got there. The room is quite large taking up the roof space over the north portico. I don't know if there really is a camera in there, but I assume that all areas that are not bedrooms or bathrooms will have security cameras so I took some creative liberty with it. Ok, see you soon!<strong>


	33. Chapter 33 Fulfilling Fantasies

**Here we go again! And I worked out the outline for the remaining chapters of TPT and it looks like 52, epilogue included. With the current posting schedule, the last chapter should post August 15th. Just wanted to let you all know.**

**Thanks go to preciousfairymom80 who decided to give up Uno and beta this! So YAY!**

**Don't own Twilight but this story line is ALL MINE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 33<p>

EPOV

"I mean it, Bella. I know it seems soon, and I know that there is a lot going on and that a relationship with me won't be the easiest. But I want to be there for you…for Seth. I want him to look up to me as a…as a father figure, if you'll allow it. And I want to be with you because…" I trailed off when a single tear slipped down Bella's cheek.

I know it seemed soon for me to feel this way, but from the first moment I had seen Bella, really seen her, sitting across the table from me as I discussed her throwing her shoe, I felt something for her. I couldn't explain it at the time, but she captured my eye and my heart over the last few weeks we had been together. Then that week apart nearly killed me. It was the only time I ever began to regret my job because it took me away from her and Seth.

That little man, he was something else, something amazing. The gift of having him just smile at me, it completely brightened my day and made me want to be a better person so I could spread his infectious laughter and joy to others. And for the man who created him to just walk away, out of his life before it even began, if I could find him I would kill him slowly. That little guy deserved the best father possible, and it might have been crazy, but I wanted to be that person. I wanted to be there with Bella, every day of forever, and raise Seth with her, never letting either of them go. And I had to tell her how I felt, especially as I looked down into her deep, chocolate colored eyes, and opened my mouth to say the three words that had been trying to come out all day.

"I love you," Bella spoke right before I could, and my eyes went wide with her admission. I had only hoped that she would feel the same way, but I hadn't even begun to expect her to say it back.

"Oh, Bella, baby, I love you too," I told her before pulling her to me and kissing her with every ounce of passion I could muster.

We walked slowly to her bed before I lifted her up, depositing her on it, and I climbed up with her, ready to take her and make her fully mine – mind, body, and soul.

*~*TPT*~*

Things were a bit different over the next month. The Assistance Reduction Bill went through the House and Senate with flying colors and I signed off on it with Bella right by my side. It was set to be fully integrated in every state after the first of the year.

And there was a buzz around the West Wing due to mine and Bella's relationship. I tried to ignore it, really I did. But as I headed down to the ground floor of the West Wing, to the Navy Mess, to eat with her, the problems started.

"Hey baby," I said, greeting Bella outside of the entrance, pulling her to me for a chaste kiss.

"Hey yourself," she replied with a smile. "Long time, no see," she joked as it had only been an hour.

She had to prepare the documents for a meeting the following day and I had a phone call to take with the US Embassy in England. I was trying to get Queen Elizabeth II to be the guest of honor for this year's State Dinner, and was working with the embassy to arrange the meeting with her.

"It was entirely too long," I replied, taking her hand in mine as we entered the Mess to eat lunch, eyes of everyone in attendance staring at us with watchful eyes as if they were just ready to start gossiping about our relationship to the press. I dared them, really I did. But so far, none had done so. However, I was not ignorant to the whispers passed around mentioning Bella and how she landed her meal ticket.

Since the report had been run about our date, a statement was issued confirming the relationship between us, and I hadn't been shy about showing my affection for Bella in front of others. When we were officially working, we kept it professional, but I was known to sneak a few glances every now and then. And I had a major fantasy of taking her on my desk. But I'd have to talk to Emmett and Jasper about disabling the security cameras in there to act on my desires.

We had even been sharing the same bed nearly every night. We tended to stay in Bella's room because she didn't want to be that far from Seth. We only stayed in my suite when Sue gave us a night to ourselves. One of them we spent watching a movie down in the theater, another I took her to the chocolate shop down by the bowling alley and let Aro teach us how to make truffles and other delicious chocolaty concoctions, which ended in me stealing some of the chocolate to lick off of Bella later that night.

But the best night of them all was when I treated her to a trip to the pool and hot tub on the grounds. It was more than warm enough to swim, but I snuck her there through the tunnel from the West Wing that led to the cabana. It was late at night, and I had ensured that we'd be alone with no one watching, so I ended up talking Bella into skinny hot tubbing, which led to a very steamy love making session, which was promptly repeated back in my room as we showered.

"Out of that head, Mr. President," Bella purred in my ear and I focused back on her.

"Sorry, just thinking about the hot tub," I replied with a smirk and she blushed.

Smiling at her, I pulled out her seat then sat beside her at the table we had reserved for us. Vice President Cheney was already there with his wife. Rose often times joined us as well, but had something to do today and left for lunch. Over the last month, Rose and Bella had actually gotten along quite well. Several times I found her upstairs in the residence, cooing at Seth, who had actually grown to like her. It was an odd development, as I had never taken Rose to be child friendly, but she positively adored Seth, and it showed. The way she was with Seth had helped her and Bella to become friends. I even got ditched one evening so Rose, Bella, Alice, and Angela could have a girls night watching a new chick flick down in the theater. I spent the evening with Sue and Seth.

At lunch Angela and Bella immediately fell into easy conversation, discussing the day care center that was nearly complete.

"Mr. President, how are you today?" Ben asked and I playfully frowned at him.

"Ben, I told you that outside of work functions to call me Edward. And as we aren't working right now, I think it's one of those times," I told him and he smiled.

"Sorry, Edward. Old habits die hard."

"Don't I know it," I replied and then started looking over the menu for that day.

After lunch, we parted ways and I kept Bella's hand as we headed back upstairs to the Oval Office. I stopped outside of the door and leaned in to kiss her before getting back to work, when we were interrupted.

"Get a room," a female sneered in a hushed voice, as if she was trying to not be heard, but as close as she was, she was definitely heard by Bella and me.

"Excuse me?" I replied and she turned around. It was the receptionist for the West Wing, Lauren…Lauren Mallory. "Is there a problem Ms. Mallory?" I asked her, releasing Bella as I put on my presidential face.

"Oh, um, no sir, no sir, Mr. President. There's not a problem at all," she replied, stumbling over her words as she stood there and fidgeted.

"I'm certain there is from your comment."

"No sir, no problem, and there was no comment," she tried to lie to me, but I saw right through it.

"Ms. Mallory, I do not tolerate liars in my office or in my administration. In fact, I don't tolerate liars in my life at all. You'd do well to go gather your belongings, turn in your identification card, and exit the premises immediately," I told her.

It may have seemed harsh, but she was an employee of the White House, thereby a representative of the administration to the entire world, and I was not having someone act like that and continue to work for me. The only exception was Rosalie, but all of her actions were behind closed doors and she had changed for the better recently.

"But…but…" Lauren tried to protest, but I wasn't having any of it. I knew that Emmett and Jasper were nearby and I utilized that.

"McCarty, Whitlock," I called out and they appeared immediately, one on each side of Lauren. "Please escort Ms. Mallory to her desk, ensure she gathers _all_ of her belongings and turns in her badge, and then escort her from the property. Also, let security know that she is no longer allowed on the premises."

They nodded and turned, each taking a light grip on her arms as they led her away. I turned back to Bella, who was still standing there, and my expression softened.

"That wasn't necessary, Edward," Bella said quietly, and I opened the door to my office and pulled her inside, shutting us in.

"Yes it was. She lied to my face. What if she did that about something much more important? What if she turned on the administration, thereby turning on me? I can't have someone like that working in such close proximity to myself, or anyone else on my staff, you especially. Please, trust me on this," I pleaded with her, and she finally gave in.

"Ok, I trust you. Now, I have to get back to work. We still have our date tonight, right?" she asked, smiling at me seductively, and it took all I had to not take her right then and there.

"Yes, Ms. Sue is keeping Seth all night she said," I replied, having talked to her earlier to make sure it was still planned.

"Ok, I'll see you at dinner at six-thirty, and then you're to go to your room and not come out until nine on the dot. Tonight is my turn to plan the date," Bella said and I was anxious to know what her plans were, but knew not to ask.

*~*TPT*~*

The rest of the day seemed to pass slowly, but everyone was on their best behavior around me and Bella, especially after word got out about the firing of Lauren. There was already a new secretary in place too, and she seemed more than competent at the job.

I hurried upstairs to diner at six-fifteen, enjoying the time I got to spend with Bella and Seth as a family unit. I was shunned to my room around seven-thirty, and decided to take a long shower to kill some time. But at eight-fifteen, I was dressed and ready to go and had to stay locked away for another forty-five minutes.

Finally, at nine, I stood and rushed to the door, throwing it open and expecting to find Bella there, but she wasn't. Instead, there was a small table with an envelope, my name written on it in Bella's handwriting.

I opened it up and read the letter inside, following the directions immediately, eager to see what she had planned. And from the directions, I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen.

Standing outside the appointed door, I took a deep breath and then knocked. I heard Bella's sultry voice on the other side tell me to enter, so I gripped the doorknob, twisted it, and let myself in. Immediately I could see the difference in the room. The massive curtains had been drawn closed, the lights were off and candles were placed strategically around the room to illuminate it softly. The best of all, there, on the presidential desk inside of the Oval Office, sat Bella, her legs crossed to showcase the split up the side of her skirt, and in her hands was dessert.

"Come here, baby," she said huskily and I complied, immediately moving over to stand between her legs as she uncrossed them.

"Mmmm, I don't know what looks more delicious, you or dessert," I said, then took the offered bite she held up. I might have moaned, like literally moaned, and Bella seemed to take that as an invitation, setting dessert down as she attacked my mouth, kissing me in a frenzied manner.

After a few minutes, I finally broke away, wanting to go much further, but I knew there were cameras and didn't want anyone else seeing my stunning woman.

"Bella, god," I moaned when her hand reached between us, grabbing me through my pants. "Baby, we have to stop…cameras…" I barely got out because she had undone my pants quickly and pulled me into her hand.

"No stopping; had Emmett shut them off earlier. We're safe," she said right before slipping off the desk, and dropping to her knees before me as she took me in her mouth.

"Fuck!" I cried out, leaning forward to grip the desk for leverage.

My legs were shaking from the sensations coursing through me, all because of Bella's mouth. Her tongue was working magic, flicking in all the right places, and when she took me down her throat, I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

I was right a few minutes later when she hummed around me, taking me down her throat again, and I lost it, releasing in a fury of curses, groans, and shaky limbs.

Bella released me with one last lick and stood back up, and I devoured her the moment her mouth was within reach of mine, not caring where it had just been.

"Fuck, want…you…now…" I growled out between kisses.

My hands went behind her, finding the zipper of her skirt and letting it down so it could pool at her feet. Next, I worked on her panties, just wanting her lower half free so I could take her on my desk.

Bella felt what I was doing and helped me out, finally stepping free of her clothing as she gripped me, making sure I was ready to go again, which I more than was. Bella produced a condom that had been stored in her bra, ripped it open, and slipped it on me, making sure I was good and ready; then she moved her attention back to my mouth, kissing me as I slipped within her depths.

"Shit!" Bella hissed as I filled her up, and I was in heaven just being with her.

I started moving within her, gripping her thighs for more leverage. The deeper I went, the more she reclined back on her arms until she was laying across my desk, hair splayed wildly behind her, legs wrapped around my waist, and I had a firm grip on her hips, using them to go harder, faster, and deeper.

Bella was moaning, her hands began to roam her body, finally slipping down her stomach and finding that bundle of nerves that always sent her flying. The sight of her manipulating her own body, deriving so much pleasure from me and her hand at the same time, had me gritting my teeth to not lose control. But when she pinched down on herself, her body seizing beneath me, her eyes clamping shut as she called out my name in a glorious manner, I was gone.

I let loose with all the force I could, our bodies meeting in a frenzied and rough pace. Bella's back arched as she cried out for me again, continuing to manipulate her own body as I filled her over and over again. And when her other hand slipped further, her fingers spreading to rest on either side of me as I entered her body, letting her flesh graze mine, it was all over.

I stilled deep inside of her, my head thrown back, my toes curling, and my throat nearly raw from the growl that came with my release.

When my body calmed and I slipped from the comfort of her, I leaned forward over Bella, pulling her up to me as I cupped her head in my hands.

"You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. Thank you for this; you don't know how long I've fantasized about taking you here. I love you, Bella," I said to her in a reverent voice before kissing her gently and letting all my love pour through my lips and into her.

I didn't know what I had done to deserve a woman as amazing as Bella, but I was damn certain that I would never be stupid enough to let her go. She was mine and I would make sure that she always would be.

*~*TPT*~*

**Mystery POV**

I watched the screen waiting for President Cullen and his little bitch to exit the Oval Office. They had been in there almost two hours and I had never gotten access to cameras in there. Stuck watching the hall outside of the office, I sat there and waited some more.

Finally, the door opened and the two of them walked out, their clothes and hair giving away what they had been doing in there. I wondered if the good people of America would like to know that the President was partaking in salacious acts in his office, but decided to not burst that bubble for them. They could have their happiness for the time being, because pretty soon, it would all be over. Pretty soon, I would get what I wanted and their happiness would be a thing of the past.

All I had to do was bide my time a little longer, all the players in place, and then the timing would be perfect to finally set my plan into action.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Oval Office Desk Sex! I wish I could have made it more graphic, but what is there is still possibly over the line. I hope not! Fingers crossed. So, Edward stood up for his woman and fired the liar, Rose and Bella are becoming close friends, and Edward is planning a State Dinner for the Queen of England. How about that mystery POV? What do you think about them? See you next week! Now I'm off to take my final exam and bomb it. I so do not test well which is why I always go into the final week with a 90 or above to save my GPA. Laters!<br>**


	34. Chapter 34 Dinners, Doctors, and Shoes

**Sorry this didn't get posted yesterday. I get a 'monthly' migraine that insists on visiting while Aunt Flo is in town, and it hit me hard. My eyeballs were literally throbbing and I had a headache from my cheeks up to the top center of my head, and down to my ears. And with that, I was at work! So yeah, writing didn't really happen so I got it finished today.**

**Now, I'm not all that happy with this chapter, as it doesn't feel up to par with my other ones, but my fabulous Ninja Beta Turtle, preciousfairymom80 aka Donatello, said it was a good chapter and loved it. So, I hope you all love it too. Mystery POV will be back next chapter and things start majorly happening in chapter 40, so get ready for the ride. Oh, and I planned out the rest of the chapters and there are only 51 plus an epilogue (so 52). We are 2/3rds of the way through this ride and the best is yet to come! So, for those wanting to know what is up with Jasper and his foot/shoe staring.**

**I don't own anything but the plot, and a real life Seth of my own. Oh, and by the way, his soy allergy has increased so soybean oil is no longer safe for us. It rules out a lot more food options we previously had, but YAY! He's up to 25 pounds and grew half an inch. He also finally made it to size 5 baby shoes so that's an improvement. Ok, go read. I've kept you long enough.**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 34<p>

BPOV

"Edward, I need to take Seth to the doctor tomorrow," I said as we sat down to eat dinner.

"He can see Dr. Greene downstairs," Edward replied, not understanding.

"No, he can't. It's time for his allergist and gastroenterologist appointments. I made them before everything happened, and he needs to be seen," I countered, handing Seth some sweet potato fries we were trialing to see if he was allergic to them. He didn't seem that fond of them, however, and I needed to figure out a way to get him to actually eat them.

"Bring them here?" Edward suggested, looking up at me hopefully.

I knew he didn't like me leaving the grounds because the person who had issued the threats against me was still out there and we didn't know who he or she was. I had only left the property twice in the last month, once to visit my dad, and another time to take Seth to see Mrs. Cope. She had called and asked how he was doing, letting me know she missed him. Both outings had us surrounded by secret service agents, and were arranged days in advance to make sure that the areas could be secure.

Now that it was out that I was Edward's girlfriend, the press was eager to take pictures of me and talk to me, and the public was curious, some even outraged that _their _president had a woman under the same roof, living in sin. I understood that some people believed in that, and lived that way, but it wasn't how Edward or I were, and it was our personal life, not theirs.

"You can't keep us in here forever. I understand the risks involved, but Seth needs to see his doctors. He hasn't been in two months and he's due for his appointments. I even confirmed that I would be there tomorrow. So, I don't care how many agents need to come, we're going," I said in a firm tone. Sometimes Edward needed to be reminded that even though he was considered the most powerful man in the country, he was still just a guy doing a job and he couldn't control everything.

"Fine, four agents minimum, escorted to and from," Edward said sullenly, nearly pouting down at his dinner.

"Edward?" I said his name, waiting to continue until he looked up at me. When he finally did, I locked eyes with him. "Thank you. I know you worry and I know it's hard for you to not control things, but thank you for wanting to protect Seth and me. I love you."

Edward's eyes softened and he got up, walking over to me, and kissed me deeply. I tried to not get too lost in his lips, but they were just so mind numbingly amazing that it was hard to remember that there was anything or anyone around us…until they spoke that is.

"YAY!" Seth squealed, clapping and pointing at us, making us break apart laughing.

"Yes, 'yay' baby. Kissing him is definitely a good thing," I joked and Edward blushed lightly, the tips of his ears and his cheeks reddening. It wasn't often that I made him blush, but I had succeeded a few times.

Edward took his seat again and dinner continued like normal. The rest of the evening was spent cleaning up and tending to Seth. I had actually gotten Edward to learn how to wash a dish. He didn't do it often, but I had taught him something useful. Now if I could get him to wash his own clothes, it would be amazing. I didn't let the staff wash mine, as my panties were for mine or Edward's eyes only, and I took care of Seth's too, much to the staff's dismay, but it felt wrong to use the services that were meant for the first family when we weren't. Yes, one day I hoped that maybe it would happen, but I wasn't holding my breath at all.

After Seth was down for the night, Edward excused himself to take a call from the US embassy in England, hoping that it was finally the answer about the state dinner invitation. I was extremely nervous about it because Edward wanted to also use it as our coming out party, of sorts, allowing the public to see us together. It would be bad enough for that public of an outing, but to have the Queen of England witness it, along with god knows how many other famous people, and I was a jumbled mess of panic and worry.

To take my mind off of it, I called Alice to catch up with her. Yeah, we saw each other at work on occasion, and she came to dinner about once a week, but it wasn't the same as it had been with us before I threw Jimmy at Edward.

The line rang twice before she picked up, and instead of a typical 'hello' I got, "He stared at my feet again!"

"Who?" I asked even though I knew who she was talking about.

Jasper had been caught more times than I cared to think of, staring at Alice's feet. Edward had a press conference two weeks ago discussing the passing and implementation of the Assistance Reduction Bill, and when he went to leave the room, he actually ran into Jasper, who hadn't been paying attention due to Alice being in the front row of reporters.

I didn't know if it was a foot or shoe fetish, but I wanted to find out to ease Alice's concern, especially since she found him hot and the only thing holding her back from actually making a move was thinking he was a creepy foot stalker or was gay. And I had to listen to her moan and lament about it until Edward came back, beaming because Queen Elizabeth II had accepted. I told Alice the good news, ended the call, and Edward and I celebrated in royal style…naked and sweaty.

*~*TPT*~*

Ten o'clock the next morning found me sitting in a black SUV with dark tinted windows, Seth in his car seat beside me, and Emmett and Jasper in the front seats. Sam and Jacob had the day off and Edward didn't trust any other agents with his 'precious cargo' as he referred to Seth and me, so he opted to use the stand in agents for himself and sent me with his two best agents.

Felix and Demetri were in another SUV following behind us and would stay outside with the vehicles while Emmett and Jasper escorted Seth and me into the doctor's office.

Seth's allergist and gastroenterologist had offices across the road from each other so it was pretty easy to get them both done the same day and get back. We pulled up to the allergist's office first, and Emmett got out to talk to Felix and Demitri, leaving me alone with Jasper, which was the perfect time to start my questioning.

Alice's constant comments about Jasper and his repeated foot staring episodes had me seriously questioning his sexuality or if he had a kinkier side that I might not want to know about, but felt obligated to discover to put my sister at ease.

I cleared my throat, looking out the window, then started in.

"So, um, Jasper?" I said, turning to look at him.

"Yes, Miss Bella?" he replied in his slight southern drawl.

"I, well, I don't know how to ask this, and I didn't want to do it in front of anyone else, but, um, are you, um..." I trailed off, feeling embarrassed for even asking him.

"Am I what?" he asked, turning in his seat to look at me, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Are you..._gay_?" I whispered the last word and instantly flushed red, turning my head to look out the window again so I didn't have to face him. But Jasper practically demanded I look at him when he started sputtering and coughing.

"What in good god's name would make you think that?" he exclaimed and I instantly felt bad for asking.

"Never mind, forget I asked," I mumbled but Jasper said my name softly, making me look up at him.

"Bella?" Him not putting the accustomed 'miss' in front of it told me that he was making this conversation not professional and more personal. "I'm not gay. Ok? Now, why do you think that?"

I think he was being nice to me because I was obviously embarrassed and I was his boss's girlfriend, but still, it made this whole thing easier.

"You stare at my sister's feet all the time, you know shoes and I've heard you mutter about them, and well, I haven't seen you actually checking out a woman before," I told him, almost unwillingly, but there was something in his voice and his gaze that made me calm down and want to tell him everything.

"Oh…" Jasper said and then paused, took a deep breath, and finally continued. "I'm the youngest of four, and the only boy. My sisters, Maria, Nettie, and Lucy are into fashion, designers, and everything else that could be considered uber feminine, and would cause anyone to consider the guy gay for knowing.

"My mom worked two jobs to support us after my father left her, constantly leaving me under the care of Maria, who is the oldest. My sisters apparently didn't want to have a little brother, ever, and nearly tortured me daily by dressing me up in their clothes, putting makeup on me, painting my nails. I was picked on mercilessly for it at school if I couldn't get all the evidence removed.

"Eventually they quit torturing me, but I had grown to enjoy the materials of the clothes, purses, and especially the shoes. I had seen what they did to a nice set of legs, elongating them, arching the foot, drawing attention to a normally overlooked body part, and I started learning more and more about them. I know designers because I…well…I guess you could say I have a thing for shoes.

"Miss Alice didn't say anything to you about it, did she?" he asked after his confession, and I didn't know what to tell him. I was still amazed by his story and almost felt for him being stuck around all those girls, having no male father figure in his life.

"Not really…" I tried to lie, but Jasper saw right through it.

"Shit!" he swore under his breath and I was about to ask him if he was upset because he had a thing for Alice, but Emmett decided to open the door and declare that the place was secure and that I could take Seth in.

I unbuckled him, grabbed the diaper bag, which Jasper took from me and slung over his shoulder, and headed inside, Emmett following and Felix and Demetri waiting by the vehicles.

*~*TPT*~*

Apparently having the Secret Service escorting you places gets you moved to the front of the line for anything, as we were in and out of both of Seth's doctor appointments in record time. He had gained a pound, so both doctors were happy, and I was told to continue trying new foods, one every two weeks, and to monitor for signs of a reaction.

I hated that the only way to discover if Seth was allergic to a food was to actually feed it to him and hope for the best. It was, in essence, potentially poisoning him if he did have a reaction, but there was no definitive way to test for a reaction to a food without actual ingestion. Skin prick tests didn't work because they only showed IgE allergies. There was ATOPY patch testing, but there were as many false positives as there were false negatives as not all FPIES kids had skin reactions to trigger foods. So, I got to feed him a new food, every day, for two weeks, and hope that nothing happened.

Depending on the severity of the reaction, Seth would get a runny nose, spit up, get gassy, have diarrhea, vomit, get a bleeding diaper rash, have an eczema flare, get red cheeks, have a bloated stomach, get lethargic, scream in his sleep, or he could slip into hypovolemic shock caused by dehydration from excessive vomiting or diarrhea. It was a lot to deal with because any reaction symptom could show up and they could be in any combination, too.

But at least Ms. Sue was informed and I only worked a short walk or call away, and Dr. Greene was almost always nearby just in case. It did ease my concerns a bit and made for less stress when trialing new foods.

*~*TPT*~*

Arriving back at the White House, I took Seth inside and got him a bottle for his nap. I knew Edward was working, and he had given me the whole day off because of Seth's appointments, so I had the afternoon to myself it seemed.

Sue was working to get the day care center done and running, but it required new furniture to be delivered. Staff also had to be interviewed and have numerous background checks and screenings since they would be working with the children of higher profile people, being that they worked in the West Wing.

After putting Seth down for his nap, I gathered up some laundry and took it, and the baby monitor, up to the third floor. There were some empty offices up there and Edward had ordered state of the art washing machines and dryers to be put in there. There was five of each for use by the day care, when it was finished, but they were also for me to use since he didn't want me down in the sub-basement in the main laundry facility.

I stayed on the third floor, waiting for the laundry to finish since Seth normally took a long nap, and decided to go look around the rooms some, explore a bit. I poked around some of the other offices, looking at different furniture stored there. I walked through the game room and checked out a few of the bedrooms. But the storage room kept calling to me, practically begging me to see what hidden treasures were in that large room tucked away under sheets and blankets to protect them.

There were actually several rooms in there, and some areas partitioned off into shelved hallways of sorts for storing smaller items. I had been in there before with Edward, but was too preoccupied with his mouth and fingers to really take in my surroundings.

I ran back to the laundry room to put everything in the dryers, and then headed straight for the storage room. I shut the door behind me and started just looking. Then looks became touches, and pretty soon, I was even shifting stuff around. I had made it all way to the back of the storage room and was about to lift up a sheet to see what was under it when I heard the door to the room open and shut.

I froze, wondering who was in there with me, and didn't want to make a sound in case I wasn't supposed to be in there. I crouched down behind the big item I had been about to check out as I heard footsteps getting closer to where I was.

I wanted to look and see who was there, coming closer to me, but I was too scared. I knew that no one dangerous could get into the residence, but still, there was close to a staff of one hundred people that I didn't know and I didn't want them to think that I was up to no good and start rumors or something.

The footsteps finally stopped, right on the other side of my hiding spot, and I held my breath, hoping they would just go away. They finally started up again, moving away from me when the monitor in my hand crackled to life, Seth's high pitched scream sounding out through it.

"Shit!" I cursed, not even thinking about trying to hide, and then slapped my hand over my mouth because the footsteps had not exited the room.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call out and I looked up to see him leaning over my hiding spot, a confused expression on his face. "What on earth are you doing down there?"

"Hiding?" I replied, smiling sheepishly, and then stood up, blushing slightly.

"MOM-MOM! AIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Seth screamed out through the monitor, and I moved out of my hiding spot, turning down the volume some.

"So what were you hiding for?" Edward asked, taking my hand as we walked out of the storage room and toward the elevator to go get Seth.

"I was being nosy and looking around the storage room and I heard the door open and didn't want to get in trouble for being in there," I told him, still blushing slightly.

"Why would you have gotten in trouble?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure it out on his own.

"Someone might think I was up to no good? You know, part of the staff?" Now that I said it out loud, it did sound pretty stupid.

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about. Consider this your home, Seth's home. Go where you want, when you want, with the exception of some of the offices in the West Wing as that is the business portion. But treat this as your home. If you want to look at something, look at it. Touch it if you want. If you break it, oh well. I'm sure many other people that have lived here have broken plenty of things, especially given all the kids that have stayed here. Point is, be comfortable. No one will think anything ill of you, and if they do, I can fire them," Edward said with a smug grin and I had to laugh at his blatant attempt at power abuse. But I knew he was only joking.

"MOM-MOM!" Seth cried out again just as I opened his door and walked in, and then he changed his demanding tone. "YAY!" Seth cheered, clapping and jumping up and down in his crib. "Did it! Did it!"

"Yes baby, you did it. You got Mom-Mom to come get you," I replied, laughing as I picked him up and kissed his chubby neck.

I needed to get his dinner started, and thinking about it gave me an idea that I needed Edward's help for.

"Oh, Edward?" I said, turning around to look at him, and I found him standing there smiling at me and Seth, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed on his chest.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Can you do me a favor and invite Jasper to dinner tomorrow night? And maybe Emmett, too?" I asked him, making him raise an eyebrow at my request, so I told him to follow me as I headed to the kitchen to get Seth something for dinner.

I put Seth down on the floor and Edward kept him entertained while I got dinner together quickly and I filled him in on all of Alice's complaints about Jasper and the foot staring. Then I reluctantly told him about my questioning of Jasper, to which he burst out laughing, telling me he wished he could have been there to see it. And finally, I told him about catching Rose and Emmett making out one day. He was shocked by that one as Emmett hadn't ever mentioned it to him, and they were practically best friends.

But, when I told him about my idea for a dinner, having Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, him, and me there, he agreed and told me he would get it taken care of. He was going to let me invite Rose and Alice, and he demanded letting Aro prepare the meal, which I hesitantly agreed to. And I had a feeling that dinner was going to be an epic affair of odd comments, weird looks, and a lot of snickering by Edward and myself. But, I was happy that he was going to help me get Alice and Jasper actually talking, and wanted to see if he could get Emmett and Rose to stop hiding whatever was going on with them. I think he may have been hurt by the fact that Emmett hadn't confided in him. I know I would have been if it was Alice keeping a relationship with Jasper from me.

Later that night, as I snuggled into Edward side, worn out from another fantastic sex session, Edward decided to finally let me know that his parents were coming for dinner that weekend, and I was no longer worn out, my mind racing out of control with thoughts of exactly how wrong that dinner could go. And it was those thoughts that kept me up late that night. I finally found peace as I curled into Edward more and slowly matched my breaths to his and drifted to sleep in his arms, where I always wanted to be.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? Did it seem like a filler? Either way, it's moving things along and Jasper's finally revealed the reason behind his odd behavior. I'll see you this weekend, hopefully Saturday, but it might be Sunday as I just started a new class. Oh, and speaking of school, I DIDN'T BOMB MY FINAL! I actually got an 89 on it and was ecstatic! Thanks for all the well wishes for the test and now I'm off to do Financial Reporting homework.<br>**


	35. Chapter 35 Dinner Times Two

**Sorry I'm a day late again, I took my boys up to see their grandparents and my oldest to see his father for a surprise for Fathers Day. Oh, and Happy Father's Day to everyone (not sure if I have any male readers, if I do, say hi! I'd love to know if you're out there. And to all the single moms, Happy Father's Day to you too as you pull double duty and fill both roles for your children). I should be back on Wednesday to resume normal posting, that migraine messed up my whole week. Oh, but thanks for all the congrats on the grade I got on my final. The final grade for the class came in and I finished with a 97! YAY!**

**Preciousfairymom80 was my ninja beta turtle and whipped out her nun chucks to beta this chappy! Hope you enjoy it! **

**I only own this plot, and a little Seth of my own!**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 35<p>

EPOV

Dinner with everyone was…interesting? Rose and Emmett sat on opposite sides of the room, forcing Alice and Jasper to do the same, and Bella and I took opposite ends of the table. Rose tried to deny that anything was going on with her and Emmett, but when Emmett got pissed, walked around the table, tilted her chair back, and kissed the hell out of her…well, she couldn't deny it then.

I made sure to give them my support but made sure to request that they keep things professional in the West Wing.

Alice and Jasper...they were an entirely different story. I noticed Jasper sneaking peeks at the heels all the women were wearing, but he tried to not make it so obvious. But Alice seemed to try and give him opportunities to look – adjusting her anklet, slipping her heel off to rub her foot, stretching out her legs. Bella noticed her too, and we both kept smirking at each other when she would do it and Jasper would smile slightly and squirm in his seat. Maybe the two of them would be a perfect match.

I took it as a good sign when, after dinner was over, Jasper offered to walk Alice out to her car and she accepted, sliding her hand into the crook of his elbow. Rose and Emmett took hands and walked out together as well, and Bella and I were left to go spend time with Seth.

A few days later, however, my parents arrived for dinner, and it was anything but fantastic.

"Edward," my father greeted me, shaking my hand in his impersonal manner, but my mother pulled me into a hug. It was awkward at best, as she hadn't been fully affectionate as I was growing up, but I could see that my mother was really starting to try and be the person she wanted to be. She had been the quiet, supportive wife for so long that it was hard for her to let go, but after seeing my father treat me and Bella the way he had, she had enough and quit just going along with his wishes.

"Where's Bella?" my mother asked.

"She's feeding Seth. He won't be joining us for dinner, Sue is keeping him," I told her and watched her face fall slightly.

"Oh, what a shame. I was looking forward to getting to know that little cutie better," my mother replied and I smiled at her comment. It was great that she wanted to get to know Seth better because I didn't have any plans for him or Bella to be out of my life, ever.

"I expect Aro is making my favorite again?" my father asked in his overly pretentious manner, and I loved to disappoint him. I had been making my father happy for too long, doing everything to please him, and it had stopped.

"Actually, he is making something else. You'll enjoy it, I'm sure," I replied, smiling at his scowl. He was about to reply but Bella joined us then. We had been waiting for her in the Red Room on the first floor.

She crossed to my side and I clasped her hand in mine, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Hey, love," I whispered in her ear and she blushed lightly before turning to my parents.

"Senator Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, it's a pleasure to see you again," she said in a sincere voice but I knew that she was apprehensive about being around my father.

"Oh dear, please, call me Esme," my mother replied pulling Bella into a light hug, which she returned. "Carlisle?" my mother said, looking at him, but he just chose to ignore Bella.

"Well, dinner is ready; shall we head to the dining room?" I said, holding out a hand to show the way. We had chosen to have the dinner in the first floor family dining room instead of upstairs where Seth might hear if any yelling started. And with my father in attendance, yelling was definitely a possibility.

My mother and father followed behind Bella and I across the cross hall to the family dining room. Aro was already waiting, silver tray full of dome covered dishes ready for us. The wine was being held by some members of staff, and I ushered Bella to her seat, pulling it out for her to sit, then took my own at the head of the table. My father took the seat on the other side of me and my mother sat next to him.

Aro served dinner with his usual pomp and flair, revealing stuffed mushrooms for the appetizer. The main course was stuffed pork tenderloin, roasted red potatoes, and whole green beans. My father slowly ate his meal, critiquing it constantly, but my mother raved about how delicious it was.

The entire meal was tense and exploded as we waited for dessert to be served.

"So, Edward, have you taken into consideration meeting with Charlotte Peters?" he asked me and I cringed, remembering the phone call I received from him earlier that day.

Charlotte Peters was the granddaughter of Speaker of the House Mary Randall, and had been raised in a political family. My father made sure to point out, when he called, that she had just finished her law degree from Yale, which was the top ranked law school in the US. Sure, she had been bred to take a political husband and help advance his career, and him for her as well, but she wasn't for me. That didn't stop my father from trying to arrange a meeting, more like a date, between the two of us, regardless of the fact that I told him I was happy with Bella.

"Father, I told you to drop that," I replied, gritting my teeth.

"What are you talking about, Carlisle?" my mother asked, looking at him with a puzzled expression.

"I spoke with Speaker of the House, Mary Randall, a few days ago and she told me that her granddaughter, Charlotte Peters, just finished her law degree and was ready to enter the world, needing the arm of a powerful man. And Edward would be perfect. Plus, it would help create an unstoppable political team to guarantee him reelection. Edward needs to think of his duties and choose a woman that will benefit him instead of a common girl who will only hurt his political career," my father said and I was about to scream at him but Bella got there first.

"Senator Cullen! I'm sorry if you consider me a _common girl_ but if you remember correctly, it's all of us _commoners_ that pay your salary with the taxes we pay in. It is all of us _commoners_ that make sure you are elected every time you run. And it is all of us _commoners_ that can ensure that you are never elected again. I think you would do well to realize that it's the _commoners_ that retain the power and control in this country and without us, no elected official would be where they are! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have had enough of your attitude, comments, and snide expressions to last a lifetime. Esme, it was a pleasure to see you again, and Edward, I'll see you upstairs. I'm going to go spend the rest of the evening with my _common_ son!"

Bella got up and left the room before I could stop her, and I was surprised when my mother glared at my father with a look that said she was going to have his balls for dinner if he didn't remedy his actions, then she stood and followed Bella out of the room. I could hear her calling for her down the hall and hoped that my mother was able to make nice with Bella. It was important that my parents supported my choice of a woman, but I was ready to give up the desire for my father's support if he was going to continue to act like he had been.

"Well that was rude of her," my father said under his breath, looking at the doorway Bella and my mother had just exited. "Your mother has always been known for her dramatics, so I expect it from her. But for your flavor of the month to speak to me like that is uncalled for." And I had had enough.

I stood up so quickly that my chair flew backwards and the two remaining staff members that had been in the room scurried out, leaving my father and I alone.

"That is enough!" I yelled at him, my face getting hot as my blood boiled with rage. "Who in the hell do you think you are? You cannot and will not speak to my girlfriend like that! She has done nothing to you, probably was even stupid enough to vote for your arrogant ass, and you treat her like that? Wow! The public sure has the wrong image of their illustrious senator. I wonder how they would feel if video of your actions and comments were leaked to the press?" I said, pointing to the discreet cameras that were installed in the corners of the room.

"You wouldn't dare!" my father countered, standing up and glaring at me

"I would and I will if you don't get off of your fucking high horse and realize that you're wrong!"

"Do not speak to me with that language or tone. You may be the President, but I am still your father, and that demands respect!"

"I refuse to, nor can I actually respect someone as pretentious, arrogant, and stupid as you. You have your head shoved so far up your political ass that you can't see anything other than what you want to believe in that primitive mind of yours! I used to look up to you! I used to want to be just like you! But I'm glad I'm nothing like you because you aren't a man worth respect and admiration. You are nothing but a sad, angry, resentful man who cannot even be happy that their son has found someone he wants to spend the rest of his life with! I love Bella, and I will not give up her or Seth just to further your political agenda. Why can't you understand that? You and Mother may not have been in love when your marriage was arranged, but I know that she does love you now. Why is an entirely different topic, but she does love you and supports you just as Bella does me. I got that without a marriage arranged for political gain. Why can't you support that and be happy for me?"

My father just stood there, looking at me as if he was bored with my remarks, so I decided to give him one last ultimatum.

"You have two choices, Father. You can either accept that Bella and Seth are part of my life now, be happy for us, and treat her with the respect she deserves; or you can get out of my life and never speak to me or of me again. You are my father, but she's the woman I love and I consider her son to be my own. They are amazing, and you would realize that if you just pulled your head out of your ass and looked around. But you decide. Either you accept my choice or you can lose your son. Let me know when you decide," I told him in a firm tone so he would know I meant business, and I walked out of the room and went to find Bella and my mother.

I didn't have to look hard as they were in Seth's room. I actually smiled when I saw my mother, nice clothes and all, sitting on the floor and playing with Seth's toys, making the cars crash together and adding in noises for effect.

I stood there, leaning against the door frame, watching the love of my life, her son, and my mother get along wonderfully. I had hoped for this outcome but with my father included. I looked on, watching my mother interact with the woman I hoped to make my wife one day, and the boy I considered to be like a son. I hoped that one day he would think of me as his father; maybe even call me Dad or some other variation of it. I did know that I would never require any child of mine to refer to me in the proper 'father' term as my own had.

Bella looked up then, seeing me standing there watching them, and smiled at me. I decided to join them, as Seth had just picked up a ball and thrown it to my mother.

"Ball ball!" Seth squealed when my mother made a big display of catching it before gently bouncing it back to him.

"Yes, baby, ball. That's right!" Bella cheered him on as he threw the ball to her, and she tossed it back to him gently.

Seth picked it back up, squealing and turned toward me as I had just sat down on the floor. He surprised me by dropping the ball and screeching as he tried his best to run to me. I put my arms out, welcoming him in and hugging him tightly to my chest.

"Hey little man," I cooed at him and Seth looked up at me, opened his slobbery mouth, and leaned in for a kiss, which I returned, not even caring about the fact that his drool might get on me.

I heard my mother and Bella and their girlish 'awes' that came out, but I didn't care. Seth had me completely wrapped around his little finger and I would do anything for him. I had actually found myself wishing that he was biologically mine, but knew that it didn't take DNA to make someone a father, it was actions that spoke louder than any blood test. Any man could be a father, but I knew it took someone special to be a dad, and that was what I wanted to be.

I had never thought about having children before Bella came along, and now I wanted to fill the White House with them, add in all sorts of stuff for them like a playground and a sand box, spoil them on their birthdays and at Christmas and any other time I felt the desire to do so.

I hugged Seth again and spun him around in my lap, sitting him between my legs as I grabbed the ball and tried to show him how to roll it to Bella and my mother.

He was cheering and clapping each time, and my mother and Bella were laughing along with him, encouraging him. But the festivities ended when one of the staff members came upstairs to tell my mother that my father was waiting on her. She thanked both of us for dinner, promising to come back again, and apologized for my father's actions even though they weren't her fault at all.

After she left, Bella and I decided to give Seth a treat and let him watch some cartoons before bed, so we went into my living room and I pulled out the DVDs I asked to be purchased, and slipped in some Backyardigans. I wasn't a fan of them, but it had bright colors and music and Seth was in heaven, bouncing around and laughing as he tried to dance to the songs.

At one point, Bella excused herself to use the restroom, and Seth came over to the couch, trying to climb up on it with me. I picked him up and sat him down beside me, cuddling him into my side and kissing the top of his head.

Seth turned his face and looked up at me, smiling, and then he made my world stop with the words that came out of his mouth.

"Da-da!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Did you like it? What about the interactions with Edward and Seth? And Edward telling his father off? How about the change in Esme? It looks like Alice and Jasper might be connecting, and Rose and Emmett are out of the closet now, or should I say elevator. Hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear from you on your favorite parts. See you in a few days!<strong>


	36. Chapter 36 Daddy and State Dinners

**Sorry a day late again, life is getting pretty busy with my oldest being out of school, my school being in full swing, Cayden's medical needs, work, and planning a halfway across country road trip for a family reunion which requires lots of planning because of Cayden's food requirements and medical issues. But my beta and bff, preciousfairymom80, is going with me and my boys so it'll be awesome! We even have a pocket Edward and a pocket Jacob to take on the trip and pose for pictures. **

**Oh, I wanted to add in about the cameras and Bella being in the storage room on the third floor. I'm not 100% positive if there are security cameras inside of the East and West Wings and the residence, but I'm assuming there are because of the public being able to access them. Of course I would never put them in the bedrooms or on the private areas of the First Family. The one in the storage room was not planted by the mystery pov and is actually part of the security system I assume is installed because of the priceless antiques stored in there. The item under the sheet she was going to look at wasn't anything mysterious or anything, probably just a buffet or secretary or dresser. She was just curious as to what it was. And Edward was up there looking for her because she wasn't on the second floor and he wondered where she was. Hope that clears things up.**

**Mistress Splinter, aka preciousfairymom80, whipped this chapter into perfect Ninja Turtle shape and is totally awesome!**

**I only own the plot and my own little Seth! **

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 36<p>

BPOV

I had just walked out of the bathroom when I saw Edward and Seth cuddling on the couch together. It was such a cute scene that I didn't want to disturb them. I had hoped that Brady would have been the father that Seth deserved, but he had been taken from us before Seth was even born. And Seth's sperm donor wasn't even a consideration as a father for Seth. I had resigned myself to the idea that my dad would be the father type figure in Seth's life, until Edward came along.

I never expected him to step up and want to be a father figure to Seth, but he had, and had even told me he wanted that. But I still didn't get my hopes up. However, as the two of them sat there, cuddled together, I couldn't help myself and the feeling that I got that everything would be ok now that Edward was in our lives.

He was amazing with Seth, and Seth adored him. I was pretty partial to him, myself, and hoped that he wouldn't ever be the guy to bail on us, breaking not only my heart, but Seth's as well. I knew it was a possibility, and was trying to prepare myself for it, but I was definitely not prepared for what I heard as I stood there watching them.

"Da-da!" Seth called out, looking at Edward and tears immediately sprung into my eyes.

Edward looked down at Seth and I couldn't see his expression from where I was standing, but it was his words and his voice that made the tears actually fall down my cheeks.

"Little man, as much as I wish that was true, I'm not your daddy. But I can be like one, if you want, and if your mommy is ok with it," Edward told him even though Seth probably didn't understand what he was saying.

"Da-da!" Seth squealed again, and I watched on, tears streaming down my face, as Edward picked him up and hugged him tightly, allowing Seth the ability to see me standing there.

"Ma-ma!" Seth squealed, his arms reaching out for me, and Edward froze, slowly set Seth down, and stood to face me.

Seth toddled over to me, putting his arms up for me to pick him up, so I did, and tried to wipe the tears away that were still streaking down my cheeks as Edward walked over to me.

"You heard," Edward said, his face and tone apprehensive. "Bella, you have to believe me that I didn't tell him to call me that, he surprised me with it too. Please don't be mad at me."

He stood there, silently pleading with me to believe him, but he didn't have to worry because I did. Still, it was just so much, and so soon. I couldn't really process the new development at that moment and decided that it was best to put Seth to bed before talking to Edward about what Seth had called him.

"I'm going to go get Seth his bottle and put him to bed," I said softly and turned, heading out of the room and to the kitchen.

I heard Edward call my name but I ignored him while I heated Seth's bottle and then took him to his room, changing his diaper and clothes before settling him in his crib to drink his bottle and go to sleep.

Edward hadn't followed me, giving me time to think about what Seth had said, and Edward's reply. Yes, Edward had told me that he wanted to be a father figure to Seth, but for Seth to see him as his father, and so soon, it was a lot to handle and process.

Kissing Seth goodnight and setting his pacifier on the pillow beside his head, I turned off the lights and closed his door behind me. I still didn't see Edward, and he wasn't in my room, so I went down the hall to his bedroom, knocking softly on the door.

I waited a minute before trying the handle because Edward didn't answer it. When I opened the door and let myself in, I didn't see him in his bedroom. I checked his living room and then looked in his dressing room, finally checking the bathroom where I found him.

He was sitting on the side of the tub, bottle of Jameson in his hand, and his head hung low. I had quickly learned that Edward really only drank when he was stressed out or very upset about something.

"Edward?" I said his name softly, but he didn't look up at me. "Edward?" I called out again, moving to stand in front of him. I tried to take the bottle from his hands, but he wouldn't let go.

"How can I be like a father to that amazing little boy if this is what I do when shit gets too rough?" Edward spoke quietly, lightly shaking the bottle in his hands.

"Edward, please look at me," I put my fingers under his chin and tried to tilt his face up to meet mine, but he wouldn't budge, so I sat on the floor instead, directly in front of him, and could finally see his face. It was marred with uncertainty and displeasure.

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell him to say it, or even coax him to. And I know what you're thinking, that it's too soon and that I'm not his dad, and I can't change that but I do want to be there for him and want to be like a father to him, hell, _be_ his dad, but I don't want to push you or him or the issue and I'm sorry for making you mad or upset about it and-" I cut Edward off before he could continue, placing my hand over his mouth.

"Will you just shut up for a minute?" I asked him and his eyes got wide. "If I take my hand off of your mouth, will you just sit there and listen to what I have to say before you start assuming things again?" Edward nodded his head so I took my hand away and let a deep breath fill my lungs before I started.

"You know, for the most powerful man in the US, you sure are weak when it comes to a little boy," I started and Edward opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him. "No, I'm not finished. I think it's great that you have a soft spot for Seth, and you don't know how amazing it is to think that a man as wonderful as you would actually want to be a father to him. Is it soon? Yes. Is it scary? Definitely yes because I don't want my son to get his heart broken. But everything about our relationship is so unconventional that we can't go by what is normal or on time for other relationships. You're the man there every day for him, spending time with him, teaching him things. I never asked you to take that role, you just assumed it and I couldn't be happier. All I ask is that you don't hurt him…or me. Am I surprised that Seth called you dad? More than you'll ever know, but you are basically that for him…if you want to be that is."

Edward's face softened throughout my little monologue, and at the end, I even saw a single tear slip down his right cheek.

"Bella, I would be honored if Seth considered me his father. And you don't have to worry about me breaking his heart because I love you and him way too much to ever let you out of my life. And even if you chose to walk away from me, I'd fight you every day just to be able to see him," Edward said and it was my turn to let a few tears slip down my cheeks. I brushed them away and giggled.

"We sure are a mess, aren't we?" I said, laughing through a few more tears, and Edward actually smiled and pulled me to him, hugging and kissing me breathless.

"We sure are, and if I have it my way, we'll always be a pair," he murmured into my ear and I couldn't fight the shivers of anticipation that his words created. It was almost as if he was guaranteeing that one day he would propose, but I didn't allow myself to think of that possibility.

I took his hand, grabbed the bottle from him and put it on the bathroom counter, and then led him to my room where we cuddled up, made slow love, and finally fell asleep.

*~*TPT*~*

It had been a month since Seth called Edward da-da, and he had continued to do so, much to mine and Edward's delight. Esme had even heard him say it and cried, pulling Edward into her arms and thanking him for a grandchild. I had come to realize that she was actually quite emotional but had bottled it all up behind a hard exterior that was expected of the wife of a prominent senator.

Senator Cullen still hadn't come around, and Edward hadn't heard from him since the night he laid down the ultimatum. It wasn't hurting my feelings any, but I could tell it bothered Edward that his father hadn't come around because it was putting a strain on his mother and father's relationship.

I tried to talk to him about it but he kept brushing it off as if it didn't bother him and worked on planning every aspect of the State Dinner for Queen Elizabeth II. I was extremely shocked by some of the names on the guest list for that dinner, including her grandsons Prince William and Prince Harry. We had been told that Prince Charles would not be making the dinner.

Edward had insisted on inviting other British notables such as Dame Maggie Smith, Dame Judy Dench, Sir Ian McKellen, Sir Elton John, Sir Michael Caine, and Dame Julie Andrews to name just a few. There were also high ranking political officials from both the US and from England that were invited and scheduled to attend.

Edward was in full presidential mode arranging security, rooms for people to stay in, and more. The top guests of honor would be staying at the White House, and Edward had let me know that he was moving into my room temporarily to give the Queen his private suite, and Prince William and Prince Harry would get the Queen's Bedroom and the Lincoln Bedroom. The extra bedrooms upstairs would house their personal guards, and Ms. Sue would be able to retain her bedroom.

Edward had asked me to help Second Lady Angela Cheney and Rose work on the menu, music, and seating arrangements, which were typically handled by the First Lady, but as I wasn't her, I couldn't technically assume the role. However, Edward wanted me involved as his girlfriend, and had me working closely with Angela.

We met after work one day in the family dining room on the first floor of the residence and started going over every detail. Angela had been researching American and British dishes, and was trying to marry the two of them into the perfect menu that everyone would enjoy. I was somewhat grateful that I didn't have to worry about Seth getting something safe to eat at dinner, as Ms. Sue was keeping him that evening due to the high level of guests that would require Edward's attention, and I knew he wanted to keep me by his side all evening, showing me off to the world.

Angela outlined several options for the appetizers, main entrees, and desserts, and together the three of us worked to pick out what sounded the best and seemed to work well together. I honestly was just going by what sounded edible as I wasn't one for pretentious meals.

The first course was going to be crisped halibut with potato crust served on a bed of braised baby kale, shaved brussel sprouts and micro-cabbage sprouts with a hint of applewood smoked bacon. It actually sounded quite good, even thought it sounded uppity. But being that it was for the Queen and two Princes of England, I was going to let it slide because I was pretty sure they wouldn't appreciate McDonalds or Pizza Hut as their meals. The salad course consisted of spring garden lettuces with shallot dressing and shaved radish, cucumbers and avocados. The main course was Bison Wellington and the dessert was going to be steamed lemon pudding prepared with Idaho huckleberry sauce on top of Newtown Pippin apples, which I found out were a favorite of the Queen's.

We started tasting wines to pair with each course, and I probably had a bit much and let my manners slide some, putting my elbows on the table. I even slid one foot under the other thigh and then burped loudly. Rose looked amused at my behavior, but Angela looked concerned.

"Bella? Have you ever been to a formal dinner?" she asked, looking at me with a patient, reserved expression.

"Um…no?" I replied. The most formal I had been to was the restaurant my prom date had taken me to, but the restaurant wasn't even all that nice. "Oh god! I'm going to make a fool of Edward, aren't I?" I lamented, realizing what all I had been doing.

"No, no Bella, calm down. You aren't going to make a fool of him after we're through with you," Rose said, taking my hand in hers. I looked up at her and then at Angela, and they were both smiling at me.

"Through with me?" I questioned, wondering what the two were planning.

"Yes, you're going to need some instruction on how to walk, talk, address certain individuals, and of course, etiquette courses." Angela said with a slightly demented smile and I was immediately scared for my life.

Thankfully, it was time to call the planning session over, and I excused myself and headed upstairs to Seth and Edward.

When the elevator doors opened on the second floor, I was greeted with Seth's squeals of delight and Edward's laughter.

I walked toward the center hall and was almost run over by Edward. He didn't see me coming and had been running around the second floor center hall, pulling Seth in a Radio Flyer red wagon. And Seth was having the time of his life, laughing, squealing, and clapping his hands as Edward weaved him in and out of chairs and tables.

Edward finally saw me and slowed to a stop as he got near, Seth's little fists shot up into the air, his neck muscles bulged out, his face got all serious, and he cheered 'YAY!" like a grown man who was cheering on his favorite sports team. It was kind of scary to see him look so grown up, but adorable at the same time.

"I think it's time to settle down for the evening, and it's dinner time for my boys," I told them, greeting both with a kiss.

I wanted to make it an early night because the next day was Saturday, and I was going to be stuck in the main kitchen with Aro. Alice and my father were coming over to spend the day with Seth and were staying for dinner. Aro and I were going to go over meal and snack ideas for the day care center, which was opening on Monday, and ensure that he was able to make them Seth safe. I was excited about expanding knowledge and understanding about FPIES and Seth's special diet concerns to more, but had a feeling that I was going to be exhausted by the time the day was over…and I was right.

Saturday evening, when I finally got upstairs, I was greeted with dinner already waiting. Well, it wasn't as if Edward cooked, or had Aro prepare something. He had actually ordered pizza and had it delivered to the White House gate, one of the guards delivering it to us. And before I could say that Seth wasn't able to eat the pizza, one of the residence staff appeared from the kitchen elevator and was carrying a personal size pizza for Seth, complete with his safe cheese and other safe ingredients. Seth chowed down, as did everyone else, and by the end of the night, we all passed out easily. My dreams were filled with the horrors that I imagined the etiquette courses to be, and the humiliation I would surely face at the State Dinner if I wasn't perfectly well behaved during that evening. I was taking the courses over the next two weeks with Angela and Rose as the dinner was in just a month's time.

I woke with a start after dreaming about Queen Elizabeth II pointing and laughing at me because I used the wrong fork, waking Edward up in the process, and confessed my fears to him. He assured me that I wouldn't be an embarrassment at all, and if anyone had a problem with me then they could leave as they were all visiting my home. I tried to argue with him but he silenced my rebuttal with his lips, and I gave in, letting him consume and calm me. I knew that the next month was going to be stressful as the plans were finalized and the State Dinner happened, and I just hoped that I didn't embarrass my boyfriend or my country.

*~*TPT*~*

**Mystery POV**

Plans…yes, my plans were falling in place nicely. With the focus shifted on the State Dinner, I was free to continue my spying through the four cameras I had access to. Every day I watched that little bitch, Bella, go about her wrongly acquired job and spend time with President Cullen, tainting him with her presence. But before long, she would be out of the way and I would get what I wanted.

It was almost time. All the players knew their roles, and the plan that would change everyone's lives would be enacted soon. But in the end, my life would be perfect as I finally got everything I never realized I had wanted until recently. It was just a matter of time before the ball started rolling on the plan that couldn't be stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>So Edward is Seth's daddy now! YAY! But will it ever be made official? Will Bella make a fool out of herself at the State Dinner? Will the Queen of England fulfill Bella's nightmare? And who is the mystery pov? See you this weekend (if everything goes smoothly). <strong>


	37. Chapter 37 Daddy Time

**I updated on time! GO ME! I am loving the reactions you all had to Edward becoming DaddyPrezWard! And as to everyone's guesses for the Mystery POV, I took all the guesses that were made and put them in a poll on my profile (on ffnet). No matter who wins the poll vote, who the Mystery POV is already decided and you'll find out in about 8-9 chapters or so. Now, read the chapter and then go vote in the poll. You get 3 choices and I'd love to see who you think the Mystery POV is.**

**Preciousfairymom80 is my Mistress Splinter and she is the baddest beta bish there is! Love you Crystal and see you in about 6 weeks for our trip to Kansas!**

**I only own the plot!**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 37<p>

EPOV

Today was a day for me and my little man, or as I liked to refer to him in light of recent events, my son. I knew he wasn't biologically, or even legally, mine; but I hoped to change that one day, legally adopting him and marrying his mom, making them Bella and Seth Cullen. The Cullens… Yeah, it had a nice ring to it.

Bella was off with Angela Cheney and Rosalie, taking etiquette courses. I wasn't worried about her behavior at the State Dinner, but she was panicked that she would embarrass me in front of the Queen or the Princes, as she had put it, so I amused her with making sure they were set up. Aro was assisting, as he was the one preparing the meals and would know what fork to use with what course. I just went with whatever was there, much to my father's dismay, and it had never been an issue for me. But, then again, I didn't think anyone would correct my fork usage as I was the President.

The State Dinner was only two weeks away and Bella was a bundle of nerves about it. I hoped that Angela and Rose could calm her about it, as I had already tried and wasn't too successful. I had even asked my mother to help calm her about it when she and Bella were out later finalizing Bella's dress for the dinner.

My mother had arranged for Nicolas Ghesquiere from the house of Balenciaga to design a dress for Bella, and today was the final fitting. My mother had shown me a picture and it was ivory with deep green embroidery all over it, a low v-neck, and a simple black belt. But what made the dress stand out was the thigh high slit up the left side that would showcase my girl's legs nicely. It was classy, sophisticated, sexy, and youthful, everything my Bella was.

I wanted her relaxed the evening of the State Dinner, so I had also arranged for Bella and Alice to have a trip to the spa for massages, hair and makeup, and manicures and pedicures. Rose was accompanying them, and I had also asked Angela if she wanted to go, but she insisted that she would be too busy making sure everything was in perfect order for the dinner. She was a bit obsessive-compulsive when it came to dinners and banquets, but they were always amazing.

I had become a pro at making Seth's bottles and feeding him, but his diapers still gave me issues because he liked to wiggle around and steal the wipes from me. But, we managed through the morning and early afternoon, even turning my living room into an impromptu fort with the sheets from my bed. I probably wasn't encouraging the safest play when I showed him how to collapse the fort by falling on the sheets, and sitting on them, but Seth loved it, laughing maniacally when the sheets collapsed under his weight. We kept going until the fort was totally destroyed, and then were interrupted by someone speaking.

"Well if that isn't the cutest thing I ever saw," Bella's voice filled the room, and Seth and I looked toward the door, seeing that we were caught in the act.

"It was all his idea!" I said, laughing as I pointed at Seth, and he just pointed back at me and shook his head.

"Blaming the baby," Bella admonished me, shaking her head. "Wow, Mr. President, I would have expected more from someone in your position," she said jokingly.

"Ma-ma!" Seth squealed, climbing free of our mess and almost running to his mother. He had been getting better at walking and was not high-stepping anymore as he had been when they first moved in, and his run was pretty good for just starting out, but I really had nothing to compare it to.

"Hey baby!" Bella greeted him, picking him up and hugging him tightly. "Did you have fun today?"

Seth nodded his head once, very matter-of-factly, and then yawned and rubbed at his eye.

"I think I wore him out," I said, coming up to greet Bella with a kiss.

"Let's get him a bottle and put him down for his nap. Your mom will be here soon so I can get my final fitting for the dress," Bella said, walking toward the kitchen with Seth. I followed along, getting the bottle for her and heating it up while she cuddled Seth.

Once the bottle was heated, we took him to his room and I got his crib ready while she changed his diaper, then we both kissed him and put him down, giving him the bottle and setting his pacifier on his pillow. His eyes were already closing before we even walked away from the crib, and I knew he would be out for a while.

When we shut the door, we were greeted by my mother, who had just come upstairs.

"Bella, Edward," she said lovingly as she hugged us both.

"Mother," I greeted her, hugging her back, and Bella did the same.

"Are you ready to go, dear?" my mother asked Bella, who nodded and went to grab her purse.

Since my mother did not have any agents assigned to her, as senators and congress members did not receive protection details, I made sure to send Black, Uley, and Mancini One and Two along with them. I had tried to also get my backup agents, Call and Atera to go along, but Bella had refused that much protection for herself and my mother. The shop they were going to could only be accessed by keypad or if someone inside let you in, and I knew that two of the agents would be inside with them, with the other two positioned at the front and back doors.

Bella reappeared, kissed me, and promised she would be back soon. My mother hugged me, and then the two started down the hall. But, before my mother turned the corner, she spoke words that made my blood boil.

"Edward? I forgot to tell you, your father's waiting for you in the Treaty Room," she said and then disappeared before I could respond.

I sighed, realizing that I couldn't be mad at her. She was his wife and had loyalties to him, but she was also my mother and should have been loyal to me. I grabbed the baby monitor from Bella's room, turned it on, and headed down the cross hall to the Treaty Room. I also used it as my personal study when I had to handle business on my personal time.

I walked in and saw him standing before the table in there, which had been nicknamed 'treaty table' due to the multiple treaties that had been signed on it, including one with Spain in 1898 which brought an end to the Spanish-American War. President William McKinley was even immortalized, in a painting, signing that treaty on the table, and that portrait hung in the room to this day.

I almost expected him to be rifling through the papers on the table, snooping through my business, but he shocked me by focusing instead on the framed photos that I had lining the table. There were pictures of Bella, Seth, and then some of Bella and me, and even of the three of us as a family. My mother had been taking pictures on each visit she made, and then sent me the framed pictures once she developed them.

"Senator Cullen," I said, addressing him in his formal name as he wasn't a father to me with the way he had been acting and how he spoke to, and about, my girlfriend.

"Mr. President," he countered, placing the picture he had been holding back on the table.

"What can I do for you, Senator?" I asked, still keeping the formal tone in my voice, and he shocked me by sighing.

"Edward, please, this is hard enough as is," he said, almost begged, and I rolled my eyes, but relaxed my stance and tone some.

"Unless you're here to apologize, or a matter of the state, then you can leave right now. I wasn't lying with my ultimatum, and I will not have you disrespect my girlfriend or her son!"

"I…" my father started to say, but trailed off.

"You, what?"

"I…I'm…I'm sorry," he said, his face contorting as if he had just tasted something bitter.

"You're going to have to do better than that," I said and turned to walk out of the room, when he stopped me.

"Edward, wait! Hell! You do realize that I don't do this, right? I don't apologize to anyone, ever. But your mother basically gave me an ultimatum too, and it was either make up with you or lose her. And If I didn't make up with you, I'd not only lose her, but you as well. I know I'm not the world's best father, far from it, actually; but I'd like to think that I did the best I could with you and helped you become the man you are today. I'm just so proud that you accomplished what I never did, the presidency, and at such a young age too, and I just don't want you to do anything to jeopardize that! And I thought that was what you were doing. But your mother reminded me that it doesn't matter where you come from, it's who you are that counts, and…and I think that…Bella," he struggled with saying her name, "is good for you."

I just stood there, shocked at what had come out of his mouth and the admissions he had made. I hated that I had basically written my father off, but I was not going to tolerate him acting like he had to the woman I wanted forever with. And if he did it to her, he would most likely do it to Seth, and I would be damned if anyone ever tried to hurt him, whether physically, mentally, or emotionally. I'd kill the bastard who tried, my father included.

"Ok," I said with a sigh.

"Ok? Ok? Ok!" my father replied, and I almost laughed at the disbelief in his voice.

"But know that this won't be easily forgotten. If you so much as think of saying something malicious to or about Bella or Seth, I will throw you out of my life faster than you can imagine. You understand?" I asked, the venom in my voice more than apparent so he would know I meant business.

"Of course. Now, will you tell me about them? Your mother's refused to even speak about them in my presence," he said, and I smiled lightly at his curiosity. I invited him to sit as I called down to the kitchen for coffee and a light snack to be sent up, and then proceeded to launch into everything I could think to tell him about Bella and Seth.

They had become my life, and I would give up the presidency at that very moment if they asked me to. It was just a job, but they had become my family. I think my father realized this as I spoke, because his smile grew wider as I went on about them. We ate while we talked, and for the first time ever, I actually had a nice time with my father that didn't feel stilted or suffocating.

Seth's cries came through the monitor and I invited him to come along as I got him up and fed him, but Seth was shy around my father, not letting him get too close without hiding his face in my neck or chest. My father had a lot of ground to cover and actions to make up for, but I had a feeling that he would get there eventually. I was actually glad that he had come over to talk, because it seemed like we were building the father-son relationship we never had as I was growing up.

About an hour after Seth woke up, my mother and Bella returned, Black carrying a heavy looking garment bag, and other bags that most likely held shoes and jewelry were in Uley's hands. They put them in Bella's room and excused themselves, and Bella surprised me by inviting my parents to stay for dinner. But the real shocker was my father. He walked up to Bella, took her hands in his, and practically begged for her forgiveness for what he had said to her and how he had acted. I guess my mother had really gotten to him, and I finally saw my parents as a happy couple instead of a stuffy political team. It had truly turned out to be a great day, and I had a feeling that more great times were ahead of us.

**Mystery POV**

I wasn't able to get close to the bitch, as she was surrounded when she was out today, but her time was quickly coming to a close, and pretty soon, all I wanted would be mine. Not much longer and it would be time for action. Not much longer and she would be out of the way so I could get what was rightfully mine.

* * *

><p><strong>*Laughs evilly as you all sit there confused as to who the Mystery POV is* So, did you enjoy? We are about to pass the 2000 review mark so I bow to all of you, thank you from the bottom of my heart, and literally sit here with tears in my eyes that you love this story so much.<strong>

**And the fort idea that Edward had with Seth, my boys actually did something very similar and gave me the idea. I shared the video of it on my facebook page (smmiskimenff). And if anyone's curious as to what the real life Seth looks like, there are pics of him there in a folder. **

**See you later this week and I hope you all go vote in the poll!**


	38. Chapter 38 Spa Day

**So here we are again. The poll is still up on my profile for you to make your top 3 guesses as to who the Mystery POV is. I'll reveal your top three pics when I close it next week. Also, I took 2 chapters out of the outline because I unknowingly covered the material that was supposed to be in them in other chapters, so this one is the beginning of the reveal of the Mystery POV and the big climax. Hope you aren't disappointed by the loss of 2 chapters, but that you are excited to see the shit storm that has been brewing! **

****Oh, and real quick, my peen pov story, The Confessions of the Overworked Underpaid Peen aka COUP, was nominated for a Giggle Snort Award for Most Cringe Worthy. I think that's good lol. But voting is open and I'd love your support! Voting is open now and closes July 10th. You can get to it here: awards. gigglesnort viewpage. php?page_id=13 (Just take out the spaces)****

****Preciousfairymom80 is the kickass Mistress Beta Splinter and whips my Ninja Turtle loving ass into grammatical shape. Love you lady and see you in a month!****

****I only own the plot!****

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 38<p>

BPOV

The last two weeks passed quickly, too quickly actually, and it was the morning of the State Dinner. The Queen, as in _The_ Queen of England, Elizabeth II, was set to arrive in a couple of hours with her grandsons who just so happened to be Prince William and Prince Harry. And Edward had the audacity to tell me not to be nervous.

"Bella, baby. Please believe me that everything will be fine," Edward murmured in my ear, trying to distract me, but it wasn't working.

"But I'm going to make a fool of myself and the Queen is going to laugh at me and tell me that I'm a disgrace to my country and the Princes will stand there and point at me and snicker and-" I tried to continue but Edward cut me off with his mouth on mine, his tongue probing deep to tangle with my own.

And when his hand began to creep down my body, reaching for the places I only ever wanted him to touch, I was definitely distracted. But nothing could come of it because we were interrupted by a knock at our door.

Rose's voice rang out that Edward needed to get ready because the Queen and the Princes were arriving in a few hours, but he needed to meet with her security detail and the Secret Service to go over everything.

We both huffed in frustration, but Edward called out that he was up, and then suggested that we take a shower together to 'conserve water.' It wasn't but a few seconds after I was under the spray, that Edward was grabbing me, lifting me up, and taking me rapidly against the shower wall. My legs were wrapped around his waist, my heels digging into his ass. His mouth was on my neck and shoulder, nipping, sucking, licking, but never marking as they would be visible later on. It was quick, rough, and absolutely perfect for the borrowed time we were working with.

Releasing together, Edward slowly let me slide down his body until my feet touched the shower floor, but his hands didn't leave my body. Tenderly, Edward washed my hair, my body, gently caressing me to show his love through his actions.

I returned the gesture, trying to keep the nervousness at bay while it was just the two of us alone, naked, and together. But our time came to an end as I heard Seth's wakeup cries filter through the monitor. Sue was keeping him for the day due to everything that was going on and my schedule.

"I guess it's time to get this show on the road," Edward said, shutting off the water and pulling me to him for one last kiss before we were separated most of the day. He would have official duties to attend to and I was going to spend the first half of the day at the spa with Alice and Rose.

"I'll see you in a few hours," I replied, kissing him again after we dried off.

"You go get pampered and I'll see you soon. You know tonight's going to be perfect, right?"

"I just…" I trailed off; trying to not voice the negative feelings I had coursing through me, doubting myself.

"You are going to be the most beautiful woman in attendance, everyone is going to love you, and you have nothing to worry about. Besides, do you really think anyone would say anything seeing as how you'll be on my arm all night long? Do you think anyone wants to say anything about the President's girlfriend? No, they don't. So don't worry. They don't matter. All that matters is you, Seth, and me, and how our little family feels about each other. Got it?" Edward asked, punctuating his words by looking me directly in the eye.

"Got it. Thank you, baby. I love you," I told him, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. He returned the gesture, kissing my towel wrapped head, and then we were interrupted yet again by Emmett, calling through the closed door that he was needed in thirty minutes.

"Love you, too. You'll be fine today, everything will be perfect, and I'll see you this afternoon when you get back. Enjoy your day at the spa, baby," Edward said before kissing me breathless one last time and exiting to the bathroom.

I stayed in there, drying my hair so it wouldn't be unmanageable later. I knew that the salon within the spa would be able to tame it no matter what, but it was slightly embarrassing to have it poof out in unsightly frizz, so I took the time to tend to it and then headed out to get dressed. I knew Edward wouldn't be in my room anymore, but I was shocked to find someone else in there. Alice was laying on my bed, feet crossed and in the air, flipping through a magazine.

"Car's going to be here soon, so get dressed woman," Alice said in her playful tone.

"Well hello to you, too," I replied sarcastically and pulled on a pair of jeans and a blouse, slipped into a pair of flats, and I was ready to go once I got to see my little man and tell him bye.

Alice accompanied me to the dining room to see Seth. Sue was feeding him a breakfast of banana, CheeCha Puffs, and a cup of his milk and formula. It wasn't the breakfast of typical champions, but it was a perfect breakfast for my little champion.

"Mommy will be back later to see you, and then I'll be in late tonight," I told Seth before kissing his head and tickling him under the chin.

"I'm going to spoil him rotten today, and he'll be just fine. You tell the Queen I said hello," Sue said, laughing at her comment. I could tell the Queen anyone said hello, but it wasn't like she would know who they were. I thanked Sue while Alice told Seth bye, and then we headed downstairs where Rose was waiting with Sam, Jacob, Felix, Demetri, and much to my surprise, Jasper.

I shot Alice a questioning glance, but she just shrugged before following them outside. Jasper ended up riding with Felix and Demetri; and Rose, Alice, and myself got in the SUV with Sam and Jacob. Once we were on the road, I jumped on Alice.

"Why is Jasper coming along? And what exactly is your status with him now?" I asked, Rose looking at Alice to await her answer.

"I don't know why he's coming along, maybe to see his girlfriend?" Alice suggested nonchalantly and it took a second for her words to sink in before I was squealing and hugging her.

"Oh my god! You two are officially official! Congratulations!" I gushed and Rose just sat there smiling smugly at the two of us.

"Yeah, I'm not the only one left single anymore. Now all of us have great men," Alice remarked when I pulled back, and she looked over at a surprisingly blushing Rose.

"You and Emmett are official too?" I asked, too excited to compose myself.

"Yeah, I figured it was time to quit leading him on, especially after he saw how I had taken to Seth and mentioned how great of a mother I'd be, not that I can ever have my own," Rose said, her voice falling soft at the end.

Both Alice and I gasped and Rose proceeded to tell us how, when she was fifteen, she was in a horse riding accident where the horse bucked her off, then kicked her right in the abdomen, doing massive internal damage. It was heartbreaking to hear, but Rose was able to distract both of us by asking about our dresses for the State Dinner. By the time Alice and I finished telling her about them, we had arrived at the spa and were ushered inside, heavily surrounded.

Jasper went to speak with the receptionist who knew of our arrival and the special conditions that went along with it, and she allowed Jasper, Felix, and Demetri to do a sweep of the spa, except for the rooms that were already occupied. Jasper took watch at the back door, Felix at the side employee entrance, and Demetri at the front door. Jacob and Sam would remain in the waiting room for us.

We all filled out the paperwork, detailing any areas that we were experiencing pain so our masseuses would know what to focus on, and then one by one, we were called back. I was last to go, and a girl who worked for the spa led me to my room, pointing out the robe I was able to use, the caddy to store my clothing in, and directed me to undress down to my panties and lay face down on the table. She dimmed the lights, lit a few candles, and started up the calming music before exiting, and I was alone to get ready.

I had never had a professional massage before, so I was excited and hurriedly undressed, climbing onto the table and slipping under the sheet in what was probably record time. Once I was situated, I lay my head down on my crossed arms and started to relax while awaiting the masseuse. I must have relaxed too well, the music, candles, and dim lights doing their job, because I apparently dozed off for a second, only waking when I heard the door shut and a male voice humming lightly as they moved around the room out of my direct line of sight.

I heard papers rustling and figured he was checking out my paperwork before getting started. When I felt warm, slick hands touch my shoulders, instantly beginning to soothe out the tension that had been gathering there for the last weeks, I hummed in contentment.

"That feels so good," I commented and my masseuse didn't reply with words, only hummed some more.

I was quickly becoming a puddle of goo on the table, and whimpered slightly when the hands left my back, but one returned moments later, working on my neck and massaging the kinks out. My masseuse pinched up the skin on the side of my neck and I felt a prick that I assumed to be a pinched nerve.

"Ow!" I complained, and the voice just chuckled behind me, but it was a laugh that sent chills up my spine.

I went to lift my head and look at the guy working on my body, but his hands pressed down on my neck, rubbing and soothing out the pain. My head began to swim as his hands continued to work over my neck, and I felt myself beginning to drift off again, when a voice I never thought I'd have to hear again sounded out right beside my ear.

"Bella, you don't know how long I've waited and how hard I've worked to make this happen," the voice said.

And before I could even attempt to get up and out of there, my body lost all the will to fight and I slipped into a deep, unconscious sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! So, who is the voice? Does it belong to the Mystery POV or someone helping them? What's going to happen to her? And will anyone else be affected by it? Tune in next time, same website, same story title. <strong>


	39. Chapter 39 Abducted

**Yeah, I'm updating a day early. Anyone complaining? Wait, yeah? You, you there, in the back! Yeah, you! The one that groaned that I was updating a day early, GTFO! HAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, a little off my rocker with the climax of this story surging through me, demanding to be written, so I might update early again, if not, expect me on Wednesday! **

**Preciousfairymom80 is the Tin Man to my Scarecrow, and my pimp beta supreme lol.  
><strong>

**I only own the plot.  
><strong>

**Oh, I have to tell you all, I got the biggest honor in the world! Someone was inspired to write a fanfiction after reading MY fanfiction! The author is rushed and you can find her over at TWCS. The story she's writing is another Prezward story called The American President, and trust me, you WANT to read this! Find it here but take out the spaces www. thewriterscoffeeshop library/ viewstory. php? sid= 6842  
><strong>

**Ok, go read because I know you wanna!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 39<p>

EPOV

I had just finished up detailing everything with Secret Service and the Queen's Royal Guard. Queen Elizabeth II, along with Prince William and Prince Harry, were set to arrive soon so I had a few minutes to spare.

I ducked into an alcove and pulled out my cell phone, quickly shooting Bella a text message telling her I loved her. She didn't reply so I assumed that she was busy getting her massage. I really hoped that she had a female masseuse, and had even made the request that she did when I set up the appointment. It seemed petty of me, but I didn't want another man putting his hands on my woman, however _harmless_ he may consider it.

I resumed my position in the Entrance Hall on the first floor of the residence as I saw multiple police cars pull up to the north portico, a sleek, black limousine situating itself directly in front of the entrance. Members of the Royal Guard surrounded it at once, making a solid line between the vehicle and the door to the residence, and then Queen Elizabeth II emerged followed by her two grandsons.

I put on my presidential smile and greeted all three, thanking them for attending, and then offered to show them to their suites to freshen up and rest before dinner that evening. Queen Elizabeth II took my proffered elbow and I gently led her up the grand staircase and to my private suite that had been handed over to her for her stay.

She thanked me for the escort, shutting herself inside with a single older female who had followed behind us, and then I showed Prince William and Prince Harry to their suites, the Queen's Bedroom and the Lincoln Bedroom.

Relieved to have them safe and sound inside of the grounds, I went to check on Seth and Sue. They were in his room, playing quietly, and I let her know that the guests of honor had arrived and that the center hall would be filled with Royal Guard and Secret Service, but that Agents Cameron and Lahote were just outside if she needed anything. I had assigned them to Seth watch for the day due to the heavy presence around the grounds and I didn't want anyone to assume that Sue or Seth weren't supposed to be there.

I headed back downstairs to meet with Emmett, Ben, and Angela to make sure that everything was underway and that dinner would start promptly at six that evening. Angela assured me that everything would be perfect and showed me the State Dining Room that was set for the formal dinner, then showed me the East Room where the band was set to play.

The State Dining Room was done in rich shades of red, gold, and cream, with flowers adorning every available surface without looking overdone or tacky. The East Room was done in my colors of green and gold, and each table that surrounded the dance floor was set with the china that I designed when I took office.

Pleased that everything was on schedule and would go off without a hitch, I pulled out my phone to see if Bella had replied, but she hadn't. However, it was at that moment that several Secret Service agents around me began touching their ears and pulling out their phones. I wondered what was going on, if someone had breached the perimeter. Before I could even turn to go get Seth and keep him safe, I realized that the trouble wasn't at the White House when Emmett spoke the words that nearly ended my existence.

"Bella's been kidnapped."

*~*TPT*~*

Thirty minutes later I finally had begun to get answers. I had called those needed into the Situation Room on the ground floor of the West Wing, far away from prying eyes and ears, and Emmett put Jasper on the intercom so he could relay what happened.

"I was standing watch at the back door, Mancini One and Two taking the side and front doors, and Black and Uley were inside with Miss Bella, Rose, and Alice," Jasper started speaking and I sat there tensely as I waited for him to continue.

"I heard a noise in the alley, behind the dumpster, and went to investigate. I should have called it in to the others, but I assumed it was just a cat or rat or something. Just as I rounded the dumpster, something hit me in the temple and I saw stars. I came to on the ground to the sounds of a woman screaming.

"I jumped up, trying to shake off the dizziness, and ran after the sound. The screams were from the side of the building that had no doors. I rounded the corner and saw a man pulling Alice along towards a midnight blue Ford Explorer. I couldn't see who was behind the wheel, as it was facing away from me. I didn't think twice and pulled my service piece, firing two shots and killing the guy. Alice fell to the ground at the same time that the Explorer took off. I tried to get the plates, but it didn't have any on it.

"I relayed what had happened, but Mancini One and Two were already on the way toward me due to the gunshots. I heard over my earpiece that Black and Uley were checking on Miss Bella and Ms. Rose, but their rooms were empty. Alice said that they were in the Explorer, that she saw them lying there, wrapped in white robes, limp and lifeless.

"I checked her over to make sure she was ok and then checked the body of her attempted abductor for any identification. His name is Charles Makenna," Jasper said and I audibly growled.

Charles Makenna was the reporter who had been on Bella's front lawn that day and who had ended up hitting Seth with his camera, splitting his scalp open. I hadn't been notified of his release from jail, but I knew it was inevitable since it was considered a minor thing by the court.

"There's more, Mr. President, sir," Jasper said and I tensed, fearing that the worst news was yet to come.

"What?" I choked out, my typically calm exterior cracking under the fear, panic, and worry I had for Bella and Rose.

"In the room where Miss Bella was getting her massage, Uley found a used syringe and an empty vial of…" Jasper trailed off.

"What, Whitlock? Tell me what right fucking now!" I screamed at the speaker that Jasper was talking through. I had stood up quickly and slapped my hands on the table in anger and panic, but no one said anything about my outburst as they all knew I'd give my life to protect Bella and Seth.

"There was an empty vial of Brevital Sodium," Jasper said and I dropped back in my chair, cradling my head in my hands.

Emmett passed me his smart phone with the screen pulled up to a fact sheet about Brevital Sodium and I read through it quickly, growing more and more worried with each new sentence. Brevital Sodium was the name brand for methohexital, a very fast acting sedative that was used as an anesthetic. With the right dose, Bella would have passed out within a minute or two of the injection, and she could be out for eight to twelve hours. During that time she would feel no pain, not remember anything, and could be subjected to any number of malicious acts. So help me god, when I got my hands on whoever had taken her, they would die if I had to strangle them myself.

"Emmett," I said, turning to look at him, not caring that I called him by his first name. "Get Bella's father on the phone and get him here immediately. Jasper, check to see if there are any cameras in the area that could have gotten a clear view of the…abduction," I ordered him, struggling to admit that it happened, that my Bella had been taken. I was upset that Rose had also been taken, but was more concerned with Bella as she was my girlfriend, and she had Seth. "Also, someone get Vice President Cheney in here. We need to cancel the State Dinner. I'll speak with the Queen after we get it all arranged."

Emmett nodded and started dialing his phone while another agent called for Ben to come to the Situation Room. I began pacing the expanse of floor near the head of the table as the intercom call disconnected.

_God, Bella, where are you, baby? What sick fuck has you and what do they want? I'm going to get you back, baby. I promise I'll get you home to Seth._

Ben arrived with Angela in tow a moment later, both looking concerned when they saw the assembled agents in the room with me.

"What happened?" Ben asked.

"Bella's been…kidnapped," I said, my voice cracking as my emotions threatened to break free, "Rose, too. They almost got Alice, but Jasper saved her, killing one of the abductors," I informed them.

Angela's hand went to cover her mouth as her chin trembled and her eyes began to glisten with the tears that were forming. Ben looked royally pissed as I knew he was just attached to the women as I was, Bella especially.

"We need to cancel the State Dinner, inform the Queen and the guests, and-" I tried to command the situation but Ben cut me off, clasping my shoulder with one of his hands.

"Edward, stop. Let me handle this. You're too invested. Do you want the press involved?" he asked and I shook my head 'no' because involving the press could spell trouble for Bella. This needed to be handled quietly and quickly before the press got wind of it and Bella and Rose were hurt worse, or…killed. "Ok, I'll tell the Queen that something has come up, some family emergency, and attend in your place to keep pretenses up. Also, Agent McCarty," he said, turning to Emmett who had just gotten off the phone with Charlie Swan, "call in every available agent. They'll keep this quiet like it needs to be and are the best for the job. And Edward, you do _whatever you have to do_ to get the ladies home safe and sound," Ben said, emphasizing that he meant it. And it was at that moment that I realized I had truly picked the best running mate for the presidency.

Angela hugged me and wiped a few tears away before Ben led her from the room. Just after they walked out more agents walked in – they had been on duty and around the property. Emmett started briefing them on the situation, and just as he finished, in walked Charlie Swan and I immediately crossed the room to him, hugging him as I vowed to get his daughter back.

"Edward, Jasper's on the phone," Emmett said, and placed the phone on the intercom again so everyone could hear.

"Well?" I asked, not even bothering with pleasantries.

"Only one security camera in the nearby area and it's not a great shot, but we have a faint description of the driver. Male, over six feet, Caucasian, and appeared to have light hair. Mancini One and Two are taking prints right now to see if we can identify him that way. And we looked for Miss Bella and Ms. Rose's belongings, but they were all taken with them, phones included, so we need to try and see if we can track them with the built in GPS chips," Jasper said and one agent rushed out of the room, already off to try and get a fix on their location.

Charlie began asking what the plan was, and until we either heard from the kidnapper or located Bella and Rose through their phones, there really wasn't one. He did put out an all points bulletin for a tag-less blue Ford Explorer and said that it was spotted near the scene of a crime and the driver was wanted for questioning, but didn't divulge any other information.

The agent that had left the room to check on the GPS in the phones returned, informing us that the phones were turned off and the last known hit for them had been the spa, but he had a laptop with him, grid pulled up, and was waiting to see if they turned back on.

"Mr. President," another agent called out, entering the room. "Your parents have just arrived and are asking for you. What would you like me to tell them?" he asked and I thought about turning them away, but knew that they would know something was up when I didn't show for the State Dinner.

"Send them down," I said and then relayed the details to them once they arrived.

My mother was beside herself with worry, sniffling behind her handkerchief. My father surprised me by offering whatever he had that would help get Bella and Rose back. My father had substantial wealth and connections with individuals that could be beneficial, and I assured him that I would take the offer if it was needed.

I was pulled from the conversation with my parents by a flurry of activity with the agents around the laptop, and before I could cross the room to see what was going on, my cell phone began to ring with Bella's ring tone. I pulled it out of my pocket quickly, taking the call.

"Bella, baby, thank god. Are you ok? Are you hurt? Tell me where you are and I'll come get you. Is Rose with you? Is she ok?" I spoke rapidly into the phone, but she didn't reply. In fact, the only reply I got was a deep masculine chuckle and I pulled the phone from my ear and pressed the button for the speaker, everyone in the room quiet and attuned to me.

"I take it by now that you're tracking the chip in this phone, so you think you know where I am. But I assure you that you won't find me without my strict instructions," the male voice said in an eerily calm tone.

I moved down the room to look at the laptop that had a moving dot tracking Bella's phone.

"What are those instructions?" I asked, keeping an eye on the dot and noting where it was and possible places it could be headed.

"You'll find out soon, I'll be in touch," the voice said and the call disconnected, the tracking dot disappearing as suddenly as the voice of the fucker that had _my_ Bella and Rose.

Once they were both back safe and sound, I would make sure that whoever the asshole was would never even think about coming after them again, as I would be the one to put a bullet through his brain. He had fucked with the wrong man.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, Prezward is PISSED! And who is the mystery POV? Well, poll will close in just a few days, as the next chapter starts the full reveal of the Mystery POV. Stay tuned and I promise that there will be an HEA. See you soon! Don't forget to check out The American President by Rushed. Also, I want to thank SexyLexi for the recs she put out for this story today on FB as she brought several new readers my way. Thanks bb, you rock! And finally, <strong><strong>my peen pov story, The Confessions of the Overworked Underpaid Peen aka COUP, was nominated for a Giggle Snort Award for Most Cringe Worthy. I think that's good lol. But voting is open and I'd love your support! Voting is open now and closes July 10th. You can get to it here: awards. gigglesnort viewpage. php?page_id=13 (Just take out the spaces)<strong>**  
><strong>


	40. Chapter 40 Threats and Instructions

**Yep! Another EARLY UPDATE! I didn't think anyone would mind getting it 3 days early. And I'll probably have at least one more this week too! But I couldn't wait to get this chapter out to you. Who wants to find out who has Bella? Read below and find out!**

**Preciousfairymom80 is the Wizard to my Oz!**

**I only own the plot!**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 40<p>

BPOV

_How much did you give her?_

_I don't know? Whatever fit in the syringe?_

_Are you sure you didn't overdose her?_

_She's still breathing, isn't she?_

_You best hope you didn't kill her or the plan won't work!_

Footsteps…

Doors slamming…

Muffled voices…

My head felt like it was swimming in a pool of mud, barely able to make out what was happening and unable to break the surface to clarity. I moaned as my eyes slowly began to open, my dimly lit surroundings barely becoming visible. I fought to regain lucidity, but whatever I had been given took hold again and I was plunged back into the darkness.

Sometime later I woke again, my head much clearer but my neck hurt from being bent at an awkward angle. I could actually keep my eyes open for longer than a few seconds and saw that I was wrapped in the white, terrycloth robe from the spa. Looking around the room I was in, I took stock of my surroundings, trying to see if there was a potential weapon or escape route. There were a few old metal lockers on one wall, rusty and apparently unused for some time. There was a door across the room with a leaded glass window in it, frosted over so I couldn't see through, and the floors and walls were concrete. I was sitting in a wooden chair, my arms behind me and my legs down in front.

I tried to move but found my ankles to be tied together and then to the chair legs. My arms were also tied together at the wrists and elbows, forced behind me in a painful manner, and when I tried to lift my arms I found that they were also tied to the chair.

I didn't know where my kidnapper was, or when they were coming back, so as much as I wanted to cry for help, I forced myself to stay silent, and it was a good thing that I did because I heard the murmur of voices beyond the closed door.

"…wake her up…shit done," a female voice said. Due to the obstructions between me and whoever was speaking, I couldn't tell who it was or if I had ever heard their voice before, or even catch everything she said.

"Calm down," a male voice attempted to soothe the female, "…plenty of time…don't know…the bitch…GPS jammer…next phone call. They won't…unless…them," the voice said, but again, I couldn't tell who it was or what all they said.

I heard footsteps get closer to me and then the shadow of a person filled the glass window of the door. Afraid of what would happen if they found me awake, I hung my head again and pretended to be asleep.

I tensed when I heard the handle turn, the lock click, and the door squeak in protest as it slowly opened. The footsteps crossed the dirty concrete floor and stopped right in front of me. I fought to keep my breathing steady, to not move or flinch in fear, or squint my eyes and give away that I was aware and alert. But the next action by the person in the room had me crying out in pain.

I felt the sharp impact across my cheek, my head slammed into my other shoulder, and I screamed out, instantly beginning to cry.

"Wake up, bitch," the person in front of me spoke, and I trembled at the voice. I fought to stop the tears despite the massive throbbing burn on my cheek, and looked up at the man before me, taking in all of his form as my eyes finally landed on his face.

"Royce?" I said meekly even though I knew it was him.

I could never forget his face, or his eyes, even though he looked different than he had when I had been with him. The Royce I remembered had longer, yet still short brown hair. It fell to about his ears and he wore it parted and swept back. He also had an almost cheesy mustache that I remembered him with. His skin had been tanner, almost as if he had gone to the tanning bed. He had been handsome, no doubt about it, but he was still pretty stunning with his current look of lighter hair and skin, and stubble instead of a mustache.

"How's my son?" were the next words out of his mouth, and I bit back the bile rising in my throat, replacing it with the anger for him even considering Seth to be his!

"_MY_ son is just fine, especially without you ruining his life more than you already did when you walked out on us!" I yelled at him, no longer allowing my fear to control me and I should have because he chose that moment to pull a knife out from behind his back.

My eyes widened as he walked around behind me and began to touch me in an almost intimate manner. I cringed as his skin touched mine, winced when he flashed the knife in front of my face, and nearly threw up when he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I still remember the way you spread your legs for me, so easily like the little whore you are. I just can't believe you tricked the president into fucking your used and worthless body. But he got my sloppy seconds, all stretched out and pathetic. I bet you aren't nowhere near as tight as you used to be. I bet I'd slip in with ease. Want a repeat? I'd gladly release you from the chair and bend you over, remind you what it's like to be with a real man like me. Hmm? How's that sound you little slut? Want me to bend you over and fuck you like I used to? Think I could still make you scream my name? Make your voice echo off the walls?" And then the fucker pulled my robe down, exposing my shoulder. I actually swallowed the vomit that had made it up to the back of my mouth when his tongue made contact with my shoulder and licked up to my jaw.

"Mmmm, delicious little slut flavor. I might just have to take you even if you don't want it. Leave you with a lasting reminder of a real man since I know you haven't had one since me. Not Brady, not the President…" Royce trailed off and I was too pissed to even think about the fact that he had just threatened to rape me and still held a knife.

"You don't talk about them! Brady and Edward are ten times the men you could ever hope to be! You're pathetic and-" I tried to continue so I could tell him how much I hated him and how worthless and how much of a deadbeat he was, but I was silenced by his hand on my mouth, pulling my head back harshly as he held the knife to my throat.

"Shut the fuck up!" he growled at me, and I really looked into his eyes and saw that he was nowhere near the man I had known almost three years ago. The lunatic in front of me was someone I hadn't ever met and looked like he would do anything he could to get what he wanted, including taking me out of the picture.

Royce took a deep breath, his eyes closing momentarily before he opened them and the look in his eyes was cold, hard, and dead.

"I've grown tired of your cock sucker running. In fact, I've grown tired of drawing this out any longer. It's time to finish what I started," Royce said as he released my mouth and went to walk past me.

Before he moved too far away, he lifted his arm and punched me in the back of the head, sending my face flying down and my chin slammed into my chest. I cried out and then moaned as blackness consumed me again.

When I awoke, I tried to open my mouth but couldn't. It appeared that Royce had taped it shut, and from the smell I guessed that he had used duct tape. I tried to get my tongue between my lips to begin moistening my skin and try to get the tape to loosen, but I heard a dark laugh coming from behind me and attempted to look over my shoulder.

"Bout time you woke up you lazy bitch. You never were one to handle too much physical activity," Royce said in a dark voice. "It's time to make a little phone call to your boyfriend. I'm ready to get what's mine and rid myself of your burden."

I tried to not think that Royce was planning on killing me, but when I felt him press up against the back of my head and saw his hand in front of me, brandishing the knife as he began to run it, blade against me, across my upper body, I shivered involuntarily and knew that he planned to permanently get rid of me.

Royce stepped back from me and walked around into my line of sight, grabbing another chair that was sitting off to the side to sit in front of me. He pulled out my cell phone and another device from his pocket that he switched on, setting it in his lap as he dialed a number on my phone. Placing the call on speaker, I was only able to hear half a ring before the call was answered and Edward's voice filled the room.

"Bella? Baby, please say something. Please tell me you're ok!" Edward's voice came through the line; his tone was pleading and panicky.

"I'm sorry, but Bella's not able to talk right now, she's a little…tied up," Royce said in his low tone.

"So help me god, if you harm one hair on her body, I will kill you so slowly you'll beg me for death!" Edward growled through the phone and Royce just laughed at him.

"No harm has come to her…yet. But, if I don't get what I want then you can bet you won't find her in one piece. I'll make sure to scatter them around and let you slowly find her body parts if you don't do exactly as I say."

"Anything, I don't care how much you want, what you want, just don't hurt her and give her back!"

"Well then, let's see how well you can follow directions. You have exactly one hour to get the kid and be on the road, just the two of you. Head to North Capitol Street and drive towards the Maryland border. I'll call you back in exactly one hour and give you further instructions," Royce said and I swear my heart stopped beating.

Royce wanted Seth, but surely Edward wouldn't give in…surely Edward would do whatever he could to keep Seth safe including letting me go…right?

"You mean Seth?" Edward asked in a very soft, almost nonexistent, voice.

"Yeah, Seth, the kid, whatever you want to call him. Get him and get in a vehicle, then drive. No agents, no wires, no weapons. You fuck up and don't do exactly as I tell you to do and the whore dies!" Royce growled and I swear I heard Edward gasp through the phone.

"And what about…Rose?" Edward asked, almost hesitantly.

"I'm not exactly done with her just yet…if ever. I'll think about it though and let you know," Royce said with a light chuckle. "One hour, and you better have the kid and be on the move. North Capitol Street heading toward Maryland, and answer when I call you back. If I get any sort of idea that you didn't do as I said, well…."

Royce stood up and put the cell phone down on the chair, keeping the call connected as he walked to me, reached his hand forward and gripped the tape, jerking roughly as he ripped it free from my mouth, making me cry as the skin pulled and layers came off. But he wasn't done there. He grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head backwards roughly, the hair pulling at the tender area where he had punched me earlier.

"BELLA!" Edward screamed into the phone when I cried out in pain and fear. But Royce had one final action to prove his point. He pulled the knife out again, holding the blade to my throat and pressing in so I could feel the sharp bite and pressure of the cold metal.

"Tell him what I'm doing. Let him know what will happen if he doesn't do as I say," Royce commanded me and I struggled to speak, but was able to.

"Ed…Edward," I said, my voice shaking and I heard Edward let out a relieved sigh.

"Bella, I'm here, I'm going to get you back safely, you're going to be fine and be back home soon," Edward spoke through the phone, his tone taking on some relief at hearing my voice.

"Tell him!" Royce said, yanking on my hair and making me cry out again.

"He's…he's got a knife to my…my throat," I said, my voice shaking as tears began to pour down my cheeks. "I'm…I'm tied up…and…and he will…" I broke off, choking on my tears.

"Oh please, you disgusting whore," Royce said almost sounding bored, "if you want to cry, I'll give you a reason to cry by fucking you."

Edward started cussing and yelling through the phone, his words running together in anger but the threats were still loud and clear, and Royce just laughed loudly at him.

"You want her untouched? Get the kid and do as I say. One hour and I'll be calling. Do as I say or she dies."

Royce hung up the phone, switching it off before refastening the tape over my mouth and walking out of the room, leaving me alone to think about how badly it would hurt when Royce killed me because I knew that Edward would never put Seth in danger or freely give him up like Royce was demanding.

_Goodbye Seth. Mommy loves you,_ I thought, sending my words out and hoping he would one day know that my life ended to protect his. _Edward, please take care of my boy, and remind him every day that I sacrificed myself to keep him safe._

The tears and sobs took hold of me then, rendering me unable to do anything other than sit there and cry as I awaited the final fate of Royce ending my life.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll get another one to you later this week! Maybe even two! Hope you liked and the poll is closed. The results are on my profile at the top where the poll was listed, and the majority of the votes when to Seth's biological father! DING DING DING! You all were right! See you soon!<strong>


	41. Chapter 41 Following Directions

**The early update this week was yesterday's post. But I wanted to get this chapter out yesterday but got caught up in festivities and yelling at a stupid preteen girl who wasn't being considerate of the small kids in the area, ran full speed through the water station they were playing at, and clipped my real life Seth, 22 month old Cayden, in the head with her hip bone. He went face first into the ground. He was hit by her so hard that his feet flew up into the air and he was basically upside down. He was eventually fine, but I kept him extremely close after that and then my beta crashed on me last night so I didn't push to finish the chapter since it was going to have to wait for today anyway. But here it is! **

**Preciousfairymom80 is the ruby to my slipper!  
><strong>

**I only own the plot!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 41<p>

EPOV

"Oh please, you disgusting whore," the man calling spoke, almost sounding bored, "if you want to cry, I'll give you a reason to cry by fucking you."

Bella was sobbing over the line and I was going crazy, everyone around me hearing what was going on due to the call being on speaker phone. And when he threatened to rape my Bella, I lost it.

"You sorry sack of shit! Don't you touch her! Don't you dare harm one fucking hair on her head! I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch! You will fucking die!" I screamed, almost throwing the phone out of anger but I held tight to it as it was my lifeline to Bella.

The man who had my Bella just laughed at me and spoke one last time.

"You want her untouched? Get the kid and do as I say. One hour and I'll be calling. Do as I say or she dies."

The call disconnected before I could say anything else, and the agents who had been trying to track it didn't have any luck picking up the signal. It was almost as if he had disabled the GPS or jammed it somehow.

My mother was crying, my father trying to comfort her, and Charlie looked like he was going to be sick. We had to make the ultimate decision of Bella or Seth. Whose life was more important? I know if it were me, I'd gladly die to let him live as I had already lived my life. But I didn't want to let Bella go either.

"We're going to get her back," Charlie said to me, but his voice sounded as defeated as I felt. Before I could reply, Jasper, Alice, and Mancini One and Two entered the Situation Room, Alice running straight to Charlie, curling against his chest as she cried.

"It'll be ok, Allie Cat. I'm going to get Bells back," Charlie tried to comfort Alice while Jasper, and Mancini One and Two filled in other agents on the searches they had conducted. Black and Uley were still at the spa, going over everything again trying to see if they could find something that would give them a clue, a hint as to who had Bella and Rose, and where they had taken them.

"Mr. President?" I looked away from Charlie and Alice toward the voice that had spoken. It was one of the agents I couldn't remember, but a member of Secret Service nonetheless. "It's already been ten minutes," he said, reminding me of the short time frame I was working with.

"Fuck!" I muttered, then looked toward Emmett, who was filling Jasper in on the phone calls in a low voice so Alice wouldn't overhear. Mancini One and Two were also leaned in listening and nodding their heads.

"What are you going to do, Edward?" my father asked me as my thoughts scattered in twenty different directions; one half were of different scenarios of what would happen to Bella if I didn't take Seth like the asshole had commanded, and the other half were what would happen to Seth and Bella if I did follow the instructions I had been given.

"I...I don't know," I replied, my mind failing to give me an acceptable solution that would spare both of them.

"Call the FBI and let them in on this," he suggested and I spun to scream at him, but realized that he was just trying to be helpful.

"I can't! If anyone else is involved, if anyone else shows up with me other than Seth, he'll kill Bella, and probably Rose too," I told him, the fear of exactly that happening bleeding through my voice.

"Edward?" Emmett spoke and I turned to look at him. "You need to decide, Bella or Seth, and then we can go from there to formulate a plan. I know you don't want the press or anyone else involved, so it's just the agents, but we're better than any other branch out there," Emmett said, the rest of the agents in the room nodding in agreement.

"I..." I tried to speak, to give him an answer, but it failed me. "I need a minute," I said and rushed from the room, seeking solace in another small video conference room down the hall.

The moment I slammed the door behind me I collapsed onto the floor, buried my face in my hands, and started crying. How in the hell was I supposed to choose? How was I supposed to just take Seth with me and turn him over to some psychopath who would do god knows what with my son? But if I didn't take him with me, how would I handle losing Bella? And one thing that really bothered me was not knowing why he wanted Seth. Did he have sick pedophilic fantasies he wanted to use Seth to indulge? Or was there something else? Some connection I didn't know about? And as much as I wanted to feel for Rose being gone as well, my mind couldn't focus on her, just on Bella and Seth.

"Bella," my voice broke through the sobs as I spoke out loud to myself, almost praying to her, hoping she would hear my words somehow. "I don't know what to do, baby. I don't know how to handle losing either of you. I refuse to endanger Seth, but I refuse to just sit by and let something happen to you. I can't lose either of you. Both of you are my life, my future. I...I can't choose! I refuse to choose!" I cried out, my hands weaving through my hair, clenching and yanking at the strands.

I was a frantic mess, literally dying inside at the thought of giving either one up. But I had made up my mind; I refused to give either one up. Something else would have to be done, some other plan concocted, to ensure the safety of my family. Charlie would never forgive me if I let his daughter or grandson go, and I wouldn't let him down.

I began to formulate a plan but it was going to require the cooperation of the FBI and local law enforcement, and was going to be quite difficult to pull off, but it would be worth the trouble if it got Bella back without endangering Seth. And Rose's rescue would be included in it too. I owed my best friend, Emmett, enough to get his girlfriend back for him, safe and sound. I knew how badly it was eating me up that Bella was gone. Emmett hadn't shown any outwardly emotion at the potential loss of Rose, and I wondered how he was keeping it bottled up inside.

Once I figured it all out, had every facet of my plan ready to explain, I headed back to the Situation Room. However, walking through the doors, my world stopped.

I saw Sue and Seth being led into a small conference room off the Situation Room, Agents Cameron and Lahote flanking her. It took me a second to realize that Mancini One and Two were holding back Charlie, who looked like he was about to kill Emmett, and that was when I heard what he was saying.

"Get one of the armored SUVs and get the car seat," Emmett said, his back turned to me, and before I could register I was doing it, I flew across the room, knocking him down as I began to slam my fists into his face.

I heard screams and felt arms and hands pulling at me, but I didn't let up on my fists as they hit Emmett repeatedly. I noticed that he wasn't defending himself either, but I still didn't stop. He had Seth brought down here and had ordered the car seat to be put in an SUV.

I was finally pulled off of Emmett by Cameron and Lahote, and they held me as I continued to scream. Charlie was struggling against Mancini One and Two, my father was trying to console my mother who was visibly upset by the situation, and Alice had shrank into the corner, crying softly as she watched the entire thing go down.

Jasper helped Emmett up, handing him a handkerchief to dab at the blood coming out of his lip and nose, and Emmett just glared at me.

"You are not going to do this to my son!" I screamed at him. "You aren't going to lay one finger on him! I'm going to get Bella back without putting him in danger!" I tried to get free of Cameron and Lahote to attack Emmett again for even considering using Seth, but they held tight to me, not letting me free.

"Time's up, Edward. There's only twenty minutes until that bastard calls back. You have to get on the road. The SUV is going to be bugged so we can track you from a distance, but you're out of time to plan and enact anything else. I know he has Bella, but he has my Rose, too," Emmett said, his voice dropping low and menacing.

"I'm not taking him! I'll go alone, I'll get Bella back by myself if I have to, but I am NOT endangering my son!" I growled and Charlie seemed to agree with me that Seth would not be brought into this.

"Keep your hands off of my grandson!" Charlie screamed, fighting against Mancini One and Two, but they were stronger than him.

"Jasper, get the SUV and the car seat hooked up," Emmett said, turning to him, and Jasper nodded.

Alice gasped when she saw him agree and stormed across the room, slapped him across the face, then ran out into the hallway, crying the entire way. Jasper didn't say a word, just stood there rubbing his cheek until Emmett reminded him that we only had fifteen minutes left and Jasper ran from the room.

"Let them go," Emmett told the agents holding Charlie and me back, and I was finally released.

I wanted to charge Emmett again, but look in his eyes as they met mine told me that he was in just as much distress as I was, but he was keeping it controlled. I should have been able to keep my emotions under control too, as it was a requirement of my job, but when it came to Bella and Seth, I was an open book. I loved them too much to hide how they affected me.

"Let's get you hooked up," Emmett said, motioning to another agent who approached with a briefcase.

They set it on the table and began pulling out tracking devices, ear wigs, and discreet microphones.

"He said no wires or anything," I told Emmett but he just looked at me like I was an idiot to think I'd be getting out without being tracked.

"It's either this or call in outside help. And by the time they arrive, it would be too late. We have the training and ability to handle this, and remember, you agreed to let us handle it. Besides, we won't let anything happen to the President," Emmett said, then leaned in closer to me and spoke in a low voice. "I'm going to make sure you get Bella back, and get my Rose back, too," he nearly whispered in my ear, and I just nodded as he began hooking me up with hidden tracking, listening, and recording devices.

I tried to assure myself that this was going to work by going over all the training that the Secret Service received. There were extensive background checks that took months to complete, polygraphs, and other steps just to get hired. Once hired they had twenty-seven weeks of training split between two locations. Some was similar to military boot camps, while other training dealt with financial criminal activities because the Secret Service also handled those crimes. But the core curriculum was loaded with extensive training in marksmanship, control tactics, water survival skills, and physical fitness.

The Secret Service agents also received continuous advanced training throughout their careers consisting of regular firearms requalification and emergency medicine refresher courses. Agents assigned to protective assignments also participated in simulated crisis training scenarios that present them with a variety of 'real world' emergency situations.

I needed to trust them, but they were using Seth, my son, Bella's son, in their plan and I didn't know how they planned to keep him safe. But couldn't ponder it any longer as Jasper returned and said the SUV was ready.

Ten minutes later I was driving down North Capitol Street, my phone in hand as I watched the time pass. I knew it would be only one more minute before the call came in, and I was ready to answer it, ready to find out where to go, and ready to save Bella and Rose.

As my phone rang, I answered it, placing it on speaker.

"You follow instructions?" the male on the other end of the line asked, and I cracked my window so he could hear the air for a minute before rolling it back up.

"I'm on North Capitol Street just like you asked," I said in a low tone, trying to keep myself under control.

"And the kid?" he asked but I didn't have to say anything because Seth's babble and laughs began to sound out and filled the line, letting the man hear for himself.

"Good, now, drive to Taylor Street and turn right to South Dakota Avenue. Head south on it until you hit Bladensburg Road, and turn right. Follow it and turn right on H Street, then take an immediate right onto Florida Avenue. Take a left onto M Street," the man navigated me through the turns I was supposed to take, staying on the phone with me during the entire ride.

Seth's babbles continued to sound out and I glanced in the rear-view mirror at the car seat buckled in the back. I sure hoped that everything worked like Emmett had assured me, but was still panicking on the inside.

I was heading down M Street when the man on the phone told me to turn into the abandoned Uline Arena and that a bay door would be open. He gave instructions to park in the center of the arena and get out of the SUV, then the call disconnected.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, and made the turn, slowly creeping into the abandoned building. Pulling to a stop in the center of the arena floor, I shut the SUV off, got out, closed the door, and stepped back, hoping like hell that this was over quickly and that Bella and Seth would be back at home with me before the night was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I am taking some creative liberty here with the Uline Arena. I know that it is now used as a indoor parking lot, but for the sake of this story, it's abandoned, ok? And as for people saying that Edward needs to call in the military, FBI, and other branches, they are short on time and the Secret Service is majorly trained to handle stuff like this. Plus, Secret Service agents carry weapons, pull their guns out with intent to shoot to kill, not just use them as warnings like police officers do at first, go through rigorous training, and have the ability to arrest anyone, without warrant, for crimes that they witness.<br>**

**Ok, now, I'm planning on being back Saturday or Sunday, depends on how much homework and stuff I get done (for my Masters program), if my sons let me write, and I'm also taking a friend out Saturday night for her birthday and am going to see Magic Mike *drool!* So, yeah, see you then!  
><strong>

***crawls off into the hidden bunker six stories under the East Wing to hide out from what is going on with Seth in this chapter*  
><strong>


	42. Chapter 42 Revelations

**I'm back! And I just want to warn you all that a LOT of information is handed out in this chapter. So, buckle those seat belts, grab the 'oh shit' handle, and get ready for the asston of information headed your way!**

**Preciousfairymom80 is corn field for my scarecrow!  
><strong>

**I only own the plot!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 42<p>

BPOV

I could hear Royce directing Edward somewhere, and then heard the sounds of Seth through the phone. I tried to scream out, to tell Edward that he needed to turn back, save Seth and save himself, to let me go and let Royce do with me as he wished, but the duct tape against my mouth prevented me from doing anything other emitting muffled pleas.

Royce ended the call and slid the phone into his pocket, then pulled out his knife and pressed the tip into my throat. I could feel the blade puncturing my skin, but not deeply, and fought to silence myself and hopefully get him to stop. Maybe he would be distracted enough that I could escape and get back to Edward and Seth, get them out of wherever they were that Royce had directed them to.

"Good little bitch, that's right, shut the fuck up," Royce said in an almost soothing voice even though his words were anything but. "It's time for the next step. Vicki! Babe! Come in and say hi to our guest!" Royce called out and I heard footsteps approach, then saw the silhouette of a person through the window of the door before it opened and they stepped in.

The room was darker by the door so I couldn't see who it was, but could tell that the person was female and had seen the glow of red hair when she had stepped into the room.

"Come here, babe," Royce said, his tone the almost loving yet seductive one that he had used on me years ago, making me fall for his wicked charms.

The female crossed the room to him, and he had spun around, blocking my view of her. Royce grabbed her suddenly, the knife still in his hand, and I wondered if he was going to hurt her too. He surprised me by kissing her deeply, his hands roaming her body even as he held tight to the knife. She moaned at his actions, bending her body to his, and I wanted to look away from the nearly intimate sight, but the desire to know who my abductors were won out and I kept my eyes locked on the embrace.

They finally broke apart and he started talking to her, almost as if he forgot that I was in the room.

"God, babe, I've missed your hair. The red is so much sexier, a much better fit for my little tigress. Now we just need the relaxer to come out of it and your kinky curls to come back as they match your kinky ways," Royce crooned at her, his voice much softer and nicer than I had ever heard, but there was still a lurking menace in it.

The female, Vicki, just giggled, and then he turned, pulling her against his side as she buried her face in his neck, kissing him and making him smile. When he did, I could almost see the man I had thought I was falling for from years ago, but I now knew what lurked behind his mask and didn't trust him one bit even though he appeared calmer…nicer even.

"I know you two have already met, but let me make the formal introductions. Bitch, this is my woman, Victoria Hale, but you can call her Vicki. Actually, I take that back. You haven't earned the right to speak to my woman, the disgusting filthy whore that you are," Royce sneered at me, his words laced with venom, but I couldn't force myself to concentrate on much of anything that he said because Vicki was finally looking at me and I gasped.

Vicki wasn't actually Vicki, or at least not to me. The hair was different, as were the clothes and makeup, but it was still the same person in the face and body. Vicki was actually Rosalie Hale.

My eyes widened and I felt myself shrinking back in the chair I was tied to as I began to go over every bit of interaction with Rose. I remembered how cold she was at first, almost calculating in a way. Then she slowly warmed up to me, but it seemed only at the request of Edward. However, she finally had acted as a friend to me and had even spent time with Seth. Seth! I had told her everything about Seth from how to care for him to what his allergies were and the safe foods. I had detailed all of his symptoms of a reaction when she acted genuinely curious about his FPIES, and had even given her printouts of information about it.

And now Royce was wanting Seth, but not for himself. He wanted Seth for Rose!

The moment it clicked in my head, Royce started laughing in a cold manner.

"Took you long enough to figure it out," he said, his voice no longer carrying any warmth or compassion in it as it had when he was talking to and about Rose…Vicki…the fucking traitor!

"Yeah, she's not that bright," Rose sneered at me. "Let me guess, you're wondering why exactly Royce wants Seth now, huh? Let me enlighten you," Rose said as she pulled over a chair and sat in front of me straddling it. "You know that I can't have kids, and that's something I've always wanted. I know, I know, I don't seem like the maternal type, but really I am. But, I had resigned myself to not ever having a child of my own and decided to focus on my career. I went to college, got my degree, but had a hard time getting work as I didn't really look the part. So I changed my appearance, bleaching my hair out blonde, straightening it to look more professional, and changing my wardrobe to a more conservative one.

"It was then that Senator Cullen found me and brought me on to work for him, and eventually his son. I had been waiting tables at the time and was lucky enough to handle his. He was having a meeting with some other senators, discussing whether or not to back a new law that was trying to get passed. As they debated the finer points of it, I found myself listening in, and apparently made a few comments under my breath. The other senators were offended at my eavesdropping, but Senator Cullen had been intrigued. After their meeting was over, he gave me his card and told me to call and set up an appointment to talk to him. I did the next day and was hired immediately.

"He apparently was pleased enough with my performance that he talked his son, yes, your _precious_ Edward, into bringing me on as an advisor for his campaign, and I practically guaranteed him the presidency. They knew me as Rosalie Hale, as I was going by my middle name because it sounded more professional than Victoria or Vicki. I had known Royce for a few years, meeting him when I was in college, but I saw him again in a hotel bar while campaigning with Edward, and sparks flew. He didn't recognize me immediately, but I was quick to remind him who I was by what I did with his body," Rose said, looking up at Royce with love shining through her eyes and expression.

Royce gently cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her before she continued. All the while, I kept struggling to get loose from the ropes tying me to the chair while running my tongue against my lips and the duct tape. It had been pulled away and reapplied so the adhesive wasn't as firm as it had been, making my task slightly easier as I slowly maneuvered it away from my skin. Rose finally turned back to me and continued speaking.

"Royce and I would meet up occasionally and have fun, but we weren't exclusive. It was during that time that he met you," she sneered at me before continuing. "He told me all about it then next time I saw him, and I was mad, but forgave him. He said you told him you were pregnant and he made you get an abortion and I believed him. But then you continued to ruin his life more than that bastard child you had created. You took his best friend – his brother – from him too. Then you had to go and attack Edward, and your background came out. Royce and I were watching the television that night and there was a report of you on the news, including information about your son. Royce choked when he saw your picture on the news and I got him to fess up to knowing you. Doing the math, I realized that Seth was actually his. I was mad at him, so very mad, and threatened to leave him, but he made me an offer I couldn't refuse. He promised that he would help me get a baby of my own, a baby of his…Seth."

My eyes got even wider as I realized that this had been planned for months, and that Rose had been part of it all from the very beginning.

"I agreed and we started figuring out ways to push you and Edward closer. I saw his reaction to you, even after you tried to attack him. He was inexplicitly drawn to you and you to him. All I had to do was push a little in the right ways. Royce helped me out, putting your information out on the internet for the fanatics to find you, and Edward's naturally protective nature made him want to shield you. It was all really too easy. I got Royce access to some of the cameras around the White House complex, courtesy of Emmett. Yeah, he was too easy to seduce information out of, and I had a freebie to sleep with him because of Royce fucking you. Emmett really is a big, dumb lug, but he was good at one thing, handing out information to a very curious girlfriend."

When she mentioned how she had tricked and seduced Emmett, I wanted to claw her eyes out for even thinking of hurting him. He was a great guy and Edward's best friend, and I had seen how he looked at her that night at dinner and every time since. Emmett truly loved Rose, but it had all been a ploy for her to get information she needed.

"Oh don't look so worried. He's too dumb to ever realize that I was part of this. He'll think I'm collateral damage in it all, that Royce here either kept me for himself or killed me and dumped my body. Emmett will mourn me like the idiot he is, and I'll be living it large with my man and our son. The next phase of the plan was to get Edward to care for Seth as his own. That is where Charles came in. Yeah, Charles Makenna, the overly friendly reporter who bashed Seth's head in. He did earn a beating for actually injuring my son because he was just supposed to jar him and scare you and Edward into wanting to really protect him.

"Then came Nahuel Huilen. Nahuel owed Royce here a favor and Royce knew exactly when to cash in. It was perfect that your daddy dearest took care of that loose end for us so we didn't have to ourselves. When Edward heard about the break in, he made the decision to move you in to the White House. I may have helped plant that idea in his head. He is very easily manipulated. The proof of his devotion to my son was when his father didn't want you and Seth around and had his say in the matter. I may have fed him the idea too, stating that you were too low class for his son to be seen associating with, and Senator Cullen ran with it," Rose finished up and smiled smugly as Royce started talking.

"It's all come together very nicely. In fact, our son is waiting for us right now, just down the hall and in the arena. But you and your dear President won't be living to tell anyone who took him or where we went. He will no longer be a bastard as he'll have the mom and dad he should have had from the beginning, and you and the President will be left here to rot in the abandoned building. Now, Vicki, can you do me a favor and go get our son, and take care of the nuisance that delivered him? I'm going to deal with the little bitch, and I'll meet you out back at the car. Don't forget the car seat," Royce said and kissed Rose after she stood up.

When she walked out of the room, I swallowed heavily and prepared to die as Royce sat down and looked at me wickedly, the deadly knife very present and visible in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, ladies and gentlemen! Vicki is Rose, or Victoria Rosalie Hale as I like to think of her. I know a lot of you thought Rose had something to do with it, but I went and made you doubt yourselves, didn't I? Careful planning on my part, mirrored with the wicked and devious plot twists of my beta, and you get this chapter! It was actually her idea to make Rose and Victoria the same person! And there's more coming! The mind fuck isn't over yet! And we're down to the last 8 chapters of the story, epilogue included. When this baby turn the big 5-0, she'll be done and over with *sniff sniff*. Thank you all who have come on the ride so far, all who have recommended this story out on their facebook page or group, blog, or in their stories. It wouldn't be nearly what it is without all of your support. I write for all of you to enjoy it, and sincerely hope you have all done so. Thank you. And Crystal, wise and fantastic beta and bff that you are, get that evil grin going and rub those hands together because we have more fuckery to get through before we're done with Prezward! Love ya all!<br>**


	43. Chapter 43 The Fate of Seth

**Sorry this is a few late, I spent hours away from the house today with my RL Seth, at his Gastroenterologist trying to figure out what else was causing his allergic reactions to foods that had no proteins in them (such as cottonseed oil, soybean oil, and sodium lactate). His GI doc told me that the condition has no name, no treatment, and they don't know how or why it happens, but very rarely the body will have a reaction to foods that are not immune system related (such as anaphylatic shock) or FPIES related (such as most of his other food reactions). The body considers the items to be toxins slowly poisoning the body, and it reacts in odd ways that aren't normal allergic reactions. Cayden has this too. The only fix is strict avoidance of the offending items and retrying them after 2-3 years to see if it's possibly been outgrown. So, not only does Cayden have the rare disorder of FPIES (1 in 100,000), he has this even rarer unnamed disorder to be allergic to odd, random foods or additives or preservatives and there's no cure to it. YAY for my little medical disaster. **

**Ok, now, my beta, preciousfairymom80, decided to take a stroll through the poppy field and has passed out on me so this is unbeta'd and any mistakes are my own. But I didn't want you to wait longer for the update. Sorry for any mistakes!**

**I only own the plot!**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 43<p>

EPOV

I had been standing in the arena for about ten minutes, my eyes darting around the darkened area surrounding me. I hadn't seen or heard anyone, and I began to wonder if it was all a setup when I heard approaching footsteps.

I tensed and looked in the direction they were coming from, each resounding step getting closer and closer to me. I strained to see who it was, but couldn't tell, however a female voice that sounded slightly familiar called out.

"Step back from the vehicle," she said, and every instinct inside of me told me not to, but the sound of hand gun cocking had me reacting and stepping back, my hands raised defensively in the air.

"Who are you?" I asked, still trying to see who the female was, but she stuck to the shadows, never letting her face fully be seen.

"No questions!" the female shouted and continued to sidestep towards the SUV. We were positioned so that it would eventually be between us when she went for Seth. "Which side is he on?" she asked, and I swallowed before responding.

"Passenger side," I said, my voice not as strong as it had been.

She stepped backwards some to pass around the hood of the SUV and moved further toward the back, passenger door.

"Move so you stay in my line of sight," she said, and I did as told, knowing that she had a gun because I had heard it cocked. "Don't come closer, just stay in my sight!" she shouted when I stepped closer to her.

My hands were still held up in the air as I stepped backwards, and then I knew I needed to buy some time to try and figure out a way to keep her from getting in the SUV. Even with the reassurance from Emmett, Jasper, Mancini One and Two, and all the other agents, I still felt that it was my responsibility to keep Seth and Bella safe, to keep them away from harm, but I hadn't done my job well enough.

The female was at the back passenger door just then and I wanted to buy some time, so I started talking to her.

"You know you won't get away with this, right? You're going to get caught, as is the asshole you're working with, and you'll both be behind bars for the rest of your life," I said, trying to provoke her away from the SUV so I could get a look at her and know who to identify in the lineup later. I had no doubt in my mind that the bitch would be going away for life once my agents got a hold of her.

"You know absolutely nothing!" the woman seethed, stepping forward some, allowing a small amount of light to reflect against her red hair.

"I know enough to tell you that you'll regret ever taking part in this malicious act," I said to her, and it sounded like she hissed at me.

She raised the gun in her hand, pointing it directly at me, and I tensed, waiting for the shot to be fired, but she didn't pull the trigger. She stepped backwards, flinging the back door of the SUV open, and didn't look as she fumbled for something. She kept her eyes trained on me and I stayed silent, waiting to hear a sound, any sound, other than Seth's babble coming from the inside of the vehicle.

The mystery woman continued to fumble within the opened door, her eyes trained on me, and then I heard her grunt and something clatter to the concrete.

"What the fuck?" the woman shrieked, spinning to me and kicking the car seat at me, her gun raising once more and her finger started to squeeze the trigger.

My eyes darted between the car seat lying on its side, the occupant facing away, and back to the woman who was literally growling. And before I could move, before I could even think about moving, I heard the gunshot and the sound of a body hitting the concrete with a thud.

Opening my eyes that I had involuntarily squeezed shut, I saw the crumpled heap of the woman and the light inside the SUV come on. I quickly grabbed the car seat, righting it and checking on the passenger. One of Seth's teddy bears still sat there, buckled safely in, the tape recorder that had Seth's babble playing from it.

I ran back to the SUV and watched Emmett crawl out of the backseat. He had removed the center and driver's side back seat, allowing him to crouch on the floor undetected, his gun aimed at the door the moment we arrived. Pulling out a flashlight, he shined it down at the woman who had tried to take my Seth, and we couldn't tell who she was as her long red hair was covering her face. Emmett handed the flashlight off to me and crouched to roll her body over, and when he did and her face was revealed, he gasped.

I stood there as he looked down at the face of Rosalie Hale, his girlfriend.

"Oh fuck, Em!" I exclaimed, and Emmett dropped to his knees, brushing the blood soaked hair from Rosalie's face. There was blood coming from her side and I looked closer to see the bullet hole. It appeared that Emmett had shot her when she was facing me, catching her through the side and apparently through her heart, but I wasn't sure.

"There's got to be a mistake, this has to be a sick joke," Emmett muttered, his eyes still locked on Rose, and then we were surrounded by the other agents that had been waiting outside for any sign of trouble.

Jasper, Black, Uley, and Mancini One and Two were there, and I saw other agents guarding the bay door to the arena.

"What the fuck?" I heard one of them say, but I wasn't sure who as I was still watching Emmett.

But my eyes were torn away from him and Rose when Jasper suddenly attacked.

"You fucking traitor! You are in on it, aren't you? You think this is some sick fucking joke? You get off fucking with Miss Bella and Seth? You enjoy nearly scaring Alice to death? What was in it for you, fuckhead? Huh? What was in it for you!" Jasper screamed, is fists raining down on Emmett, who wasn't doing anything to fight back, and then Jasper was hoisted up in the air by Black and Uley, while Mancini One helped Emmett up.

"I didn't know anything!" Emmett yelled, his voice trembling with pent up emotions. "I swear! I didn't know she was going to do this! I fucking loved her!" Emmett screamed, his voice finally breaking as he began to cry.

But Emmett shook it off quickly, or attempted to as Mancini Two pulled a blanket out of the SUV and covered Rose's body.

"How did it happen?" Black asked, and Emmett bottled up his emotions and began to explain it all.

"I was crouched in the back seat, hidden and had switched off the interior light so it wouldn't come on when whoever opened the door. I was worried when Edward got out of the vehicle and walked away, but then I saw the gun being pointed at him. I only focused on that gun, not who was holding it. When they opened the door, I began to worry that they would see me, but they kept watching Edward. However, when they unbuckled the car seat from the back seat, and it easily moved, I knew that it was time. I already had my gun ready, and when they aimed at Edward, my job took precedence over whoever it was, and I shot. I had to save Edward, I had to save the president," Emmett said, trailing off as his eyes glazed over.

I had heard of people reacting to killing someone while on duty, and they normally took a few weeks off to recuperate, but I had a feeling that Emmett was going to need a few months and several counseling sessions to process what just happened, as would Bella when I finally rescued her.

"We need to search for Miss Bella," Emmett said, speaking again but softly that time.

"Emmett, you sure you're ok to do this? I can get another agent in here to cover for you," I told him, but he stubbornly refused the out and let Jasper take control.

"Ok, Felix and Demetri, you start at that end. Jacob and Sam, take the actual arena, Emmett and I will head this way. Mr. President? You need to get back in the vehicle and head back to the white house. Agents Newton and Crowley will escort you," Jasper said and I spun on him.

"I'm not leaving until every inch of this building has been searched and I get Bella back!" I growled, and Jasper took a reflexive step back, and then sighed. Something in my expression told him I wasn't budging on it.

"Find, you're with us, but you're getting a vest and you have to stay behind the two of us at all times, you understand? I'm not losing the President on my watch," Jasper conceded, and Mancini One went back to the SUV that had plenty of gear and supplies in it at all times, and procured me a Kevlar vest.

Once I was strapped in and everyone was reluctantly satisfied, we split up and headed out searching, a few more agents entering the building behind us to begin cleanup and help with the search.

Emmett, Jasper, and I headed down to the end of the arena that Rose had come from, and there was a dark tunnel that headed toward the back area. I knew that the Uline Arena used to house concerts and sporting events, so I guessed that the tunnel led to storage, locker rooms, dressing rooms, or offices.

Each time we came upon a door or cross corridor, Either Emmett or Jasper would stay with me, covering me while I pressed against the wall, and the other would go check the new section before we proceeded.

Room after room, hallway after hallway, and we found nor heard nothing. We were almost to what I imagined to be the end, and the corridor suddenly split, running in each direction. There were faint glows coming from both ends of the split.

"Which way?" Jasper whispered, and Emmett pointed to the left and we started walking, but I had a weird feeling as if we were going the wrong way. It got worse the further we went, and then I heard the worst sound in my life, a sound I would remember until the day I died.

I heard Bella scream from the other direction, and without thinking, I spun around and took off running, not waiting for Emmett, Jasper, or anyone else.

My Bella needed me and I was going to kill the sick fuck that ever thought about fucking with my family!

* * *

><p><strong>You seriously didn't think I would endanger Seth like that, did you? Remember that everything I seemed to write happening to Seth happened to my RL Seth too? I wasn't going to take the chance for him to get kidnapped just because I wrote it in lol. But, Seth stayed safe and secure back at the White House with his Grandpa Charlie and Aunt Alice, and maybe future Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. Now, as for the fate of Bella, we'll find that out over the next two chapters and then the massive climax of the story will be over and it will all be downhill from there. Only 7 more chapters until the end! See you this weekend!<strong>


	44. Chapter 44 Royce's Confession

**Here we are! A lot more information for you to digest before more comes in the next chapter! Only 6 more to go after this. **

**Preciousfairymom80 is the straw in my scarecrow!  
><strong>

**I only own the plot!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 44<p>

BPOV

Rose had left the room, apparently to go get Seth, and Royce took the seat she had occupied, looking at me with a sickly smile.

"Not long now and I'll replace the family you and your precious president took from me," Royce said and I must have looked at him curiously because he started talking.

"Did you know your Brady had a brother?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, and I shook mine in response. "He did; well, I should say I did seeing that he is dead now. You see, your little perfect president just had to campaign at Andrews Air Force Base…" Royce trailed off and the memories began to flood my mind.

There were only two people to die during Edward's campaigning at Andrews AFB, Brady and the attempted assassin, Stefan Vladimir. Was he saying that Stefan was his brother? Or was he trying to insinuate that Brady was? Brady had been given up for adoption and had said he didn't have any family, no siblings or anything.

"You can't figure it out, can you? You always were a stupid bitch, too dumb to realize that the man she loved was a crook." His comment had my face screwed up with even more confusion. Edward wasn't a crook, criminal, or any variation of the word. "Not Cullen, you fucking idiot. God, why did I ever fuck you? My brother, _Brady_…" Royce said and I couldn't believe him, I couldn't believe what he had just told me.

"You're still confused, huh dumb bitch? Let me break it down for you. Brady and I have the same worthless mother, Katie Marshall. She fucked my father, Austin King, for money because she was nothing but a whore. She gave me up and then repeated the action with Brady. His father was Harry Collins. Again, our whore of a mother gave Brady up like she had me, and I only found out about him when I dug through the files of the kids in the orphanage to find information out on the other kids that I could use against them.

"When I saw that my slut of a mother not only had me and gave me up, but had done it to another kid too, I was furious. To make matters worse, she had actually kept him for some time, but decided to leave him in the park when he was three, a piece of paper in his pocket listing Brady's name and her name. I stole the files to show Brady so he'd believe me, and that was when we decided to never be separated again.

"We both aged out of foster care, but before Brady did, he and I handled some unfinished business together, taking care of our worthless parents. We went after our dear mother first. She was a bit hard to find as she was living under the alias Claire Young. She was fun to take care of, slowly torturing her for all the years that she had caused us torture from giving us up. She was surprised to see us together, but immediately regretted that we both were there because we were able to draw out the torture longer. She gave us the names of our fathers, blaming them for her giving us up. We let her believe that we would spare her life, but we lied –something we were _very_ good at.

"We left her hanging from the shower head in the filthy hovel she had been holed up in. Her blood was draining down into the tub and she was missing several parts of her body as well. She was much better looking when we finished with her. And Brady and I felt so amazing afterward that we went after our fathers.

"Harry Collins was first, and I let Brady handle him alone, as he was the one not claimed by that pathetic loser. Harry was a banker with a fat bank account even after his monthly alimony and child support payments were deducted. He offered to pay us to leave him alone, but Brady said that no amount of money would ever make up for what the bastard had done. Brady kept it personal and slit his father's neck, dragging the knife so slowly across the skin that it shredded the flesh.

"My father was next. Austin King was a realtor that had a penchant for seducing the women he was showing properties to. Our whore of a mother went to an open house looking for a sugar daddy and they met. She was eager to get in the bed with him thinking she'd trap him into a marriage, but he was smarter than that. We took Austin to one of his properties and I drug him through every single room, beating him senseless, until we made it to the master bedroom. I figured it was a perfect place for me to end his life since mine had started in one.

"Brady helped me tie him to the bed and I took my time gutting the sick fuck who spent his life sleeping through women. Ironic though that I turned out just like the bastard; Brady was just like his bastard father, too. We had plans to go far, being more than our pathetic parents ever were. He even finally got on the police force and got the trust of the one guy who could get him access to anything or anyone he wanted and build the connections he needed. Yep, you're father was the one he was conning. We also liked to share our conquests, and I definitely passed him your easy pussy when I was through fucking you. We were quite proud that none of the sluts ever found us out, not even you; but then again, we had perfected acting like we didn't know each other and never were seen together.

"I figured you were lying about the whole pregnancy bit to trap me, but imagine my surprise when you were. Brady discovered that when I passed you off to him, and to my surprise, he began to want what you were offering. I'm not sure what kind of magic charms you held in that loose pussy of yours, but they enchanted him. I had to threaten him to get him back on track. Do you know that after he went to that campaign event that he was going to leave you? He told me so. He promised you were only a piece of ass to him that he was using to advance his reach within the force, and then he was going to get rid of your pathetic ass."

Hearing Royce speak of Brady the way he was made me want to cry, not because I didn't believe what Royce was saying, but because I had been so stupid and been deceived. I couldn't detect any trace of a lie in Royce's words, and just felt them to be true. Brady hadn't apparently loved me, and I held on to so much to keep his memory dear and respect him. I had lost so much potentially valuable time with Edward. But, had it not been for what I had held for Brady, I might not have ever gone through with my plan to confront Edward at that press conference.

"One last thing, before we head out of here. I have to tell you thank you for your father's and Secret Service's involvement in getting rid of my associates. Your dear old dad took Nahuel Huilen off of my hands, and your sister's Secret Service fuck buddy took out Charles Makenna, leaving just me and Vicki to take care of you and the President. Once both of you are done with, we'll be taking off with our son, and life will be perfect once more. I can raise him to be the perfect protégé," Royce finished speaking, an evil glint shining in his eyes.

Royce looked at his watch and back at me before standing and walking to the door. He opened it and stuck his head out, looking both ways. It was while that door was open that a sound reached my ears, chilling me to the bone. It was the sound of a single gunshot.

Royce turned back to me and had a sinister grin on his face that worried me immensely. His eyes had changed, the look in them becoming more crazed as he stalked toward me and pulled out the knife, and I just knew it was the end. The gunshot was Rose killing Edward, and now Royce was going to kill me.

The blade of the knife glinted in his hand as he came closer and closer, and when he moved behind me, I tensed, ready for the knife to puncture the skin on my throat. But instead of feeling it there, I felt it on my wrists. Was he going to slit my wrists so I died slowly?

I froze when the blade slid against my skin, but it was jerked away instead of pressing in, and suddenly my hands were free from the chair, but my arms were still bound at the elbows. Royce moved back in front of me and slid the knife between the chair and my ankles, freeing them from the chair as well, but leaving them bound together.

"Come on, Bitch, you're coming with us," Royce said as he sheathed the knife and hoisted me to my feet and I wobbled awkwardly due to sitting so long and my ankles being bound.

Royce spun me roughly and grabbed my arms, dragging me along backwards as he walked toward the door. I started thrashing as my body was pulled along that cold, hard concrete floor, wanting and needing to fight Royce off, get away, and save Seth. Edward was probably already dead and couldn't protect him as I hoped, but I'd be damned if I let them just get away with my son and murdering my Edward.

Royce fought to get me from the room, and I kept struggling to get the duct tape completely free from my mouth so I could bite if need be and scream for help. Just as we crossed the threshold of the room, I twisted my legs and caught my toes on the door frame, attempting to thwart Royce's plan, but he was far stronger than I was, and I was yanked through the door into the semi lit hallway.

Royce turned to the right, dragging me along with him as he started muttering about something. I took the opportunity of his distraction to finally free some of the duct tape from my face and started to call for help. But before more than a single syllable was uttered, Royce's hand clamped over my mouth and I was spun and pressed against the wall, one hand still covering my mouth and the other pressed against my throat, restricting my breathing.

"I've had about enough of your fucking shit! I only agreed to keep you alive a little while longer so Vicki would be able to ask you any questions she needed to take care of our son! But you're making it exceedingly impossible to keep my end of the bargain. Now, shut the fuck up or I'll kill you right here, right now!" Royce seethed in my face, his voice making his threat cut even deeper within me, knowing it was the truth. But I couldn't just sit there and not fight back.

If I could get free from him, I'd have a good chance of getting Seth and getting out of here. I took a deep breath, steadied my emotions, and then bit down on Royce's finger that had pressed between my lips. I bit so hard I tasted the blood seeping into my mouth, and I didn't let go until Royce's hand on my throat tightened to the point of not being able to breathe at all.

"Fucking cunt!" Royce snarled and lifted his bleeding hand.

I saw stars when it came down, striking me across the temple and spinning my head to the side. A painful scream left my mouth.

"You're not fucking worth the shit I've had to go through!" he growled, lifted his hand to strike me again, finally letting go of my throat completely.

The ability to fully take a gasp of air came just in time for the scream I released following the second hit that knocked my head back into the concrete wall. I fell over to the side, unable to clutch my throbbing face and guard it from further injury. However, it wasn't my face that Royce focused on, but my abdomen as he began to kick me roughly, his foot contacting with my ribs, stomach, and hips.

I began to cry, fearing that this was the end and that I wouldn't be able to save Seth. I couldn't scream any more as the pain was just too much and I felt my consciousness began to fade. And I knew that I was dying when I heard Edward's voice scream my name before the darkness took hold and I was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOO! So, Brady was actually Royce's BROTHER! Who saw that coming? Anyone? And Bella's fate will be handled in the next chapter so hold tight until Wednesday! See you then! <strong>


	45. Chapter 45 Life and Death

**Ready for more? I know you are! I'm going to try my best to update Saturday as well, but it's finals week in my Financial Reporting class and I want to keep my A, plus Saturday is a joint birthday party for my boys (my oldest turned 8 a week ago and my youngest, our little real life Seth, will be 2 in the middle of August, but with school starting back I knew that a party for him wouldn't work then). **

**Thanks go to preciousfairymom80 who is the tornado to my Kansas!**

**I only own the plot!**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 45<p>

**EPOV**

Emmett and Jasper were running behind me and I could hear them calling out for help from the other agents, but I kept on going. I knew I was defying the promise to keep myself safe and was going against Secret Service's oath to protect me at all costs, but it was Bella and she needed me. I wouldn't make it without her in my life and I had to get to her, save her.

"Die you fucking bitch!" I heard a man yell, and the voice sounded just like the one that had placed the calls after Bella's abduction.

I rounded another corner to a semi-lit hallway and that was when I saw them. Bella was lying on the floor against the wall and none other than James Hunter was standing over her, cursing and kicking her broken and battered body.

I watched as he lifted his foot and brought it down roughly, contacting with her hip and I heard the sickening crunch as bone snapped. Bella didn't even cry out, didn't move from the assault. I feared she was dead and was ready to kill the son of a bitch. I didn't even think before reacting and I was running, growling, and tackling the sick fuck that had taken and beaten my Bella.

"Motherfucker!" I screamed as I tackled him, immediately rearing up to begin punching him as hard and fast as I could.

His arms were swinging at me, trying to hit me back and get me off of him, but I didn't relent. Instead I changed it up, grabbing a handful of his hair with my left hand and slamming his head into the concrete floor while I continued to punch his face with my right fist.

I was so lost in my rage, in my desire to kill the fucker that dare mess with me and my family, that I didn't hear Emmett and Jasper come up behind me. I didn't realize that James was no longer moving on his own, just flopping around limply as I continued to hit him.

Emmett's hands reached for me but I shoved him away and continued to beat the bastard underneath me. It wasn't until Emmett's arms wrapped around my chest and pulled me off of James Hunter that I stopped. I was breathing heavily and my hands were throbbing. Looking down at my fists I saw the mixture of his and my blood, but couldn't care less and honestly hoped that I killed the asshole.

"Calm down, Edward. He's not going anywhere right now. Bella needs you," Emmett said quietly just before Black, Uley, and Mancini One and Two turned the corner at the end of the corridor.

I looked over at Bella, who was being tended to by Jasper, but she wasn't moving.

"Bella?" I said, my voice breaking as she didn't respond.

"Bella?" I said louder as Emmett slowly began to release me.

I heard Black and Uley calling for an ambulance and notifying the other agents what was going on. Mancini One and Two went to help Jasper with Bella, and I just stood there helplessly, afraid to touch her and cause more damage to her already savaged body. I didn't even feel the tears as they began to slip down my cheeks, fearing that I was going to lose her just after I had found and saved her.

My eyes were focused on Bella's closed ones, but out of the corner of my eye I saw movement, just barely in my periphery. I didn't think, didn't even consider my actions as I sprung into motion.

Emmett's gun was right there, right beside my hand, and I pulled it, aimed, and fired and the sound of two gunshots rang out loudly in the cement corridor. I felt a sharp burning sensation rip through me and heard the muffled yells, screams, and shouts for another ambulance before I slowly sank to the ground and my vision began to fade to black.

*~*TPT*~*

**Reporter POV **

"This is Cynthia Brandon and we interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you breaking news. President Cullen has been shot. He was transferred by ambulance to George Washington University Hospital and is currently in surgery. The circumstances surrounding the injury have not been released but it is known that the wound was not sustained within the boundaries of the White House compound. "Tonight was the State Dinner honoring Queen Elizabeth II of England, and her two grandsons, Prince William and Prince Harry, were in attendance among other notable guests and dignitaries. Details have not been released as to why President Cullen was not in attendance at the State Dinner. We will bring you more news as we receive it. Stay tuned to Fox 5 for information on this breaking news as we receive it."

*~*TPT*~*

"This is Cynthia Brandon with Fox 5 bringing you more information on the breaking news about President Cullen. We have received word that his girlfriend, White House employee Isabella Swan, was also transferred to George Washington University Hospital and is currently in critical condition. The nature of her injuries, how they were sustained, or her involvement in the shooting of President Cullen is still unknown. We have tried to reach Rosalie Hale, President Cullen's main advisor, but she is currently unreachable and no one else at the West Wing was willing to speak with us. Fox 5 will continue to bring you information on this situation as it comes in."

*~*TPT*~*

"Cynthia Brandon with Fox 5, with new information about President Cullen and his girlfriend, Isabella Swan. We go live to the West Wing where newly appointed White House Press Secretary Jason Jenks is about to issue a statement.

'_Earlier today Presidential Advisor Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan, and Mary Alice Swan – sister to Isabella Swan – attended Eclipse Spa and Salon prior to the State Dinner for Queen Elizabeth II. Rosalie Hale and Isabella Swan were abducted, and there was an attempted abduction of Mary Alice Swan before Secret Service intervened, but the abductor left the scene with Rosalie Hale and Isabella Swan. Information finally came in from the abductor about the location they were being held and the conditions of their release. By then end of the situation, the abductor, who has yet to be identified, was dead, as was Rosalie Hale due to the gunfire exchanged. President Cullen was also injured during the exchange of gunfire and Isabella Swan's injuries were sustained prior to it. President Cullen has been stabilized at George Washington University Hospital and is pending transfer to Walter Reed National Military Medical Center.'_

"Press Secretary Jenks refused questions following the statement but it is known that Vice President Cheney is currently acting in capacity for President Cullen. As more develops and becomes known, we will bring it straight to you. Stay tuned to Fox 5 as this situation continues to develop."

*~*TPT*~*

** EPOV **

"The bullet was a through-and-through but it went through his trapezius, barely missing his clavicle," a man in a white coat said, his back to me as he spoke with my parents.

Bullet? Doctor? It took me a minute to remember what had happened, and it all came back, especially seeing Bella, beaten, bloody, and broken on that dirty concrete floor. James Hunter doing it to her, me killing James…

"Dr. Snow over at GW was able to remove the bullet and did his best to repair the damage to the trapezius. He's going to need physical therapy and time to get better, but he should make a complete recovery. He's going to have to stay for at least a few days to make sure there are no complications with the surgery, but he will be fine," the doctor said again, and then I heard my mother speak.

"Oh, thank you so much, Dr. Marks," my mother said and then looked over at me. "Oh, Edward, you're awake!" she cried, coming to the right side of the bed and hugging me. "We were so worried and no one would tell us anything until you were transferred here."

"Bel...la," I managed to get out, my throat felt raw and dry. I didn't care about my injuries or even recovery, but I had to make sure that Bella was ok.

"She's not here, Son, she's still at George Washington in surgery," my father said and I shifted my eyes over to the doctor, Dr. Marks as my mother had called him, and tried to ask him about Bella.

"Bel…" I only managed to get out this time, and Dr. Marks held up some water, assisting me with the straw so I could hopefully talk better.

"Not too much, Mr. President. You don't want to get sick," Dr. Marks said and I stopped after a few small swallows. "Better?" he asked.

"How's…Bella?" I asked and looked to the doctor, pleading with my eyes for him to give me some news, any news.

"I'm not sure, Mr. President. I can call Dr. Snow and see if he has any information on her," Dr. Marks suggested and I practically begged him to do so. "Ok, let me go see what I can find out and I'll be back in a little bit. Nurse Marshall will be in to check on you in just a minute," Dr. Marks said and left the room.

My mother and father immediately engulfed me, talking over one another, letting me know that they had been so worried. Neither had information on Bella for me, but they did confirm that James Hunter and Rose were both dead. Jasper had worked with Vice President Cheney to come up with what the press was being told; and they let me know that Emmett was being questioned for the confidential report since it was his service piece that had actually killed both James and Rose.

The nurse entered the room just then, effectively silencing my mother and father's words; my vitals were checked as was my wound. My left arm was in a sling and the nurse informed me that it would be in that sling for about four to six weeks, and that I'd be in the hospital for several days. She was very nice, professional, and didn't let who I was dictate her work ethics or professionalism on the job. I was thoroughly impressed. She left a few minutes later just as Dr. Marks was coming back in the room.

"Mr. President, I just got off the phone with Dr. Snow. Miss Swan is out of surgery and is in the Intensive Care Unit. Her father is there with her so she is not alone. Unfortunately, she is unable to be transported here, but Dr. Snow did say that there are four members of Secret Service standing watch over her, and they are screening anyone that is coming on that floor," Dr. Marks said.

"When can I leave?" I asked, my throat already feeling better after a few more drinks of water when Nurse Marshall was in the room. "I can't let you leave just yet, Mr. President. Your wound needs to be watched, I have to make sure that you won't get an infection-" Dr. Marks started to say but I cut him off.

"I have a doctor that will provide all the necessary care and I'll come back however often you need me to, twice a day if I have to, but please, I need to get to her," I said, my voice growing weaker with each word and nearly disappearing by the time I was done.

Dr. Marks sighed, ran his hand through his hair for a moment, and then looked back down at me.

"Have your doctor here tomorrow morning for me to talk to. You'll have to discharge against medical advice, and know that I am not at all in agreeance with your choice. But I cannot keep you here without just cause, and I want your doctor informed," Dr. Marks said and I nodded that I understood.

He excused himself then and I settled back in the bed, fatigue overtaking me as the anesthesia kept working its way out of my system, and I soon fell asleep to dreams of my Bella and being by her side soon.

**Thanks to Jeri Solberg on facebook for the awesome help with the medical information for the gunshot wound.**

* * *

><p><strong>Still no news on Bella and her injuries, but we'll find out those in the next chapter. And did anyone catch the name of her attacker? Just curious... See you this weekend!<strong>


	46. Chapter 46 The Rest of the Story

**Ok, so I want to apologize first and foremost for this being late. My finals were time consuming but I got them both done for the class (a 45 question exam worth 15 percent of my grade and a 150 question exam that was only worth 3 percent of my grade, yeah, I said WTF to that too lol). I got my final grade for the class, an A minus so WOO HOO! Additionally, I had a joint birthday party for both of my boys on Saturday at a pool. After 3 hours at the pool (and I didn't take sunscreen because it was supposed to be THICK clouds all day long) and lots of sun because apparently the sun gods wanted to shine down on us, we were all sunburned. My little RL Seth got the least because he has some American Indian in him from his father and took the naturally tanned skin look compared to my pasty white self and oldest son. Well, my oldest has a 2nd degree sunburn on his shoulders, and a first degree on the rest of his back. I only suffered a first degree, and Cayden (the RL Seth) is brown now. So yeah, life has been hectic these last few days and I finally got this finished today so...SORRY I'M LATE! **

**Also, I know tomorrow is Wednesday and I want to let you know now that I can almost guarantee that I won't have an update then, but there will definitely be one by Saturday, if not a day or so earlier (if I can get it out). We only have 4 chapters left and then this story will be coming to an end. Then I'll be finishing up my other WIP Hear Me and trying to do a few more chapters of Ramblings of a Whipped Peen before I mark it complete too, and then I'm hanging up the fanfiction updates to work on my own original fiction, an erotic fairy tale of sorts. I'll bring more details when it's done and ready to be published and I can put up an update on here for those that aren't on facebook to follow me there if so desired. **

**Ok, so long ass AN is over, now to thank preciousfairymom80, my beta babe. You and I might not always agree on my chapters, the content, or my choice of wording, but I wouldn't trade you for the world. You are definitely the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion to my Dorothy. Without you, I think I'd be lost. Love you and see you in a WEEK!**

**I only own the plot!**

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 46<p>

**Charlie POV**

All night long I sat in Bella's hospital room, Secret Service agents inside and outside of it just in case. I had seen these men before when Bella had come to visit, and then again at the White House the day before, but it felt like an eternity ago. These men were her regular contingency of agents, and I could tell that her condition affected them. These men who were supposed to remain professional, almost stoic, looked broken and withered as they took in her battered body lying in the ICU at George Washington University Hospital.

Edward had been transferred to Walter Reed the night before after he left surgery and recovery, but Bella was in no condition to travel. She lay before me, sleeping in a medically induced coma, and I couldn't help but take in the injuries to her.

Her face wasn't the pale skin I was used to seeing. It was purple and black in places, the flesh underneath swollen and stitches meticulously placed to close the wounds on her cheek and near the corner of her eye. I couldn't see most of the other injuries but I knew they were there. She had five broken ribs, but luckily none punctured her lungs, however her kidneys were bruised. She had a severe concussion and was being monitored by cranial pressure sensors for it. However, the massive injury was to her pelvis, which had been broken. The doctor who worked on her, Dr. Snow, told me that the pelvic break caused massive internal bleeding and severely bruised her ovaries and uterus. He also told me that he didn't have to remove anything during the surgery, but that future children might be difficult, if she could conceive at all.

My heart broke for her because I remember all Bells ever wanted to be, as she grew up, was a mom. Even after hers up and left, never returning or even contacting us, Bella still wanted to take care of her own children, do what her mother never did. She didn't voice that desire often, but had confided it to me on several different occasions.

And now, as my little girl lay there in the bed, supported by machines, her life having been almost snuffed out by some sick bastard, I couldn't help almost ignoring the fact that she might not produce any other life other than Seth's as long as she was able to stay in this world for many more years to come. I slouched down in the chair I was occupying, ready to keep a steady vigil next to my daughter and wait for her to wake up.

*~*TPT*~*

I had just returned to Bella's room the next evening, a steaming cup of coffee in my hand, when I found President Cullen, Edward, sitting beside her bed.

"Hey, Mr. President," I said, my voice displaying the exhaustion I felt from having slept poorly in the chair all night. I knew it wasn't typical hospital protocol to have people in the ICU overnight, but being that Bella was the President's girlfriend, they made exceptions for me and her agents.

"Call me Edward; I think we've reached that point, huh Charlie?" Edward replied with a weak smile, but I knew he was right. After everything he had done to save my baby girl, and how he had worked to take care of her, we were definitely on a first name basis.

"I thought you were over at Walter Reed," I said, pulling up a chair on the other side of Bella's bed.

"I demanded to be released, but Dr. Marks over there agreed with my personal doctor, Dr. Greene, and I'm stuck as a patient for a few more days. I refused to be away from Bella, so they transferred me back here. But if they think I'm going to stay in my room then they have another thing coming," Edward said and I couldn't help but chuckle at his stubbornness. He and Bella really were perfect for each other.

"Did they tell you about her?"

"No…" Edward trailed off, so I drew in a breath and then began to detail everything for Edward…well, everything except for the possibility of her not being able to conceive or carry another child. That was something they needed to discuss on their own after Bella woke up and was told herself.

Edward, in turn, told me about James Hunter and the fact that Edward killed him. He also told me about Rosalie's involvement in it all, but there was still something missing from the whole equation. I just felt that there were still things that neither of us knew, and only Bella would be able to provide the answers when she woke up.

Sometime later that night, I awoke to Edward yelling for a doctor and pressing Bella's call button. Several rushed in at once and started checking on Bella, pushing Edward and me off to the side. When they found nothing wrong, one turned to Edward, asking what had happened. He pointed down to the side of her bed, and showed them. I had to come around to stand beside him to see what he was talking about, and when I did, I began to chuckle, even given the situation.

"What's so damn funny?" Edward growled at me, and I just laughed more while Nurse Wells explained it to Edward.

"Mr. President, Miss Swan sustained traumatic injuries to her pelvis, which caused internal bleeding. The kicks to her abdomen also bruised her kidneys, causing them to bleed internally. That blood is being passed through her urine. It will lessen over time, but it's to be expected with the injuries she sustained. The catheter we put in allows her bladder to empty when it's needed since she's unable to do so for herself. We'll remove it once she's awake and the bleeding has diminished. Ok?" the older woman asked and Edward nodded, a look of relief crossing his face.

The nurses left the room just as the doctor had arrived, and they explained the situation before leaving Edward and me alone with Bella again. Well, as alone as we can be with agents standing by. Their presence had increased with Edward's arrival. There were now agents positioned at every known entrance and exit to the floor we were on, as well as the two in the room and the two outside the door.

*~*TPT*~*

After seven days of Bella being in a medically induced coma, they finally turned off the medicine. Her concussion had begun healing and the cranial pressure sensors had been removed. Her urine was now only slightly pink instead of dark red it had been, and the bruises on her face had gone from purple and black to green and yellow. She was healing, but she wasn't awake yet, and her journey through recovery was still going to take months of pain and tears as she went through physical therapy and counseling.

I had called Alice and she was going to bring Seth up to see his momma once Bella was awake, so she was on standby with more agents to transport them to the hospital at a moment's notice.

Edward and I were sitting there, quietly talking about him and Bella, when she finally began to stir.

*~*TPT*~*

**BPOV**

"I'm never going to forgive myself for this happening."

"It's not your fault; you couldn't control the lunatic's actions, either of them."

"It is my fault. She wouldn't have been ever put in this situation if it wasn't for her involvement with me."

"But she wouldn't have been saved if it hadn't been for you."

I heard the voices of two of my three favorite men drift to my ears as I fought to open my eyes, the lids heavy with sleep.

I shifted slightly and the talking stopped, then I heard their voices much closer to me, both talking softly.

"Bella, baby, are you awake?" my dad's voice spoke.

"My love, I'm so sorry, I'm here, you're safe now," Edward's voice said and it sounded so broken and vulnerable.

"Ed…Edward…Dad…" my voice was raspy as I tried to speak, my eyes finally opening and revealing their faces, both pressed in close together, looking down at me.

"Oh god, Bella," Edward said, his voice fully breaking as a few tears slipped down his cheeks and he began to press very light kisses to my face.

When Edward pulled back, my dad had disappeared, but he returned quickly with a doctor and a nurse. They checked me over, asking me if I was in pain, and until they mentioned it, I hadn't felt it, but then it was an ever present force making me ache everywhere. The doctor, Dr. Snow, explained that he was the one to work on me when I came in, and told me about my injuries. When he got to the part about me possibly not being able to have any more children, I started to cry. The nurse left for a moment and returned with a syringe, injecting something in my IV, and I slowly began to calm and drift off to sleep.

I awoke a while later, at least I think it was, and my dad wasn't there, but Edward was, and it was then that I noticed his arm in a sling. I asked him about it once I was able to speak without my throat feeling like I had rubbed it with sand paper. Edward was thoughtful enough to provide me with small sips of warm water to ease the discomfort.

Edward then explained about hearing me scream and running to me, about how he beat the guy, and then told me that he wasn't paying attention and they all thought that he had beat him unconscious, but then he sat up and produced a gun, aiming it at Edward. He, in return, pulled Emmett's gun and shot just as the other gun was fired. The bullet meant for Edward hit his shoulder, and the one Edward fired hit at the base of the throat, killing the guy. I found it odd that Edward didn't mention his name at all, and wondered if they still didn't know who he was.

"This guy…do you know who he was?" I asked, speaking slowly and in a soft voice.

"Yeah, James Hunter, the same bastard who put your information out on the internet, allowing people to find you," Edward growled, but I started shaking my head. "It's true, Bella, but don't worry, he'll never bother you again."

"Not that, but that's not him," I said, my voice shaking with the tears that began to slip down my face. "That means that Royce is still out there and will come back to kill me and take Seth; him and Vicki, Rose, whoever she really was, they wanted Seth. They are still going to get him!" I cried out and Edward leaned over me, embracing me with one arm as he tried to comfort me.

"Rose is dead, Emmett killed her," Edward spoke softly against my temple and that did ease my fears some, but Royce was still out there. "But who are Vicki and Royce?"

"Vicki is…was…Rose. She told me all about who she was, how your father met her, how she made her way into your circle, how she met Royce. And Royce…Royce is Seth's biological…" I trailed off, hating the fact that a lowlife piece of shit like Royce had helped to create my son.

"Oh…" Edward replied, understanding what I was trying to say. "But, Bella, Secret Service searched the entire building, there was no one else there. We had the place surrounded and no one got out. Are you sure it was him?"

"Are you sure it was this James guy?" I countered, suddenly angry that he didn't believe me.

"Shh," Edward tried to soothe me. "I'll figure it all out. No one will get you or Seth, I promise."

"But…Roy…Royce," I started to cry, my anger activating my tear ducts, and Edward just stood there and held me best he could. I finally stopped crying and he pulled back slightly.

"What's Royce's full name? Do you know? I can have an agent look into it," Edward said, and I told him, which he didn't even have to relay because it was then that I noticed Agents Cameron and Lahote standing in the room, and one spoke softly into their mic, passing on the information. "Now what's this about Vicki and Rose being the same person?"

And I went on to tell him about her, how she had met Senator Cullen and then Royce and about her not being able to have kids, and getting back together with Royce, and how he saw me on television and found out that I hadn't lied to him about the pregnancy, and how Rose wanted a child but couldn't have one, and their entire plan that included using Emmett to get access to the security cameras inside the White House complex. I told him everything. Edward looked exceedingly more furious the longer I rambled on about things, and I noticed Agent Paul writing down everything I was saying. But when I got to the information about Brady, Edward tensed, then tried to comfort me as I dealt with the betrayal emotions again. I had truly loved Brady, nowhere near as much as I loved Edward, but love is still love and it hurt to find out that it wasn't real on his end.

My dad came back in the room just as I finished telling Edward everything, and Edward asked to speak to him outside, kissing me before he left. I stayed stuck in the bed, unable to move without massive amounts of pain, and waited for him to return. But when the door opened ten minutes later, it wasn't Edward that came back, but my dad.

"Hey, Bells. Can I talk to you for a minute?" my dad asked as he entered the room.

"Sure," I said, hoping that I wouldn't have another emotional breakdown with this talk. One was more than enough for the day.

"Um, Edward told me what you said about Brady," he started as he sat down, and I immediately tensed but didn't say anything. "Thing is, I knew that he wasn't doing everything by the book. He was on the road to becoming one of those dirty cops that are always seen in movies. I even approached him when I saw how deep he was getting, and we had a long chat. He came clean about his brother and this plan he had to get connections through other dirty cops and criminals; and he confessed to me how he wanted to claim Seth as his own once he was born and how he wanted to walk away from his brother. But you see, Brady was scared of his brother.

"I got him to tell me why he was, but not who his brother was. I about keeled over when he told me about murdering their parents. I should have told someone, but I wanted to protect Brady so I didn't let anyone know. Brady had confided in me and I kept that confidence he had asked for. It went against everything I swore to when I joined the force, but he was like a son to me. I think that was why I worked so hard to protect the information he gave me. That and because of what he told me about his brother threatening him. Before they did what they did to their parents, his brother had been beating him, threatening him, and trying to get him to go along with whatever he said. Brady only did what he did because his brother held a gun to his head the entire time.

"I looked up the names he gave me for his parents, and saw that the cases had been cold for years, no leads whatsoever, and I planned to keep it that way for Brady, for you, and for Seth. He started to turn around, became a model officer, which is why I brought him along to Andrews AFB for Edward's appearance when he was campaigning. He had earned it. Bella, he loved you, he truly did. He was giving up the only blood relative he had left to be with you and have a family. You have to believe me that he was the man you thought he was. Don't beat yourself up over this, over him. You weren't duped or lead on or anything. Ok?" Charlie finished talking and I felt as if a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I nodded to my dad, letting him know that I understood and believed him, and he stood and kissed me on the head, saying he was going to head out and let Edward stay with me, but that he would be back tomorrow.

Edward came back in a few minutes later, letting me know that they were going to move me to a regular room the next morning.

"They're going to let you have two visitors at a time, but no more than that due to the agents and me. So, who would you like to see first?" Edward asked with a smile, but I think he already knew who my first choice would be. My reply made Edward's face light up as he crossed to the bed to kiss me senseless, not caring about the agents in the room. It was two simple words that made his day and would make mine once I saw him.

"Our son."

* * *

><p><strong>I know the James, Royce thing is still up in the air, but it will be resolved next chapter, I promise. Remember, only 4 chapters left and then our Prezward will be leaving us... SO DAMN SAD! I'm definitely going to miss him and all of you. You all have supported me through this story, gasping, laughing, crying, and squirming during the ride, and I couldn't ask for better people to surround myself with. You all are amazing and I have the utmost respect and love for you. Thanks so much and see you this weekend!<strong>


	47. Chapter 47 Recovery

**Ready for more? The last of the major angst is cleared up in this chapter and it's smooth sailing after this, well for 3 more chapters until it's finished. I'm sad to see this story end, sad as hell to let Prezward go, and definitely sad to let my little fictional Seth go. I'll be finishing this up while I'm on vacation with my beta and my boys (we're driving from Georgia to Kansas and leaving this coming Wednesday very early in the morning). I will still update while on vacation, but it might not be the Wednesday and Saturday like I have been, but I'm going to try my damnedest. **

**Preciousfairymom80, you and the fucking shit and I hope you're ready to travel down that yellow brick road with me!  
><strong>

**I only own the plot!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 47<p>

EPOV

Recovery sucks, but it sucks even more when the person you love the most in the world is suffering through it. Bella had to undergo another surgery to set her pelvis with pins due to the break being so severe, but they wanted her awake from the medically induced coma first. After that surgery, she was placed in a full body cast to immobilize her, and I nearly killed the doctor who did it when I saw her. Then, to make it worse, she would have to stay in the hospital for up to a month until it came off.

I refused to leave her side, and Seth came to visit every day. Bella cried every time Alice, Sue, or Charlie left to take him back to the White House. I was scowled at by nurses and doctors for basically living in Bella's room, but no one said anything otherwise given who I was.

When Bella was finally released, we had a full on, police escort back home, and there were tons of reporters swarming the hospital as we left and the gates to the North Portico when we arrived.

Thankfully, many agents came out to block the view from the road so that Bella and I could get in privately as she was being moved by wheelchair due to the severity of her pelvic break and she had just begun physical therapy to start walking again.

Each day was hell as I went back to work and dealt with my physical therapy. Bella began her own routine of physical therapy and counseling sessions due to the onset of post traumatic stress disorder. Bella had fears, and she woke many nights, screaming out, fearing that Royce was going to come back for her and Seth. I had my agents working on finding out who he was and his connection to James Hunter.

It was two weeks after Bella got home, nearly two months after she had been taken, that the information finally came together about Royce and James. It was brought to me by Jasper, who had to work with a new agent while Emmett took some time off. I worried about him after everything that had happened, how he was the one to take down Rosalie, and the emotional and mental impact it all had on him. He had gone back to stay with his parents for a month after the official investigation into the shootings has finished, and I hoped when he returned that he would be in a better mental and emotional state.

When Jasper set the file down on my desk in the West Wing, I was hesitant to open it, but his beaming smile told me that it was good information within. I flipped the folder open and started reading, my smile growing wider with each line, and then I jumped up and ran from the West Wing, across the Rose Garden, through the Palm Room which led directly to the ground floor of the residence. Then it was just a matter of waiting for the elevator or sprinting up two flights of stairs. I chose the stairs, even though my shoulder burned from pumping my arms as I ran. I could deal with the pain if it meant getting the information to Bella.

Finally I rounded the wall and ran toward Bella's bedroom. I had been staying in there with her while I was secretly having my bedroom and the dressing room changed up. I knew that Bella didn't like the idea of sleeping halfway across the residence from Seth, even with a monitor, so I was changing my dressing room into his nursery so he was just right next door. With that modification, Bella would have no qualms about moving into my bedroom. Besides, she belonged there with me if things progressed where I wanted them to.

I finally threw open the bedroom door, startling Bella, who was slightly propped up in bed, talking to Alice. I didn't even care she was there and flung the folder as gently as possible onto Bella's lap.

"Look!" I told her, her expression one of confusion and wondering if I had grown a third head or something. "Just look!" I told her again and she slowly picked up the folder and opened it.

I stood beside her and didn't miss the cringe when she saw Royce's face staring back at her from the picture. The report said it was several years old, but that was the last known photo of him from his driver's license. She looked over that paper and then flipped to the next, gasping when she saw the name and the picture that was placed with it.

"That's not James, that's Royce," she whispered, her hands trembling. I eased down beside her, taking the folder from her as I set the two papers side by side. Alice, very intrigued by the contents of the folder, came to the other side of Bella, crawling across the bed to see what we were talking about.

"Look closer, look at the information on the driver's licenses…look at all the information. Everything but the names, social security numbers, and birth certificates are the same," I explained, pointing out that the height, weight, eye color, and everything was the same. Even the dates of birth were very close, about a week apart.

"What does all this mean?" Bella asked, still confused.

I moved those papers to the side and pulled out a third, and it held all the information that would put my girl at ease. I started to detail the information and Bella and Alice were drawn in.

"James Hunter was born to Claire Young and Riley Hunter, and there was a birth certificate completed at the hospital, but after that…nothing. There were no school records, no shots, no missing person reports or anything, until five years ago. Royce King was born to Katie Marshall and Austin King, but had no birth certificate when he was dropped off on the doorsteps of a church. The only information they had on him was his parents' names and his name, Royce King. The orphanage got the police involved, but they couldn't find a Katie Marshall, and there were no reports of a missing child, so he was taken in. When the police checked with Austin King, he denied that he ever knew a woman named Katie Marshall and that he didn't have any kids. He was a well known realtor in the area, and had even helped one of the officers investigating the case to find a house, so they believed him."

I watched the wheels in Bella's head started turning, remembering things she'd rather not by the look on her face. She finally let out a shuddering breath as the pieces began to come together for her so I finished up what I knew.

"Jasper found an old case where Royce had been questioned and suspected of rape in West Virginia, and there was a DNA sample obtained. He wasn't supposed to have access to it, but nothing can keep the Secret Service out if they want to know the information. Then he found out that James Hunter had been questioned for a sexual assault charge in New Jersey, and they also had obtained a DNA sample. Look, Bella, look at the two," I told her, showing her the bottom of the page where they had placed the test results. "Jasper even got hold of the finger prints from the DMV and compared them. They were identical."

She gasped, tears falling from her eyes as she realized she had nothing more to fear, James Hunter and Royce King were the same person, identical DNA, and they were both dead. Jasper had even added a note on the bottom that they compared the samples to the DNA of the person I had killed to guarantee it, and they were all the same person.

"But…how?" Bella asked as Alice hugged up against her on the other side and I reached up to wipe her tears away.

"It seems, but we can't guarantee it because all the involved parties are now dead, but Royce…James…the _bastard_," I sneered, "he had a birth certificate made for him at the orphanage with the information the letter contained when he was abandoned there, making his name Royce King like the paper said he was. But, we're guessing his mother had used her alias to give birth to him at the hospital, naming another man as the father, as they didn't have to be present to confirm it. We also believe that when he and Brady went after their mother, he found the other birth certificate in her house, and has been using it as a second identity, able to get a social security card, driver's license, and anything else he needed under a completely different name. The only way people would have known was through finger prints or DNA."

"He's really gone? Not coming back?" Bella asked, looking up at me with more tears lining her lower lids.

"No, baby, Royce…James…whatever you want to call him, is dead and he'll never hurt you or Seth again," I pulled her to me, my lips meeting hers, and I felt the bed shift as Alice quickly left the room to give us a few moments alone.

I knew that nothing physical would happen as it was way too dangerous and painful for Bella and my shoulder definitely couldn't hold me up, but we could kiss all night and I would have never tired of it. I finally pulled away, my forehead leaning against hers as we both caught our breath from the kiss.

"Seth's safe?" she said, and I smiled.

"Yes, baby, our Seth is safe, and you're safe, and I'm never going to let anything happen to either of you again."

*~*TPT*~*

Bella was finally walking with the aid of a walker and a brace around her waist and hips to give her extra support. She would only make it so many steps before the pain overwhelmed her, or she tired out, but she was doing so well. I even had the pool nice and warm for her so she could get some hydrotherapy in to help loosen the joints and stretch the muscles and tendons without the added pressure of her body.

I was dealing with my own therapy while I fully immersed myself back into my job. But, I got a new 'job' as well. I was playing daddy every opportunity I could since Bella couldn't pick Seth up. Sue was a god send, staying on to help and she had been sleeping in Seth's room to tend to him in the middle of the night. But, every evening when I finished up in the Oval Office, I was the one feeding Seth and Bella, taking care of them, bathing Seth, and getting him ready for bed. It took some time to get used to the restricted movements my shoulder caused, but I loved every second of it.

Bella even began to work on Seth's second birthday party, and I insisted that it be held at the White House. The day care in the third floor solarium had opened and was a huge success. Seth had made a lot of friends that way, and I had Bella invite them all, plus their parents. Then there was my family and hers that would be coming, and the agents who had become very close to us and their significant others.

Bella wanted to go low key due to her and I still recovering, but she had been improving leaps and bounds with her therapy and could finally take some steps without the walker. She still had pain from sudden movements, but the x-ray she had a week before Seth's birthday showed the bone had fully healed. The doctors told her that she would have to continue to take it easy, recommended her wearing the brace if she was going to be moving around a lot, and she couldn't pick up Seth still, but if she was in the bed or in a chair she could hold him all she wanted.

I actually had to pry him from her arms the night before his birthday party so I could take him to his crib. The next day was going to be full of fun and surprises as I was going to reveal our new rooms to Bella and Seth before the party started, and afterwards I had other plans.

Seth had fallen asleep next to Bella, and I carried the soft little guy to his crib, tucking him in and kissing him gently on the head.

I stood there looking down at him, and decided that one day soon, I was going to talk to Bella about legally adopting him. There was the possibility that she might not ever be able to conceive again, and even though that would be a terrible loss, I would be perfectly content to raise Seth as my own, which is how I thought of him. Even if something horrendous happened and Bella and I split up, I still wanted him to know me as his father. I loved him more than I ever thought I could love a child, and I felt, deep in my heart, that he was mine. I may not have helped create him, but I knew I would fight anyone, at any time, if they ever tried to keep me from my little man. I wanted to be there day in and day out to raise him, guide him, and help him become the amazing man I knew he would be one day. All I had to do was talk to Bella about it. But, before I asked her that, I had another question in mind for her. With that other question floating around my head, I kissed Seth again and left the room, returning to Bella's sleeping side. I curled up against her, careful of her hips and waist, and drifted off to sleep knowing that the next day was going to completely change my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks, again, go to my medical information supplier, Jeri Solberg, who was gracious enough to assist me once again with the necessary info. You're an amazing lady and thanks so much!<br>**

**Now, something I wanted to address to those of you who have mentioned the Secret Service disobeying the President. I've done my research and learned that the only people able to actually order the President around, and defy his orders in return, are the Secret Service is it is their job to risk life and limb to protect him. If he wants to go into a gas station to buy a soda but the area isn't safe, then he's denied the ability even if he demands it. Now, I know I took a lot of creative liberties with him going to the Uline Arena and taking part in getting Bella back, but it had to work like that for the story, so yeah, that part was fictional but Emmett defying his orders when they were getting things ready, totally plausible as any agent can do so. Just wanted to let you all know.  
><strong>

**See you soon! Only 3 chapters left!  
><strong>


	48. Chapter 48 Loose Ends

**Updating late sucks! Sorry I am doing just that but I was driving halfway across the country on Wednesday and Thursday and didn't have time to get the chapter completed, so here it is now. Remember, only 2 chapters left after this - they are kind of both epilogues. So sad to see Prezward come to an end, but I'm so happy I actually let him speak through these chapters. I also had to deal with an accidental dairy ingestion last night. My little Cayden got his fat hands on a McDonalds french fry and took a bite. It was only a small bite, about a centimeter long or so, and he didn't even swallow it, but the damage was done and today he had flushed red cheeks, a runny nose, and was fussy as can be. But now he's curled up in his crib, sleeping soundly, and I'm about to go to sleep too, but wanted to post first. So, I'll leave you all to it!**

**Preciousfairymom80 is an amazing beta, but I have one word for you Crystal...PANSY HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
><strong>

**I only own the plot but Prezward and Seth own me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 48<p>

EPOV

Seth's birthday party was excessive, and I knew it. But it was also a celebration of sorts for Bella. She was finally beginning to walk more without aid from the walker, and hadn't had a nightmare in almost a week. Her therapy sessions had done wonders for her, and I even sat in on a few as I held the lingering fear that someone would come in and take Bella and Seth from me again.

I had even talked to Bella's physical therapist and consulted with Dr. Greene about plans I had to ensure that they would even be possible. Both had assured me that I would know if Bella couldn't handle it through her reactions, so my plans for the day were going to go as I had decided.

Everyone showed up for Seth's party, which put close to a hundred people there. There were many staffers from the West Wing whose children attended the day care center with Seth. Ms. Sue was in attendance, as was Charlie, and those two had been getting along famously, bonding over a mutual love of Seth. Alice and Jasper were there, hand in hand, along with Felix, Demetri, Sam, Jacob, Paul, and Jared.

My parents showed up and spoiled Seth rotten, getting him an actual model train he could ride, and he and the other kids had taken turns riding on it all afternoon and into the early hours of the evening.

The biggest surprise was Emmett attending. He wasn't scheduled to be back to duty for another week, his personal and administrative time not up until then, but he was there, smile on his face, and I was starting to see glimpses of my best friend again. Everything that had happened with Rosalie hit him hard, as he had confided in me that he constantly thought about asking her to marry him. But those plans were long forgotten given the depth of deceit and the fact that Emmett was the one to actually pull the trigger on her. He wasn't fully back to the Emmett I knew before, and I doubted that he ever would be, but it was nice to see him there.

Seth had a blast with all the presents, an entire buffet of safe foods for him that everyone else enjoyed too, as Aro had really outdone himself with the creativeness of the recipes. I saw homemade Spaghetti-O's; a vast variety of diced fruit done up in baskets, flowers, and other creations; ravioli filled with safe vegetables, meat, and smothered in tomato sauce; homemade breads; safe sliced meats; potato chips; and Aro had even made ice cream from the hemp milk that Seth could have, adding in fresh fruit to flavor it naturally.

We had discovered that Seth didn't like cake at all, even made with safe ingredients, so Aro did make cupcakes for everyone that wanted them, but also designed Seth a cake out of fruits that he could have a 'slice' of. It was the best party imaginable for my little man, and I knew Bella was pleased with it too, even if she kept mentioning that it was overboard and that Seth wouldn't remember it. I just smiled at her and let her say what she wanted, but I knew that there would never be anything less than the best for the boy I considered to be my son.

The party was finally winding down, and most everyone had left except for those close to us – my parents, Charlie and Sue, Alice and Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, Sam, Felix, Demetri, Paul, and Jared. We were all sitting in the Rose Garden, Seth nearly asleep in Bella's arms, and the conversation flowed seamlessly with the mixed group. I was being called Edward by most, and I felt like one of them and not some position or job at that moment. But the best part of it was being able to sit beside my Bella, hold her against my side with one arm as she cuddled Seth in her arms, and know that life was nearly perfect. There was really only a few things I had to do to make the desired perfection happen, and I knew that right then was the time to cross one off the list.

I looked around our close circle of family and friends and saw them chatting away with one another, none really paying any attention to Bella or me as we took in the glorious sunset, so I leaned in and started speaking.

"Bella?" I said softly.

"Hmm?" she hummed her response, turning her head to look at me.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course. And I love you, too," she replied with a slightly furrowed brow at my words. I was already feeling nervous about what I was going to do and her expression didn't help my nerves at all, so I pressed on hoping that they wouldn't get the best of me.

"I do. And you know I would do anything at all, anything in my power, to make you happy…to give you anything you ever wanted or needed, right?"

"Yes…"

"I was wondering if you would do the same for me?"

"Definitely, but you already knew that."

"Well," I said, sliding away from her and down to one knee as I pulled the black ring box from my pants pocket, noticing that all the conversations around us had stopped and the garden was eerily silent given the number of people in it. I could even feel every set of eyes locked on my position and what I held in my hand. "Would you marry me? I can't imagine my life without you in it. You are my world and invade my every thought, idea, and waking moment, and I wouldn't be a tenth of the man I am today if I didn't have you for the rest of my life. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

Bella started crying silently, tears streaming down her cheeks as she hugged Seth closer to her. He roused slightly and turned his face towards me and said the word that melted my heart each time I heard it. "Da-da."

I smiled, my own eyes feeling misty as Bella appeared to struggle to speak, but finally she got the words out of her mouth, soothing my anxious soul as I knelt before her.

"Yes… Yes. Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" Bella said, her voice growing louder and more enthusiastic with each word.

Cheers and applause erupted around us but I blocked it all out as I took the ring, which had been my great-grandmother's, and slipped it onto Bella's left ring finger. I stayed on my knees as I hugged her and Seth, who was fighting his rapidly closing eyes. I pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and then kissed Bella soundly on the lips, silently thanking her for accepting my proposal.

It was then that everyone converged on us, congratulating us in turn and all the women wanted to look at Bella's ring. Charlie and my father both congratulated me, and both demanded that I take the best care of the gifts I was being bestowed, which I fully intended to do.

Finally, once all the congratulations had been given, Sue came to take Seth to bed, offering to keep him for the night so Bella and I could have time alone to celebrate, which was what I had hoped for. People excused themselves, and since Bella and I were safely enclosed within the walls of the White House grounds, we were free to move around without the constant presence of agents.

I took her hand and placed it in the crook of my elbow, and gently led her down the south lawn circular drive toward the swimming pool. I had one of the help set everything up for me earlier in hopes that things went well after the party, which they did.

We arrived and there were floating candles in the pool, but most of the lights surrounding it had been dimmed. I had towels sitting there for us, but had definitely left out the bathing suits, as I wanted my fiancés flesh up against mine without any barriers.

Bella went to speak but I quieted her with my lips as I slowly began to disrobe her, being careful of her hips and waist area. Finally free of all her restrictive garments, I led her to the pool and helped her in before I slowly removed my clothes as well. I was already rigid with anticipation, standing tall in the rapidly dimming light that remained of the sunset. Bella gasped as she saw my state, her eyes quickly filling with lust and desire as I entered the warm water and headed slowly toward her.

Meeting in the chest high water, I wrapped my arms gently around her as hers encircled my neck, holding on tightly as I began to move us toward deeper water. When I could touch no longer, I released her body and swam to the other side, pressing us gently up against the wall in the deep end and my lips met hers with a hunger that couldn't be easily sated.

"Bella…" I whispered between kisses. "I need you, Bella. You have to tell me if I hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if I ever caused you any pain," I murmured as I held onto the pool edge with one hand and let my other slowly drift down her body to the apex between her legs. Bella moaned, her head dropping forward until it rested on my shoulder.

"God, Edward. Please, touch me. I've missed you…this…us. I need you," she moaned softly before groaning when my fingers split her folds and found the sensitive flesh I had been longing to rediscover.

I had refused to even entertain touching her intimately before now, even when she had practically begged me one night, because I didn't know if it would be safe. But the doctor's reassurance gave my mind the green light that my body had been aching for.

"Anything for you, my love. Anything," I told her before I reclaimed her lips with mine and gently slid a single finger into her wet center.

Bella moaned, her hips slightly tilting forward, but not too much, and her legs involuntarily spread for me. I gently added a second finger, wanting to prepare her and minimize any discomfort that could potentially occur. I wanted my woman to enjoy what I was ready to give her, but was nearly ready to burst with my need and desire for her.

"Please, Edward, make love to me," Bella whined as I slowly circled her clit with my thumb, my two fingers turning to three in her core.

I fully intended to do as she asked, but first I wanted to guarantee that she got her release before I even allowed myself to enter her. I worked her clit a little harder, my fingers moving a little faster, minimally harder, and I dropped my mouth to her neck, kissing, licking, and nibbling the tender flesh that always aroused her.

I could tell by Bella's noises and breaths that she was close, so I chanced some more pressure and speed with my hand and watched with amazement as Bella fell apart before my eyes. Her eyes closed, her head fell back, a deep moan left her lips, and her body trembled and convulsed against and around me.

Just watching her orgasm was almost enough to make me cum with her, but I held off, wanting to be fully sheathed in her before I did so. Once she came down and her body relaxed, I floated closer and lined myself up with her entrance, rubbing the head of my dick against her swollen and slick folds. I knew that the water would support her weight and mine, allowing for what I wanted to do, but I wanted to make sure Bella knew to stop me if it became too painful or too much.

"Bella, love, look at me," I said softly, coaxing her to meet my desire ridden gaze. Her eyes surely matched mine as we stared at one another, the depth of our love, devotion, and emotions easily passing in the heated exchange. "Promise me that you'll tell me, stop me, if it hurts or is too much. Please," I begged her, and she nodded, pressing a kiss to my lips as I slowly slid inside of her body.

In all the times that Bella and I had been together, in all the positions we had tried, and all the ways I had made her call out for me, none would ever compare to what I felt at that moment. Her body welcomed mine with ease, swallowing me whole, surrounding me and comforting the need I had been harboring for her. Her eyes held onto mine, displaying the love, trust, and desire she had for me, and showed no trace of pain, discomfort, or agony within them. My heart was completely open to her as I slowly pulled almost entirely out before gently sliding back in fully.

"God…Edward…" Bella breathed, her eyes fighting to stay open and on mine, but I knew exactly what she meant with those simple words. It was the way she said them, the tenor in her voice, which told me all she was feeling, how it was consuming her, and how much she wanted more of it.

I knew I had to take it slow, but that I could build up to a slightly faster and harder pace, so I took my time, gently sliding in and out of her body, always staying connected as we rekindled our physical intimacy that had been missing for months.

"Bella, god, I love you so much," I moaned as I started to increase the speed and force of my movements. Bella's legs spread wider and floated up in the water to gently wrap around my waist, changing the position and depth I was able to reach and allowing my pelvis to rub against her clit each time I fully sheathed myself in her delicious depths.

"Edward, I love you, too," Bella breathed as her hands began to curl into talons against my shoulders. Her breathing picked up and I knew she was getting close again which was something I had hoped for but didn't expect.

We didn't speak again as our mouths began to meet once more, our tongues tangling as our bodies connected, faster and harder, but never too much. I could feel the pressure building as my release grew near. The tingle in my groin increased with each thrust into Bella, the nerves on my dick becoming hyper-sensitized as I felt myself swell to near bursting.

I still held off as I waited for Bella to cum first and one well placed thumb guaranteed that. But when she bit down on my neck right where it met my shoulder, her walls clenching my shaft in delicious torture, I lost it and let go, spasming as I released months of pent up desire into her.

We both finally stilled, me still deep inside of Bella as I slowly softened, and I couldn't do anything other than pant as I let soft kisses trail up her chlorine scented shoulder and neck.

"I love you," I whispered when I finally reached her ear, and Bella sighed the words back to me as she wrapped her arms tighter around my neck and hugged me to her.

We stayed in the pool for about another half hour, allowing Bella the freedom to move her legs, walk around some without extra pain, and we may have made love again in the shallow end, her body floating under mine as I held onto the railing by the steps and laid out over her.

Fully sated, for the time being at least, I exited the pool and retrieved an oversized towel for Bella, holding it open for her as she gently and slowly climbed out of the pool giving her pelvis time to reacquaint itself with the natural weight of her body. Finally fully emerged, I wrapped her up and quickly did the same for myself, and then retrieved our clothes as we headed into the cabana. I had stashed some comfortable clothes for us in there and gently led Bella to the large shower inside to rinse her off. But having her still naked in front of me gave way to more desire, and I found myself situating her on the built in seat in the shower as I knelt in front of her, eagerly licking at her slit.

Bella moaned, her fingers threading through my wet hair, as her hips slightly tilted toward me. I had her sitting on the very edge to give me all the access I wanted and needed to gently, but forcefully bring her to another orgasm with my tongue and fingers. Bella begged me to take her again, but I didn't want to risk hurting her or even dropping her if I picked her up. She kept offering suggestions for ways we could manage it, but when I stood up to painfully deny her once more, she shocked the hell out of me when she grasped hold of my hard on, pulled me close to her, and closed her mouth around my hard length, licking, sucking, and pumping me until I called out her name, releasing down her throat.

We were finally fully spent, barely able to get dressed; I actually called security and had them send a ride for us. Five minutes later a luxury golf cart appeared to take us back to the residence, where I promptly led Bella to the Presidential Suite…my room…_our _room.

Bella gasped when she saw the remodel, and then cried when she saw Seth's new nursery filling my old, previously unused and unneeded, dressing room.

"What's all this?" Bella asked as she looked around, wiping the tears away.

I pulled her to me, held her in my arms as I looked into her eyes, and told her the other thing that had been filling my mind since I had first heard Seth call me 'da-da'.

"This is for Seth so he can be close, as I can't have you or him halfway across the house. And when he's too big or old for it, we can change it back, but I don't want _our son_ that far from us," I told her.

"_Our_ son?" Bella questioned, her eyes hopeful but her expression neutral.

"Yes, our son. I want to adopt him, Bella. I want him to take my name when you do. I want him to be Seth Cullen and you to be Bella Cullen. I know that the doctors said that there might be a chance that we won't…" I trailed off unwilling to actually speak the words as I didn't want to believe them, but Bella knew what I was talking about. She held a mirror image of my sadness in her eyes, and I knew she feared the doctors would be right too. "It doesn't matter. Whether or not we ever have a child of our own, I consider Seth to be mine, and I want to make it legal, binding, and I want him to know that I'm his father. Is that ok? I don't want to just marry you, I want Seth too. I want it all." I hoped that Bella would agree, but still had the fears that she wouldn't want that at all.

"The Cullen's… I think that is the perfect name for us and our son…" Bella said in a soft whisper before claiming my mouth with hers and kissing me senseless.

I took her to bed then, holding her close to me as I thanked her for the gift of her and Seth for the rest of that night. My hands roamed her flesh, never sexual but intimate the entire time. There wasn't an inch of her left untouched when I was done, and I knew that even included every inch of her heart. It was mine as mine was hers, and our little Seth would forever have possession of both as he was now who we each lived for over anyone else.

When the first rays of the morning sun began to peek over the tops of the curtains, I finally drifted off to sleep holding my fiancé in my arms and realized that my life was finally complete with her and Seth filling it to the brim.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter just flowed from my fingers when I sat down to write, and it may possibly be one of my favorite ones of the entire story. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm going to try to get another chapter out this weekend but I have two family filled days ahead of me. See you all soon and thanks for enjoying!<br>**


	49. Chapter 49 Epilogue Part 1

**So here's the next to the last chapter, and the first of the two part epilogue. I'm so damn sad to see this story end, but more sad that I'm going to be saying goodbye to all of you who have read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed this little story of mine. I never expected it to be as well received as it is, and I'm so honored to know that you all enjoyed it like you did. So here's to all of you because Prezward wouldn't be where he is today without all of you. To those who have recommended him out in your FB groups, on your blogs, on your walls, or on Twitter or Tumblr, THANK YOU! Seriously, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. And finally, to all of you who have messaged me or commented in a review about your concern and thoughts, prayers, and well wishes for my son, Cayden, you brought tears to my eyes more than once, especially those of you who knew of an FPIES kid in your life. They are special little people who deal with way too much for how young they are, and every day is a challenge for them to just get enough nutrients and enough to eat without adding in the risk of hospitalization or even death if they eat something they are allergic to. Thank you all for asking about my son's story and learning about his disease through this story. Ok, I'm going to stop rambling now.**

**Preciousfairymom80, you are seriously amazing, woman. You jumped right on board with this story from the moment I told you about it, even if you didn't always agree with how I told it. But still, without you, we wouldn't have had the big James/Royce and Victoria/Rose twist that threw everyone off. Thank you!  
><strong>

**I only own this plot, and more gratitude than you all can imagine for the support you've given me and this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 49<p>

BPOV

Did you know that it's difficult and taxing to be the First Lady? Yeah, neither did I, and I didn't think that I would actually basically have a different job when Edward and I got married, but everything I thought was wrong. Do I hate what happened? Not in the least. I'm happier than I've ever been before and I have a family that anyone would beg for. But things were tense for a while. However I'm getting ahead of myself. I have to say that things went crazy just three months after Seth's birthday party when Edward and I formally announced our engagement. To say the people of the US went crazy was an understatement…more like the entire world went crazy.

The White House Press Secretary, Jason Jenks, thought it would be a good idea to do an interview talking about our engagement and the lucky publication was Time. I never thought in a million years that I'd be sitting in a room, all done up with lights and cameras on me, sitting next to the President of the United States, talking about getting married to him with Time Magazine, but that's where I was.

We were asked how we met, and the story of Jimmy was told. I found it somewhat ironic that I was wearing them, at Edward's request too. He did love to see me in my Jimmy's. I was nearly recovered, but still tired easily and had to be careful that I didn't fall on a hard surface that could potentially reinjure or rebreak my pelvis or the ribs that Royce broke. Edward had me wear ballet flats to the interview, but change into the heels right before entering the interview room.

The photographer snapped pictures of my feet after the story was told and I wanted to sit on them, suddenly self conscious that they weren't worth photographing. But Edward calmed me, putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his side as he kissed my forehead. Yeah, the photographer went crazy snapping pictures of that, too.

We were asked about living together before marriage and if we worried about the people of the US being against it. Edward wasn't and I hadn't thought about it until then, and then worried that I'd be called all sorts of names and attacked, but it never really happened. Yeah, there were websites against our engagement and pending marriage, but they seemed to be run by women who wanted to be with Edward and thought they had a chance to do so.

Seth was even brought up in the interview, and I got to actually inform more on the existence, reality, and statistics of FPIES. We had brought Seth, Sue, Alice, and Jasper with us, along with other agents, for the interview, and when Seth heard his name spoken he began to squirm and squeal to get to us. I finally motioned for Sue to let him go and he ran straight for me, climbing up onto the couch and settling between Edward and me.

The interviewer began to ask about Seth and if there were any adoption plans for the future, but we wanted to keep that to ourselves for the time being so we declined an answer. She kept trying to get more information out of us about the nature of Edward and Seth's relationship, but we were tight lipped as that was our personal life and didn't need to be broadcasted to the masses.

The interview finally concluded with the interviewer asking if we had set a date yet, which we had but we didn't tell her as we wanted to keep it out of the mass media so there weren't helicopters overhead and reporters flanking every single inch of fencing around the White House complex.

We left and were escorted back to the White House grounds and started working with Angela and Alice on the wedding. Both wanted to plan it, and we couldn't decide who would do it, so we insisted that they had to work together. We were going to have the ceremony in the State Dining Room and the reception in the larger East Room so there was room for the tables, band, and dance floor.

I was amazed at the list of people that were being invited just because of political affiliation and social importance, and then I realized that they would be mingling with my common family and friends and started to panic. Edward assured me that they would be fine and anyone that had a problem with my family and friends would be asked to leave, even if it was the Queen of England.

My fears abated, we worked tirelessly with Alice and Angela and moved forward with our spring wedding. Things were crazy with menu planning, music and band selection, the guest list and seating chart. Who knew you couldn't put some politicians beside others just because of what party they were affiliated with? It was a wedding, not politics, and I thought that these people, if it was so important that they attend, could put aside their political differences for the evening. Edward smiled and laughed at me, slightly shaking his head at my ideals while Angela insisted that she would take care of it.

I really only had to approve everything with Edward and get my dress. And that was a nightmare in itself. Alice and Esme teamed up on me for that and shocked me when they had Vera Wang herself brought to the White House. The Vermeil Room on the ground floor of the residence was commandeered as dress central and weeks were spent just deciding on the design and fabrics. I wanted something simple like myself, but Esme wanted grandeur and Alice wanted fashion forward. Thankfully Ms. Vera listened to me and designed an elegant dress with a fitted bodice, lace overlay, and a slightly flared skirt. The train was manageable at only three feet long, and had a strap to attach it to my wrist later in the evening so I wouldn't trip on it all night long. I had also decided on wearing a pair white Jimmy Choos for the ceremony as Jimmy's held special value to Edward and me.

My bouquet would be done by the flower shop inside the White House as would all the flowers for the wedding and reception, and the carpenter shop was designing the altar for us to stand at. Our colors were Edward's family colors, emerald green and gold, and my bouquet would be white calla lilies with green and gold ribbon added. I had Alice and Angela as my bridesmaids and Edward chose Emmett and Ben as his groomsmen.

The day of the wedding, I was a mess of nerves, apprehensions, and doubt that Edward actually wanted me and would leave me at the altar in front of everyone there. My fears were completely unfounded and he stood there, smiling at me as my father walked me down the aisle. I was focused only on him in his tailed tuxedo, black bowtie in place, and his hair that perfect mussed look he always wore.

The music I walked to was actually something that Edward composed. It was just another thing about him that made him completely unreal but amazing. He had confided in me once upon a time that he played the piano but left out that he could compose too when the desire struck him. And apparently it had because he wrote the piece he called Bella's Lullaby after we had met.

Our 'I do's' were traditional and Angela Cheney's father was the pastor for the ceremony. Seth was our ring bearer and we used Press Secretary Jason Jenks' daughter as the flower girl. His little Chelsea was absolutely adorable and helped Seth down the aisle before me.

I can't tell you if anyone cried, but I know that I did and Edward even let a tear or two escape his emotional eyes. Our kiss felt like no one was watching, and I forgot they all were even there until the applause started and I began to blush as we broke apart and were pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Cullen first and then President and First Lady Cullen.

I hadn't even thought about being the First Lady until that moment and I felt the weight of the responsibility land heavily on my shoulders. But Edward brushed it away as he led me from the room and took me across the hall to the Family Dining Room while the room cleared and everyone headed for cocktails and appetizers in the East Room for the reception. Then the photos began and I was posed in what felt like every significant room of the White House before we were finally released to enter the reception.

The rest of the evening was a blur of celebrity introductions and I even met quite a few foreign presidents too. I was shocked to see Prince William and Prince Harry there, not having heard that they were coming, but they informed me that their grandmum, Queen Elizabeth II, was unable to travel for the ceremony due to a bad cold, but sent her congratulations and had also sent a gift. I thanked them both, and even danced with them, which was odd and exciting as either of them could be the future King of England, but William more so than Harry. Harry was quite a fun and perverse young man and kept waggling his eyebrows at me and making harmless suggestive comments that had me laughing wildly while we danced. William, on the other hand, was the perfect gentleman but led me across the dance floor with power and dominance, and I faintly wondered if he carried that personality across to other aspects of his life. Imagine if the future King of England was a closet Dom or something. The mere idea made me giggle as Edward reclaimed me before I was passed off to different senators, governors, and movie stars. It seemed like anyone who was anyone was there and I think I danced with all the men in attendance.

The last dance of the night, however, was spent in the arms of Edward with Seth held between us, his head resting on my shoulder as Edward supported his weight. Seth was about to pass out from exhaustion and Sue appeared to take him to bed. She and Charlie were keeping him for mine and Edward's two week honeymoon. Edward hadn't told me where we were going, and finally pulled me aside as the reception began to die down and had Prince William and Prince Harry there with him. I was confused at first, but then they presented us with Queen Elizabeth II's wedding present, which was an all inclusive two week stay at Balmoral Castle in Aberdeenshire, Scotland. I was shocked speechless, then began squealing and jumping up and down in excitement causing the three prestigious men to laugh at my exuberance, but I was going to Scotland! I was going to stay in one of the Royal Family's private homes!

I thanked Prince William and Prince Harry and then Edward swept me away from them and everyone else left at the reception. He swept me upstairs and to our suite to change and get ready for our send off. But before we could even think about leaving, Edward took me on the bed, claiming me as his wife, his lover, his equal. It wasn't slow and sensual, it was fast and rough, displaying the high level of emotions the day had given each of us.

Finally dressed and ready to head out, I snuck into Seth's old nursery and kissed him goodnight and goodbye. I hated leaving him behind, but I knew that he was in good hands with Sue, Alice, and my father, who were all going to stay at the White House until we returned. We were finally escorted downstairs and through the sendoff of famous people and high ranking political figures. I even saw old Mrs. Cope and her husband in the line, and my dad and Alice stood together waving us off.

I hated that we had to bring agents with us, but it was mandatory and more had flown ahead to prepare with a contingency of Royal Guard that Queen Elizabeth II supplied. We boarded the helicopter Marine One and it took us to Andrews AFB where we boarded Air Force One, my first time on either, and then we were off overseas.

The Presidential Suite at the front of the plane had been redecorated to include a queen sized bed, and the agents were ordered to go to the other side of the plane and to give us privacy. It seemed that Edward had plans for us after we took off, and I was right.

That night I joined the mile high club…twice…and I slept soundly high in the air, cuddled in Edward's arms, which is where I stayed until the next morning right before we landed.

Our travel to Balmoral Castle was in a limousine and I leaned on Edward while I watched the beautiful scenery pass us. Now, I would like to say that we did a lot of sightseeing while in Scotland, but I actually probably only saw half of the castle as Edward and I spent most of the time wrapped around each other in various states of undress. Leaving was sad, but I was eager to get back home to my little man and my family.

It was back home at the White House that reality set in and the press descended with interviews, press conferences, print articles, and hundreds of questions about what my first act as First Lady would be. I was stunned silent as I didn't know what I needed to or was supposed to do. Edward, Angela, and Ben helped me and let me know that the First Lady was kind of like a spokesperson and each one had some sort of foundation that they ran, created, or supported. With that suggestion, I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

The FPIES Foundation began that summer and I was able to obtain financial backing and support from many of the guests that had attended our wedding. I invited Seth's gastroenterologist and allergist to help with the foundation, and they recommended other doctors as well who were familiar with FPIES and researching causes and the hope of a cure.

My work with The FPIES Foundation kept me busy and the First Lady's Office in the East Wing became occupied by me, along with several other offices that I used for the foundation and integral employees of it.

*~*TPT*~*

That fall, as things finally began to settle around us and our routine was established, Edward brought up again his desire to adopt Seth. I had completely forgotten about it, but was as eager as he was to get the process started right away. Three days before Christmas we went before a judge and finalized it all, officially changing Seth's last name to Cullen and making Edward his father. He was already his dad, but now it was official for anyone and everyone to see that Edward was Seth's father.

The next year began Edward's work on campaigning for reelection. His approval rating was through the roof and no one doubted that he would be reelected. The campaign trail was tedious, and it kept Edward, Seth, and me away from the White House for long periods of time as we traveled and spoke in nearly every state.

Every person I met was amazing, and I even discovered quite a few parents who came up to me and let me meet their FPIES child. I had known that there were other kids out there that had FPIES but meeting so many and hearing how The FPIES Foundation had helped them get the support they needed was just amazing. All summer was like that, and by the time we settled back in Washington, D.C., I had three times the support for The FPIES Foundation and actually started the paperwork to get an ICD-9 code for FPIES so that it would be something the doctors could actually list as the diagnosis instead of listing four or five different things that described the symptoms but were not FPIES. Also, treatment and care guides were created so that they could be distributed among the medical community because there were most likely children out there suffering with FPIES and going undiagnosed due to doctors not being educated on the disease.

*~*TPT*~*

On a cold day in November, Edward and I huddled in the West Wing, surrounded by employees, Secret Service, and family as we waited for votes to be tallied. It was tense for a long time until more of the heavily populated states started reporting their votes. Our grins began, and quickly grew to brilliant smiles, and I ended up jumping up and down and screaming when it was announced that Edward had won reelection with seventy-three percent of the votes.

It was unheard of for a president to win by that margin, and the phone began to ring off the hook with congratulations being offered. Video was shown of the convention hall where a lot of those who had worked on the campaign had gathered, but Edward and I decided to head back to the White House after appearing there so we could celebrate or sulk in privacy. And I wanted to properly celebrate with my husband if he did win, and properly console him if he lost, not that I thought he would.

As everyone finally left and the celebration was done, I pulled Edward upstairs behind me, slipped quietly into our bedroom, and locked the doors behind us. Before he would even take a step further in the room, I was on him, kissing and groping him in a frenzied manner. He quickly got the idea and helped me rid both of our bodies of clothes.

"Happy reelection, Mr. President," I murmured huskily in his ear before licking and nibbling on the lobe, and Edward groaned loudly and gripped my bare hips, pulling me into his rigid erection. I matched his moan with a groan and then found myself lifted into the air.

I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist, and held onto his neck with one arm while I snaked the other between us to line him up. Edward was walking toward the bed when I let my weight shift downward and I sank fully onto his cock.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Bella!" Edward growled as he froze his steps and gripped my thighs tightly. "Fuck, baby, you feel so damn good," he moaned as he used his arms to lift me up and down his shaft, but I could feel his body straining against the actions so I decided to prompt him for what I really wanted at that moment.

"Take me to bed and fuck me now, Mr. President!" I commanded him as I pulled the hair on the back of his head, making him hiss in pain and pleasure. Yeah, Edward liked it rough from time to time, and this was definitely one of them.

"Little lady, you don't know what you're getting yourself into," he warned me, but I knew exactly what I was starting and punctuated it with another sharp pull of his hair and a bite to his collar bone as I kicked him in the ass with my heels.

"If you don't fuck me, then I'll just get out a toy and do it myself," I warned him, and I meant it, too. I had found that some of my actions had to be hidden due to the high interest people had in me, so I ordered my desired toy purchases through Alice and she hand delivered the packages to me when they arrived so that no one knew what I bought. I just had a new vibrator delivered a few days prior that not only thrusted, but rotated and vibrated too, and I was eager to try it out.

"The only thing that will be in you tonight is me," Edward said, punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips, and then I felt us falling. I screamed out, but it quickly turned to a deep, long moan as we landed on the bed, Edward still deep inside of me, and his weight landing on me made him go even deeper.

He slowly circled his hips, grinding into me, and I was lost to the feeling but wanted it harder and faster. I even tried to coax it out of him, but he stilled my hips, pinning them to the bed with his weight.

"You'll get exactly what I want you to get, when I want you to get it, do you understand?" Edward growled as he grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head with one hand, the other began to roam my body, pinching at my nipples, palming my breasts, and finally moving down my stomach to where I wanted him most.

I gasped loudly when Edward's thumb quickly parted my lips and found my swollen clit, pressing and rubbing it roughly as he started to thrust hard, but slowly into me.

"Oh, fuck! God, Edward," I moaned as he kept up his movements and I felt my orgasm rapidly approaching.

I tried to move, to get him to give me more, give me everything I wanted, but I was stuck under him, my arms pinned down by his and my body trapped under him. But I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, and that desire was confirmed when my orgasm hit me suddenly, breaking through my tense form and making me scream and shudder beneath him. I slumped, panting uncontrollably when it finally subsided, and barely opened my eyes to see Edward looking down at me.

"You can't be finished already, my love, because I'm not through celebrating," Edward said seductively as he pulled out of me and grabbed my hips. "Now, flip over, get on your knees, grab the headboard, and don't let go," Edward commanded me and as I was getting rapidly into position, I felt a sharp smack to my ass.

I moaned loudly and felt my pussy gush with a new wave of arousal. Yeah, Edward indulged my spanking fetish.

Once in position, I wiggled my ass at Edward, taunting him to take me right then and there. And he did.

I groaned when he roughly entered me from behind, one hand settling on my hip and the other grabbing my hair, fisting it tightly as he started to pound into me quickly.

I couldn't speak, couldn't fully breathe, couldn't do anything other than scream, groan, moan, and pant as Edward took me for all I was worth. He released my hip to smack my ass again, his hand coming down hard and making me scream as another orgasm was forced from my body.

"Fuck, I love fucking you, baby," Edward growled as he continued to fuck the life out of me, not slowing for a single second as I continued to mutter incoherently and scream, whine, and whimper under his punishing cock, and I loved every single second of it, every single thrust.

"Ed…Ed….warrrrd! I moaned when both of his hands congregated at my shoulders, gripping tightly and pulling me back into each thrust Edward gave.

"Fuck, shit, gonna…" Edward growled as he somehow went even faster. He released one of my shoulders and dropped his hand down my back, his thumb finding that one special entrance Edward loved to tease, and he pressed in just as my orgasm was about to snap, and I spiraled out of control, my body seizing up as Edward groaned out loudly, his body finally stilling deep in me as he released with a deep moan.

We separated after a minute and collapsed on the bed, panting and covered in sweat, and Edward didn't even hesitate as he pulled me into his arms.

"I love you, my wife," Edward murmured into my ear before kissing my neck.

"I love you too, my husband," I replied and grabbed the covers, pulling them up over our naked bodies as we sank into blissful sleep, wrapped around each other in our home for the next four years.

* * *

><p><strong>Sniff, sniff... Only one more left after this one, and then we say goodbye. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story as a whole. I've been awed by the sheer number of reviews you all have left (psst! We're close to 3,000! SQUEEEE!) and the number of readers, favorites, and alerts that have come with each chapter. To know that so many are enjoying this is a blessing and it warms my heart to know that I was able to take you all on a fantasy trip that could almost have been reality.<strong>

**Oh, and Bella's foundation, The FPIES Foundation is actually real. Go to .org for more information, stories, and useful links if you are curious. There is another foundation, the International Association for Food Protein Enterocolitis (IAFFPE and can be found at .org). They are working to get an ICD-9 code for FPIES so it is actually listed in medical texts and through insurance companies and other places. It is a major step forward. The founder of IAFFPE, Fallon Shultz, has a son named Landon who was featured on ABC News because his FPIES is so severe he can only eat seven (YES 7) foods. He's three and is severely restricted in his diet. You can find an article on him and learn more about FPIES and IAFFPE here abcnews. go Health/ fpies-children-find-hope-mother-launches-international-foundation/ story? id= 15482264#. UCSHLKPwAUw (remove the spaces). Thank you again, all of you! **


	50. Chapter 50 Epilogue 2  The End

**Here we are for a final time. One last chapter and it's the end of the story. And I have to say that you all are amazing! The fact that you stayed on this crazy ride, through the angsty weeks of updates as we waited to see what would happen to Bella, through the beginning when Bella and Edward were both clearly clinically insane but wanted each other, through all of it. You all kept me sane, drove me crazy, made me laugh, cry, and have heart to heart discussions over PMs. I consider all of you friends and am so glad I was able to 'meet' you. To everyone who recommended this story in one way or another, I wish I could give you each a hug and thank you for your support and thinking that this story, the little idea I had one day while watching TV, was good enough to tell others about. To anyone who drew inspiration from this story and started writing their own, I wish you the best in your stories, and I already know of one that I'm reading (The American President by Rushed - and it's totally AWESOME! Go read it, NOW! Well, after you read this chapter that is). To all of you who left reviews, telling me what you loved, hated, agonized over, or cried about, I loved each little snippet you gave me. I totally suck at replying as my life is fuller than I should be able to handle, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. **

**And to all of you who enjoyed learning about FPIES, I am glad I could teach you about something new. I always try to learn something new every day, and I try even harder to educate others about FPIES as it consumes my life at times. The daily struggles become a thing of the past after a while, and you learn how to cope with the food challenges. But then you have a day of an accidental ingestion of a known trigger, or try a new food and find out that it's a trigger, and it all comes rushing back and you start back at square one, working off of a total liquid diet for days or weeks before slowly adding food back in hoping that it all stays down and your child stays out of the hospital. Cayden has had a rough life with his medical issues, but he's a thriving little boy, making me laugh constantly but also making me go gray and want to pull my hair out. I am honored that you all welcomed him into your lives at least one day a week through this story and all the kind words, prayers, and keeping him in your thoughts made me smile and my heart warm to know that so many out there were thinking of him and hoping that he gets better. We aren't there yet, as we still probably have years to go, and next year will start a monthly visit to the allergist for in office food trials of his previous triggers, hoping each time that he doesn't react and get rushed across the street to the children's hospital. It's a long road, but I know we will make it, and knowing that Cayden will be on all of your minds helps to ease the burden that his condition puts on my mind. Seriously, thank you all. **

**Now, Crystal, preciousfairymom80, whatever you want to be called, you have been my rock through this all. Sometimes I wanted to stick dynamite in you and blow you to smithereens, especially when you disagreed with what I wrote. I know it's your job as my beta to challenge me and make my writing the best it can be, but still, we are both stubborn women and can fight like sisters, and I love you for who you are and who you are to me. I'm so glad you stumbled across my very first, though HORRIBLE, story on here and suggested a story idea to me as I had no idea what I was going to write next. Then you became my beta after I nearly forced it upon you, and we've never looked back. Well, actually I have to remember the wonderful times my life consisted of before you entered it, and then I realize that while my life was great before you, it's even greater with you in it, and I will never let you go! LOVE YOU SIS!  
><strong>

**Ok, now, I'll leave you to it and I have to say that I only own the plot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Presidential Treatment Chapter 50<p>

**BPOV**

I still couldn't believe that it was our last day in the White House, our last time as President and First Lady Cullen. And I also couldn't believe that Seth was now seven and had outgrown all of his allergies except for the latex allergy. Yep, that's right, Seth was officially FPIES free! And even though he had outgrown his FPIES, I refused to step down as head of The FPIES Foundation. Other parents needed the support and personal stories that I could provide, and Seth could be a success story for them. His last trigger had been soy, and he had officially outgrown the allergy to it six months prior. He was growing, thriving, and would be enrolling in a private school after Edward and I moved to our new home in Brandywine, Maryland. We chose to stay close because of both of our families, and we found a large home on fourteen acres that was perfect for us and offered plenty of land to build bungalows for our contingency of agents that would be following us out of the office.

Edward, Seth, and I were to receive ten years of Secret Service protection after he left office, and Jasper, Emmett, Felix, Demetri, Jacob, Sam, Paul and Jared had all accepted the appointment to us. They all also had decided to retire after the appointment was up as they weren't getting any younger and they wanted to have their families and settle down, especially Jasper.

He and Alice got married two years ago. I was so happy for them, but jealous at the same time as they had just announced that they were expecting a month ago. Edward and I had been trying for the last four years, but it appeared that the doctors had been right that I wouldn't be able to conceive again. Edward told me that it didn't matter, that Seth was his son and our lives would be full and complete if we only ever had him, but I saw the sadness in his eyes each time it was mentioned. He wanted a child that was ours…biologically ours…and I wanted so badly to have that realized too. I had even seen a few fertility specialists and they all confirmed what the doctors had originally said, that it would be nearly impossible to conceive given the damage my body had sustained. It still didn't stop us from trying.

We had a few false alarms, but each time I was late and we bought test after test, they all showed up negative and days later I started my period. I had taken to not even telling Edward when I was late as it caused extra stress. Even as I sat in our suite, looking around at the room we would only sleep in one more night before moving out the next day, I knew I was almost three weeks late and didn't tell Edward as I chalked it up to the stress of house hunting and moving. Besides, I had been as much as six weeks late before with nothing but a false alarm. Apparently being the First Lady and running a large foundation while being a mother added up to massive amounts of stress.

Seth was already in bed, as he had been moved back down the hall since he was older, and Edward was in there reading him a bedtime story before returning to me for our last night in the White House. I was feeling slightly queasy, but I hadn't eaten much during the day as I was too busy directing people on what to pack and where to take it at our new house. Edward must have noticed this because as he entered our bedroom he held a tray of food and drinks for us.

"Hey, love," Edward greeted me and kissed me before sitting on the bed and putting the tray down. "May I feed you?" he asked and I blushed at his intimate gesture. He was forever a romantic and always spoiled me.

"If you insist," I giggled right before I took a bite of the sausage and cheese he presented me with.

Bite by bite, he fed me slowly, occasionally taking bites for himself, until the tray was empty of the sausage, cheese, grapes, strawberries, and crackers. He held up a bottle of water for me and I sipped from the straw he had inserted in the opening, drinking until I was sated.

When Edward was satisfied that I had eaten and drank enough, he removed the tray and rejoined me on the bed, gently running his hands up and down my body, removing my clothing in the process. He started pressing kisses up my abdomen and then moved up my body, grabbing me and rolling me over quickly until I was straddling him. But the rapid movement made my stomach roll and I froze, hoping the moment would pass. And when it didn't, I leapt off of Edward, not caring that I was nearly naked, and sprinted for the bathroom, my hand clamped firmly over my mouth to hopefully keep the vomit at bay until I reached the toilet.

I barely made it and was kneeling and praying to the porcelain gods when Edward arrived, rubbing my back, holding my hair up, and grabbing a damp washcloth to wipe my forehead and face with.

Every bit of what I had just eaten came back up, and when my stomach was empty and painfully raw, I slumped back against the wall as Edward cleaned up my mess and then me.

"I'm sorry, I think I just went too long without eating," I managed to say as I lay my head back against the wall, hoping that I didn't have another vomiting episode.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked and I nodded. "Well, since you just flushed everything, I'm going to go get you some soup, ok?" I nodded again and Edward helped me up off the floor and guided me to bed, grabbing one of his plain white t-shirts and slipping it over my head before he left the room.

I shimmied out of my bra and got comfy in the bed awaiting Edward's return. A few minutes later he was back, bowl of chicken noodle soup in hand, and he went to feed me. I leaned forward, my stomach eager for the food as it was completely empty and I knew that the soup should be easier on me. But when I got one whiff of it, I was off and running again, heaving up nothing more than bile as my stomach churned again and again.

Edward was back in there beside me, tending to me once again, and when I finished throwing up nothing, I sat back against the wall, moaning because my stomach was sore.

"Bella, do you want me to go get Dr. Greene? He's still here," Edward suggested and I just shook my head.

"Nah, I've probably just got a stomach bug or something. It's not like it's anything big like I'm pregnant or something," I joked and started to laugh lightly, but Edward didn't join in. Instead he was looking up and his mouth was moving while his fingers were flipping up and down as if he was counting something. Then he opened the cabinet in the bathroom and grabbed out the unopened box of tampons I had in there, swiping his finger across the top and coming back with a light bit of dust on it.

His face was pensive for a moment before he opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out one of the boxes that I had begun to dread seeing. It was a simple box, but it held so much trepidation for me…so many false hopes…so many crushed dreams and tear filled nights.

"No. No! I'm not taking that," I began to cry as I did the math myself and realized that the vomiting was a possible sign that I was actually… I couldn't even think the word without getting further upset.

"Bella, please. Just…" Edward trailed off as if he was seeking the right words to use. "It just…call it a hunch, but please, just take it for me."

The hint of hope overshadowed by the likelihood of heartache in Edward's voice had me cracking and bending to his will. I put my hand out for the test but he took it in his instead and pulled me to my feet, kissing me lightly on the lips as if he didn't remember I had thrown up just moments before.

I gently slipped the stick that could change our lives out of his hand and tilted my head to the door so he'd leave. He did, and pulled the door shut behind him, but I knew he wouldn't step further away than that.

I carefully unwrapped the stick with slightly shaking hands and sat down upon the toilet, willing the needed stream to appear, and when it did, I held the tip in the perfect spot to get as much of the required liquid as possible, hope slowly creeping into my soul that if I did get enough on there it would give me the answer I so desperately desired.

Finally done, I set the stick on the counter and tried to not look at it while I washed my hands and then went to Edward's side. He had his watch up to his face, counting down the seconds to the three minute mark. I guess he started timing from the moment he heard the toilet flush, but I watched with him, barely breathing, heart racing, and body shifting restlessly.

"Time's up," Edward whispered but I couldn't move to go look, too afraid of the answer I just knew it would have for us.

"You go look. I…I can't…I don't want to see another false result," I told him, my voice barely steady as the sense of failure began to wash over me already. If I couldn't give Edward a child of his own, then I was failing at the gift my body should have been able to provide him with.

"I'll be right back," Edward murmured, kissed me on the forehead, and then disappeared inside the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I stood there silently waiting to hear his reaction, and when I heard nothing I began to panic that it was negative again. I kept standing there waiting for Edward to come out, but when several minutes passed and he didn't, I grew very worried and went in after him, thinking he was in despair over the negative test. But what I found when I went in that bathroom…well, no one could have prepared me for it.

Edward stood there, a smile on his face like I had never seen before, his phone held up, and he was snapping picture after picture of the test stick.

"What in the hell are you doing?!" I yelled because he was acting like he needed a psych evaluation and maybe even a seventy-two hour hold since he was smiling like a lunatic and taking pictures of a stick I pissed on.

"Documenting the proof that I'm going to be a dad again," he said as he looked up at me, and it took me about ten seconds to realize what he had just said.

"No," I replied, shaking my head in disbelief. "They said it was near impossible," I whispered as I took a step backwards, and Edward put his phone down as he approached me with the test stick.

"Not according to this," he replied, holding up the stick that had a digital readout on the screen stating that I was, indeed, pregnant.

"We did it? _I_ did it?" I asked in disbelief, still not allowing myself to get my hopes up.

"Yes, Bella, we did it," he said, finally stepping close enough to wrap his arms around me and kiss me senseless.

When he finally pulled away he looked down at me with a sultry smile on his face and his lids half closed, and I wanted to take him right then and there with the look he was giving me.

"I want you, right here, right now, my love," Edward said in a husky voice and I felt exactly how much he wanted me when he pressed his body further into mine. Apparently making life outside his own caused Edward to get really horny, and it appeared that I was going to reap the benefits.

"Anything for you," I told him breathlessly and he stripped me down, lifted me up so I sat on the edge of the bathroom counter, opened his pants, and slid home.

I moaned loudly and lost myself to the feeling of Edward filling me completely, letting go of all his inhibitions and thoughts as he simply let me feel the level of his love and devotion for me, and I gave it all back to him until we were finishing together, our bodies in complete harmony as we celebrated a child of our own.

*~*TPT*~*

**EPOV – Seven Months Later**

"Edward…" Bella's voice called out to me, but it didn't sound like normal at all.

I rushed into the living room where she had been sleeping in the recliner since laying flat in the bed was uncomfortable for her. She was due in just ten days, and we knew that at any day, she could go into labor, especially since she was already dilated to two centimeters. She had lost her plug the week before and I panicked when I saw parts of it all over my dick when I pulled out, but she laughed at me and explained what it was. I didn't believe her and made her an emergency doctor's appointment for later that day, and demanded to know the medical diagnosis.

Bella's doctor, Dr. Tanya Carmen, confirmed what Bella had told me and before I realized where I was, saying the words coming out of my mouth, I told Bella, in no uncertain terms, that I wasn't going to have sex with her again if more goo was going to get on my junk.

Both Bella and Dr. Carmen burst out laughing at my crude remark, but seriously, that shit was disturbing. And I may have been crass about my declaration, especially given my prior job, but still, the stuff looked like nasty slimy snot all over my dick!

Dr. Carmen actually informed me that sex, and mainly ejaculate, would speed on the labor process, helping to thin and dilate the cervix, but I still didn't believe her, so Bella was cut off until our spawn was out. And I say spawn because that kid caused Bella to go through some severe mood swings, crave the oddest things like chocolate mousse pie with dill pickle slices on it, and other things that made me want to puke.

But the night before, Bella had begged and pleaded with me, even going as far as going down on me the moment I stepped out of the shower that I gave in and carefully carried her to bed, letting her kneel on it for one of two comfortable positions we had left. There was cowgirl and doggie style, and while I loved seeing my woman ride me, it was taxing on her having to do a lot of the work, so doggie style was the main choice. I still felt slightly bad about giving in, especially since Bella was considered a high risk pregnancy due to the trauma her pelvic region had sustained from that bastard. But I gave Bella what she so desired, and I couldn't deny that I wanted it too.

I guess Dr. Carmen was right with her tidbit of information on my secret sauce, because when I went into the living room, Bella was sitting in the recliner, feet propped up, blanket thrown off, and a massive wet spot in the chair and all over her gray yoga pants.

"My water broke," was all she said, and I started yelling for help.

Emmett and Jasper rushed into the room and both pulled their phones out, Emmett calling the hospital to let them know we were on our way and Jasper calling Alice, who Bella wanted at the hospital. Three people were being allowed in the delivery room – me, of course, Alice, and my mother. Charlie was getting pushed out as Bella was mortified by the last time she had given birth and Charlie demanded to be in the room and got a full view of her naked pelvic area. There were some things a father was just not meant to see.

The horn honking outside signaled our ride to the hospital, and I helped Bella up, wrapped a blanket around her, and eased her toward the awaiting vehicle. But halfway there she doubled over, gripping her stomach tightly as she moaned deeply in pain.

Emmett didn't think twice as he pushed me out of the way and picked Bella up, bridal style, then ran for the SUV that was outside and running, Sam already behind the wheel. It was an hour drive to Walter Reed Hospital where we were set to go and Sam made it there in forty very tense minutes. Bella was moaning in pain most of the way there and I was as white as a sheet. Thankfully Sue was at the house when Bella called for me and had kept Seth, promising that she would be right behind us with Bella's bag and Charlie. I had never before been so thankful that we kept Sue as our nanny than at that moment.

We finally arrived at the hospital and there was a doctor and several nurses waiting for us with a wheel chair for Bella. Emmett picked Bella back up and set her gently down in the chair and we were off, almost jogging through the halls to the labor and delivery floor. And it was a good thing too because when Emmett picked Bella up, her blanket had fallen away and where her gray yoga pants had only been wet before, there was now blood on them.

Bella was immediately put in a room, hooked up to monitors, and examined by the doctor and nurses as I stood by her side, holding her hand and kissing her head, promising her that everything would be just fine. But I wasn't sure of my own words, and when the doctor started calling out to ready the operating room, I knew that something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Bella asked with a weak voice and I noticed that she was becoming paler by the second.

"You appear to have a uterine rupture," Dr. Dwyer told us as he started to wheel Bella out of the room and down the hall. "The fetus's heart rate is low and we have to do an emergency c-section," he continued and then told a nurse to get me suited up.

A nice nurse named Amanda Reed, as she introduced herself to me, appeared by my side, holding my arm as Bella continued to move away from me, and then led me off to another room where she had me put on scrubs, wash up, and don a mask, hat, and booties. Then I was led to the OR and sat down immediately beside Bella's head. She already had a blue sheet pulled up by her face, blocking her from looking down at her stomach, and there were lines going in her arms.

"She's been given a spinal and they are working to get the baby out now," Nurse Amanda told Bella and me as she stood by my side, ready to attend to us if it was needed.

I listened in as the team of doctors and nurses worked on Bella, and then I heard the sweetest sound in the world, the sound of our daughter crying as she came into the world.

I wanted to get up and look, to see her, but I kept my eyes on Bella as she let a few tears slip down her cheeks before her eyes began to close.

"Bella, baby, you did it. We did it," I said as our daughter was handed to Nurse Amanda and then shown to us, but Bella wasn't looking and then I heard the monitors she was hooked to start to beep loudly.

"What…what's going on?" I asked, squeezing Bella's now limp hand, and no one told me anything other than Nurse Amanda, who handed off our daughter to another nurse, and told me that we had to wait outside.

"No! No! Bella! Please! Someone tell me what's going on!" I yelled, but I was pushed out of the room by Nurse Amanda and a few others, and blocked from reentering. I tried to watch through the small window in the door, but I couldn't see anything other than Bella's head lolled to the side.

I wasn't aware that I was crying until a handkerchief appeared before my face and I gently took it, wiping the tears away.

"Mr. President?" Nurse Amanda spoke from beside me, but I couldn't turn my head to look at her. "Sir, your daughter is in the nursery, would you like me to take you to her?" she asked, obviously trying to get me away from the OR, but I refused to move.

"Bella… What's wrong with her? What's happening?" I whispered as I watched the doctors and nurses work, catching small glimpses of gloved hands covered in bright red blood.

"Sir, your wife's uterus ruptured due to the contractions. After your daughter was removed, she began to hemorrhage, and they are trying to get it to stop," she told me after a short pause, almost as if she didn't want to or wasn't supposed to tell me.

"Will she be ok? Will she make it?" I asked, still not taking my eyes from her.

"They will do everything they can, everything in their power to try and make sure that happens," was the reply from the kind woman next to me, but I heard the unspoken warning that there was still a chance that she wouldn't make it. "Sir, please, why don't I take you to the nursery to see your daughter? I can let you know the moment I have news on your wife."

"I'm not leaving until I know she's going to make it. Our kids need her…_I_ need her," I said, and I stayed there, standing motionless and watching, only moving when someone entered or exited the OR.

Four hours passed as I stood there, and Nurse Amanda never left my side other than to speak to people that had arrived. Charlie, Sue, Seth, Alice and Jasper and their daughter Mary, my parents, and others were at the hospital. Even our other agents who had been off duty were there. Ben and Angela Cheney had shown up too, as we all had grown very close during my second term in the office.

My mother and father and Charlie were taking turns in the nursery, tending to our daughter while I stayed and kept vigil over my Bella. Finally, the two doctors who had been working tirelessly over Bella stepped back and began to disrobe their blood stained garments. Dr. Carmen nodded to the nurses and the other doctor before exiting the OR and standing before me.

"Mr. President? May we speak privately?" he asked, and I shook my head, refusing to budge until I knew Bella would be fine.

"Just tell me, please," I said in an agonized voice.

"Her uterus ruptured and when we performed the c-section, she began to hemorrhage uncontrollably. We tried to stop the bleeding, but she was losing it too fast, so we were left with only one other option. I'm sorry to tell you this, but we had to perform a hysterectomy on your wife. I was able to leave her ovaries intact, which should help her in the future, but everything else had to be removed. I'm sorry, Mr. President, but Bella should be fine. We're about to move her to recovery, and she should be awake in a few hours. The anesthesiologist had to give her something to keep her under, but it will start wearing off soon. She's going to make it, Mr. President. That I promise you," he said, holding his hand out to shake mine, and I took it gratefully, eternally thankful for the doctor who had saved my Bella's life.

He walked away then and I continued to stand there until the nurses began to move Bella out and toward recovery. I stopped them right outside the OR and kissed her head and lips gently, telling her I loved her and that I would be there when she woke up, and then let her be wheeled away as I turned to Nurse Amanda.

"Can you take me to my daughter now? And let me know the moment Bella starts to wake up?" I asked and she assured me of both, and then led me to the nursery and my daughter.

*~*TPT*~*

Being a dad to Seth was amazing, but being there from the moment the child was conceived, there are no words. Vanessa Elizabeth Cullen had come into the world in a chaotic way, her life and Bella's nearly being snuffed out too soon, but both survived and thrived. I had expected Bella to be upset that there was definitely no possibility of her ever giving birth again, but she wasn't at all. She was just happy that she had kept Vanessa safe and made it through the delivery, uterus intact or not.

We had been back at home for six months and Vanessa was spoiled rotten by everyone, Seth included. He was amazed at how little she was, but loved helping out with her. He would always ask to feed her, bathe her, change her diaper – though that stopped after he got poop on his finger. He was the perfect big brother.

Bella still hadn't gone back to work at The FPIES Foundation, and I had brought several people in for interviews to take her place temporarily, and maybe even permanently, as she ran herself ragged with running the foundation. She tried to do it all, the job of several people, and I had constantly chastised her for it. But Bella was stubborn, we all knew that, and demanded that it was her cause, her child to nurture and grow.

However, after everything that happened with the delivery, she agreed to take a while off and hand the reins over to someone else. The lucky person that got the job was Bree Tanner. She was literally like a Bella clone, taking over everything she had done before and she kept the foundation running smoothly. It was all we could have hoped for, but we also got something we had wanted, but figured would never happen.

The day Bree came to the house to interview with Bella and I, Emmett was on duty. He was the one to show her inside and I knew that something was up with the way he hovered around her like he hadn't with the other prospective people.

We didn't find out for several months, but Bree and Emmett had started seeing each other. I was elated as I finally saw the old Emmett I had known for so many years before. He had never fully healed after what happened with Rose, but Bree was the medicine that finished curing him. She brought out the man he had been once before, and I was eternally indebted to her for what she had done.

They were married after dating for only six months, and Bella and I sat in the front row, Seth between us and Vanessa in Bella's arms as we watched them say 'I do.' When they went on their honeymoon, Bella took The FPIES Foundation back over, but yearned to be back at home with me and the kids. I had been helping her run the foundation after I left the presidency, and tried to do so again while Bree and Emmett were away, but I missed our family time back at home.

I knew we would never abandon The FPIES Foundation, but I began to think of ways for us to continue working with it, but not have the hectic responsibility of running it. And when Emmett and Bree returned, I told Bella the idea I had come up with. The foundation needed a face, a spokesperson, and who better for that than Bella, as she was basically already filling that role. She loved the idea, and the thought of travelling around speaking out at seminars and conferences.

We told Bree about it, and informed everyone close to us as we would probably travel extensively, and then made all the necessary preparations, one of which included pulling Seth out of the private school we had him in, and having him homeschooled. The main reason for this was that Seth had been one of the main faces of the foundation since its inception, and he was a success story that others could get faith from. He also remembered some of what it was like to have a reaction, and how it felt, so that he could inform others on what the child was going through. I hated that he knew that, but when he was five-and-a-half, he snuck down to the kitchen and indulged. We aren't sure exactly what all he ate, or how much of it went into his mouth, but we do know that there was part of a hot dog, a partial tub of frosting, and a package of cookies that were on the floor in the kitchen, and all three contained soy.

He ended up in the hospital that night in hypovolemic shock from the rapid dehydration due to the profuse vomiting and diarrhea the soy had caused with his FPIES.

Seth cried after he was deemed ok to go home, and told us that he'd never eat anything again. Bella and I laughed, but we knew that it was the best way for him to learn the lesson that some foods were poison to him. Still, he would ask if something was safe for him to eat before he'd even pick it up. It didn't matter to him that we had told him he had outgrown all his allergies and could eat anything he wanted. He didn't want to relive that horrific night.

I was pleased that Vanessa had no allergies, whatsoever, and was healthy as could be, developing right on schedule and was the happiest little girl in the world.

*~*TPT*~*

Three months after making the decision to be the spokespeople for The FPIES Foundation, we were in a plane for our first appearance, the annual meeting of The American Academy of Allergy, Asthma, and Immunology, or AAAAI for short. They were featuring a seminar on FPIES and Bella and I would be speaking, along with Seth and his gastroenterologist and allergist, to inform several thousand doctors from around the world on FPIES.

Sue came along, as she was not only the nanny, but Seth's home school teacher too, and we had our regular contingency of guards, all eight of them, to rotate shifts.

The seminar went fantastically, and we met so many wonderful doctors who came up to us afterwards, asking questions and informing us of patients they had that appeared to have FPIES. These doctors had trouble diagnosing the kids because FPIES was still virtually unknown, but all that was changing with Bella at the helm. She had really taken the foundation to new heights, bringing it into the spotlight often, and now as I stood by her side, I knew that she would forever fight to get more and more aware of the disease that too few knew about, and too many children endured.

When we finally arrived back home in Maryland, we settled into a comfortable routine with our children and family, and I began to plan my surprise for Bella for our seventh wedding anniversary. I had started a tradition when I married Bella, and she received a new pair of Jimmy Choos each anniversary. I had pulled some strings, and definitely thrown around my name and ex-job to get her surprise. We were spending a month in Europe, travelling around and the big surprise was meeting Mr. Jimmy Choo.

I had spoken with him and gotten him to agree to design Bella a pair of one-of-a-kind shoes himself. We were meeting with him the first week of our vacation while we stayed in London, and then Seth and Vanessa would be joining us with Sue, Charlie, Alice, Jasper, and my parents, and of course our other Secret Service agents, to travel across Europe for two weeks. Then Bella and I would return to London alone to meet back up with Mr. Choo and pick up her original shoes while Charlie and Sue took the kids back home. Emmett and Bree were staying behind to run the foundation and watch the property.

It was an amazing trip, and I was able to actually go sightseeing with my family and friends while we visited multiple countries. Bella was beyond excited to meet the man responsible for us meeting, in a roundabout way of course, and wasted no time in telling the story of how one of his shoes had been used as a weapon against the President of the United States. Jimmy, as he insisted we call him, laughed uncontrollably at the story, and then asked if we had brought that pair of heels with us, which we had. The man actually wanted his picture taken with them and us, and then autographed them for Bella.

When we met back up with him, he presented Bella with a pair of emerald green heels, accented in touches of gold, and Bella was in love with them. I had been surprised myself, as they were done in my family's colors, but they were Bella's colors too as she was now, and would forever be, a Cullen.

When we got back home, that first pair of bright red Jimmy Choos were put in a display case in our living room – a definite conversation starter and a fond memory for the two of us. And those shoes remained on display for years to come.

*~*TPT*~*

**Seth POV **

It had been ten years since my dad had given up his job as the President of the United States. I can't tell you how amazing life has been for me, growing up with Edward Cullen as my dad. I knew that he wasn't my biological father, but blood didn't mean anything as he was the only dad I had known, and the only one I ever wanted.

About a year ago, Mom and Dad finally sat down and told me everything about my biological father, and what had happened with him. My only reaction was to hug my dad and thank him for saving Mom and me, and claiming us as his own.

Being the son of an ex-president afforded me many luxuries, but I never took advantage of them. I have seen more of the world than most people, and experienced things that many could only dream of. I have been the envy of many others, and discovered quite a few fake friends that only wanted to hang out with me because of who I was. There were upsides and downsides to it all, but Mom and Dad never once changed who they were just because of who they had been in a job.

Life was about to change for me, and all of us, once again, as today was the last day that we would have Secret Service protection. I was kind of glad about it, as having a guy follow me around everywhere had grown boring. When I was little, I thought it was amazing that I had a grown man to boss around and do things for me. But now I knew that they had been protecting me the entire time, making sure I was safe and putting their lives on the line to ensure mine continued for years and years.

While Emmett, Jasper, Sam, Jacob, Felix, Demetri, Paul and Jared would no longer be required to protect us with their lives, I knew that they would never be out of them. Uncle Jasper would always be around because he was married to Aunt Alice. Their daughter, Mary, my cousin, was best friends with my sister, Nessie. Yeah, her name was Vanessa, but I had trouble saying it when I was seven and called her Nessie for short, and it just stuck. I was the only one allowed to still call her that too, perks of being the big brother and all.

We were having a big party the next day to celebrate the retirement of all of our agents, and their wives and girlfriends would be coming along. I was happy that I'd get to see them too. Emmett and Bree had twins. Alec and Jane were seven and glued to Mary and Nessie, always following them around. Sam was bringing his wife Emily, and Jacob was bringing his, Leah, who was another Secret Service agent that had stayed on detail at the White House after Dad left. She was also retiring later this year. Demetri and Felix had never settled down and had a revolving door of girlfriends, but it suited them. They each would be bringing a woman with them but I didn't know their names as they were oftentimes replaced before I could remember them. Paul was bringing his girlfriend, Rachel Black, who just so happened to be Jacob's little sister. And Jared was bringing his fiancé, Kim.

My grandparents were coming too, Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue. They had gotten married when I was twelve, and it was kind of weird for me to call her Grandma after that, but she had been there since I was in diapers. And Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle would also be there.

I had big news to give everyone at the party, news that I had kept quiet for some time, but I knew everyone would be happy for me.

The next day dawned and the party was well underway by the late afternoon. People were milling around the house, eating, drinking, listening to music, and playing games in the game room. We had a pool table, a foosball table, and several arcade games in there including a very old pinball machine that I had become a pro at.

I kept my news to myself until everyone gathered in the massive dining room to eat dinner and toast everyone. Stories were exchanged from the last eighteen years, including the one told about Mom's infamous red Jimmy Choos. She even went and got them for everyone to see, and I just rolled my eyes. Mom always did have a pretty hot temper, and it never really shocked me that she threw a shoe at the President and cussed him out in a room full of reporters and agents.

When all the talk was starting to die down, I cleared my throat and spoke up finally.

"Mom, Dad, and, well, everybody. I have some news," I started to say and Mom's eyes cut to me sharply.

"You better not be about to tell me that I'm going to be a grandma because if you are, so help me god, you won't live past tonight," she said in a sharp tone, and I started laughing out loud.

"God, no! You don't have to worry about that for a while. I have plans before that happens," I said, smiling at her as she relaxed.

"What is it, Son?" Dad asked, prompting me back to my news.

"Well, I got a letter a few weeks ago and I wanted to let you all know that I…well…I've been accepted to college," I told them and at once there were shouts of joy, applause, and congratulations all around me. But I wasn't finished yet.

"Don't you want to know where?" I asked making everyone laugh some more as they nodded.

"Well, I was doing my research, and I decided that I wanted to follow in my dad's footsteps, and in the footsteps of several other very important men – Presidents John Adams, John Quincy Adams, Rutherford B. Hayes, Theodore Roosevelt, Franklin D. Roosevelt, John F. Kennedy, and Edward Cullen," I said and saw my dad looking up at me with tear clouded eyes, and Mom was already quietly crying. "I've been accepted to Harvard, full scholarship, and want to study Business and Law, just like you did, Dad. And someday, it's my dream to follow in your footsteps again as I become the next President Cullen in the White House," I finished up, and then I was surrounded by Mom and Dad as they hugged me, both talking over one another as they thanked me and told me how wonderful I was.

It was them who were the wonderful ones, and I would make sure to remember that every day of the rest of my life. My parents had shown me the type of person I wanted to be, the type of family member I would always strive to be like, and they had given me the knowledge that I could be anything or anyone I wanted to be, and there was no other man I wanted to be like than my dad.

Edward Cullen may have not created me with Mom, but he had a major hand in creating the man I would become, and I knew that I would never let him or Mom down. They were too wonderful to face disappointment in their son.

*~*TPT*~*

I sat in my house, my wife by my side, and was surrounded by my family and close friends. Jane and I had been married for several years now. Even though she was eleven years younger than me, I think I fell in love with her when she was born. I always had a soft spot for her, and when she wasn't following Vanessa and Mary around, she had been by my side, always wanting to do whatever I did.

We waited until she was eighteen to start dating, and were extremely worried that people would make a fuss about us being together, but no one did. Dad had even asked me what took me so long to ask her out, and I simply replied that she needed to be legal before I tied her down. He laughed about it, but then warned me that Emmett would kill me if I ever hurt her, and that he'd help, and I promised that I never would.

We were watching the coverage of the election, and everyone was sitting quietly as the screen kept showing the voting percentages and the states still left to report in. I was anxious for the results and wanted to pace the room, but Jane kept me grounded and knew that one way to keep me sane was to have me hold our son, Anthony Charles Cullen. He was four and was fast asleep on my lap, unable to keep the late hours with everyone else.

At eleven that night, the final word was given, and cheers erupted through the house, waking up Anthony. He smiled as I passed him off to Mom, then went back to sleep while I stood up to congratulate Alec and his wife Heidi. They would be moving with Jane, Anthony, and I in the next few months as we took residence in Washington D.C. for four years.

I had done it. I had followed in my dad's footsteps and was now President Seth Cullen. Alec would be my Vice President, and Jane and Heidi would be First Lady and Second Lady, respectively.

But I did take something from Dad when it was announced that I was the next President of the United States. See, Dad was thirty-six when he was elected, making him the youngest president ever. But, being that I was only thirty-five, I took that achievement away from him, not that he minded, and would be recorded in the history books as the new youngest president ever. The last eighteen years were spent getting a double masters in business and law from Harvard, and then I worked in my Grandpa Carlisle's office, as an aide to Senator Cullen for seven years.

When he decided to step down, he encouraged me to run for Senator, and I did, winning unprecedentedly. It may have helped out that Dad had been President and Grandpa had been a senator, but I was quite well known too, being that I was the son and grandson of both.

I stayed Senator of Maryland until I started running for President, deciding to go ahead and try for it as soon as I was eligible. I only turned thirty-five four months before the election, but it was enough for eligibility.

Looking back, I don't think I could have ever anticipated or predicted where my life would take me, but with the parents, grandparents, and extended family and close friends I had, I knew that my life would be amazing no matter how it turned out.

The day I took office and made my speech in front of millions of people, I made sure to thank the people who got me to where I was.

"Mom, Dad, if it had not been for the two of you, I would not be half the man I am today. You both pushed me to be the best I could be at anything I did, but never expected me to be anything more than a loving son. You both set the bar of excellence that I strive to achieve every day, and I will continue to try and reach and exceed that level for the rest of my life. If it was not for the desire to be everything I wanted to be, the desire each of you gave me, then I would not have tried to follow in Dad's footsteps at all. I can only hope that I am half the man that Dad is, and I will do all I can, everything in my power, to make the next four years the best this great nation has ever seen. I love you, Dad. And Mom, I want to thank you. If you had never gotten the urge to throw a shoe at the President, I would not be where I am today. So thank you for ruining Aunt Alice's precious Jimmy Choo which allowed you to meet Dad. The two of you are the best parents any child could have ever hoped for, and I promise that I will never let you down."

Mom and Dad both sat there crying, and when I finally concluded the inauguration as the youngest President of the United States, and Alec McCarty took his oath as Vice President, I stepped off that stage and hugged Mom and Dad, thanking them both one more time before I pulled Jane and Anthony to me. As I held them close, I vowed that I would always use Mom and Dad as models and would spend the next four years showing the world what an amazing man they had raised. With my wife, my son, and my best friend by my side, and the entire country looking up to me to lead them for four years, I knew that it was my time to shine and that I would do everything in my power to be the best president the United States had ever seen, even better than my dad.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, it's done. Prezward is over and finished. I thought about future takes and outtakes, but I think leaving everyone where they are now is the best for them all. I don't want to ruin what he's become or take away from the way I chose to end this. I'll next be finishing up Hear Me and then I start work on my very first Original Fiction. I can post an update here with info on it as it comes, if you all want, or you can find me on facebook (facebook dot com slash smmiskimenff or on twitter under smmiskimen but I rarely get on there at all, but will with info about my OF). <strong>

**Again, thank you all for coming along on this journey. I never expected Prezward and Singlemom/FirstLadyella to become as big as they have, and I definitely never expected anyone to be interested in FPIES or my Cayden. You all are amazing and I cannot thank you enough for supporting me through each chapter and every twist and turn. Thank you again so very much. I love you all!  
><strong>


	51. Update on Original Fiction

Update on Original Fiction

So back in October, I finished my last fanfiction and moved to writing only original fiction. I started out with NaNoWriMo (a challenge to write 50,000 words in 30 days) and I did it, writing 2/3rds of my first original fiction. I finished it up by the end of December and then had it preread by several, and edited by two.

Submissions to literary agents started after that and I was rejected by all, but it was kind of expected as I know how hard it is for a new author to obtain a literary agent without near bribery conditions or heavy connections, especially in the erotica genre. So, I moved to submitting to publishing houses after that and was shocked to have two interested in publishing my book. The first loved it as is, but the second wanted massive changes to the point that it would not have been my book anymore. I couldn't go with the second when they told me I'd have to even change character names, so I declined any further work with them on the book and accepted the first offer.

I am pleased to announce that my first book, Master of OZ, will be published through Pink Flamingo Publications, one of the leading erotica publishers out there. They have been in the business for nearly 20 years and know their stuff. Master of OZ will be offered in print (softback) and ebook formats (for all digital readers), and I should have a hard release date in the next few weeks. It's looking like Master of OZ will be released sometime in June.

Now, I am pleased to provide all of you with the summary of Master of OZ and an excerpt for your reading pleasure. Also, if you would like to stay connected with me and follow all of my publishing and future writing updates, you can find me several ways. On Twitter I am SavannahJalayne. On Facebook you can friend my author page at facebook dot com / savannah dot Jalayne. You can also 'like' my author page at facebook dot com / savannahjalayneauthor. Just remove any necessary spaces and replace the dots with actual periods.

**Here are a few of the comments the prereaders sent back about Master of OZ:**

*HOLY SHIT BATMAN- the bathroom sex is...oh my god HOT!

*I love that you give just enough detail but don't waste space with filler.

*I love how he takes care of her right from the start.

*The story was sweet and hot all in one little package. :-)

*Like I said first off, I love it! Great great great...I want more...of course. :-D

**Here is the summary and a few teasers:**

**Summary:**

Dominance, submission, BDSM, and a tension-filled attraction so great that it cannot be fought by kindergarten teacher, Dorothy Gale, and local businessman and BDSM dungeon owner, Kingsley Ozburn has the two in a seductive dance filled with pleasure, pain, denial, and desire that explodes when the two cannot restrain their passion for one another.

When Dorothy Gale moves to Wichita, Kansas to begin her teaching career, she also embarks on an erotic journey she started in Kansas City, discovering her deepest desires, her wildest fantasies, and her most erotic dreams under the firm hand of local BDSM club owner, Kingsley Ozburn. Dorothy has only had minor BDSM experiences but identifies with her naturally submissive nature and tries to expand on her limited knowledge of the lifestyle by attending a local club. However, a bad experience nearly happens and is thwarted by Henry and Emily Lyman, a married couple into the D/s lifestyle. Henry and Emily bring Dorothy to OZ, local BDSM club and dungeon owned by Kingsley Ozburn, and her new life as a submissive begins. Through a series of unplanned punishments in OZ, submissive Dorothy Gale and owner of the club and Dominant Kingsley Ozburn find themselves constantly thrust together. Obviously attracted to one another, the pair tries to not act on their feelings but emotions win out and their resulting encounters are explosive. Can the two continue to fight their building desires for one another, or will passion win out and bring them together in fiery ways? Master of OZ will take you on a journey through the world of BDSM, submission, dominance, and the fight against desires of the mind, body and soul. Who will end up together and what will have to happen for happiness at the end? Read Master of OZ and discover the answers.

**Teasers:**

Teaser 1 - "Unbutton my jeans, pet," Kingsley commanded and Dorothy's eyelids grew heavy as her want for him increased.

He watched her shift her hips back and forth as if she was trying to get friction where she wanted it most. Kingsley would have none of that. His subs came by his work, his touch, and not by their own.

"No trying to get yourself off, pet. That's my job," Kingsley scolded her, and Dorothy pouted up at him, whimpering as she dropped her chin and looked up through her lashes. "Lovely," Kingsley whispered, looking down at Dorothy.

Teaser 2 - "I. Am. Not. Scared!" Kingsley shouted, emphasizing each word of his statement, and Dorothy quieted in front of him. "And you don't know the first thing about what I want or what I was feeling last night. That was just sex, plain and simple, nothing more, nothing less. You're being delusional if you think there was anything more than me fucking you like the little sub you are," Kingsley said, his voice dropping to a low, ominous tone at the end, and Dorothy gasped.

Teaser 3 - "That's a good girl," Master Kingsley purred in her ear, his deep gravelly voice making Dorothy even wetter, and fingers began probing at her pussy, discovering the wetness.

"Something tells me that my sweet pet is enjoying herself. Would you like more, pet? Would you like Your Lord and Sir Blaine to bring you to an orgasm so delicious that you won't know your own name afterward? Do you want the sensation orgasm, pet? Do you want to cum for Your Lord?" Master Kingsley asked, his voice reverberating deep in Dorothy's soul.

"Yes, My Lord," Dorothy moaned, her voice sounding off, distant, and not like her, but Dorothy was too needy for release that she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Sir Blaine, remove her blindfold, retrieve a crop for yourself, and a flogger for me, make sure your crop has a long enough handle to avoid my swing," Master Kingsley instructed but his body stayed close to Dorothy and she instinctively leaned into it. "Don't worry, pet, I'm going to make sure you cum hard and know who it's for. Who will your orgasm be for, sweet pet?" Master Kingsley asked lowly, his words whispered directly in her ear.

"For you, My Lord," Dorothy said breathlessly and she trembled when he laughed again in her ear.

Teaser 4 - "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Kingsley asked, scaring her out of her thoughts.

"N…nothing," Dorothy lied and the look on Kingsley's face told her that he knew she was.

"Want to rethink that answer?" he asked as he began to disrobe and Dorothy's eyes widened as she took in his muscular frame that was being slowly revealed by his striptease.

"No?" Dorothy replied but it came out like a question.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, pet," Kingsley said and Dorothy's body tensed at the name he called her. "And it's My Lord, right now, pet."

"My Lord?"

"Don't speak, just feel. We still need to talk about earlier, but you need to relax and there is definitely one way for you to do that."

"H…how, My Lord?" Dorothy asked quietly, her voice nearly unheard over the showerheads and the heavy breaths she was taking.

"I said 'don't speak' and I'm going to fuck you. You need a good fucking, don't you?" Master Kingsley asked and Dorothy nodded, unwilling and unable to lie to him. "And I need one too. And I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, of trying to deny what my body wants from you, of refusing our bodies the pleasure we both know will happen. Are you ready for me to fuck you, pet?"

Teaser 5 - "Enjoying yourself, pet?" Master Kingsley asked Dorothy when she began to pant lightly under the still light swats from Henry.

"Yes, My Lord," Dorothy replied, her mouth dropping open immediately afterward in a silent moan as Henry struck her harder, the ends of the flogger hitting right between her legs.

"Interesting reaction, pet," Master Kingsley said, the corners of his eyes crinkling though his mouth remained stoic. "You know, many subs enjoy the feel of the flogger against their flesh, striking, teasing, enticing a reaction. It appears you enjoy it too. Your face is growing flushed, your pupils are dilating, your mouth is open as you pant, and your breasts are heaving deliciously with each short, quick breath you take. Do you think you would like to join this club, enter the training program, and see if there is more you enjoy? More you want? A deeper level of submission you can reach? I can sense your hesitation to submit already. There is something there, deep in you that desires to retain control, but your reactions are truly submissive, pet. You're enjoying this more than you'd ever allow yourself to admit, well right now that is. I think we can break that hold on control you have, what do you think? Do you want to try? Do you want to submit, Dorothy?" Master Kingsley spoke to her, his voice never changing in volume as he easily picked Dorothy apart.

She felt naked in front of him, all her secrets bared for him and anyone else watching, and the constant thud of the flogger against her flesh just heightened the nakedness she felt. But Master Kingsley was right, she wanted more, she wanted to learn, to experience, to delve deep into her desire to submit, but her unyielding hold on the control she maintained in her daily life was hard to let go.

"Yes," Dorothy whispered as the flogger intensified against her flesh, bringing her higher than before.

She felt something changing inside of her, something releasing as she became lost in Master Kingsley's gaze and the feel of Henry beating her deliciously. It was like someone was snipping her strings on control, taking it away from her little by little. Emily's voice in her ear was a quiet reassuring whisper that she wanted this, that it was perfectly normal. And Dorothy realized she really did want it, to give up control, to submit to her desires. She wanted to please, to receive loving pets and touches. To look into a pair of dominant eyes and see that she made them gleam with pride that she had submitted so perfectly. She wanted it all.

"Yes, what?" Master Kingsley asked, his voice echoing through the tunnel of sensation that had swallowed her.

"Yes, My Lord," Dorothy replied as the tunnel swallowed her vision as well and Master Kingsley was the only one she could see, could hear, could focus on.

Everything else disappeared as a delicious feeling began to rise in her, surging outward from her hot, tingling bottom, radiating through her body as it rocked with each swing of the flogger, each caress of the strands. She was flying, higher and higher, nearing something she wanted to desperately cling onto, and then it was gone, all of it was gone. The flogger didn't move against her, Emily's voice was gone, and Kingsley's gaze has changed, hardened before her, no longer delving into her soul as he picked her apart completely.

You all excited now? I am! LOL! I'll update the facebook pages and Twitter when I get a hard release date and will update here again. Thank you all for your support and I hope to have you as readers for my debut into the original fiction world. Oh, and my second book is being outlined right now. I'll update here again with the hard release date, but I wanted to let you all know that it's happening; I'm getting published with an original work of fiction!

And for those wondering, all my fanfiction stories will remain up unless the sites they are posted on remove them for some reason or another. I won't ever pull them to publish them so you will always have them here!


End file.
